OSA
by SilviaDabas
Summary: MUUAA
1. Chapter 1

Er... Alguém ai? Tem? Ah, OK. Vou contar pra vocês como foi meu quase final feliz antes de se tornar um pesadelo.

2 dias atrás...

Cara, eu nem acredito que estou arrumando minhas malas para sumir literalmente de Forks e morar sozinha em NY. Estava tudo tão perfeito, até que...

- Bella? Já esta arrumando suas coisas? – Minha mãe perguntou.

- Estou sim mãe. Por que?

- Quero conversar com você.

- OK, entra ai.

Minha mãe como sempre linda e muito elegante, entrou no meu quarto com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Isso não era nada comum.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Temos mudanças de planos.

- Como assim? Eu não vou mais daqui a dois dias pra NY?

- Não é isso. É em relação ao apartamento em que ia ficar?

- Como assim "ia ficar?" Não vou mais?

- Querida eu andei conversando com seu irmão...

- Que irmão?

- Edward.

- Ele não é meu irmão.

- Que seja, mas eu andei conversando com ele e achamos melhor você não morar sozinha.

- Como assim?

- Bella, você irá morar com Edward.

Na hora eu fiquei em total choque. As palavras ficaram ecoando na minha cabeça...

"Morar com Edward..." "Morar com Edward..." "Morar com Edward...".

- Você esta ficando louca né? Eu não vou morar com ele não. Mãe ele NÃO É MEU IRMÃO!

- Isabella, é melhor pra você. Assim poderão ter um relacionamento melhor.

- Onde esta Carlisle? Aposto que ele não concorda com essa historia toda.

- E não mesmo. Mas eu sou sua mãe e já esta decidido. Não quero discussões mocinha.

- Ótimo!

Edward Cullen, sempre foi meu MAIOR E PIOR pesadelo. A alguns bons anos atrás, minha mãe, Esme Swan se casou de novo com Carlisle Cullen. Eu sempre amei Carlisle, um homem bom e sempre fez tudo o que eu queria. A única coisa que eu detestava na família dele era Edward, seu filho mais velho. Quando ele se casou com a minha mãe moramos todos juntos, e eu sempre odiei o idiota do Cullen, quando juntamos as roupas em uma casa só Cullen tinha 16 anos e eu 12. Vivia feliz com a minha melhor amiga Alice, a filha mais nova do meu padrasto, mas seria ainda mais feliz senão fosse Edward. O dia mais esperado da minha vida foi a maravilhosa ida dele para NY. Ele foi morar com a tia e ia estudar medicina por lá. Então vivi até agora, nos meus 18 anos em paz, sem o Cullen por perto, mas queriam me torturar. Não queriam?

Desci a escada brava e fui falar com meu padrasto.

- Carlisle, você acha isso certo?

- Não Bella. Eu falei com sua mãe, mas ela e Edward são dois teimosos.

- Eu vou morrer. Por favor, me ajude.

- Já tentei de tudo minha querida. Eu lamento.

Bati o pé até a cozinha e fui falar com a minha mãe.

- Por que eu não moro com Alice mãe? Ela é minha melhor amiga...

- Bella, Alice está morando com o namorado lembra? O Jasper.

- Ah não!

- Essa a condição Isabella. Ou você vai pra NY, faz faculdade, mas morando com Edward, ou você fica morando em Forks e me ajudando aqui em casa.

- Nunca.

- Então esta decidido, daqui a dois dias você irá morar com Edward.

2 dias depois...

Estou de volta a minha atual realidade. Então vocês viram como eu REALMENTE sofro com isso né? Essas pessoas querem que eu tenha um AVC ou algo do tipo, isso não é certo.

Isabella Swan + Edward Cullen = Morte! Entenderam? Ótimo... Então vamos pra porra do aeroporto.

Depois de muitas lagrimas entre eu e minha mãe entrei na porcaria do avião e tentei dormir para ver se amenizava um pouco os pensamentos sobre Edward. E se ele estivesse feio? Ou talvez gordo? E se tivesse mal-hálito? Eca! E se tivesse virado um travesti? Será que ele fez alguma plástica? Virou gay? Bi-sexual? OMG! Eu não queria nem imaginar como Edward poderia estar, causava arrepios.

Bom, quando ele era mais novo, até que era gatinho, mas tinha 4 anos que eu não o via. Pode parecer pouco pra vocês, mas pra mim foi ótimo, maravilhoso, 4 anos sem ver Edward Cullen.

E Alice? Como será que ela estaria? Que falta que eu sentia da minha melhor amiga. Tinha 2 anos que não nos víamos. Ela disse que tinha cortado o cabelo mega curto, queria ver essa. Nós sempre nos falávamos todos os dias no telefone, até conheci Jasper, viramos amigos. Eu quase tive um troço quando Alice disse que iria morar com ele, claro que isso é super normal, ela já tem 20 anos nas costas, mas ela era a MINHA melhor amiga. Fazer o que né? Mas agora seria tudo diferente, eu e ela estávamos planejando há meses nossos passeios por NY. Um deles foi hilariante, mas sim, iríamos fazê-lo.

Nós nos imaginamos andando pelo Central Park, com nossas bolsas e trench-coat's Burberry, nossas sandálias Christian Laboutin e com copos de café nas mãos, rindo de coisas bobas da nossa maravilhosa vida. Sentaríamos em um banco, acenderíamos um cigarro e passaríamos toda a tarde lá lendo Romeu e Julieta.

_*O clássico trench coat é um casaco de chuva, que protege do frio e da umidade, feito em couro, algodão ou gabardine, com tamanho na altura do joelho ou um pouco maior. Foi desenvolvido para os soldados da 1ª Guerra Mundial, e foi criado por Thomas Burberry, e hoje é a famosa grife Burberry._

Super sem noção não é? Eu sei, também acho, mas vai saber... Coisas minha e de Alice.

Então, como eu disse, consegui banir os maus pensamentos sobre o maligno e terrível Edward Cullen e dormi em paz e feliz.

Hei, quem esta me cutucando? Merda!

- Hei mocinha, já chegamos.

- Ah, oi! Desculpe por isso.

- Tudo bem.

Ótimo, eu fui acordada pela comissária de bordo porque já tínhamos chego. Credo! Eu dormi tanto assim?

Entrei no aeroporto e fiz a porcaria do Check-in e fui pegar as minhas bagagens.

Tipo, eu trouxe umas 7 malas. Isso é mesmo possível? O lado bom, é que eram todas verde florescentes, fácil de achar. Coloquei todas em volta de mim e sentei em cima de uma delas. Uma perfeita cena.

Um homem lindo passou por mim. Alto, um pouco musculoso, tinha uma boca mega-rosa e perfeita, cabelos cor de broze e OMG! Aquele era Edward? É ele mesmo? Que gostoso! Ta, parei. Como eu pude achar o Edward lindo e gostoso? Devo ter sido afetada pela mudança de horário.

Ele se virou pra mim e me olhou dos pés a cabeça. Será que ia me reconhecer? Acho que sim, porque ele veio na minha direção e parou na minha frente com um sorriso deslumbrante. OMG, estou ficando louca.

- Oi!

Que foz rouca e sexy era aquela? Mais um motivo para me internarem. Onde estava o Edward gordo, travesti, com mau-halito? Cadê?

- Oi!

- Bella, é você mesmo?

- Acho que sim. E você em? Edward?

- O próprio.

- Ah!

- Não ganho um abraço? – é só o que me faltava né?

- Claro. – disse na falsidade.

Quando eu fui em sua direção, o idiota me pegou no colo e me rodopiou no ar, me enchendo de beijos no rosto.

- Como você cresceu irmãzinha.

- Não somos irmãos.

- Desencana Bella.

- É você também esta... Diferente.

- Então, todas essas malas são suas?

- São sim, algum problema? Espero que tenha arrumado um guarda-roupa enorme pra mim, porque vou comprar mais ainda.

- Nossa! Fica tranqüila, você terá tudo o que precisa lá em casa. Nossa casa agora.

- Ah, é.

Nossa casa uma ova!

- Onde esta Alice?

- Alice teve problemas na faculdade. Mais ela prometeu que vai te ver, mandou eu te dar isso.

O filho da mãe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha que chegou a doer.

- Obrigada. Mas ela me paga por isso.

Levamos todas as malas para o lado de fora do aeroporto. Agora que são elas, queria ver qual daqueles carros velhos seria o carro dele.

- Qual é o seu carro Edward?

- Aquele ali. – ele apontou para um volvo prata lindo e reluzente.

- OK, agora pode falar a verdade.

- Mas é a verdade.

Ele apertou o botão de trava e os faróis do volvo piscaram. O idiota tinha razão.

Fomos em direção ao volvo e eu o ajudei a colocar as malas dentro do bagageiro.

- Roubou onde?

- O que?

- O carro.

- Eu não roubei Bella.

- Então onde arrumou dinheiro pra isso? Seu pai disse que não estava mais lhe mandando nada.

- Eu estou terminando a faculdade de medicina e faço estagio em um dos melhores hospitais de NY.

- Oh! – OK, fui pega se surpresa.

- Acho que você vai gostar da sua nova casa?

- Onde fica?

- De frente para o Central Park.

- Ta brincando?

- Não, sabia que ia gostar.

Tentei não mostrar entusiasmo algum, mas por dentro eu estava explodindo de felicidade.

- E Alice? Como vai o relacionamento dela com Jasper?

- Estão super bem. Agora me diz você... Namorando?

- Claro que não. Vim solteiríssima pra cá, agarrar vários.

- Sei...

- Que foi? E você, cadê a namorada?

- Não tenho namorada...

- A ta, acredito.

Paramos em frente a um prédio mega luxuoso de babar.

- Então, é aqui que ficamos.

Olhei para o lado e me dei de cara com o Central Park.

- É lindo, eu sei. – ele disse.

O porteiro sorriu simpático pra mim e eu sorri de volta.

- Vamos subir, é na cobertura.

Edward estava mesmo esculachando né? Se achando o fodão. Cobertura? Que porra! Pelo menos eu iria morar lá também.

Quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Era... Era...Perfeito! Claro e Iluminado. O Cullen tinha bom gosto e pelo visto estava cheio da grana.

./photos/big/A/1/18F0A1_

- O seu quarto é por aqui.

O segui admirando cada detalhe da minha nova casa e o segui até o quarto. Edward parou em frente a uma porta e começou seu discurso idiota.

- Bom, Esme disse que você era clássica, então acho que vai gostar.

Ele abriu a porta e minha boca foi no chão.

.

- OMG, uma casa dentro de outra?

- Acho que isso é um sim.

- Sim eu gostei. Obrigada.

- Por nada. O meu quarto e o seu são os únicos que tem vistas.

- Hum...

- Você deve estar querendo tomar um banho... Vou te deixar sozinha.

- Obrigada.

Tomei meu banho delicioso de banheira e deitei na cama King-Size que ele comprou. OK, pessoinha lindas, eu admito que ele esta me tratando super bem, mas mesmo assim ele continua sendo meu eterno inimigo. Ah, que maravilha, no meu quarto tinha computador. Entrei nos meus e-mails e deixei um bem mal criado pra Alice.

" Sua cachorra de quinta. Onde você estava? Pensei que estaria ao lado do patético do seu irmão no aeroporto. Foi tudo constrangedor. Eu te mato por isso e pelo beijo mega meloso que você mandou ele me dar. Saudades melhor amiga, eu te amo.

B."

Problema com Alice esta resolvido, alguém bateu na porta. Quem é? Ah, é Idiota Cullen.

- Entra.

Ele entrou e me olhou dos pés a cabeça, percebi que só estava de toalha e me arrempendi de ter nascido por isso, já ele nem se importou.

- Vamos sair hoje?

- Ir aonde?

- Em uma boate nova. Eu vou com uns amigos, Alice e Jazz também vão.

- Claro.

- Descemos as 21:00 OK? Tenho que ir na casa de uma amiga e vou me arrumar lá mesmo. Mais tarde eu passo aqui pra te buscar.

- Ótimo. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Você ama contato físico não é Cullen?

Ele revirou os olhos e saiu.

Agora vem cá, ele foi ver a amiga? Sei que amiga é essa. Eu já tive muitos amigos assim... Cullen pensa que engana alguém.

Troquei de roupa e me jóquei na cama sem vontade de fazer nada. Uns trinta minutos depois a campainha tocou. Cadê os empregados? Porra, o Cullen é rico e fodão não é? Podia arrumar uns empregados.

Fui até a porta e quase morri com o que eu vi. Alice Cullen, minha melhor amiga.

- Que mulherão é esse em? – ela disse.

- ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE! – eu gritei pulando no pescoço dela.

Nos abraçamos fortes e eu comecei a chorar. Tanto tempo que eu não via minha bailarina preferida.

- Que saudades! – ela disse chorando.

- Você esta linda.

- Olha quem fala. Que corpo é esse garota? Deslumbrante.

- Vem cá. Entra.

- Calma, agora você tem Alice pra sempre.

- Acho bom.

Arrastei ela pro meu quarto e comecei.

- Amiga você esta linda com esse corte novo, igual a uma fadinha.

- Sabia que ia gostar. E esses seus cabelos encaracolados?

- O que um baby-lease não faz...

- Ain mais me conta, como foi o vôo? Como esta Esme e papai?

- Estão ótimos e mandam lembranças. Mais eu tenho um assunto super serio pra falar com você.

- Lá vem bomba.

- E das grandes. Porque não foi com o Cullen me buscar? Aquilo foi horrível.

- Tive problemas na faculdade.

- O Edward esta mais meloso do que eu pensei.

- Você sabe que vai ter que passar por cima desse ódio todo né? Agora estão morando juntos.

- Ele é meu I.N.I.M.I.G.O.

- Sem essa.

- Ta bom. Mas e você e o Jazz? Como vão?

- Perfeitos. Nasci pra ele Bella.

- Que bom.

- Mudando de assunto. Vai na boate mais tarde né?

- Claro baby.

- Vou te apresentar altos gatinhos.

- Acho bom.

- Então já sabe o que vai vestir?

- Ainda não.

- Mãos a obra.

Passamos o dia inteiro escolhendo roupas. Por fim, ela foi embora e eu me arrumei.

Já tinham se passado 20 minutos. Edward estava atrasado. Me olhei no espelho mais uma vez e gostei do que vi.

.

Logo depois meu celular tocou, era Edward mandando mensagem.

"Já estou aqui embaixo. Beijos"

Desci e ele estava me esperando. Serio que ele ia abrir a porta pra mim? Que trouxa.

Quer dizer, se não fosse Edward Cullen eu iria amar, mas ele era Edward Cullen.

Sentei no banco de trás e dei de cara com uma loira olhando pra mim.

- Bella essa é Rosalie.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Bella é minha irmã, Rose.

- Não sou não. – eu disse pra ele – nossos pais de casaram, só isso, nada de parentescos.

Ela fechou a cara e olhou pra frente enquanto Edward dirigia. A loira tinha uma cara de psicopata que vou falar a verdade, deu até medo. Credo. Chegamos na tal boate e fomos para um canto reservado, Alice e Jazz já estavam lá. Corri para o lado dela o mais rápido que pude.

- Socorro Alice. – eu disse no seu ouvido.

- Que foi?

- A loira psicopata quer me pegar. – ela olhou pra loira e deu um gargalhada.

- Só você mesmo.

Cumprimentei Jasper e logo depois mirei dois homens hiper lindos chegando e vindo em direção a nossa mesa.

- OMG! Quem são os bofes amiga?

- Aqueles são Nate e Emmet. Nossos amigos.

- Gostei do Nate, ah se ele me da mole.

- Dizem que beija super bem.

- Quieta! Estão se aproximando.

Os lindos chegaram mais perto e deram uma olhada na mesa, o tal de Nate me deu uma encarada que me arrepiei. Ah, esse é MEU.

- Nate, Emmet, quero apresentar a vocês minha melhor amiga, Bella. – Alice disse enquanto eu ia me levantando.

- Não olhem de mais não em. – Edward disse, me fazendo querer mata-lo.

Emmet foi o primeiro a falar.

- E ai Bella? Sou Emmet.

- Como vai?

Ele me deu um abraço e um beijo no rosto.

Eba, era a vez no gatinho.

- Prazer Bella, sou Nate, ao seu dispor.

- O prazer é todo meu Nate.

Ele me deu três beijinhos e se sentou tipo, no MEU lado.

./_tRqq_JePsNA/SXebgzvdPKI/AAAAAAAAAYA/o92mS5iC_yQ/s400/chace_

- Então Rosalie – Alice começou a falar – Já conheceu Bella?

- Ah, sim. – ela disse amarga.

- Toma cuidado em uma mulher dessas morando com Edward não é fácil não. Fica de olho.

A loira se roeu de raiva, Alice olhou pra mim e piscou. Me virei e dei de cara com Nate me olhando, ai que carinha de neném.

- Vou pegar uma bebida. Você quer?

- Claro. Me traz uma tequila.

- Boa escolha.

Ele saiu e Edward segurou no meu braço.

- Ta louca? Vai beber?

- É claro, sou maior de idade querido. Agora sai do meu pé, porque não é meu pai não e nem meu irmão.

- Você continua a mesma emburrada.

- Então porque tanta questão de morar comigo?

Ele não respondeu porque Nate chegou na hora com as bebidas.

- Obrigada.

Dei um bom gole e coloquei de volta na mesa.

- Ta afim de dançar?

- Nate, a Bella não é pro seu bico não cara. – disse Edward mal-humorado. – E ela não quer dançar.

- Edward! – eu disse – Deixa que eu respondo OK?

Me levantei e puxei o gatinho pelo braço, indo em direção a pista de dança.

Dançamos uma musica e nos sentamos no bar.

- Ta afim de sair daqui? – ele me perguntou.

- Quer ir aonde?

- Vamos pra mim casa.

- OK.

- Aqui, eu não sou nenhum tarado psicopata não esta bem.

- Nem pensei nisso.

- Não terá problemas com Edward?

- Ele não é nada meu. Só dividimos um apartamento.

Pegamos o carro dele e fomos pro apartamento do bofinho.

POV Edward.

- Alice, aonde esta a Bella?

- Sei lá Edward, deve ter saído com o Nate.

- Ela é maluca ou o que?

- Ela é maior de idade, livre e desimpedida. Isso sim.

- Vai se ferrar.

Eu mato a Bella. Sair com o cafajeste do Nate? Ta bom. Deixa ela pensando que eu vou permitir isso.

Peguei o celular e disquei seu numero que deu caixa postal. Disquei o do Nate e também deu caixa postal.

- Porra!

- Que foi?

- Os celulares deles estão desligados Alice.

- Vai ver descarregou.

- Que coincidência eles terem descarregado ao mesmo tempo. Estou indo pra casa, quando ela chegar vai ter que ouvir muito.

- Por isso que ela não queria vir morar com você. Você sabe que só esta dando motivos pra ela te odiar mais ainda né?

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas quem se importa? Ela era a minha irmã.

- Rose eu estou indo.

- Não acredito que vai ir embora por causa daquela irresponsável.

- Quer uma carona ou vai ficar?

- Eu vou ficar. Depois a gente se vê.

- OK

Fui pra casa furioso. Bella ia me pagar por essa.

FIM POV Edward.

Eu estava no sofá no maior amasso com o Nate quando meu celular apitou.

- Merda!

- Que foi?

- Meu celular.

Olhei o visor e vi umas 20 chamadas de Edward.

- Puta que pariu, ele é doido.

- Quem?

- Edward.

- Porque?

- Acredita que ele me ligou 20 vezes?

- Credo! Ele é um irmão protetor em.

- Ele não é meu irmão.

- Não?

- Não. Nossos pais de casaram e ele fica se achando por causa disso, pensa que é meu irmão mais velho e tem que cuidar de mim. Por isso eu odeio tanto ele.

- Nossa! E por que moram juntos?

- Coisas da minha mãe. Ela disse que essa era a condição de eu vir morar aqui. É claro que a idéia foi de quem? Dele...

- Então você tem que ir agora né?

- Infelizmente.

- Pelo menos deu pra aproveitar. E a gente marca mais vezes... Se quiser é claro.

- Claro que eu quero.

Ele me levou em casa e eu dei mais um beijo de lascar nele. Desentupidor de pia.

Eu amo NY!

Abri devagar a fechadura e dei de cara com um Edward furioso no sofá.

- Onde você estava?

- Na casa do Nate.

- Eu não acredito.

- Ih, não aconteceu nada não. Só conversamos.

- E beberam muito né. Sinto o cheiro daqui.

- Ah esqueci que bebida atraia alcoólatras. – ele me olhou com raiva

- Amanha, quando você estiver sem bebida no sangue a gente conversa.

- Não enche o saco Cullen, você quis que eu morasse aqui agora agüenta. Eu sempre deixei claro que eu NÃO TE SUPORTO. – gritei.

- Eu pensei que as coisas poderiam mudar Bella.

- Só que ainda não mudaram. Sabe, eu até poderia gostar de ser sua amiga, sem brigas, na paz, se você não fosse esse cara idiota que acha que é meu irmão mais velho e quer mandar na minha vida. Eu não suporto quando querem mandar em mim. E isso só aumenta minha raiva, não entende mesmo né?

- Nunca ouvi você falar assim comigo.

- Tudo tem uma primeira vez. E isso estava entalado há tempos na minha garganta. Agora eu vou dormir, porque diferente de você eu NÃO sou protetora de mais e chata de mais, eu quero curtir minha vida. E a propósito, .FELIZ.

Sai irritada da sala e me joguei na cama só de calcinha e sutiã, desabando.

Na manha seguinte eu acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça, isso que dá ficar bebendo coquetéis a madrugada inteira. E sem falar que agora eu tinha que olhar pra cara do Edward. Levantei de fininho e fui pra sala, senti um cheiro mega-delicioso de ovos, o que fez meu estomago roncar.

Olhei pra cozinha e vi Edward todo de branquinho, super sexy. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo para achar esse idiota sexy e gostoso e lindo e perfeito e delicia... Iiiiiiiih! CHEGA!

- Bom dia – ele disse com um sorriso.

- Bom dia. – tentei ao menos ser simpática.

Então, onde estão os gritos, as caras feias, as porradas, o massacre, a quebra de pratos? Onde esta a violência? Por essa eu não esperava.

- Tem algum remédio ai? Minha cabeça está... er... doendo.

- Separei um pra você, já sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Ele me entregou o remédio e sentou a mesa.

- Vem tomar café comigo.

- Ok.

Me sentei na frente dele, o que fez ele me olhar dos pés a cabeça e eu juro que vi alguma coisa de estranho ali. OK, me olhei dos pés a cabeça e percebi que o estranho ali era eu de calcinha e sutiã. E daí? Eu era a irmãzinha dele não era? Então...

- Você esta de plantão hoje?

- Estou. Porque?

- Por nada, só perguntei, afinal você esta de... branco.

- Estou feio?

- Não, fica legal. – nunca que eu ia dizer que fica sexy né? Jamais.

- Então você e o Nate estão namorando?

- Que merda Edward! Você sempre tem que estragar tudo.

Eu disse levantando da mesa.

- O que fiz agora?

- Eu estava tentando não discutir com você hoje, mas você tinha que tocar no assunto.

- Eu só queria saber se vocês estavam namorando.

- Você esta namorando a Rosalie Edward?

- Não.

- Então você acha que eu estou namorando o Nate? Eu fiquei com ele ONTEM, e não sei se vou ficar de novo. Que porra!

- Desistiu do café?

- Perdi a fome.

Sai de lá batendo o pé e me tranquei dentro do quarto. Não deu 5 minutos e ele bateu na minha porta.

Bateu uma vez e eu não abri. Bateu outra vez e eu não. Mais um vez e continuei não abrindo. Pela quarta vez eu levantei estressada.

- Que inferno!

Abri e porta e dei de cara com o homem de branco.

- Que foi?

- Eu não queria que ficássemos brigando assim.

- Se você esquecer que eu existo quem sabe...

- Bella você é a minha irmã.

- Edward Cullen, pela milésima vez: EU NÃO SOU SUA IRMÃ PORRA! Se quiser parar de brigar primeiro mete isso na sua cabeça.

Bati a porta na cara dele e me tranquei no banheiro. Talvez um suicídio na banheira seria agradável, mas pensando bem, não ia ser nada legal morrer virgem.

Uma semana se passou e felizmente Edward estava ocupado demais no hospital, o que me deu chances de beijar muito na boca do Nate, e que boca, vamos falar a verdade. A faculdade começaria daqui a duas semanas e eu estava super anciosa. Tinha passado o dia na casa da Alice e depois fomos pra minha. Quando abri a porta dei de cara com Rosalie e Edward saindo.

- Hei Bella.

- Oi. – eu disse seca pra ela.

Dei um sorriso falso pra ela e ia em direção ao meu quarto.

- Ah Bella, eu tive que usar o seu banheiro, o chuveiro do Edward deu um probleminha, espero não ter incomodado. – a loira psicopata disse.

- Você NUNCA incomoda queridinha.

Vi os dois saindo pela porta e puxei Alice para o meu quarto.

- Alice, senta ai que eu vou dar uma conferida no meu banheiro, vai que a loira psicopata fez uma macumba pra mim...

Fui no meu banheiro e quase desmaiei com a cena.

- Socorro! Um vândalo passou pelo meu banheiro. Chamem a policia.

Alice entrou correndo e chegou perguntando, mas quando viu logo perdeu a fala.

- O que fo... OMG!

O meu banheiro estava todo molhado, com papel higiênico espalhado para todo o lado, esmalte vermelho no meu tapete e o pior de tudo, no meu espelho lindo e enoooooorme tinha uma mensagem escrita com batom vermelho.

"Aprenda a não andar de calcinha e sutiã pela casa, irmãzinha"

Isso só poderia ser obra se uma pessoa...

- Isso é coisa da Loira. Viu? Eu disse que ela era psicopata e ninguém acreditou.

- A Rose é louca amiga. Acabei de crer.

- Eu avisei, ninguém acreditou em mim. Agora eu tenho que arrumar isso tudo.

- Você não vai deixar assim pra Edward ver?

- Tenho outros planos.

- Não conhecia seu lado vingativo Bella.

- Querida Alice procure por vingança no google e terá

- OK, agora coloca o plano pra fora.

- Aham, vai ser assim...

Expliquei tudinho pra Alice, e ela pirou com meu plano, hiper-otimo, mas para eu ter coragem o suficiente minha melhor amiga teria que me embebedar.

2 dias depois...

Edward tinha marcado de ver filme com Rosalie a tarde lá em casa, o dia perfeito para o meu plano maligno. (6)

Passei a tarde inteira bebendo com Alice no meu quarto, não estava bêbada, mas estava alegre e mais corajosa. Ela foi embora antes do horário da "Sessão pipoca Bella Estraga tudo" ouvi a porta batendo e era quase a hora de colocar o meu pano em pratica.

Ninguém sequer quis saber se eu estava em casa ou não, e isso era bom, estava saindo melhor do que encomenda. Quando eles estavam quietinhos, vendo um filme romântico como um perfeito casal eu me olhei no espelho e deixei o roupão deslizar pelo meu corpo revelando a lingerie vermelha, especial pra ocasião.

Andei pelo corredor em passos silenciosos e quando cheguei na sala vi os dois pombinhos. Fui em silencio até eles e então pulei no colo de Edward.

- Irmãzinho lindo. – eu gritei enquanto me ajeitava no seu colo. E sim, eu só estava de calcinha, e bem pequena.

- Bella? – eu abri um sorrisão pra ele, é claro que Edward não estava acostumado com esse carinho todo.

- Vim ver filme com vocês. – eu disse beijando o rosto dele. – mas como não tem lugar eu sento no seu colo mesmo, afinal sou sua irmã não sou?

Percebi que Rosalie estava mais vermelha que pimenta de tanta raiva, os dois trocaram um olhar e eu entrei no meio.

- Ah Rose, você não liga né? Sabe, irmãos são assim mesmo.

Na mesma hora quando eu acabei de falar, virei de cara pra Edward e lasquei um beijo sem língua na boca dele.

- Ta vendo? Beijinho de irmãos. – sorri cínica.

Edward estava confuso com tudo e eu amei a cara deles, mas percebi que era hora de tirar meu time de campo, poderia até ser coisa da minha imaginação, mas eu jurava que tinha algo bem volumoso nascendo em baixo de mim, se é que me entendem. OMG, não é pouco coisa não.

- Er... Eu já vi esse filme. É melhor eu deixar vocês sozinhos né?

Dei outro estalinho no Edward e sai rebolando. Senti que ele ficou olhando pra minha bunda e ouvi um tapa estalando no braço de alguém.

- Ai! – é, realmente alguém levou um tapa.

Me joguei na cama e senti orgulho de mim mesma.

- Quando você quer, você pode. – disse.

Então, agora seria minha contagem regressiva pra loira psicopata ir embora e meu plano estar completo.

- 1, 2, 3... – barulho de porta batendo – Ai Bella, você é magnífica.

Logo depois alguém bateu na minha porta, só que dessa vez me pegaram desprevenida, porque eu estava trocando de roupa, só de calcinha, sem sutiã, tudo de fora. E pra variar ele ainda entrou sem pedir. O que fiz? Tampei com a mão né?

- Seu maluco, bata na porta.

- OMG!

- Que foi? É demais pra você Irmãozinho.

- Bella...

- Ta Ok. O que quer?

- O que foi aquilo na sala?

- Demonstração de afeto.

- Irmãos não se beijam Bella.

- Não mesmo, inclusive irmão também não sente tesão pela irmã, não é Edward?

- Eu... Não sei do que você esta... Falando.

- Ah, sabe sim. Porque eu vi, ou melhor, eu senti.

Ele ficou roxo de vergonha e quieto. Perdeu a fala né? Se fudeu mane.

- Eu vou deixar você colocar roupa.

- Acho bom, porque já estava ficando constrangedor você ficar olhando para os meus peitos.

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu. Saiu meio perdido. Deixei o Edzinho desorientado. Ponto pra você Bella.

Coloquei uma roupa e liguei pra Alice.

- Alo? Alice?

- Bella. E ai? Como foi?

- Saiu melhor do que o planejado. A loira psicopata saiu daqui mais vermelha que o capeta.

- Adoro.

- Mais o melhor você não vai acreditar...

- O que é?

- Eu disse que ia sentar no colo do seu irmão não disse?

- Disse. Mas o que tem?

- Eu não esperava a reação dele, quer dizer... não exatamente... dele.

- OMG! Como assim? Não diga que...

- Eu senti um certo volume, pra não dizer um grande volume.

- Eu daria tudo pra ver isso.

- Alice, foi hilário, ele ficou morrendo de vergonha e ainda apanhou dela.

- Apanhou?

- Aham, porque olhou minha bunda.

- OMG, cadê a irmãzinha nessas horas?

- Foi isso que eu disse pra ele.

- OK, mais tarde a gente se fala então, Jazz esta enchendo o saco aqui, esta querendo tranzar...

- Credo. Me poupe desses detalhes. Thau.

Desliguei e me joguei na cama super feliz com o meu ato de bondade do dia. Eu sou tão caridosa.

A minha tão maligna vingança tinha saído mais que perfeita. A Loira psicopata tinha sumido. Não apareceu mais. Isso era tão confortante, ainda mais as caras que Edward estava fazendo ultimamente, acho que ele estava com vergonha até hoje, e olha que já tinha se passado três dias.

Eu estava deitada na minha cama, embaixo no edredom vendo TV e a neve cair pela janela quando vieram me atazanar.

- O que é?

- Posso entrar?

- Entra.

Ele apareceu sorrindo e sentou na beirada da minha cama.

- Esta nevando.

- Serio? Nem tinha percebido. – eu disse sarcástica.

- Você já passeou pelo Central Park quando esta nevando?

- Não, Porque?

- Que tal um passeio?

- OMG! Você querendo passear comigo?

- Por que não?

- Mas esta muito frio.

- Vai me dizer que você só trouxe lingeries dentro da mala.

Ta, ele conseguiu me deixar sem graça.

- Ta bom. Agora sai daqui pra mim colocar uma roupa.

- OK.

Coloquei uma meia calça preta, uma saia preta de cintura alta, com uma blusa também preta. Calcei minha sandália preta e branca com meu casaco xadrez que ia na altura no joelho, o cachecol branco, um chapeuzinho vinho, minhas luvas de couro preta e minha bolsa vermelha.

Fala serio, eu estava linda!

Sai do quarto e ele já estava me esperando.

- Uau.

- Que foi? Não baba muito não. E agora faz alguma coisa de útil e me ajuda com o salto.

- Esta bem.

Descemos em silencio e compramos um café. Fomos em direção ao Central Park enquanto a neve caia em nossas cabeças.

A imensidão daquele lugar junto com o branco da neve deixava tudo tão perfeito. Eu via as crianças patinando no gelo e me senti tão bem por estar ali, mas a novidade era: eu me sentia bem por estar ali com o Cullen.

- Então Edward, o que você quer?

- Edward?

- Não é esse o seu nome?

- É, mas você costuma me chamar de Cullen.

- Se for assim então Cu...

- Não, eu gosto de Edward.

- OK, então fala logo.

- Bella, o que deu em você naquele dia, o dia do filme?

- Foi uma vingança Edward.

- Vingança?

- Lembra quando Rosalie tomou banho no meu banheiro?

- Lembro. O que tem?

- Você tinha que ver o que ela fez... Derramou esmalte no meu tapete, deixou tudo molhado e esparramou papel higiênico por todo lado. E ainda por cima deixou um recadinho de batom vermelho no meu espelho.

- Que recado?

- "Aprenda a não andar de calcinha e sutiã pela casa, irmãzinha".

- Serio?

- Aham. Pergunta pra Alice, ela viu tudo.

- Me desculpe por isso. Você poderia ter me falado.

- Não. A minha vingança foi mais divertida.

- Você foi louca em fazer aquilo.

- Na verdade eu não fui não... Bom, eu não esperava aquela reação vindo de... Você... Se é que me entende.

- Não vamos falar nisso.

- Vou te liberar dessa só essa vez. Mas ainda não entendi o motivo do passeio.

- Ah sei lá, a gente nem anda brigando, achei que seria legal darmos um volta juntos.

- Ah que legal. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

Passou o vento ultrafrio pela gente e eu me encolhi e o demente me abraçou. Estava bem melhor assim, mais quentinho e confortante, mas ficar nos braços de Edward não era nada muito comum.

- Isso é...

- Bom? – ele perguntou.

- É.

Olhei pra cima e realmente não esperei por aquilo que fez. O infeliz estava me... BEIJANDO. Não deu pra fazer nada a não ser beijar também né? Afinal estava enroscada nos braços dele e pra falar a verdade o filho da mãe beijava super bem. Então já que estou na chuva, vou me molhar.

POV Edward.

Eu não sei que ser brotou em mim para beijar Bella. Eu não estava conseguindo chamá-la nem de irmã mais.

Fiquei surpreso pelo modo com que Bella beijava. Definitivamente era melhor do que quando eu beijava Rosalie. Bella tinha um gosto melhor.

E não é que ela estava aproveitando o beijo também? Sei...

FIM POV Edward

Ele tava achando o que? Chega né? O beijo estava bom, mas já aproveitou de mais.

Parei o beijo e fiquei olhando pra cara de sonso dele.

- Que foi?

- Eu me sinto violentada.

- Sei...

- O que te deu em?

- Eu que pergunto. Eu beijei, mas você continuou.

Ele me deixou confusa com isso. Sabia que estava certo.

- OK, vamos continuar andando Cullen.

- Você quem sabe.

Demos mais alguns passos em silencio e sentamos em um banco coberto de neve.

- Bella, me responde uma coisa?

- Depende.

- Por que me odeia tanto?

- Eu não odeio você exatamente Cullen. Eu odeio a pessoa que você é comigo as vezes.

- Ham?

- Quando eu tinha 12...13 anos tudo bem. Você poderia me tratar como uma irmã mais nova e indefesa, mas agora NÃO. Sou maior de idade e você sempre me tratou como se eu precisasse de alguém pra me defender, ou falar por mim... Eu não preciso disso. E outra coisa, eu não sou sua irmã, então não precisa falar isso para Deus e o mundo.

- Você não gosta quando alguém te protege Bella?

- Nossa, eu amo. Mas não do jeito que você protege. De que adiantou tanta briga e proteção, tantos irmãzinha pra lá irmãzinha pra cá se agorinha mesmo você estava me beijando? Entende o que eu digo. – ele não respondeu – Você é homem, eu sou mulher. Talvez nosso relacionamento fosse bem melhor se fossemos apenas melhores amigos ou algo assim. Nem com a Alice, que é sua irmã mesmo, você foi obsessivo desse jeito. Então por que comigo?

- Eu não sei.

- Porque meu pai morreu e você acha que eu preciso de alguém pra cuidar de mim? Não, o seu pai faz esse trabalho muito bem. Então nós não temos motivos pra ficar nessa historinha de João e Maria. Podemos ter uma historia de amigos para sempre, ou qualquer outra coisa. Acho que até Romeu e Julieta ficaria melhor para nós do isso. – ele abriu a boca em forma de "O" – OK, esquece essa ultima opção. A questão é: Você entendeu o que eu disse?

- Entendi. Eu prometo que vai ser diferente.

- Não é questão de prometer. É questão de fazer. Minha mãe prometeu um sorvete pra mim, depois da aula na terceira serie e até hoje nem vi a cor dele. – ele riu e eu também.

- Ta bom. Eu vou fazer. E eu não irei mais entrar no meio do seu relacionamento com o Nate.

- Que bom. E por favor, pede pra loira psicopata ficar longe de mim, se não a vingança vai ser pior.

- Loira o que?

- Que foi? Foi um apelidinho carinhoso que dei pra ela quando a conheci.

Ele me olhou estranho e riu. Até que ficar sem brigar com ele um pouquinho não era tão ruim assim.

Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro e suspirei.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Nada. Estou pensando. Outra coisa, quando eu suspirar e não falar nada, é porque não cabe a você perguntar o que é, a não ser que queira levar uma resposta bem malcriada.

- Você é muito estranha cara.

- Não. Sou pés no chão. Eu não sonho com contos de fadas, príncipes encatados ou nada do tipo.

- Por que não?

- Na vida real é sempre diferente. Por isso que essas garotas, quando levam um pé na bunda quase morrem de tanto sofrer.

- Não estou te entendendo.

- O problema dos contos de fadas é que eles levam uma garota ao desapontamento. Na vida real, o príncipe foge com a princesa errada... Ou o feitiço acaba e as duas pessoas que são melhores com quem quer que seja, menos com seu atual parceiro.

- Acho que consegui acompanhar seu raciocínio. Isso foi interessante.

- Cullen, quando vai aprender que andar com pessoas interessantes, as coisas ficam mais interessantes?

- Vivendo e aprendendo.

- Não. – juntei uma bola de neve na minha mão – Vivendo e aprontando todas.

Eu disse isso e tampei a bola de neve na cara dele e sai correndo.

- Eu te pego.

- Tente.

Era mais um dia comum em NY. Talvez nem tão comum assim. Eu e Edward estávamos nos dando mais ou menos bem, só que sem gritos.

Desde o incidente no Central Park, nada mais aconteceu, também nem tinha como. Alice me ligou no outro dia, dizendo que Jasper iria viajar por duas semanas e então me convidou para passar esse tempo com ela. Eu e Nate nos "víamos" constantemente, já estava virando um relacionamento legal. O diferente de tudo era que volta e meia eu me preocupava com o Cullen. Me perguntava se ele estava se alimentando bem ou mesmo se a loira psicopata tinha voltado a ativa.

Hoje era um domingo, estava voltando pra casa porque no outro dia tinha faculdade. Estava exausta, Alice me fez passar a tarde inteira patinando no gelo com ela. O que eu não faço para agradar a minha melhor amiga?

Despedi da minha amiga e fui pra casa. Abri a porta e me dei de cara com algo totalmente desconfortável. Edward estava mesmo transando com a loira psicopata no sofá? OK, eles AINDA não estavam transando, mas a camisa dele e as roupas dela já estavam no chão.

Eles não pareceram perceber minha existência ali. Tive que tossir pra eles me verem.

- Bella! – Edward me olhou com espanto.

- Desculpe! Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas não tem quarto aqui mais não? Pelo visto muita coisa mudou nessas duas semanas. – e eu ainda estava preocupada com ele? Pelo que percebi a loira estava dando conta do recado.

- Eu pensei que só viria amanha.

- Pois é. Mas vim hoje. Se quiser posso voltar...

- Claro que não. Eu e Rose estávamos só conversando.

- Sei...

- Até meu sexo você atrapalha – ela disse.

- Que medo! – eu disse dando língua pra ele enquanto ia para o meu quarto – por favor, continuem, finjam que nem estou aqui. Só não gemerem muito alto.

Tomei um banho quente e me joguei na cama. Estava disposta a dormir, senão fosse os gemidos, ou melhor, berros da loira psicopata. Ela estava fazendo pra me irritar.

Peguei meu MP4 e coloquei no ultimo volume. Pronta para uma boa noite de sono...

Na manha seguinte eu acordei tipo... Mega animada. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa super patricinha, mas que iria me proteger do frio. Pensei que teria de fazer o café, mas ele já estava feito.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Oi! Bom dia. Onde esta a loira?

- Foi embora ontem mesmo.

- Ah.

- Dormiu bem?

- Tirando os berros dela, sim.

- Desculpe.

- Esquece.

- Quer uma carona pra faculdade?

- Pensando bem... Quero sim.

Tomamos café e ele me levou até o lugar. Eu não estava muito diferente do que as outras pessoas, me senti bem.

- Então, boa sorte.

- Sempre tenho.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu não protestei.

Comecei a andar pelos corredores procurando pela minha sala. Aquele lugar era enorme, sem duvidas.

Me sentei perto da janela e comecei a pensar. Tinha algo me incomodado, eu não sabia mesmo o que era.

Então veio um estalo na minha cabeça. Eu estava incomodada com a cena que eu tinha visto ontem, de Edward e Rosalie. Eu não gostei nada, nada, mas minhas atenções foram desviadas com a chegada da professora que já estava citando Shakespeare.

Eu não tinha duvidas de que nasci para estudar literatura. Já estava na saída da faculdade quando eu vi algo que me impressionou muito. Nate.

Ele veio na minha direção com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Olá princesa.

- Olá Nate. O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver se alguém aceitaria um convite para almoçar comigo.

- Acho que esse alguém adoraria.

- Então... – ele me deu o braço.

- Como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Entramos em seu carro e fomos para um restaurante italiano.

Depois de bem alimentados, estávamos tomando uma taça de vinho quando ele puxou assunto.

- E como foi o primeiro dia?

- Perfeito. Nasci pra isso, sem duvidas.

- Que bom.

- É sim.

- Bella, eu te convidei hoje com outros motivos.

- E quais são?

- Bom, estamos ficando a quase um mês, e estou gostando mesmo de estar com você... – OMG! Ele não iria fazer isso. Iria? – Vou ao ponto. Bella quer namorar comigo?

Surtei. Não sei porque, mas a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi Edward.

Aceito ou não? Ah, aceito sim.

- Então?

- Eu aceito.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo.

- Obrigada por isso. – ele disse.

- Eu que agradeço.

Tudo estava muito confuso, mas eu já tinha aceitado o namoro com ele. Nate tinha ido pro trabalho e mais tarde disse que iria lá pra casa ficar comigo. E o que eu falaria pra Edward? Precisava da ajuda de Alice.

- Alo? Alice?

- Bells. Qual foi?

- Ta na faculdade ainda?

- Não, to em casa. Por que?

- Da pra você vir aqui no Tommy's Café? Tenho que te contar uma bomba. Que EU fiz.

- OMG! Estou indo agora mesmo.

Uns quinze minutos depois vi Alice entrando no café sorrindo.

- Amiga! – ela disse ma abraçando.

- Oi amor. Você não sabe o que eu fiz.

- O que?

- Estou namorando. – ela abriu a boca em forma de "O"

- Com quem?

- Com o Nate.

- Para tudo. Ta falando serio?

- Claro que estou. Almocei com ele hoje, então o doido me fez o pedido e eu aceitei.

- Espera ai. Você gosta dele. Né?

- Gostar eu gosto Alice.

- Ai Bella não faz isso comigo.

- Eu gosto da pessoa que sou quando estou com ele.

- Mais então por que você aceitou o namoro debimental?

- Ah, vai que eu começo a gostar de verdade...

- E o que vai falar com Edward?

- Estava pensando. E não devo satisfação nenhuma da minha vida pra ele. Ontem mesmo peguei ele e a Loira psicopata se comendo no sofá.

- Ai, credo!

- Pois é.

- Eu espero que vocês dêem certo. – ela me abraçou forte.

- Obrigada Alice, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Ela foi pra faculdade dela treinar uns passos e eu fiquei a tarde interira pensando em como contar a Edward. Eu não estava tão confiante assim. Quando ouvi o barulho de porta batendo eu corri pra sala. Teria que falar de algum jeito. Não teria?

- Bella? Que foi?

- Er... Eu queria conversar com você.

- O que andou aprontando?

- Eu não aprontei nada. E que...

- Que...

- Edward, eu estou namorando! Pronto, falei.

- Namorando? Com quem?

- Com o Nate. Ele me pediu hoje e eu aceitei. Ah, mais tarde ele vai vir aqui em casa.

- Você esta mesmo namorando? Tipo, com direito a beijos em publico, andar de mãos dadas...

- Isso mesmo.

Ele sentou e ficou parado lá. Doido, vai entender.

- Então eu vou tomar banho, daqui a pouco ele esta ai.

Ele não me respondeu. Sobrei ali né? Percebi.

POV EDWARD.

Bella namorando Nate? Isso era informação de mais pra mim. Difícil era entender o porque de eu estar assim. Ela cresceu tão rápido, ou eu que não queria a verdade? Uma verdade que estava na minha cara o tempo todo. Uma coisa que era difícil de admitir...

FIM POV EDWARD.

...

Já estava arrumada, só esperando Nate chegar. Edward estava estranho, andando pra lá e pra cá, tenso. Parecia que era meu pai esperando o meu primeiro namorado – quem não era o primeiro – estava muito estranho.

- Edward, o que há de errado?

- Nada Bella. – ele grunhiu

- Ai, nervosinho. – a campainha tocou – deve ser o Nate.

Corri pra porta e abri, ele estava lindo, como sempre.

- Oi linda. – ele me deu um beijo.

- Oi, entra e fique a vontade.

- Trouxe uns filmes pra gente...

- Ah que bom.

Colocamos o filme e chamamos Edward para assistir, ele não quis. Na verdade eu não estava prestando atenção no Nate, nem em porra de filme nenhum. Estava tenta em Edward, que estava com uma cara...

Acompanhei seus passos, vi ele indo a cozinha, pegando um isqueiro e indo pra varando. O que ele ia fazer? Se matar.

- Nate, já volto OK?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acho que Edward não esta bem.

- Qualquer coisa me chama.

- OK.

Abri a porta da varando e vi Edward encostado na parede FUMANDO.

.com/watch?v=F8aCFYW5eUU

Fui até ele e olhei dentro dos seus olhos.

- Ta maluco?

- Qual é o problema?

- Você esta fumando seu idiota. Quer morrer?

- O que vai fazer pra impedir?

Coloquei a mão no cigarro e joguei pela grade. Ouvi alguém gritando lá embaixo, apareci da greta e gritei.

- DESCULPE!

Olhei pra ele de novo, que agora me olhava com sofrimento.

- Qual é o seu problema afinal Edward?

- Me deixe Bella.

- Como vou te deixar? Você tem que me dizer o que esta acontecendo. Isso não é normal sabia? Ninguém fica com cara de dor à toa.

- Vai ver filme com seu namorado e me esqueça.

- Edward, eu não sou nenhuma coração de pedra, nem somos melhores amigos, mas você pode me contar o que aconteceu.

- Já disse, vai ficar com seu NAMORADINHO.

- Espera ai. Você esta com ciúmes?

- Ah Bella. Me poupe.

- Você parece um namorado ciumento.

- Ta certo, bem que você gostaria né?

- Não, você gostaria. – eu disse com um sorriso.

- Por favor, não se esqueça com quem você esta falando.

- Nem você. Edward... você... gosta de mim? – eu perguntei, sem saber o que estava falando.

- Defina gostar.

- Você deve estar brincando. Eu não acredito nisso. – eu disse me sentando na cadeira.

- Como você acha que eu me sinto? Não dormi, me sinto enjoado, como se estivesse algo no meu estômago...agitando.

- Borboletas? Não, isso não esta acontecendo.

- Ninguém esta mais surpreso ou envergonhado do que eu.

- Edward você sabe que eu adoro todas as criaturas de Deus e as metáforas que elas inspiram, mas... as borboletas têm que ser assassinadas.

- Tudo bem, nem foi tão bom assim.

- Hei, onde vai? – ele já ia saindo.

- Sair.

- Onde?

- Não importa.

- Importa sim. Nós não terminamos de conversar.

Eu disse olhando pra cara dele enquanto ele fechava a porta na minha cara.

- Você é um Idiota!

Nate me olhava curioso, mas eu não quis dizer nada. Pra falar a verdade eu não estava entendendo nada. Eu precisava dormir, e ver o que aconteceria amanha...

- Nate, é melhor você ir?

- Alguma problema Bella?

- Só preciso descansar. Desculpe por isso.

- Tudo bem. Boa Noite.

- Boa noite. – ele me deu um beijo e saiu.

Os dias se passavam e as coisas estavam bem estranhas. Eu e Nate ainda estávamos namorando, a faculdade estava ótima, mas Edward estava me incomodando.

A gente mal andava se falando, é claro, porque ele não permitia.

Ficava todos os dias no hospital e demorava por lá todos os dias, me deixando aflita em casa. As vezes chegava bêbedo, não me dava bom dia, não me oferecia mais caronas. E isso era tão... É difícil dizer, mas era tão... Doloroso.

E hoje? Hoje era mais um dos muitos dias em que Nate não vem e eu fico desesperada porque Edward chega tarde, simplesmente some e não me dá satisfações. Me deixando aflita dentro de casa.

Olhei para o relógio e marcava 01:22 da manha. Era pra Edward estar em casa a seis horas e vinte e dois minutos atrás. Então decidi, coloquei uma roupa de frio e fui para o hospital atrás dele. Felizmente não era tão longe e dava pra ir a pé.

Foi tudo muito rápido, só ouvi o barulho do pneu do carro e me senti sendo jogada longe.

Dei um suspiro e dormi. Só conseguia ouvir vozes.

- Ela morreu?

- Levem-na para o hospital mais próximo.

- Ela esta sangrando na cabeça.

POV Edward.

Hoje era mais um de muitos dias em que eu ficava no hospital até tarde para fazer plantão, desde que descobri da incrível fatalidade dos meus reais sentimentos por Bella, eu tentava evita-la no Maximo que podia. Estava tomando um café na minha sala, quando uma enfermeira desesperada entrou.

- DR. Edward!

- O que aconteceu Marina?

- Chegou uma menina agora, foi atropelada, esta sangrando muito e desacordada. Precisamos do senhor.

- Onde ela esta?

- A levaram para a emergência.

- OK.

.com/watch?v=Ak2p1MqFMKA

Fui correndo para a emergência, pelo o que a enfermeira tinha dito essa garota não estava nada bem, não sei porque mas eu estava me sentindo mal, péssimo, como se tivessem tirado algo de mim.

Quando entrei na sala e me aproximei para ver o rosto da garota incubada minha prancheta espatifou no chão e eu fiquei sem reação.

O que Bella estava fazendo ali?

- bella! Fala comigo Bella.

- O snehor a conhece doutor?

- Ela mora comigo.

- OMG!

- Marina, liga pra minha irmã Alice imediatamente, mande-a vir agora, conte toda situação pra ela. Bella terá que ser operada prepare a mesa de cirurgia que eu irei me preparar.

Bella estava com um corte enorme na testa, tão fundo que algo tinha entrado eu precisava ser retirado imediatamente, e quem faria isso seria eu.

Me preparei e vi Alice chegando enquanto eu ia entrando na sala. Ela me olhou desesperada, mas eu não sei atenção.

...

A cirurgia foi delicadíssima, e nada dela acordar. Quando eu terminei, todos ficamos aliviados por ela estar viva e por não ter atingindo nenhum local comprometedor, eu estava to ligado a respiração dela que não percebi quando a enfermeira veio falar comigo.

- Dr. Cullen?

- Sim?

- Eu sinto muito, mas o senhor ainda não percebeu?

- Percebi o que?

- Ela esta em coma. Em coma senhor...

Em coma? Não! Ela Não.

- Não Marina, não pode ser. – eu comecei a chorar.

- O senhor precisa ir falar com a sua irmã.

- Não!

Eles me levaram até Alice que estava chorando na sala de espera ao lado de Jasper e Nate. Quando ela me viu veio correndo até mim.

- Edward como ela esta? Me diga, como ela esta. – ele me balançava

- Ela entrou em Coma Alice.

- Não! Não! Minha amiga não.

Ela se sentou no chão e começou a chorar.

- Alice calma. – disse Jasper.

Nate estava do outro lado da sala, eu percebi que ele estava sofrendo calado.

- O que iremos fazer agora Edward?

- Só nos resta esperar Alice.

- O que ela estava fazendo na rua aquela hora?

- Eu não faço idéia. Estava no hospital.

- Eu sei o que ela estava fazendo. – Nate disse e todos olhamos pra ele.

- O que? – perguntou Alice.

- Ela estava perto do hospital não estava? – ele me perguntou.

- Sim estava.

- Edward, a dias Bella anda reclamando comigo que você chega tarde, que fica preocupada com você. Ela disse que agora você saia do hospital, algumas vezes ela tinha que ligar pra cá pra ver se você ainda estava aqui. E hoje? Não era pra você estar em casa?

- Sim, eu tinha que estar as sete em casa.

- Então Edward, era madrugada, o que ela podia estar fazendo por aqui, além de ver onde você estava e como você estava.

Refleti sobre aquilo e me sentei no sofá por reflexo. Ele estava certo, ela estava nesse estado por minha culpa. Minha culpa. Se eu tivesse avisado...

- Isso tudo é culpa minha.

- Não é não meu irmão. – Alice me abraçou.

- Se eu tivesse ligado ela não estaria aqui...

- Edward, as coisas acontecem e agora temos que esperar pra ver o resultado.

...

Uma semana tinha se passado e eu já estava perdendo as esperanças. A Bella ainda não acordara e eu estava a cada minuto mais tenso. Não saia do hospital por nada. E a culpa não saia das minhas costas.

Agora eu estava tomando um café com Emmet e Jasper.

- Cara, isso não foi culpa sua. – disse Emmet.

- Nós temos que esperar Edward. – Jasper disse.

- Esperar? Eu não agüento mais esperar. Isso ta me matando.

- Fala a verdade cara. Você é amarradão nela não é? Conta pra gente. – Perguntou Emmet.

- Eu não queria transparecer isso pra ela Emmet, então tentei evita-la, eu vi que ela estava bem namorando com o Nate.

- Mas ela não ama o Nate. – disse Jasper.

- Como não?

- Alice me disse que ela só estava tentando ver se rolava sentimento. Mas parece que não.

- A gente andou se beijando...

- Isso sim é interessante. – disse Emmet.

- Mas agora, falando serio, se Bella não acordar até amanha terei que ligar pra Esme, não tem como esconder isso mais.

- Ta certo.

FIM POV Edward.

Eu sentia dor de cabeça, mas só um pouco. Parecia que eu estava dormindo a anos. Tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi o barulho de gente falando e do carro derrapando, me fazendo lembrar de quase tudo.

Então comecei a ouvir barulhos, parecia que tinha um aparelho apitando na minha cabeça, uma respiração pesada, alguém segurando a minha mão. Mexi os dedos e ouvi a voz de Alice.

- OMG!

Com muito esforço fui tentando abrir os olhos, aos poucos conseguia. Estava vendo tudo muito embaçado. Era horrível. Minha boca tinha gosto de nada e isso era desconfortável.

- Bella? Oh, Bella. Graças a Deus. – ela me abraçou e me beijou ao mesmo tempo. – tenho que chamar Edward, Rosalie.

- A não, a loira psicopata não. Por que?

- Ela é enfermeira amor.

- OMG! Desista, não chame a cobra de jaleco.

- Esta bem. Vou chamar Edward, ele estava tão preocupado.

Vi Alice saindo pela porta e olhei para o lado.

Tinha um buquê de flores lindo, rosas vermelhas, minhas preferidas e do outro lado tinha lírios brancos, lindos também.

Edward abriu desesperado a porta e me olhou.

- Quem morreu?

Ele não me respondeu, só veio até mim e me abraçou, com o braço que dava eu o abracei de volta. Cheguei no seu ouvido e cochichei.

- Edward?

- Oi!

- Da pra ágüem abrir a porra da boca e me contar o que aconteceu?

Ele deu uma gargalhada e vi que estavam todos olhando pra mim. Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Nate e Edward. Todos sorrindo.

- Oi gente! Por que estão com essa cara? O que aconteceu?

- Ai amiga, que bom que você acordou, estava perdendo as esperanças.

- Esperanças? – Nate veio pro meu lado e beijou minha testa.

- Você estava em coma amor.

- OMG! Ta brincando?

- Não.

- Quanto tempo?

- Uma semana Bella. Uma semana. Eu quase dei um ataque. – disse Alice me apertando.

- Eu fui...

- Atropelada. – disse Edward sorrindo pra mim.

Ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo, tão perfeito. Me desliguei de todos e só me foquei nele.

- Edward! – abri os braços para outro abraço.

Ele veio e se encaixou perfeitamente neles, passei minha mão livre em seus cabelos acariciando.

- Você parece exausto. Todos vocês.

- Ninguém saiu daqui um segundo Bella.

- Obrigada pessoal, vocês são uns amores.

Dei uns beijinhos na bochecha de Edward e comecei a ouvir os pedidos de desculpas dele.

Eu tinha saído do hospital e agora estava em casa, junto com Alice, Edward e Nate.

Alice não desgrudava de mim, parecia um chiclete.

- Eu não fico um minuto a mais sem você. Tipo... Eu corri o risco de te perder uma vez, nunca mais OK? NUNCA MAIS.

Eu estava super bem com Edward, pra falar a verdade eu não desgrudei nem um minutinho dele desde que acordei. Tínhamos muito o que conversar.

Nate estava serio, não falava uma palavra, quer dizer, até agora...

- Bella, podemos dar uma volta? Quero falar com você.

- Claro.

- Ah, eu vou também. – Alice disse.

Reparei a cara do Nate e ele não gostou nada.

- Amiga, me espere no café, lá embaixo, parece que é serio. Assim que acabarmos eu vou pra lá esta bem?

- Saco! Esta bem.

Ela passou pelo Nate fazendo língua e eu ri dela. Sempre criançona, minha criança preferida.

- Edward? – eu o chamei e ele apareceu na mesma hora

- Sim Bella?

- Tem algum problema se eu sair?Quer dizer... Estava de coma né.

- Claro que não, você estava dormindo. Pode fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ótimo. Não demoro OK?

- Relaxa. E... É bom te ter de volta. – eu sorri e fui até ele, abraçando-o.

- É bom estar de volta.

- Então, vamos?

- Claro Nate.

Coloquei um casaco e me olhei no espelho. Alice tinha feito um ótimo trabalho em mim.

Me deu uma maquiada e escolheu uma saia de cintura alta godê, com uma blusa fina, meia calça e botas.

Fomos para o Central Park e nos sentamos.

- Então Bella, eu sei que você acabou de sair de um coma, mas esse tempo me fez refletir e perceber tudo.

- Não estou te entendendo.

- Acho melhor terminarmos.

- Ham? Esta falando serio? – eu disse espantada.

- Bella, nenhum de nós dois irá sofrer com isso e você sabe disso.

- Sei?

- Sabe. Felizmente, nós mantemos um relacionamento ótimo e bem amigável. Acho que somos apenas grandes amigos. Bella, não acha estranha estarmos juntos a mais de um mês e não ter rolado sexo entre a gente ainda?

- Realmente, muito estranho.

- E não é só isso.

- Nossa tem mais?

- Tem sim. Tem o seu amor de verdade. O seu verdadeiro amor. A pessoa por quem é apaixonada.

- Eu não sou apaixonada por ninguém Nate.

- Você é, só ainda não descobriu isso. Ele sim.

- Ele?

- Bella, quando vai perceber que você e Edward se amam?

- E-eu não estou entendendo mesmo.

- Bella, essa briga de vocês o tempo todo, sempre foi amor. Você acha que ele se afastou de você por que?

- Por que?

- Porque ele te ama. Ele descobriu isso e então quis se afastar, porque estávamos namorando.

Na hora que ele disse isso tudo veio na minha cabeça. A dia da nossa conversa...

- Nem você. Você... gosta de mim?

- Defina gostar.

- Você deve estar brincando. Eu não acredito nisso.

- Como você acha que eu me sinto? Não dormi, me sinto enjoado, como se estivesse algo no meu estômago...agitando.

Olhei pra Nate assustada e tudo se encaixou. E sim, eu o amava. Por isso o brilho nos olhos, toda aquela preocupação que eu estava com ele, a imensa vontade de abraça-lo quando olhei pra ele sorrindo.

- Percebeu? – eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. – É com ele que você deve ficar.

- Esta tudo tão confuso.

- Eu imagino. Isso não deve ser nada legal. Mas olha o lado bom, somos apenas grandes amigos.

- Melhores amigos?

- Melhores.

Nos abraçamos e ele seguiu o seu caminho, eu ainda fiquei um pouco paralisada. Precisava de duas coisas agora. Bebida e Alice.

Fui em direção ao café e a chamei pra fora. Ela veio correndo.

- Que foi?

- Um café não é apropriado para o momento.

- O que é então?

- Um bar.

- Ótimo! Mas o que esta acontecendo?

- Vem, te conto depois de uma dose.

Entramos no bar mais próximo e eu pedi uma dose de tequila.

Mandei com força e pedi outra.

- Pode falar.

- Eu e Nate terminamos.

- Por que?

- Porque eu amo o seu irmão e ele me ama.

- OMG!

- OMG digo eu. Isso foi horrível, se ele não tivesse me tocado eu nunca perceberia.

- Eu não entendo.

- Alice, Nate terminou comigo porque rola sentimento entre mim e Edward, é com ele que eu tenho que ficar.

- Então foi por isso.

- Por isso o que?

- Bella ele estava desesperado em todo momento do seu coma, Emmet e Jasper deram a entender que sabiam de alguma coisa que eu não sabia. E vários momentos Jasper me tirou do quarto pra ficar somente ele e você.

- Por isso que ele ficou afastado de mim.

- Ai, além de melhor amiga vai ser a minha irmã. – ela disse batendo palma e pulando.

- Alice, calminha please.

- Esta bem. Mas isso merece uma comemoração.

- Mais uma dose garçom.

Já era bem à noite. Eu estava bêbada quando fui pra casa. Entrei quietinha e estava tudo em perfeito silencio. Fui até a cozinha e nada, até o meu quarto e nada. Ultima parada: quarto de Edward.

Não bati na porta, apenas a abri. Ele estava deitado na cama de cueca Box preta. Meu sonho de consumo, meu desejo particular. O tentação. Fui em silencio até ele e pulei na cama, ao seu lado.

- Oi!

- Ah oi. Nem vi você entrar.

- Pois é.

- Bebeu?

- Só um golinho com Alice.

- Ah.

- Edward, posso fazer uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa.

.com/watch?v=z-Fw09E1WlE

Ele deu um sorriso divino pra mim, meu sorriso preferido, um sorriso que fez meu coração parar, me fez esquecer de respirar e minhas articulações tremerem.

Fitei-o intensamente, me perdendo no lindo verde dos seus olhos. Ele também me encarou, enquanto acariciava minha face com as costas de sua mão. Seu olhar oscilava entre meus olhos e minha boca, e seu rosto estava cada vez mais próximo do meu. Nossos lábios se tocaram suavemente, apenas sentindo as texturas. Eu perdi o total controle com aquele beijo. Arqueei minhas costas, buscando maior contato entre nossos corpos. Agarrei os fios dourados dos seus cabelos, puxando seu rosto pra mais perto do meu. Entreabri minha boca e passei a ponta da língua em seu lábio inferior, pedindo por um beijo mais intenso. Nossas línguas se buscavam, ávidas e sedentas.

Ele levou uma mão até o primeiro botão da minha saia e começou a abri-la, dando passagem para tirar a minha blusa, ah e eu estava sem NADA por baixo. Ele me ajudou a tirar a saia e a meia calça, me deixando descoberta, exposta pra ele. Seus dedos quentes traçaram, bem de leve, um caminho pela minha espinha, desde a minha nuca, até o fim da minha coluna. Isso provocou revolta nas borboletas no meu estômago, e cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiou. Nos encaramos profundamente...

- Eu te amo. – ele disse me fazendo sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu amo você.

Colocou-se sobre mim, apoiando seu peso em seus braços que mantinham seu tronco elevado. Lentamente beijou-me a testa, as pálpebras, as bochechas, o nariz, o queixo, e finalmente os lábios, onde se demorou mais.  
Sua mão percorreu suavemente a lateral do meu corpo, até minha coxa, puxando-a para cima e fazendo minha perna dobrar-se ao lado do seu quadril. Ao fazer o mesmo com a outra perna, pude sentir sua excitação roçando minha intimidade, fazendo-me suspirar sem querer. Traçou uma linha de beijos, saindo da minha boca, passando pelo meu maxilar, e encontrando meu ponto fraco, o pescoço. Um rastro de fogo simultaneamente era deixado por onde seus lábios passavam. Sua boca moveu-se até o pé do meu ouvindo, depositando um beijo demorado abaixo de minha orelha.

- Eu amo você... – Ele sussurrou com sua voz rouca e hipnotizante.

Antes que eu lhe respondesse, senti seu sexo forçar minha entrada. Pude sentir algo se rompendo, dando-me a sensação de estar sendo rasgada. Sem querer, soltei um gemido fraco de dor, fazendo-o hesitar. Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e olhei-o ternamente.  
-Estou bem... Está tudo bem.  
Então, com um movimento lento e preciso, ele entrou em mim por completo. Por mais apertada que fosse a passagem, e que isso causasse certo incomodo, a temperatura quente de seu membro meio que anestesiava a dor, além de excitar-me ainda mais.

- Ahnnnn... – Ele gemeu e revirou os olhos ao abrigar-se dentro de mim, que com certeza estava quente o bastante.

Percebi que ele não se movimentava, na certa esperando que eu me acostumasse com seu tamanho, nada pequeno por sinal. Mas eu sentia-me, além de tudo mais, estimulada por sua reação ao penetrar-me.  
Desci minhas mãos por suas costas perfeitas¹, e encontrei suas nádegas, apertando-as, pedindo mais². Ele entendeu o recado e começou a mover-se lentamente. Não demorou e seu membro já deslizava com facilidade pra dentro e pra fora, devido ao grau de minha excitação. Eram meus os olhos que se reviravam agora.  
Sua mão, a que não apoiava seu peso na cama, apertava minha coxa cada vez mais forte, e eu tentava, sem êxito, cravar minhas unhas em suas costas.  
Ele gemia muito... Eu também... Mordia meu lábio numa tentativa inútil de simplesmente não gritar.  
Soltou seu peso em um cotovelo, permitindo que nossos corpos se grudassem. Meus mamilos se eriçaram com o contato de seu peito quente, e ambos gememos mais ainda ao perceber isso.  
Com seu braço livre puxou uma perna minha, enlaçando-a no baixo de sua coluna. Notei que dessa maneira ele ia um tanto mais fundo, provocando-me sensações indescritíveis.  
Nossos gemidos ficaram mais altos e seus movimentos tornaram-se pausados, porém infinitamente mais intensos. A cada estocada ritmada, era um urro que saía da garganta de ambos. Até que, num último movimento, urramos, gritamos e gememos mais alto, chegando ao ápice juntos. Fiquei com pena dos vizinhos, tiveram que escutar muito. Seu líquido gelado invadiu-me, prolongando meu orgasmo que já era fenomenal. tentei apreciar ao máximo a melhor sensação que eu já havia sentido.  
Eu estava extremamente ofegante, e um sorriso satisfeito instalou-se em meus lábios. Edward jogou-se ao meu lado na cama, puxando-me para deitar-me sobre ele em seguida.

- Eu te amo muito. – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Depois disse apenas dormimos, como perfeitos amantes.

Acordei assustada e olhei para o meu lado, vi um Edward perfeito dormindo.

Comecei a me lembrar da noite passada, cada detalhe.

Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Ta bom, eu sei que foi MELHOR NOITE da minha vida, mas não foi planejado, eu estava bêbada e tinha apenas algumas horas que eu tinha terminado um namoro. Não me arrependia de nada, mas me sentia uma vadia por ter feito isso.

Levantei discretamente e coloquei uma roupa para ver Alice. Eu não pude evitar as lagrimas, eu me sentia uma qualquer. Como eu pude fazer isso? E se caísse no ouvido das pessoas que eu mal terminei com um e já transei com outro. Era pecado fazer amor com a pessoa que você descobre que e o amor da sua vida?

O Táxi me deixou em frente a casa dela e eu subi o mais rápido possível. Toquei aquela campainha desesperadamente, pude ouvir os gritos dela.

- Já vaaaaaai!

Ela abriu a porta ainda de pijama e me olhou.

- Meu Deus, o que fizeram com você?

Ela me abraçou e me colocou pra dentro.

- Alice, eu sou uma vadia.

- Que horror Bella. Da pra me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Alice, você vai me odiar, vai achar que sou uma vagabunda quando souber, assim como todos irão achar.

- Hey, hey, hey. Nós somos irmãs, você é minha família, o que é você sou eu. Não tem nada que possa me dizer que me faça pensar isso. EU TE AMO. O que é?

- Eu transei com Edward. Eu me sinto tão mal.

- Ai meu Deus.

- Eu sei. Eu sou uma cadela.

- Bella, porque esta se julgando tanto assim? Você não gostou?

- Eu amei Alice. O pior de tudo foi que eu e Nate tínhamos acabo de terminar, eu me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo. Eu estava bêbada.

- Não foi especial?

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

- Então Bella. Ninguém pode te julgar por ter se entregado ao amor da sua vida.

- Eu vou voltar pra Forks, de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído.

- Não deixe um escândalo estúpido fazer você fugir como fez comigo, como fazem com todos no nosso mundo. Eu sai de Forks por causa de um escândalo lembra? Bebi todas e dei pro cara mais idiota da cidade dentro de um carro.

- Tudo esta horrível. A minha vida esta desmoronando.

- Então a reconstrua. Você é Isabella Swan, certo? As pessoas não lhe dizem quem você é, você diz a elas. Fique e lute. Eu lutarei com você.

- Eu estou tão envergonhada... Eu estou tão...

- E daí? Recomece. Pode ser feito, eu sei disso. Nós vamos enfrentar isto juntas.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Ela me abraçou forte. Eu não tinha duvidas que a única pessoa que podia me fazer sentir bem era Alice. Ela tomou um café comigo e me olhou com pena.

- Então, agora definitivamente, Mulher. O que vai fazer? Tem que conversar com Edward.

- Não tenho coragem.

- Tem que ter. Vocês se amam Bella, não tem como mudar isso. Vocês tem que ficar juntos. Não percebe? Juntos são felizes. Separados são tristes.

- Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa primeiro.

- O que?

- Me confessar.

- Confessar?

- É claro. Eu pequei. Preciso do perdão de Deus.

- Ai. Ta bom. Vamos a igreja.

Fomos para uma Catedral linda que tinha no Centro de NY e Alice se sentou no banco enquanto eu ia em direção ao confessionário.

Me ajoelhei e comecei a falar.

- Padre, estou desesperada.

- O que lhe preocupa minha criança?

- Depois que terminei com o meu namorado, eu sucumbi à inebriação em um boteco e entreguei minha virtude para o amor da minha vida. A única boa notícia é que ele me ama e eu espero que ele queira ficar comigo. Graças a Deus... Desculpe, na verdade nem sou católica.

- Não diga...

- Mas, perder minha virgindade com Edward Cullen? Meu meio irmão, e ainda depois de terminar um namoro? Nenhum dos meus amigos irá entender... Eu estou pronta para o meu castigo... Seja qual for o que você e Deus achem o que seja mais justo; chicotadas, açoitadas, botar aquela coisa com dentes na minha coxa, como Silas.

- Que tal ao invés disso, alimentar seu espírito? Não beba, não tire suas roupas e tente se desvencilhar dessas pessoas.

- Obrigada Padre, foi um conselho muito bom. À propósito, você não concede desejos de aniversários, não é?

- Eu sou um padre, não um gênio.

- Ah, desculpe. Muito obrigada Padre.

- Vá com Deus minha menina.

Encontrei com Alice e saímos da igreja.

- E agora?

- Ainda não Alice, eu preciso pensar no que dizer.

- Bella... Por favor.

- Calma.

Nos sentamos na escadaria da igreja e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu colo.

- O que eu digo?

- A verdade. Tudo o que sente. Ele vai te ouvir.

- E se ele não querer mais olhar pra minha cara?

- Bella, Edward nunca diz EU TE AMO a toa.

- Ai meu deus. – meu celular tocou e era Edward – OMG, é ele. O que eu faço?

- Atende né.

- Ah não.

- Ah sim. Agora.

Atendi com as mãos tremendo.

- Bella! Er... Oi. Onde você esta?

- Resolvendo uns... probleminhas.

- Precisamos conversar.

- O-ok. Estou indo.

- Te espero.

Olhei pra Alice apavorada.

- Ele esta me esperando.

- Então você vai pra lá.

- Não vou não. Prefiro me jogar de uma ponte qualquer. Você bem que poderia me ajudar a me suicidar. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Nada disso. Na hora de virar o olho você virou, na hora de gemer você gemeu. Agora vai enfrentar a fera.

- Não precisa jogar na cara também né.

- Então vamos.

- Ta bom. Vamos.

Ela me deixou em casa e foi pra casa dela.

- Me liga depois.

- Ligo. Obrigada e eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

.com/watch?v=F8aCFYW5eUU

Entrei em casa e ele estava sentado no sofá, com as mãos na cabeça. Ele me olhou e sorriu.

Aquele sorriso me fez esquecer de tudo. Sorri de volta.

- Oi.

- Oi.

Fui mais pra perto dele e sentei ao seu lado, olhando para o seu rosto.

- Acho que temos que conversar né?

- Acho que sim. – ele sorriu.

- Você deve estar achando que eu sou uma cadela nojenta e idiota...

- Eu nunca pensaria isso de você. Só acho que fomos precipitados. Agimos sem pensar.

- O que iremos fazer?

- O que eu vou fazer já sei. Agora o que você vai fazer?

- O que você vai fazer?

- Te amar.

- Você acha que é possível para duas pessoas que passaram por tanta coisa quanto a gente, perdoar e esquecer de verdade?

- Se realmente quisermos, acho que podemos.

- Muitos erros foram cometidos.

- Se está pronta para me perdoar de verdade, então nada poderá nos deter. Eu prometo.

- Então o que você disse antes. Que me amava. É verdade?

- Claro que é. E o que você me disse, é verdade?

Eu não respondei. Pulei em seu colo e o beijei, puxando os cabelos bronze irritantes.

- As pessoas vão me achar uma vadia por terminar com um e aparecer com outro.

- Eu rebento a cara de quem achar isso.

Ele me pegou no colo, me levando para o seu quarto. E o resto? Não preciso nem dizer...


	2. Chapter 2

Sim, realmente aquele homem me completava de todos os jeitos e formas. Entendam como quiser.

Estávamos nesse momento deitados na cama, arfando de cansaço. Cansaço de que? De sexo. Ele era insaciável, eu era insaciável. Não queríamos para de jeito nenhum. O telefone tocava, a campainha tambem, mas ninguém atendia. Dane-se o mundo, eu queria ele. Algum problema com isso?

Não tínhamos saído do quarto desde que nos reconciliamos. Já estava de madrugada, quando meu estomago roncou.

- Alguém ai esta com fome? – ele perguntou e logo depois beijou minha testa.

- Muita fome. Mas não ligo nem um pouco de ficar mais tempo aqui...

- Bella, agora temos tempo de sobra pra isso. Não precisa passar fome OK.

- OK. O que vamos comer?

- Vamos na cozinha. Vem...

Ele me puxou pelo braço e eu só coloquei uma camisa dele por cima, completamente nua por baixo e ele só colocou uma cueca Box vermelha. Me fazendo querer voltar pra cama.

Ele me sentou na mesa enquanto ia a geladeira.

- Então, o que vai querer?

- Qualquer coisa. Desde que mate a minha fome e voltemos logo pro quarto.

- Nossa. Perigosa você.

- Não. Apenas fazendo tudo o que já era pra eu ter feito a tempos.

- Queria ter perdido a virgindade antes?

- Queria sim. Mas com você.

Ele sorriu e veio ao meu encontro, me beijando. Eu lancei minhas pernas em sua volta, fazendo ele rir.

- Agora é serio, você precisa se alimentar.

- Você pode me alimentar de outra coisa...

- Comporte-se.

- Ai, ta bom.

- Vou fazer panquecas.

- OK.

Nós comemos muito, quer dizer, eu comi muito. E depois nos deitamos na cama, pra conversarmos.

- Edward, e como irá fazer com Rosalie?

- Você ainda não sabe?

- De que?

- Ela e Emmet estão namorando.

- Sério? Ninguém me conta mais nada.

- Eles começaram a namorar um tempo antes de você sofrer o acidente.

- Nossa! Estou tão por fora das coisas.

- E não é só isso. Ela também quer falar com você.

- OMG, o que a cobra de jaleco quer comigo?

- Acho que pedir desculpas... Sei lá.

- Ahan, ela quer é dar o bote.

- Bella...

- Ta, parei. Vamos dormir. Estou cansada.

- Não antes de uma coisa.

- Sexo? – perguntei animada.

- Não. – ele disse serio.

- Ah.

- Tenho que fazer o pedido oficial.

- OMG!

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, em cima da cama mesmo e disse as tão esperadas palavras:

- Bella, você aceita namorar comigo?

Calma gente. Pensaram que ele ia me pedir em casamento? Não... Está muito cedo pra isso. Não fiquem decepcionadas.

- Hum... deixa eu pensar. Amanha eu te falo.

- Me responde agora ou fica uma semana sem sexo.

- NÃO! É claro que eu quero namorar com você.

- Ah, acho bom.

Ele me beijou e quando eu pensei que ia render mais coisas ele parou.

- Ah não Edward.

- Você esta cansada.

Dei língua pra ele e então nos deitamos.

No outro dia acordei ainda mais faminta. Tateei o meu lado e vi que Edward não estava ali.

Pronto, foi eu dar pra ele que o idiota me largou. Era tudo mentira. Parabéns Isabella.

Fui para sala e senti um cheiro maravilhoso de ovos. Então vi minha estatua perfeita de Adonis cozinhando. Fui de mansinho até ele e depois pulei em suas costas.

- Bom dia! Esta animada em...

- Bom dia! Pensei que tinha me largado.

Ele sorriu e me sentou no balcão na cozinha.

- A gente ainda ta namorando né? – eu perguntei.

- Bom, se você acordar gostosa desse jeito todos os dias, sim a gente ainda esta namorando. – eu fechei a cara pra ele. – estou brincando.

- Acho bom mesmo.

- Fiz café pra você.

- Ah, maravilha. Estou faminta.

- Tem recado pra você.

- De quem?

- Alice!

- OMG! Esqueci de ligar pra ela.

Pulei do balcão e comecei a ouvir o recado dela.

- Isabella Marie Swan. Estou decepcionada com você. Como pode deixar a sua melhor amiga sem noticias dessa forma? Espero que tenha uma boa explicação pra isso. Quase arrombei a porta da sua casa. Ah, mais tarde vem aqui pra casa jantar comigo e com o Jazz. Chamei Rose e Emmet também. Te amo.

Olhei pra Edward espanta com o surto de Alice. Ele ainda estava rindo da minha cara? Por que não era ele que ia enfrentar a fera agora.

- Para de rir.

- Não estou falando nada.

Disquei o numero de Alice, que atendeu na mesma hora.

- Alice, sou eu, Bella.

- Bells, finalmente. Pode me contar tudo.

- Tudo Perfeito.

- Tipo, estão namorando?

- Exatamente.

- Ele esta ai?

- Isso mesmo.

- Transaram a noite inteira?

- Positivo.

- OMG!

- Idem.

- Vai vim mais tarde?

- Vamos, com certeza.

- Ótimo. Depois nos falamos.

- OK! Manda um OI pro Jazz.

- OK.

Era hilário conversar em códigos com Alice. Olhei pra Edward que estava me esperando e fui ao seu encontro, sentando no seu colo.

- Bella, eu estava pensando...

- E?

- Acho que temos que falar com Esme e Carlisle sobre nosso relacionamento. Não tem como esconder por muito tempo, então é melhor resolvermos isso de uma vez.

- Por mim tudo bem. Você acha que eles irão gostar da idéia?

- Acho que sim.

- Eu também. Ah, e mais tarde temos que ir na casa de Alice. Vai pro Hospital hoje?

- Hoje não.

- Ótimo. Ai, amanha eu tenho faculdade.

- Eu e Alice adiantamos tudo pra você. Nós falamos com uma tal amiga sua, esqueci o nome dela...

- Ângela?

- Isso.

- Obrigada.

- Então, planos pra essa tarde?

- Na verdade não. O que tem em mente?

- Que tal passear?

- Onde?

- Estava pensando em irmos a um Parque de Diversões. Que tal?

- Serio? Amo parques.

- OK. Então depois do almoço nós vamos.

- Imagina o que as pessoas vão dizer. Eu já estou com outro namorado.

- As pessoas não vão dizer nada. Eu não vou deixar.

- Por que a gente não se descobriu antes?

- Eu não sei. Isso foi um erro.

- O maior de todos. Poderíamos ter evitado todas as brigas.

- É verdade.

- OK, mas agora chega de falar do passado. O que importa é o presente. O que importa é só eu e você.

- Terminou o café?

- Sim, por que?

Ele não respondeu, só me pegou no colo e me carregou para o quarto.

Estar com ele era tudo do bom e do melhor. Edward era perfeito. Carinhoso, compreensível e natural.

Não sei de onde tirei aquele ódio todo que eu sentia por ele, acho que tudo sempre foi um sentimento apaixonado, mas verdadeiro.

Agora estávamos na banheira, depois de uma longa sessão de sexo! OFMG!

Estávamos abraçados e sussurrando confidencias, era bom estar junto dele, era normal e ao mesmo tempo totalmente anormal.

- Eu gosto tanto de estar com você. É natural, normal. Como se tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar.

- Eu sei! Também me sinto assim. Como se estivéssemos completos.

- Finalmente não é? Quer dizer... Já se sentiu completo com alguém antes?

- Feliz, mas não completo.

- Eu também. Você tem idéia de quantos namorados eu tive em Forks depois que veio embora?

- Prefiro nem saber.

- Pobre Jacob Black.

- Você namorou o filho do Billy Black?

- O que tem demais? Namorei sim. E seis meses.

- Dessa eu não sabia.

- OK, eu prefiro não falar nisso.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que temos um parque pra ir hoje né.

- OMG! Vem, vamos sair.

- Que pressa é essa?

- Eu amo Parques.

- Own, criancinha.

- Cala a boca Cullen.

- Tão delicada.

- Sempre.

Nos vestimos e saímos no seu lindo Volvo.

POV DA ESCRITORA.

Oi fofoletes lindas. A escritora também tem vez né? Ah, diz que sim. Afinal eu sou a fada madrinha desse romance. Se não fosse a minha boa vontade esse casal não ia pra frente não. Eles estão se dando super bem não é? Também acho. Sabia que nem eu esperava por isso.

Edward e Bella são como uma novela pra mim, a minha heroína. Viciei nos dois. Agora tenho que colocar minha varinha de condão em pratica constantemente.

Agora eles estavam indo para o Parque de Diversão. Ah que fofinhos. Um programa de casal, que inveja. Só eles se dão bem, porque eu mesmo estou ENCALHADA. Ta, parei com a minha crise existencial.

Vamos falar do casal mais fofo do mundo.

Para Edward, estava tudo muito difícil, claro até Bella acordar e ver quem era o seu GRANDE AMOR e blá blá blá.

Mas para ele estar com Bella – não importa como fosse, namorados, inimigos ou irmãos – fazia com Edward se sentisse completo. Como se tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar, como se tudo fosse exatamente do jeito que era pra ser.

Ele sempre foi um cara certo, e MUITO GALINHA³, mas nunca infiel. E agora sim, ele tinha encontrado a sua outra metade. Ele a queria para sempre. Mas seria cedo de mais pra falar isso? Eu acho que sim. Mas será que ele concorda comigo?

Agora Bella. Oh Bella. Sempre agindo sem pensar, mas sempre acertando. Ela sempre soube que não era a mais branca, nem a mais magra, nem a mais bem vestida, nem a mais bonita, mas ela sabia que tinha um brilho e esse brilho ninguém mais tinha além dela.

Ela nunca sonhou com contos de fadas, mas agora ela acreditava que tinha um final feliz. Acreditava que encontrou o seu príncipe, que veio sem o cavalo branco, mas em compensação tem um Volvo prateado.

Ela agora não era mais uma menina com seu primeiro amor. Era uma mulher com seu amante.

FIM DO POV DA Escritora.

Estávamos no parque, já tínhamos feito tanta coisa. Nesse exato momento ele estava me carregando nas costas, eu estava com um algodão doce na mão, estávamos indo na roda gigante.

Entregamos nossos ingressos e nos acomodamos nas cadeiras. Quando estávamos lá em cima ele me deu um beijo e me perguntou.

- Esta feliz?

- Muitíssimo feliz. Acho que nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida.

- Eu também duvido muito. – dei um tapinha no braço dele.

- Bobo.

- Ta bom, mas fala agora dos seus sentimentos.

- Eu não sou boa nisso.

- Ah, vamos lá. O que pode perder afinal? Nada. Olhe pra essa vista... É perfeita, é o momento perfeito.

- Você me tortura.

- Não sou tão mal assim.

- OK vamos lá.

.com/watch?v=F8aCFYW5eUU

- Eu te amo.

- Fato.

- Convencido.

- Realista.

- Que seja, mas não me interrompa.

- Sim senhora.

- Estamos aqui agora, olhando o céu. Algumas vezes nós não dizemos nada, apenas nos olhamos. Mas pra que falar? Tudo que preciso é estar aqui do seu lado, eu sei tudo sobre você. Estou alegre quando não esta pra baixo. E eu não quero voar se você ainda estiver no chão. É como se não importasse o que eu faço. Bem, você me deixa louca na metade do tempo – nós dois rimos – a outra metade do tempo eu estou tentando deixar você saber que o que eu sinto é verdade. Eu sou apenas eu quando estou com você.

Olhei pra Edward que agora me olhava intensamente e me beijou.

- Vai, agora é sua vez.

- Ta bom. Vamos lá.

- To esperando.

- Bom, eu sinto o que você sentir. E sabemos que isso esta destinado, impossível fugir de algo assim. A cada dia fica mais forte e isso é o que queremos, é o que as pessoas querem ver. Nada é grande o suficiente para nos esconder, quando fazemos amor é indescritível é como se acabasse de tocar os céus. Você é um anjo. E juntos faremos isso crescer ainda mais, o que eu vejo e o que você também vê é que tudo que temos feito é de ouro. Estamos tão cheio de significados, nada é superficial. Eu encontrei uma razão para mim, para mudar quem eu costumava ser, uma razão para começar de novo e a razão é você.

Não me contive com as emoções da palavra e chorei. Ele era tão sincero com tudo que dizia. Eu o beijei e agora, depois desse momento, nada, absolutamente nada, poderia nos interromper. 

O nosso passeio tinha sido super romântico, agora estávamos nos arrumando para o jantar na casa de Alice. Jantar somente de casais. Isso seria interessante.

- E ai? Pronto? – perguntei para Edward enquanto saia do quarto.

- OMG! Desse jeito eu não deixo você sair de casa. Vão querer te roubar de mim.

- Ninguém nunca vai me roubar de você. Acho que será ao contrario. Com a loira psicopata lá vou ter que tomar cuidado.

- Só rindo.

- Vamos logo então.

Nós saímos e fomos pra casa de Alice. Do lado de fora já dava para ouvir as risadas e a musica.

Toquei a campainha e ela que atendeu, que nem uma fadinha.

- OMG! O casal mais lindo desse mundo. – ela disse pulando em cima da gente.

- Oi amiga.

- Vem, vamos entrando.

Colocamos nossos casacos em um canto e fomos para o sofá, onde estava Rosalie, Emmet – juntos – e Jasper.

- Boa Noite.

- Hei Bella. – disse Emmet animado.

- Como vai Em?

- Muito bem.

- Ola Bella. – disse Rosalie, pela primeira vez, sem um sorriso falso.

- Olá Rosalie.

Alice veio com duas taças de vinho para nós e Edward me arrastou para sentar em seu colo.

- Então, finalmente se acertaram? – Perguntou Emmet.

- Finalmente Em. – respondeu Edward.

- Todo mundo sabia e ninguém me contou. – eu disse brava.

- Ah Bella. Se eu conseguisse te acordar até que eu poderia contar. – respondeu Emmet brincalhão.

- OK.

- Vocês formam um lindo casal. – Ta bom, eu esperava qualquer pessoa falar isso, menos a loira. Olhei dentro dos seus olhos e sorri.

- Obrigada Rose.

Tomamos mais algumas taças de vinho e damos muita risadas. Emmet não parava com suas costumeiras piadinhas.

- Então Bellinha, onde você e Edward passaram a noite de ontem?

- No quarto.

- Dormindo? Eu não acredito.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que a gente estava fazendo Emmet? Não será muito agradável eu falar assim...

- OK. Entendi o Recado.

- Er... Bella?

- Sim Rosalie?

- Posso falar um minutinho com você?

- Claro.

Edward me olhou sorrindo e piscou pra mim. Me levantei e fui até a varanda com ela.

- Bella, eu quero me desculpar.

- Pelo que? – eu queria ver ela implorando.

- Bom, por ter sido seca e grossa esse tempo todo com você. Fazendo você criar esse ódio todo por mim. Me desculpe. Eu não costumava ser assim. É que eu pensava que eu e Edward pudéssemos ter mais alguma coisa, mais nunca rolou, ai quando você veio, eu vi a forma que ele olhava pra você... Eu fui rude e egoísta. Desculpe-me por isso.

- Tudo bem Rosalie. Eu sei como estava se sentindo, mas agora você tem ao Emmet. Não é? – ela olhou lá pra dentro e sorriu.

- É verdade, ele é exatamente no jeito que eu preciso.

- Que bom. E me desculpe pelos apelidos.

- Ah, tudo bem, esquece isso. E felicidades, vocês parecem se gostar muito.

- Sim, nos gostamos muito. Pena que demorou tanto tempo para descobrirmos.

- Posso, te dar um... Abraço?

- Claro. – eu respondi sem certeza alguma.

Ela veio devagar até mim, e aos poucos foi me abraçando. Como se fosse hesitar a qualquer momento. Eu foi curta e grossa, me aproximei e a abracei de verdade.

Isso pareceu conforta-la.

- Obrigada por isso – ela disse.

- Eu que agradeço. Então, vamos entrar?

- Claro.

Nós sorrimos uma para a outra e entramos. Fomos recebidas com salva de palmas.

- Finalmente. – disse Edward me esperando de braços abertos.

- OK pessoal, vamos jantar, porque tenho um joguinho pra depois.

- Que jogo Alice?

- Você verá.

Nos reunimos na mesa e começamos a jantar.

- Então galera, quais são os planos para as férias de primavera? – Perguntou Alice.

- Ainda não sei. Não estava querendo ir pra Forks. Tava afim de ir lá mais para o final do ano.

- Eu também. – disse Alice – e você Edward?

- Eu ainda não sei também. Que tal viajarmos Bella?

- Estou vendo que não estou incluída nessa não é?

- Não Alice.

- Ótimo.

- Vamos ver Edward. Mas podemos viajar sim.

Continuamos comendo e vários assuntos surgiram. Eu fiquei mesmo era pensando nessa tal historia de viajem. Ele estava falando serio mesmo? Ia ser uma boa. Minto. Ia ser uma OTIMA.

Alice atrapalhou meus pensamentos quando chegou com um bolo de cartas na mão.

- O que é isso Alice?

- Que tal jogarmos Strip Poker?

- Ah não. Você ta falando sério? – perguntei.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – disse Emmet tirando as cartas da mão de Alice.

- É claro, você é o único tarado maníaco por aqui.

- Disse Jasper.

- Isso ai Jazz.

- Eu também acho um ótima idéia. – disse Edward que logo depois levou um tapa, por mim, é claro. – Ai!

- Você não acha nada.

- Vamos fazer uma votação. Que quer levanta a mão, que não quer permaneça com ela abaixada.

Edward, Emmet, Alice e Jasper levantaram a mão. Só eu e Rosalie que não.

- Vencemos. Vamos jogar.

Eu revirei os olhos e me sentei em volta da mesa redonda junto com os outros.

Eu e Edward éramos par, assim como os demais casais que estavam ali.

O jogo já estava esquentando, junto com a gente, que estávamos bebendo muito.

- Oh merda!

Vi Alice reclamar porque tinha perdido. Então, tire a roupa.

- Pode tirando a blusa Alice. – disse Edward.

Ela fez língua pra ele e eu liguei a musica de Strip. Foi hilário Alice dançando e tirando a blusa, ficando só de sutiã.

Algumas horas depois...

Estávamos todos bêbados e seminus. Uma pouca vergonha só. Rezo para que minha mãe nunca fique sabendo disso. Amem.

- Olha, vocês não podem ir embora bêbados dessa forma. – disse Alice.

- Também acho. – disse Edward.

- Mas eu tenho faculdade amanha. – eu disse.

- Acordamos cedo e vamos pra casa ok?

- OK então.

Dormimos no quarto de hospedes de Alice, eu não queria bem ver como iria acordar no outro dia.

...

Puta que Pariu! Que dor de cabeça. Acordei com o despertador tocando e minha cabeça quase explodindo de tanto doer. Vi que Edward ainda dormia e enchi seu pescoço de beijos.

- Ta na hora de acordar dorminhoco.

- Já?

- Aham.

Ele levantou junto comigo e colocamos nossas roupas. Estavam todos dormindo, então saímos de fininho. Dentro do corro eu comecei a lamentar a dor.

- Pra que eu fui beber tanto ontem?

- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta.

- Devo estar horrível, cheia de olheiras.

- Que tal tomarmos café na rua?

- Ótimo.

- Só vamos passar em casa para nos trocar para sairmos.

- Esta bem.

Tomamos um banho – juntos – e nos arrumamos. Fiquei vendo ele se arrumar, todo de branquinho, oh delicia.

- Aquelas enfermeiras devem ficar loucas com você como Medico. Tenho que ficar de olho.

- Elas caem matando. Fica esperta, tem muita mulher querendo seu homem.

- Olha que cretino, ainda fala.

- Preferia que eu não falasse?

- Ta chega. Vamos logo.

Tomamos café e ele me levou pra faculdade. Me deu um beijo mega delicia e foi embora.

- Até mais tarde.

- Até.

Sai do carro e Ângela me esperava dando pulinhos na entrada.

- Oi Ang.

- Ta bom, pode me contar tudo.

- Nem vai perguntar como estou?

- Desculpa amiga. Que insensível. Como você esta?

- Bem melhor.

- Você nos deu um susto.

- Nem fala.

- Mais vem cá, quem é o gatinho.

- Edward.

- OMG! Aquele seu irmão?

- Não é meu irmão né Ângela. Se fosse meu irmão eu não estaria beijando.

- Então vocês se acertaram? Tipo... namorando?

- Isso mesmo.

- OMG!

- E não é só isso.

- Tem mais?

- Aham.

- Cospe.

- Tive um ótimo final de semana base de Sexo.

- OFMG!

- Idem.

- Olha o sinal ta batendo, vamos logo.

Ela me puxou e fomos para a aula.

Estava tudo indo muito bem. Eu e Edward estávamos mais apaixonados do que nunca.

Contar pra Esme E Carlisle foi mais fácil do que imaginávamos. Eles amaram. Lembro até hoje o que minha mãe falou...

Eu estava tensa, com o telefone na mão.

- Vamos Bella. Não podemos fugir muito tempo disso. – me disse Edward.

- Eu sei.

- Eu estou com você. Vamos lá.

Respirei fundo e disquei o numero. No primeiro toque minha mãe atendeu.

- Alo!

- Alo! Mãe?

- Bella! Meu amor! Como você esta? Estou com saudades.

- Estou ótima mão. Também estou com saudades. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

- O que é meu amor? Sua voz esta tensa.

- Eu estou namorando.

- Que bom. Quem é o rapaz? Eu conheço?

- Você conhece ele sim. – olhei pra Edward – até de mais.

- Que bom. Quem é?

- Edward!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! – tive que afastar o telefone do ouvido por causa do grito que ela deu. – FINALMENTE! Graças a Deus. Carlisle vem cá! – ela chamou Carlisle.

- Você esta feliz mãe?

- Querida, nada me faz mais feliz. Finalmente se acertaram. Que felicidade.

- Ufa! Que alivio.

- Vou passar pra Carlisle!

- Ta bom.

Esperei um pouco e Carlisle falou.

- Hei Bella!

- Olá papis! Como vai?

- Muito melhor agora com a noticia. Meus parabéns querida. Ficamos muito felizes.

- Obrigada Carlisle. Também estamos felizes.

- Deixe-me falar com Edward.

Olhei pra Edward que olhava curioso pra mim.

- Amor, ele quer falar com você!

Ouvi outro grito da minha mãe.

- Amor! Ai que lindinhos!

Revirei os olhos e vi Edward conversando com Carlisle.

Isso foi um peso retirado das minhas costas.

...

Então, como eu estava dizendo, o amor estava no ar. Hoje era o ultimo dia de faculdade antes das férias de verão. Eu e Edward queríamos viajar. Ele disse que veria as opções e me falaria.

Estava agora no portão da faculdade conversando com Ângela, enquanto esperava por Edward vir me buscar.

- Amiga, finalmente folga.

- Sabe, nem estou tão aliviada assim.

- O que vai fazer nas férias?

- Eu e Edward estamos querendo viajar.

- Vocês estão super bem mesmo né.

- Graças a Deus. – vi Edward chegando e me despedi de Ang. – Amiga, me liga OK?

- Pode deixar. Boas férias.

- Idem.

Entrei no carro e meu amor estava me esperando com o sorriso mais lindo desse mundo.

Ele me deu um beijo e voltou a sorrir.

- Olá princesa.

- Oi amor.

- Estava pensando no lance da nossa viajem.

- E ai?

- Porque não vamos para um Resort Hotel?

- Uma boa idéia. Qual?

- Lembra daquela tia que eu vim pra cá morar com ela por um tempo?

- Lembro sim. Ela tem um né?

- Aham. Estava pensando em ir pra lá. O que acha?

- Mais ela não morreu?

- Morreu. Mas sãos as filhas que tomam conta. Tanya, Irina e Kate.

- Ah sim! Por mim tudo bem.

- Então nós vamos?

- Vamos!

- OK, vou preparar tudo lá no Hospital e você arruma nossas coisas.

- Ta pensando em ir que dia?

- No final da Semana.

- Ótimo! Vai dar tempo então. Fica onde?

- Um pouco mais afastado de Los Angeles! Perto de Santa Mônica!

- Nossa, o lugar deve ser lindo.

- Na verdade eu nunca fui lá. Apesar de Tanya me convidar muitas vezes.

- Essa Tanya ai, quero só ver, pelo o que eu sei ela sempre jogou charme pra você.

- Não tem nada haver.

- Isso que vamos ver.

Almoçamos juntos e ele voltou para o hospital.

Estava sozinha em casa, pensando no que levar pro tal Resort. Íamos daqui a três dias. Edward já tinha até reservado as passagens. Era melhor pedir a ajuda de Alice.

- Alice?

- Bells! Qual é a boa?

- Compras.

- Ótimo! Qual a ocasião?

- Eu e Edward vamos viajar.

- Que maravilha. Pra onde?

- Para um Resort da prima de vocês.

- Ai lá é LINDO. Vocês vão amar. Cada coisa romântica.

- Vai ser a nossa Lua de Mel antecipada.

- Ai que fofos *-*

- Eu sei.

- Estou indo ai. Vou aproveitar que estou com o carro do Jazz.

- Ótimo. Estou te esperando.

Coloquei uma roupa bem fresquinha e esperei Alice chegar!

...

Estávamos no carro, indo para o Shopping, quando a minha curiosidade me venceu.

- Alice!

- Oi!

- Me reponde uma coisa?

- Claro. O que foi?

- Essa tal de Tanya da em cima do MEU namorado?

- Ela era afim dele Bells. Não sei agora. Não tenho noticias de Tanya, Kate e Irina a tempos.

- E o cachorro ainda disse que é mentira.

- Edward nunca foi interessado nela. Por isso não percebeu.

- Olha, se ela se atrever a dar em cima dele eu não responde pelos meus atos.

- Você esta certíssima.

- Alice!

- Que foi?

- Não vai defender sua prima?

- Prima? A ta. As primas são as piores. Lembro de uma prima do Jasper, uma tal de Maria. Vivia dando em cima dele, mas cortei as asinhas dela rapidinho.

- Pelo menos você concorda comigo.

Entramos no Shopping e compramos MUITO.

Já era noite quando fui para casa. Edward estava me esperando, e quase teve um AVC por causa de tanta bolsa que eu carregava.

- Vai pra guerra amor?

- Estava abastecendo para viajem.

- Comprei cada coisa linda pra você.

- Obrigada Deus, por minha namorada ter um senso de moda. Amem.

- Isso ai, tem que agradecer mesmo. Tinha que ver as coisas que Alice estava querendo pegar pra você.

- Imagino...

- E eu não ganho nenhum beijinho não é?

- É Claro que ganha.

Ele veio até mim e me pegou no colo me beijando.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu amo mais. – eu disse.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Eu não tenho.

Ele riu e eu também.

Estava tudo pronto. Pra ser mais exata já estávamos entrando no avião. Primeira classe, Edward e Paz. Finalmente. Nessas férias eu realmente espero que tudo seja Edward, Romance e Sexo. Mais nada. NADA!

Eu e Edward estávamos super atentos, curtimos a paisagem, bebemos Champaing, tivemos uma viajem maravilhosa.

No aeroporto o carro já estava nos esperando para nos levar ao Resort.

Quando chegamos eu quase tive um troço de tão lindo e imenso o lugar.

_.com/ntsgr/cms/gen/cache/olympiclagoon__

- Nossa Ed, é lindo.

- Não é?

- Cadê as suas priminhas?

- Devem estar vindo já.

Fiquei apreciando ainda mais a beleza do lugar. Até que um rapaz veio nos receber.

- Boa Tarde. Vocês devem ser a Senhorita Isabella e Senhor Edward.

- Exatamente. – respondeu Edward.

- Sou Mike. Irei levar suas malas para a sua suíte.

- Obrigado.

Andamos em direção a recepção e eu ouvi um grito de uma voz irritante.

- Edward!

QUEM GRITOU O NOME DO MEU NAMORADO?

Me virei e vi uma loira se aproximando de nós e Edward sorriu pra ela. Ele sorriu pra ela.

.

Até que era bonitinha. Mais sou mais eu ta entendendo? A loira pulou no pescoço dele e começou a beijá-lo. Me segurem! Me segurem! Se ela não soltar o MEU HOMEM agora eu não respondo pelos meus atos. Eu olhei furiosa pra ele que ficou sem graça e a soltou. Isso mesmo. Conhece a namorada que tem né? Acho bom.

Ela me olhou da cabeça aos pés e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Tanya, esse é minha namorada Bella.

- Ah, oi Bella.

- Oi Tanya!

Ela me deu um abraço falso e eu retribui com um mais falso ainda. A biscate estava de olho no meu namorado.

- Venham! Vou leva-los até a suíte. Ai Edward, estava com tanta saudade de você.

Ta bom! Já chega! A priminha "dada" – se é que me entendem – estava agarrando o braço dele agora? Não vai ser eu que vou deixar.

- Pois é. – ele disse sem graça – Onde estão as outras?

- Estão vindo.

Depois vi duas mulheres lindas se aproximando. Deveriam ser Kate e Irina.

Elas cumprimentaram e Edward e me olharam simpáticas.

- Você deve ser Bella.

- Sou sim.

- Prazer. Sou Kate.

- E eu sou Irina!

Dessas duas eu gostei, mas da outrazinha nem pensar. Me virei pra falar com Edward e... ONDE ESTA EDWARD?

Olhei pra todo o lado e vi a "dada" levando ele pra dentro do Hotel. Bufei de raiva e comecei a andar.

As duas irmãs pareceram super sem graças com a cena e vieram falar comigo.

- Desculpe Tanya! Isso é uma vergonha. Iremos falar com ela. – tentei forçar um sorriso.

- Tudo bem!

Fui atrás deles – tipo atrás MESMO – porque eles foram na frente e eu fiquei EXCLUIDA atrás. Hoje, Edward Cullen seria um homem MORTO.

- Essa é a suíte de vocês. Fiquem a vontade. Até mais tarde.

Finalmente ela resolveu dar um tempo né? Olhei pra Edward furiosa. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, sentado na cama, pronto para o esporro.

- O que foi aquilo Edward? Eu me senti inútil sabia.

- Bells, me desculpe.

- Me desculpe? Ele te agarra assim na minha frente e você me pede desculpas. Acho que essa não é a palavra certa.

- Ela não me agarrou Bella.

- Só você que acha isso né? Até as irmãs dela vieram me pedir desculpas por isso. E eu? Ah, eu ouço calada.

- Vamos esquecer isso? Estamos aqui pra relaxar.

- Eu esqueço quando ela te esquecer.

Ele deitou na cama e bufou.

- Que foi? Se fosse ao contrario você gostaria? Claro que não.

- Bells, por favor...

- Ta bom! Essa passou. Mas a próxima eu não vou ficar quieta. E outra, você também tome uma atitude, senão eu vou embora e te deixo aqui com ela.

O rosto dele ficou inexpressivo. Me tranquei no banheiro e relaxei na banheira.

Uma hora depois eu revolvi sair de lá. Coloquei um roupão e vi Edward me esperando, sentando na cama.

- Vem cá! – ele disse.

Fui até ele e fiquei em pé na sua frente. Ele me puxou para o seu colo e me beijou.

- Amor, às vezes irá chover, mas a gente pode, por favor, fazer as pazes? Eu não consigo dormir com essa dor. Eu não quero ir pra cama brigado com você, eu não quero que vá pra cama brigada comigo.

Como resiste a isso? Não tem como né? Imaginei...

- Ta bom. – nos beijamos mais uma vez.

- O quer fazer?

- Vamos dar um volta e depois quero ficar aqui com você! Aproveitar o calor, as estrelas e a lua.

_Isso parece bom. _

A noite estava linda! Assim como tudo naquele lugar. Eu e Edward estávamos voltando para o Quarto. Ele estava todo empolgado. Nada melhor do que fazer amor depois de uma briga.

Quando chegamos na porta da suíte ele me pegou no colo e me carregou até o quarto, me deitando na cama.

POV EDWARD

.com/watch?v=-JSsOLeiE8U

Peguei Bella no colo e a carreguei até a cama. A minha Bella. Olhei sorrindo pra ela que correspondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu te amo Isabella.

- Eu te amo Cullen.

Nós rimos e eu a beijei delicadamente, enquanto passava uma mão pela lateral do seu corpo e a outro segurava seus cabelos. Beijei seu pescoço e passei para o seu ombro. Dei umas lambidas ali e comecei a tirar seu vestido de seda azul, que deslizava perfeitamente pelo seu corpo.

Eu faria aquele momento especial para nós dois. Eu sabia que era isso o que ela queria. E eu estava ali para satisfazer todos os seus desejos, eu vivia por isso, vivia por ela.

Bella começou a desabotoar minha blusa, beijando o meu peito e sussurrando que me amava. Eu a deitei mais uma vez e comecei a beijar das pontas de deus pés até sua cabeça.

- Um beijo pelo nosso amor. Outro pela nossa alegria. Mais um pela nossa vida. Darei mais esse POR VOCÊ.

- Você é perfeito.

Deixei Bella nua e vuneravel diante de mim. Ela dava o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo. O sorriso pelo qual eu daria minha vida só para ver mais uma vez.

- Da pra você tirar essa cueca logo. – ela disse impaciente.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Fiz o que ela pediu e a beijei com mais força! Acho que o momento em si, era bem melhor do que o sexo. Ela fazia com que tudo fosse melhor.

Coloquei meu membro na sua entrada enquanto mordia seu lóbulo, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Fui entrando de vagar, fazendo ela se contrair e gemer. Comecei aumentar o ritmo, fazendo-a rebolar embaixo de mim. Eu resolvi arranhar meus dentes pelo seu pescoço, seus seios, fazendo-a dar gritinhos, apertando suas pernas em mim, me incentivando a bombar mais rápido. Eu obedeci, estocando com ritmo enquanto ela se contorcia em mim, me arranhando por todo o corpo. E então eu saí de dentro dela. Ela me xingou, e eu enfiei tudo de novo, devagar. Saí de novo, apoiei suas pernas nos meus ombros e enfiei rápido dessa vez, bombando sem parar, rebolando dentro dela, sentindo-a quente em mim.

Olhei para ela que me beijava no pescoço. Cara, aquela era a mulher da minha vida. Quem tinha duvidas? Bom, porque eu não tinha.

Uma onda de satisfação percorreu meu corpo, e eu voltei a me mexer, a estocar lentamente sua cintura enquanto bombava rapidamente, com força, nossos corpos em sincronia. Gozei magicamente dentro dela, enquanto sentia seus músculos se contraírem e começarem a relaxar. Bella abriu seus olhos castanhos e sorriu docemente. Eu dei vários beijos em sua boca, e sorri.

- Essa foi a melhor de todas. Perdendo para nossa primeira vez, é claro.

- O que te faz achar isso?

- Você Edward. Não consegue enxergar o quanto é perfeito e bom pra mim meu amor? Sem você eu não sou nada Edward Cullen. Você é minha vida.

- Você não tem idéia do tamanho do meu amor Bella.

- Eu tenho idéia sim meu amor.

Ela me beijou mais uma vez e eu tive uma idéia excelente.

- Que tal um banho de mar?

- Edward, esse lugar tem mais hospedes.

- Você esta enganada. Quando liguei pra cá, pedi Irina para reservar o quarto que tinha uma área restrita da praia.

- Você esta falando serio? Temos uma praia particular?

- Isso mesmo.

- Então vamos logo!

Ela levantou rapidinho e foi em direção a praia. Nem me esperou. Fui logo atrás. Pude ver o reflexo do corpo na lua. Como ela era linda. Cheguei por trás dela e beijei deu pescoço.

- Já vi que vou ter que te trancar em casa pra sempre.

- Por que?

- Vai ser bom. Sua beleza ofuscaria os olhos de todos. – ela ficou corada e eu a puxei mais para mim.

- Você esta falando de mim? Já se olhou no espelho amor?

- Sim...

Olhei o mar...

- Quer entrar lá?

- Na água?

- Não amor, em um buraco em que um siri fez ali...

Bella fez careta e saiu correndo. Oh, estou namorando com um peixinho? Ela jogou a camisola na areia e entrou no mar. Delícia! Corri atrás dela e agarrei-a mergulhando junto com ela.

- Edward! – ela gritou recuperando o fôlego – Eu bebi uns 2 litros de água agora!

- Desculpe amor... Não resisti em te afogar.

Ela pulou no meu colo, amarrando suas pernas em mim. Passei as mãos em sua bunda arrepiada e apertei um pouco. Bella beijava meu pescoço, passando a língua agora na minha orelha.

- Se você para eu te afogo de novo...

Não deixei ela terminar, e penetrei-a forte, fazendo-a gemer alto e apertar meus ombros. Ela se contraiu em mim, me levando mais ainda à loucura. Não deixou de me lamber o pescoço, continuou com essa boca incrível na minha pele. Eu bombei com vontade dentro dela, puxando-a de encontro ao meu corpo e fazendo-a dançar no meu colo. Ela gemia baixo e mordiscava minha orelha. Sentia seus músculos contraírem a apertaram meu membro, me dando calafrios. Apertei-a com força na cintura e dei estocadas curta e rápidas, sem quase sair do lugar.

- OMG! Edward!

Ela gritava e eu gemia de tesão. Chegamos juntos ao ápice e saí de dentro dela, abraçando-a e beijando sua boca quente.

- Já falei que adoro o mar?

Ela sorriu pra mim, mordendo minha orelha...

- Olha meu amor, se eu fico sem você... – ela disse baixinho.

- Tudo é saudade...

- Isso mesmo.

- Eu vou estar sempre com você.

- Promete?

- Eu prometo.

Ela me beijou e voltamos para o quarto.

Nos deitamos e eu comecei a dizer coisas pra ela. Coisas que eu nunca tinha dito. Coisas verdadeiras.

- Bella!

- Oi.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também.

- Deixa eu falar porque eu te amo.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – ela disse levantando a cabeça e olhando pra mim.

- Sabia que você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo?

- As ordens senhor.

- O que eu vou dizer são palavras simples, mas que eu nunca te disse e eu gostaria que soubesse. Eu gosto do jeito que você diz "Ah, por favor" – ela riu – Quando você levanta os olhos pra mim. Você é como minha maldita doença favorita. Eu amo os lugares me que vamos, eu amo as pessoas que você conhece, eu amo o jeito que você não consegue dizer "Ah, não!". Eu gosto do modo que você me acha o melhor, eu gosto do modo com você não fica impressionada, gosto até de quando você me põe em teste. Também amo os bons momentos que você destrói. – nós dois rimos - E eu amo sua falta de auto respeito, quando você passa por sobre as, cobertas e eu amo minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço. Eu amo tudo que se diz a seu respeito.

Ela não disse nada, apenas chorou e sorriu pra mim.

- Por que você esta chorando?

- Edward! Me de sua mão. – eu fiz o que ela pediu e ela a colocou em cima do seu coração – Se isso bate, é por você. E depois de todo esse tempo juntos, você ainda é o único. Você ainda é aquele pra quem eu corro, aquele a quem eu pertenço, você ainda é aquele que eu quero na vida. Eu sou sua!

Nos abraçamos fortes e adormecemos assim. Adormeci nos braços da mulher da minha vida.

_**FIM POV EDWARD**_

Estava tudo muito BOM. Eu e Edward estávamos felizes. A priminha "dada" finalmente deu um tempo. Mais parecia que ela estava se preparando para dar o bote.

Eu tinha marcado de beber com Edward no bar do hotel hoje. Outra noite perfeita.

Ele se arrumou e desceu primeiro, para pegar uma boa mesa.

Já tinha terminado de me arrumar e estava descendo para me encontrar com Edward.

Cheguei no bar e NADA. Onde ele estava? Perguntei para a garota do bar.

- Você viu um rapaz alto de cabelos bronze por aqui?

- Ele estava aqui sim, mas um funcionário o chamou e ele saiu.

- Tem muito tempo?

- Deve ter uns 30 minutos.

- Nossa, eu fiquei tanto tempo assim me arrumando? – me perguntei.

Estranhei, mas fui procurar por ele. Encontrei com Mike na recepção e o parei.

- Hei Mike.

- Olá senhorita.

- Você viu Edward?

- Vi sim. Ele estava entrando no corredor do onde fica os quartos das donas do Resort.

- O que?

- Foi o que eu vi.

- Muito obrigada. – disse furiosa.

O que Edward estava indo fazer no corredor dos quartos delas? Se ele tivesse se atrevido a entrar no quarto da priminha "dada" ele estava fudido.

Entrei no tal corredor e estava em completo silencio. Lá tinha somente três portas. Ou seja, três quartos.

Tentei abrir todas as portas, mas todas estavam trancadas.

Procurei-o pelo Resort inteiro, até na praia eu fui ver. E nada. Onde ele estava? Voltei para o quarto e tomei um calmante. Precisava manter calma. O piro é que o calmante foi forte demais, acabei caindo no sono.

...

Acordei com uma leve batida na porta. Edward ainda não estava ali. Comecei a me desesperar e fui ver quem era. Era bom ser ele...

Abri e não vi ninguém. Epa! Tinha um envelope grande e branco caído no chão. Peguei o envelope e levei para dentro do quarto.

Me sentei na cama e comecei a ler o que estava escrito.

"Confia tanto em Edward Cullen assim? Se fosse você não teria tanta certeza"

Tremi dos pés a cabeça com a frase. Abria ou não? Ah, que se dane. Eu vou abrir.

Fui abrindo de vagar e comecei a tirar o que estava dentro. Eram fotos. Fotos de Edward com Tanya. Tinha de vários jeitos. Ele deitado na cama dela, só de cueca e ela de lingerie, estavam dormindo. Então comecei a passar a sessão de fotos enquanto minhas mãos tremiam e as lagrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto.

- Como você foi capaz?

Deixei as fotos jogadas no chão e resolvi ir para o tal corredor mais uma vez.

Tentei abrir duas portas, mas ainda estavam trancadas. Quando coloquei a mão na ultima meu corpo tremeu. Forcei a maçaneta, e sim, aquela estava aberta. Fui abrindo bem devagar a porta, quando deu para ver o quarto eu tive o maior choque e senti a maior dor de toda a minha vida.

Edward estava calmo, dormindo junto com a Tanya. Assim como nas fotos.

Por que ele fez isso comigo? Depois de tudo que passamos juntos.

Estava claro que TUDO tinha sido uma mentira. Ele me enganou esse tempo todo.

- Edward, Por que você fez isso comigo? – disse ainda olhando a cena.

Fiquei mais uns minutos ali, não sei como estava suportando tamanha dor.

Voltei correndo para o quarto e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas. Iria embora dali naquele mesmo momento. Nem que eu tivesse que passar a noite no aeroporto.

Coloquei as fotos de volta no envelope, mas deixei uma em cima da cama, para ele ver que eu sabia de tudo.

Desci com as coisas e me encontrei com Irina.

- Bella, algum problema?

- Estou indo embora Irina.

- Porque? Onde esta Edward?

- Edward? Ele esta dormindo com a Tanya. – eu disse em lagrimas.

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada, só colocou a mão na boca com cara de apavorada.

- Deixe que eu te levo para o aeroporto.

- Não precisa Irina.

- Claro que sim. Minha irmã não poderia ter feito isso nunca. Vem...

Ela me levou até o estacionamento e entramos em seu carro. O tempo até o aeroporto foi longo e quieto. Quando já estávamos em frente ela resolveu falar.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Eu não tenho certeza em mais nada na minha vida. Edward era a minha única certeza.

- Tanya passou dos limites. Desculpe-me por isso Bella.

- Tudo bem Irina. Você não tem nada haver OK? Obrigada pela carona.

Sai do carro e entrei no aeroporto. Eu não queria voltar para Los Angeles, lá seria o primeiro lugar no qual ele iria me procurar. De repente uma idéia se estalou na minha cabeça: Forks! Ele poderia até ir atrás de mim, mas eu sei que minha mãe ficaria do meu lado, assim como Carlisle também ficaria. Então seria um bom lugar para ficar.

Felizmente tinha um vôo para Forks ainda nessa madrugada! Daqui a duas horas.

Fui para sala de espera e deitei no sofá, aguardando, chorando e sofrendo.

...

Graças ao meu bom Deus o vôo saiu mais cedo do que eu pensei!

Acomodei-me e uma senhora sentou ao meu lado. Estava sendo tudo longo demais e torturante demais. Comecei a me lembrar dos momentos maravilhosos que passamos junto, não tinha percebido que lagrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto.

- É amor não é? – me perguntou a senhora.

- Não entendi.

- Eu só chorava assim quando era por amor. Você esta sofrendo não esta minha filha?

- Infelizmente. – eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu lamento muito. Sei como é isso.

- O mais difícil é saber que nada valeu a pena.

- Tudo vale a pena minha querida e tudo tem sua explicação.

Não respondi, permaneci quieta. Acabei adormecendo...

_· FOFOLETES, agora será narrado por Edward! Mais assim, será desde o momento que ele sai da suíte e vei esperar Bella no bar OK? Amo vocês!_

POV EDWARD

Estava esperando Bella já a um bom tempo quando Mike veio falar comigo.

- Senhor Cullen, me ajude. A senhorita Tanya esta passando mal.

- Onde ela esta Mike?

- No Quarto.

- Leve-me até lá.

Segui Mike até o quarto de Tanya e ele me deixou entrar sozinho. Ela estava debaixo no edredom e sorrindo.

- Tanya você esta bem?

- Agora eu estou bem melhor. – ela disse se levantando, só de lingerie.

- Tanya, por favor. Não é hora pra isso.

- Quando vai ser a hora então Edward?

- Tanya pare, por favor. – ela começou a me acariciar.

- OK, esta bem! Tome essa taça de vinho comigo e eu prometo que nunca mais irei me intrometer na sua vida.

Bom, se era assim até que podia ser. Bella deveria demorar mais mesmo. Pelo menos ela ficaria longe de mim e da Bella depois disso.

- Só uma taça.

- Esta bem. Só uma taça.

Me sentei no sofá e ela trouxe a taça até mim. Bebi tudo de uma vez só, quanto mais rápido saísse dali era melhor.

Tentei me levantar, mas cambaleei e cai no sofá de novo. Comecei sentir uma tontura, as luzes estavam destorcidas, estava suando frio. Senti alguém beijando meu rosto.

- Ah Edward, como eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também senti sua falta Bella.

- Edward, não tem Bella nenhuma, é Tanya Ok?

Bella? Onde Estava a Bella? Tentei me levantar, mas não consegui. Acabei desmaiando.

...

Senti um cheiro forte no meu nariz e acordei. Era Irina, colocando álcool para eu cheirar e acordar. Comecei a me lembrar de tudo. A vagabunda da Tanya tinha me drogado.

- Onde esta Bella Irina?

- Foi embora Edward. Depois que ficou sabendo de tudo.

- A vagabunda da sua irmã me drogou.

- Eu sei. Eu e Kate demos uma boa cossa nela. Ai Ela acabou falando tudo.

- Eu preciso ir até Bella.

Tentei me levantar mais eu cambaleei.

- Edward ela foi embora!

- Não! Não pode ser. Leve-me até o quarto. Colocarei uma roupa. Preciso ir para o Hospital, eu estou alucinando.

- Claro.

Fui para o quarto com a ajuda de Irina e vi um foto em cima da cama, com um recado de Bella.

"_**É bom saber que tudo foi uma mentira! Meu conto de fadas chegou ao fim"**_

- Alice! Eu preciso falar com Alice.

Estava dentro do carro sem saber o que pensar. Estava ligando para Alice. Ela teria que vir para Los Angeles agora mesmo.

- Alo? Alice?

- Edward? Porque esta me ligando essa hora?

- Vem pra Los Angeles Agora.

- Por que?

- Tanya me drogou e armou a maior cilada. Bella foi embora e eu nem sei para onde. Preciso de você Alice. Estou indo para um hospital mais próximo do Resort.

- Santa Mônica. – disse Irina.

- Hospital Santa Mônica.

- OMG! Daqui a algumas horas estarei ai.

Ela desligou e eu olhei para Irina.

- O que vai fazer?

- Um exame.

E agora? Eu precisava dela comigo!

FIM POV EDWARD.

...

Cheguei em Forks, estava chovendo, como sempre. O vôo foi mais rápido do que eu pensei, estava quase amanhecendo.

Decidi ir a pé para casa. Não era tão longe e minha bolsa não era tão grande.

Quando encarei minha casa, tomei fôlego para bater na porta e esperar o susto da minha mãe.

Fui devagar até a varanda da casa da Senhora Swan e do Senhor Cullen. Cullen. O nome fazia minha cabeça doer.

Bati na porta algumas vezes e minha mãe abriu espantada.

- Bella! É você?

- Oi mãe. – eu já disse chorando.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?

Eu não respondi, ela me colocou pra dentro e Carlisle apareceu na mesma hora.

- Bella?

...

Olhei para o relógio do meu quarto e marcava 8:00 da manha! Desviei meus olhos e olhei para Esme e Carlisle que me olhavam apavorados.

- ... Então foi isso o que aconteceu!

Eu disse dando final de toda a historia que eu tinha acabado de contar para eles.

- Edward foi um irresponsável. – disse Carlisle

- Oh minha pequena. – minha mãe me abraçou.

- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas. Vou ligar para Edward, ele precisa ouvir algumas.

- Não Carlisle! Não ligue. Não quero que ele saiba onde eu estou no momento.

- Tudo bem. Você precisa mesmo de um tempo.

Ele saiu e eu olhei pra minha mãe.

- Ai mãezinha, ta doendo tanto.

- Ai meu amor. Eu não agüento te ver sofrer.

- O que eu vou fazer mãe? Minha vida é ele.

- Você tentou conversar?

- Não. Ele estava ocupado demais dormindo com ela.

- Ah meu bebe.

- Eu preciso dormir um pouco mãe.

- Ta bom! Qualquer coisa você me chama.

Me deitei e fiquei olhando pra meu antigo quarto.

Como ele pode ter feito isso comigo? Depois de tudo que dissemos um ao outro. Depois de todos os planos para o futuro. Depois de eu ter me entregado completamente a ele.

Desabei a chorar mais uma vez. Nunca tinha sentido nada pior.

Meus olhos começaram a se fechar e eu sabia que era o efeito do remédio de Carlisle. Quando acordasse eu teria que ligar para Alice. Ela já deveria estar sabendo de tudo e deveria estar preocupada.

Acordei meio tonta, acho que dormi demais. Olhei para o relógio e já marcava quatro da tarde. OMG! Eu dormi demais.

Levantei rápido e minha mãe estava na cozinha.

- Mãe! Eu dormi de mais.

- Você estava cansada meu amor.

Preparei um sanduíche e voltei para o meu quarto.

- Tenho que ligar para Alice. Ela deve estar preocupada.

- Esta bem querida! Ela ligou mais eu não falei nada.

- Obrigada mãe.

Sentei na cama e peguei o telefone, discando o numero de Alice.

No primeiro toque ela atendeu.

- Alo? – ela disse em uma voz preocupada.

- Alice? É Bella!

- Graças a Deus você ligou. Eu já estava ficando louca. Edward me contou tudo Bells. Ele esta péssimo.

- Ele que se dane. Eu é que não caio mais naquela rede.

- Bella, você tem que ouvir o que ele tem pra por mim, ouve a explicação dele.

- Alice eu preciso pensar. Eu to sofrendo tanto.

- Ah meu amor. Eu imagino. Queria tanto estar com você. E por falar nisso onde a senhorita esta?

- Em Forks.

- Mas eu liguei ai pra casa e a sua mãe disse que você não estava.

- Eu que pedi. Desculpe por isso.

- Esta bem. Mas você vem quando?

- Não sei. Daqui a uns dois dias.

- OK!

- Onde você esta?

- Agora? Ah, agora já estou em NY.

- Porque? Onde estava?

- Em L.A. com Edward.

- O que foi fazer lá?

- Eu não posso falar nada. Já disse que você tem que conversar com ele.

- OK Alice. Vou ver meus e-mails.

- Ta bom meu amor. Depois te ligo.

Liguei meu computador e abri minha pagina de E-mails. Só tinha Edward pedindo desculpas. Aquilo estava torturante.

Ler os e-mails dele era muito dificil, mas tinha um que me fez repensar!

**.com/watch?v=myv7ycWRnAA**

_Bella, você sabe que minha vida sem você não é absolutamente nada! não quero te perder de forma alguma, só quero que me ouça, pelo amor de Deus. Pingos de chuva caem por todos os lugares. Eu procuro por você, mas você não está aqui. Então eu fico procurando no escuro, com sua foto em minhas mãos.  
História de um coração quebrado._

**Minha Crença**

_(Tiziano Ferro)_

Por onde você for eu irei  
Com uma venda nos olhos  
O que você decidir eu farei  
O amor quando é verdade é somente um

Não me pergunte porque  
Tenho sido bom com você  
Só sei que você é minha religião  
O que me importa se chamam de fanatismo?

Sem você eu não sou o mesmo  
Você é a minha crença, pedaço de céu  
Abraça-me forte  
Meu trevo da sorte  
Prefiro morrer junto a você a não te ver

Não me pergunte porque  
Tenho sido bom com você  
Só sei que você é minha religião  
O que me importa se chamam de fanatismo?

Sem você eu não sou o mesmo  
Você é a minha crença, pedaço de céu  
Abraça-me forte  
Meu trevo da sorte  
Prefiro morrer junto a você a não te ver

Meu trevo da sorte  
Prefiro morrer junto a você a não te ver

Por onde você for eu irei...

_Com amor... E.C. _

Ai meu deus o que eu faço? Eu queria tanto perdoa-lo. Mais eu não sabia o que fazer. OK, eu não sabia de nada. Eu não tinha minha razão comigo...

Comecei a ler os outros e-mails dele. Era tão difícil, mais ao mesmo tempo tão fácil.

_Meu amor, eu preciso mesmo de você comigo. _

_Tente me ouvir Bella. Por favor, só me ouça. Ouça o que_

_Tenho a dizer. E depois se quiser nunca mais olhar pra mim_

_Irei encarar numa boa. _

_Eu te amo! _

_E.C _

Próximo...

_Hoje eu acordei sem o meu sol. Pra falar a verdade eu nem acordei. _

_Não consegui dormir Bella. Eu preciso de você, eu sinto sua falta. _

_Como eu vou respirar sem ar? Não tem como. Meu coração está incompleto Sem você. _

_E.C_

Eu tinha que responder. Mais o que? Eu não sabia o que pensar.

**EDWARD POV **

**Todos os exames de sangue que eu fiz deram positivo. A cachorra da Tanya tinha mesmo me drogado e acabado com a minha vida. Alice não saiu um minuto sequer do meu lado e rompeu todos os laços que tinha de amizade com a nossa ex-prima. E agradeceu profundamente a Kate e Irina pelos tapas que elas deram em Tanya. Alice queria mesmo era degolar a loira. **

**Já estava em casa a algumas horas. Tentei descansar, mas nada. Eu precisava de Bella. Só ela poderia me acalmar nesse momento. **

**Escrevi vários e-mails para ela. Mais até agora ela não tinha respondido nenhum. **

**Tentei seu celular pela milésima vez, mas só dava caixa postal. Então, mais uma mensagem para caixa. **

_**Bella meu amor. Eu preciso saber onde você esta. Eu fui muito galinha no passado Bells, mas agora eu mudei e você sabe disso. A única coisa que me importa é você. Confie em mim só dessa vez. Só dessa vez. Eu te amo!**_

**Me joguei no sofá e tentei dormir um pouco. Mas não fez efeito. Fui na casa de Ângela Weber, ver se ela sabia de Bella. Mas nada. **

**Voltei pra casa e fiquei vagando que nem um zumbi pelos lados. **

**Fui despertado com o barulho do meu Notebook. Havia recebido um e-mail.**

_Edward, _

_Esta tudo muito confuso ainda. Preciso de um tempo para pensar em nós. _

_Eu ainda não pensei em nada. Não encontrei nenhuma razão para te ouvir._

Estou em Forks, previ que Alice já tinha te avisado!

_Preciso muito da minha mãe nesse momento, a pessoa que mais me entende!_

_Daqui a dois, tres dias no maximo estarei ai esta bem?_

_Eu não posso perder tempo, então me dê um momento. Sabe, eu percebi que nada esta quebrado. _

_Não preciso me preocupar com tudo que fiz. Estou tentando viver cada segundo_

_Como se fosse o ultimo. Eu te amei uma vez, preciso de proteção. _

_Você ainda é parte de tudo que eu faço. Você esta no meu coração como uma tatuagem. _

_Eu sempre terei você. Você foi minha inspiração. Através das mentiras você foi à verdade._

_Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por causa de você. _

_Apesar de tudo... _

_... Eternamente sua meu amor..._

_B.S. _

**FIM POV EDWARD**

2 dias depois...

O vôo para NY parecia que não iria acabar nunca. Eu estava ansiosa e nervosa.

Como seria a minha conversa com Edward? Eu poderia mesmo perdoa-lo? Eu conseguiria ouvir suas explicações?

Fiz o check-in no aeroporto e fui em direção a saída. Passar esses dias em Forks foi realmente muito bom. Só assim pra mim ver o quanto eu sentia falta de minha mãe e Carlisle.

Fui em direção aos táxis, mas deixei minha bolsa cair quando dei de cara com um Volvo prata no outro lado da rua. Senti alguém tocar meu braço, eu conhecia perfeitamente aquela mão. Era Edward.

Me virei pra ele e vi que ele parecia cansado. Com olheiras profundas, sem fazer barba. Estava acabado, mais ainda assim, lindo.

- Bella, que bom que voltou. – ele disse com os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

- Estou feliz por te ver Ed,. – eu disse fazendo um carinho em seu rosto e em suas mãos.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta amor.

- Eu também senti tanto a sua falta. – não me segurei, dei um abraço forte nele, que pareceu nunca mais querer me soltar.

- Então vamos?

- Pra onde?

- Eu vim te buscar. Você não esta cansada né?

- Não... Por que?

- Queria conversar com você.

- Tudo bem.

- Aceita jantar comigo?

- Claro.

- Eu vou te deixar na casa de Alice. Ela insistiu em que eu te levasse pra lá. E também eu queria terminar as coisas na nossa casa. – tentei não demonstrar a tamanha felicidade por ele ter dito "nossa" casa.

- Terminar o que?

- Você vai ver.

- Então tudo bem.

Quando ele me deixou em frente ao prédio, tentei me conter para não pular em seu colo. E sim, eu me comportei. Dei um beijo no seu rosto e meu coração tremeu.

Ele me levou até a portaria e deu um sorriso, não era aquele sorriso que eu amava, era um sorriso triste. Não me controlei e o beijei. Ele correspondeu na mesma hora.

Voltei a sensatez e entrei no prédio, sem olhar para traz.

Bati na porta uma vez só e na mesma hora Alice apareceu. Não me deixou respirar, pulou em cima de mim e me apertou, me abraçou e me beijou. Eu juro que devo ter ficado cheia de manchas roxas.

- Oh Bella. Me perdoa.

- Te perdoar pelo que Al?

- Por não estar com você quando mais precisou.

- Esta tudo bem... Eu acho.

- Ai deixa eu te abraçar mais.

Ela me apertou mais ainda e sorriu.

- Senti tanto a sua falta fadinha. – eu disse.

- Eu também. Já conversou com Edward?

- Ainda não. Só mais tarde.

- Eu tenho que certeza que vocês irão se acertar.

- Torço por isso.

- Mais como esta papai e Esme?

- Ótimos. Estão morrendo de saudades.

- Hei Bella. – Jazz me cumprimentou.

- Olá Jazz. – levantei para dar-lhe um abraço – como vai meu cunhado?

- Bem... Eu lamento por tudo...

- Tudo bem. Não vamos falar nisso.

- Ai Bells, espero que não tenha se importado. – disse Alice.

- Pelo que Al?

- Peguei a roupa mais linda no seu closet para hoje à noite.

- Você é incrível.

- Eu sei. Vem, vamos dar um trato em você. Pelo visto vou ter muito trabalho. Unhas, sobrancelha, cabelo... Deus salve-me.

Eu e Jasper rimos dela, mas eu a seguia até seu imenso banheiro

Estava realmente pronta. Com um vestido curterrimo, em NY estava muito calor. Ele era preto com estampas cor de vinho e com babados de um ombro só. Coloquei um salto preto e fiz um coque no cabelo, deixando minha franja caindo na frente.

- Pronto! Minha obra prima. – disse Alice orgulhosa.

A campainha tocou e eu sabia que era Edward. Olhei para Alice e Jasper, estava apavorada!

- Bella, vai dar tudo certo você vai ver! – disse Jazz tentando me acalmar.

- Jazz tem ração Bells. Vocês são perfeitos juntos, não separados. Vai lá garota, eu estou com você. – abracei os dois.

- Obrigada por tudo gente. Vocês são os melhores.

- Sabemos disso.

Alice foi à direção a porta e abriu. Peguei minha bolsa e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele estava lindo. De calça preta com uma camisa de mangas curtas azul marinho que delineava perfeitamente seu corpo.

- Você esta linda!

- Você também.

Entramos no carro e fomos para o apartamento. Contei para ele como tinha sido os meus dias em Forks – claro que omiti toda aquela dor de cotovelo – contei em como foi bom passar esse tempinho com duas pessoas que eu mais amo na vida. Que dizer... Vamos diferenciar amor de homem e mulher com amor de pai e filho OK? Ótimo!

Parecia que nossa casa não chegava nunca. Uma eternidade. Às vezes eu me perdia no seu rosto maravilhoso, sério, deveria estar babando.

Chegamos e eu fui para a portaria enquanto ele guardava o carro. Pitti, o meu porteiro gay até que foi simpático comigo.

- Senhorita Isabella, a anja-monstro.

- Também senti saudades Pitti.

- Sabe, no inicio eu não gostava de senhorita. Você roubou meu Deus grego de mim.

- Ah, lamento por isso.

- Tudo bem. Mais ele andou tão mal nesses dias. Cuida dele ta bom?

- Pode deixar comigo.

Aquele porteiro estava ficando louco ou o que? Edward chegou e subimos. Dentro do elevador foi uma tortura. A gente se olhava, mas ninguém fez nada. Ele ficou segurando minha mão e fazendo carinho. Que falta que eu sentia dele.

Quando chegamos e ele abriu a porta do Flat eu fiquei boba, chocada com o que vi.

O apartamento estava todo acesso à luz de velas e todo coberto com pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas. Com um incenso maravilhoso no ar e uma musica ambiente tocando.

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Eu não sabia o que falar. Edward estava com o meu sorriso torto preferido no rosto, provavelmente pela minha reação.

- Ed, esta tudo tão lindo! Pra que tudo isso?

- Quero que essa noite seja tão especial pra você quanto pra mim Bella.

- Eu não estou compreendendo.

- Venha, vamos nos sentar. Irei de explicar tudo.

**N/A: Gente, houve a musica junto! Vão se emocionar!**

**.com/watch?v=Kjqa_Csf29Q**

Edward me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite fatídica e eu via mais do que sinceridade em seus olhos. Contou-me de toda a armação de Tanya, de tudo o que ela fez para nos separar. Mostrou-me o exame de sangue que ele fez comprovando e falou do rompimento familiar que ele e Alice fizeram com ela e sem falar da cossa que ela levou das irmãs. Eu em troca contei para ele tudo que senti desde que vi aquelas fotos até ao meu momento atual. Contei para ele das coisas que a senhora do avião me falou e sobre a minha conclusão de tudo. Tanya era uma cadela.

- Bella, você é minha vida. Eu tentei negar isso no inicio, mas não deu. Tudo o que eu mais quero é estar com você meu amor. Eu te quero sempre do meu lado. Eu te amo Isabella Swan.

Me emocionei mais ainda com a sinceridade de suas palavras. Fato. Eu o abracei forte e o trouxe mais para perto de mim.

- Edward, eu me lembro daquela noite e me dói tanto. Eu queria dizer tantas coisas, as palavras furiosas que vieram de algum lugar. Isso me forçou a ir embora. E eu não vim aqui pra te abandonar, não vim aqui para te perder, não vim aqui acreditando que um dia ficaria longe de você. Isso foi uma coisa dolorosa, mas que iremos deixar para trás. Pois quando houver duvidas nós estaremos juntos esta bem? Juntos.

- Juntos!

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e começou a me beijar com ternura. Nosso beijo começou a ficar mais urgente. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, assim como as minhas.

Aos poucos eu fui me deitando no sofá e o trouxe comigo. Não deixei que ficasse um milímetro de espaço entre nós.

Infelizmente, meu estomago roncou anunciando a minha fome. Nós dois rimos e ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Eu quero você para sempre. – ele disse.

...

Não tinha nem palavra para dizer o quão MARAVILHOSA tinha sido à noite com Edward. Já disse que ele era perfeito para mim? Se um dia eu pego aquela Tanya... Ta bom, vamos parar com pensamentos ruins.

Mas voltando ao assunto. Era melhor do que tudo estar nos braços dele. Eu estava acordada enquanto ele dormia calmo ao meu lado.

Eu amava vê-lo dormir. Me deixava calma. Acho que se algum dia nos separássemos de novo eu não iria agüentar.

Não resisti e tive que fazer carinho nas suas costas nuas, provocando um arrepio na sua pele.

- Eu iria amar acordar assim todos os dias. – ele disse com a voz rouca e super sexy.

- Eu gosto de te ver dormir. Além de ser sexy me acalma.

- Hum... Eu sou sexy? – ele perguntou enquanto subia em cima de mim.

- Sexy, lindo, perfeito, gostoso...

- Quem é a gostosa aqui em? – ele perguntou apertando a minha bunda.

Eu já podia sentir seu membro crescendo na minha coxa.

- Bem rapidinho você.

Ele deu um sorriso safado e me beijou, com uma mão no meu seio, me acariciando. Ele era bem rápido em? Com a outra mão ele começou a acariciar meu sexo. Arqueei minhas costas devido ao choque de prazer que me fez tremer.

- Eu já disse que amo os seus dedos? – gemi no seu ouvido, enquanto recebia em troca outro gemido dele. Percebi seu membro ficado cada vez mais duro contra meu sexo.

Ele me beijou com fome e desejo. Causando uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Ed...

- O que foi meu amor?

- Eu preciso de você.

- Mas eu estou aqui.

- Preciso de você dentro de mim AGORA. – não conseguia controlar meu desejo.

- Você fica linda assim.

- Cala boca e me beija.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez e eu com minha pressa toda, peguei seu membro e coloquei na minha entrada. Ele percebeu minha reação e penetrou profundamente, me arrancando gemidos incontroláveis.

- Você é tão apertada e molhada. Acho que não vou segurar por muito tempo.

- Me come Ed. Para de enrolar. – não estava nem ai pra mim moralidade mais.

- Bella...

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais...

O enlacei com minhas pernas, colando-o ainda mais em mim. Ele fez movimentos rápidos e longos. Rapidamente chegamos juntos ao ápice.

Acordei com uma musica na sala, uma musica bem calma e ambiente. Já era 10:00 da manha. Coloquei uma camisa de Edward – isso era comum, nem usava camisolas mais e ele achava super sexy – e fui para sala.

Estava tudo arrumadinho, mesa de café posta e meu amor tocando violão. Que gracinha.

- Bom dia amor.

- Bom dia flor do dia. – ela largou o violão e me abraçou.

- O que temos para o café?

- Panquecas.

- Tinha me esquecido que você só sabe cozinhar isso.

- Bobinha. Fiz porque sei que é sua preferida.

- Eu sei bobinho.

- Esme ligou.

- Ah, e ai?

- Quis saber como você estava. Como nós dois estávamos. Eu contei tudo a ela e depois falei com Carlisle. Ele esta decepcionado.

- Imagino. Ele considerava muito Tanya pelo o que eu sei.

- Não diz esse nome de novo por favor. Faz a minha cabeça doer.

- OK. É bom mesmo.

Ele riu e me pegou no colo me beijando.

.com/watch?v=Fg8GUR8ezYw

- Eu te amo!

- Eu amo você.

- Nunca mais quero te perder Ed.

- Eu nunca mais quero te perder Bella.

Nós sorrimos e voltamos a nos beijar. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido, só que com uma diferença, estávamos ainda mais juntos, ainda mais unidos. Inabaláveis, inatingíveis.

- Depois dessa eu não quero ir para um Resort nem tão cedo.

- Eu também não. – disse rindo – mas agora vamos esquecer isso esta bem? O que eu quero no momento e terminar de curtir minhas férias de verão com você. Na paz.

- Eu concordo com você.

Nos sentamos para o café e ele começou a me sujar de geléia.

- Ai que lindo. Me sujando.

Ele me deu uma lambida, tirando toda a geléia do meu rosto.

- Assim fica mais gostosa.

- A é? Deixa-me ver então.

Passei geléia em seu rosto e lambi.

- Isso é nojento, mas eu gosto.

- Eu acho bom.

Então ele sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo e perfeito de todo o mundo.

_**Alguns meses depois...**_

O tempo estava tipo... VOANDO. Semana que vem eu e Edward faríamos um ano de namoro. Estava tudo perfeito, tudo lindo, tudo cor de rosa. Já estávamos também perto do Natal. Esse ano estávamos querendo ir para Forks, mas ainda não tinha nada decidido. Ano passado passamos o Natal NY mesmo, eu, ele, Alice e Jazz.

Tinha chegado da faculdade, morta de tanto estudar. Não tinha comprado o presente dele ainda. Precisava de ajuda. Alice? Rosalie? Sim, eu e Rose estávamos muito amigas agora. Ela e Emmet estavam superfelizes juntos. Então saímos todos juntos, seis casais. Eu, ela e Alice éramos inabaláveis.

O que será que Edward me daria?

_Um mês atrás..._

Tinha acordado mais cedo para fazer o café. Estava tão feliz, fato, eu estava feliz todos os dias.

Comecei a fazer minhas panquecas. Sim, eu era especialista em rodar panquecas na frigideira.

- Eu sou a melhor. – disse me divertindo sozinha.

Edward apareceu super lindo na minha frente.

- Por que essa alegria toda?

- Amor, fala a verdade. Quem mais você conhece que roda panquecas tão bem assim na frigideira?

- Ninguém. Só você.

- Isso ai.

- Pois é Bells, daqui a um mês estamos fazendo um ano de namoro.

- Vai fazer algo especial?

- É claro...

_Voltando aos dias atuais..._

Bom, me lembrar daquilo me reconfortou. Afinal, ele era ele. E tenho certeza que não iria esquecer do nosso aniversario de namoro.

Eu nunca fui de ligar muito para essas coisas, juro, mas com Edward era diferente, ele me fazia querer comemorar.

Relaxei! Pra que me preocupar? Edward é Edward.

_1semana depois... _

Acordei, ultra-mega-super-hiper-alegre hoje. Por que? Bom, porque eu estava fazendo um ano de namoro.

Edward me acordou com beijos, assim como todos os dias.

- Bom dia meu amor. – ele disse.

- Bom dia paixão. O que temos para o café?

- Hoje eu variei. Resolvi fazer seu prato favorito.

- Morango com...

- Leite condensado. Isso mesmo.

- Ah, você é o melhor. – eu disse abraçando.

É claro que ele não tinha se esquecido do nosso aniversario de namoro. Não é todo dia que ele faz isso pra mim. Ele era perfeito diariamente, claro, mas isso não era comum.

Nos arrumamos ele me levou pra faculdade.

- Ed, vou passar o dia fora esta bem.

- Por que Bells?

- Quero resolver umas coisas. Só volto mais tarde para casa.

- Ta bom. Você quem sabe.

- Te amo.

- Eu também.

Dei um beijo nele e me encontrei com Ângela e Jéssica que me esperavam.

- Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia Bella. – disseram em unisono.

- Estou tão feliz.

- Ah claro, seu aniversario de namoro.

- Eu sei. Não é lindo?

- Ah é sim. – disse Jess.

- Só achei estranho uma coisa.

- O que Bella? – perguntou Ang.

- Eu deixei bem claro para ele que ficaria o dia inteiro fora de casa, é claro para ele poder preparar as coisas para o nosso jantar romântico, mas ele pareceu nem ligar, disse que eu poderia ficar em casa.

- Bella, você tem certeza que ele não esqueceu do aniversario?

- Claro que não. Edward nunca esqueceria Jess.

- Menos mal.

Não dei mais atenção para as meninas. Mas a idéia dele ter esquecido a nossa data ficou martelando na minha cabeça.

Não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma aula. Quando bateu o sinal eu sai correndo para casa de Alice. Iria almoçar com ela e Jazz.

Toquei a campainha e ela atendeu.

- Ola Bells.

- Oi fadinha.

- Entra!

Entrei e me acomodei. Jasper estava vendo futebol e eu fui falar com ele.

- Hei Jazz.

- Ola Bella. – Alice sentou ao meu lado e eu comecei a falar.

- Ai Alice você acha que Edward poderia se esquecer do nosso aniversario de namoro?

- É hoje né?

Quando Alice terminou de me perguntar Jasper engasgou, não sei porque, mas engasgou.

- Jasper você esta bem? – perguntei.

- Bella, seu aniversario de namoro é hoje?

- É porque?

Ele não respondeu só saiu da sala e foi para o quarto.

- O que deu nele Alice?

- Vai saber Bella. Meu amorzinho é sensível.

- Estranho.

- Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. Eu não acho que Edward poderia se esquecer o aniversario de namoro de vocês.

- Assim espero. Afinal, eu comprei aquela roupa linda e aquele par de sapatos perfeito que você e Rose me ajudaram.

É claro.

_**Narração especial! POV DE JASPER **_

_**Isso estava bem estranho. Eu e Emmet tínhamos marcado um boliche com Edward hoje a noite. **_

_**Será que ele tinha se esquecido do aniversario de namoro dos dois? Não, não pode ser. É mais provável que eu e Emmet esqueça, mas não Edward. **_

_**Às vezes ele deve ter esquecido de nos ligar e desmarcar. Tinha até mais tarde para ele ligar, fica calmo Jasper. Calminho. **_

_**Resolvi voltar para sala, Bella achou minha reação super estranha. Mais quem poderia se conter ouvindo uma coisa dessas? Não era eu. Sempre fui tão emocional... (N/A: Na minha terra isso tem outro nome) Era melhor deixar pra lá. **_

_**Nós almoçamos e as meninas continuaram falando dos presentes de aniversários de namoro. Mereço. **_

_**Já era quatro da tarde quando meu celular tocou. Edward? **_

_**Despistei as garotas e fui para varanda atender. **_

_**- E ai Jazz? Preparado para perder?**_

_**- Perder?**_

_**- No boliche hoje cara. Não esqueceu né?**_

_**- Você vai ao Boliche?**_

_**- Claro porra. A gente não combinou?**_

_**- Eu não estou entendendo... **_

_**- Que não ta entendendo merda nenhuma sou eu Jasper. **_

_**- Cara. Daqui a pouco eu te ligo. Tenho que resolver uma coisa.**_

_**Voltei para sala e vi Bella e Alice ainda tagarelando. Tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo. **_

_**- Bells?**_

_**- Oi Jazz. **_

_**- Você e Edward vão comemorar o grande dia à noite?**_

_**- É sim. Sabe, eu sai do apartamento para passar a tarde aqui porque ele deve estar arrumando tudo. Meu Edzinho... **_

_**Eu engasguei de novo. Merda!**_

_**- Jasper, serio que você esta bem?**_

_**- Eu estou bem sim, Alice. Preciso sair. **_

_**- Ta bom amor. **_

_**Agora sim. Sem duvidas. Edward tinha esquecido do aniversario de namoro. Já estava na hora de Emmet sair do serviço, quando cheguei na loja ele não entendeu nada. **_

_**- Qual é Jazz?**_

_**- Cara, temos que ajudar Edward. **_

_**- O que esta pegando?**_

_**- Ele marcou com a gente no boliche hoje não marcou?**_

_**- É. Por que?**_

_**- Hoje é aniversario de namoro dele com a Bella, e ela esta lá em casa imaginando o jantar romântico que ele planejou pra eles. **_

_**- Puta que Pariu. Fudeu Jazz. Ele esqueceu. **_

_**- Pois é. Vamos pra hospital agora mesmo. **_

_**- Tamo fazendo o que aqui ainda?**_

_**Fomos para o hospital. O pior é que era longe do Hospital e estava um engarrafamento do caramba. **_

_**FIM DO POV JASPER**_

**POV Edward**

**Estava calmo no hospital, atendendo meus pacientes e me preparando para o boliche de mais tarde. **

**Não sei porque, mas tinha a sensação de que estava me esquecendo de alguma coisa. Doideira. **

**Ah, deixa pra lá, deve ser besteira. **

**Um tempo depois vi Jasper e Emmet entrarem com cara de espanto na minha sala. **

**- Qual é manés? O que estão mandando para aparecer por aqui?**

**- Salvando sua vida. – disse Jazz. **

**- Você é um manézão mesmo em Edward. – disse Emmet batendo na minha cabeça. **

**- Ai! Isso doeu Emm. O que eu fiz?**

**- Cara tu é um fudido mesmo. – disse Jasper. **

**- Como tu esquece seu aniversario de namoro Ed? **

**Puta que Pariu! Cacete! Todos os xingamentos disponíveis no mercado. Era isso que eu estava me esquecendo. Meu aniversario de namoro. **

**- Ah lembrou né! – disse Emmet. **

**- Cara, como eu pude esquecer?**

**- Nem fala. Bella esta lá em casa, sonhando com o jantar perfeito no apartamento de vocês. **

**- Foi por isso então que ela fez questão de me dizer que iria passar o dia fora, para mim... **

**- ... Pra você arrumar o local, - completou Emmet. **

**- Que horas são?**

**- Cinco. **

**- Merda! O que eu faço?**

**- Precisamos pensar.**

**- Cara, tu é hilário em esquecer seu aniversario de namoro mesmo. **

**Emmet fazia questão de falar. Vi Rosalie entrando na mesma hora dentro da sala.**

**- Edward Cullen você esqueceu do seu aniversario de namoro?**

**Fudeu! Agora fudeu tudo. Tinha me esquecido que Rosalie era estagiaria aqui. **

**- Claro que não Rosalie. **

**- Então o que me namorado e Jasper estão fazendo aqui?**

**- Eles vão me ajudar com as arrumações lá em casa. Porque se eu fosse fazer sozinho não ia dar tempo. **

**- Sei... To de olho em vocês. **

**- Calminha amor. – disse Emmet. **

**Ela saiu desconfiada da sala e eu conferi se ela já tinha sumido. Me joguei no sofá e aliviei. **

**- Essa foi por pouco. **

**- Não foi nada cara. Ainda tem que fazer tudo. **

**- Edward, logo a Bella cara? Ta fudido. As três mulheres que eu conheço em todo mundo que teria um AVC por isso é Rose, Alice e Bella. **

**- Eu sei. Não precisa lembrar. **

**- Precisa sim. Estamos aqui pra te ajudar. O que vamos fazer?**

**Comecei a andar pela sala e uma luz acendeu na minha cabeça. **

**- Já sei!**

**- Finalmente. O que é?**

**- Vocês irão comprar pétalas de rosas, velas... Essas coisas de jantares românticos e irão lá pra casa arrumar tudo enquanto eu vejo o que irei comprar para Bella. Da pra ser? **

**- Ok então. Mais que horas vocês marcaram?**

**- Não marcamos. Mas vou ligar pra Alice agora mesmo pedindo para deixar Bella ir só depois das 20:00. Acham que dá tempo?**

**- Deixa a gente moleque. – eles disseram me abraçando. **

**- Obrigada mesmo pessoal. **

**- Agradece depois levando uma surra da gente no boliche. **

**Dei a chave de casa pra eles e fui trocar de roupa. **

**Troquei de roupa bem rápido e fui para o Shopping. O que eu compraria para Bella? Mulheres são tão sentimentais. Ela não ia gostar se eu comprasse um sapato, uma bolsa, uma roupa ou um carro? **

**Poxa! Ela NÃO ia gostar. **

**Pensei em varias opções enquanto andava pelo shopping. Não tinha muito tempo para isso. Por um acaso fiquei de frente para um joalheria. Isso! Eu compraria uma jóia. Mas seria algo especial. **

**... **

**Já era sete horas quando sai do shopping. O presente de Bella de um tremendo trabalho. Meu celular tocou, era o Em.**

**- E ai Em. Tudo pronto?**

**- Cara, seu apartamento ta um luxo. Somos foda. **

**- São mesmo. To ai para o que precisarem. Não esquecerei disso. **

**- Amigos são para isso Ed. **

**- Valeu mesmo manos. **

**- Vai se arrumar cara. Bella deve estar indo daqui a pouco. **

**- Vocês não estão mais no apartamento?**

**- Estamos lanchando e Jazz queria ligar para Alice. **

**- OK. **

**- Depois conta pra gente como foi. **

**Bom, presente em mãos e violão já esta em casa. Agora falta me arrumar e esperar por Bella. **

**FIM POV EDWARD.**

Eu estava super neurótica.

- Alice, eu estou bonita mesmo?

- Isabella Swan você esta magnífica.

Voltei a me olhar no espelho e confiei em Alice.

.com/imagens/diversos/mulheres/kristen_stewart/kristen_stewart_

- Então? Vamos?

- Ai ta bom. Vamos.

Estava suando que nem um porco quando chegamos. Alice me deu um abraço e me desejou sorte.

Pitti me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- O que foi agora Pitti?

- Vocês estão dando uma festa e não me convidaram?

- Não que eu saiba. Por que?

- Primeiro sobe dois homens lindos cheio de coisas na mão sobem lá pra cima. Depois o senhor Cullen sobe cheio de coisas na mão. Agora é você.

- Ta bom Pitti. Me esquece OK?

Às vezes eu tinha que ser assim com o meu porteiro. Ele era irritante. Mais eu fiquei super curiosa.

Quando entrei a porta já estava aberta. Acho que tive um AVC quando eu vi.

Tinha lírios, que era minha flor preferida, para todos os lados. A casa estava acessa a luz de velas e uma mesa de jantar super romântica estava posta. Reparei mais um pouco e... OMG! Balões de corações. *-*

Edward apareceu todo lindo na minha frente, com o sorriso ainda mais lindo.

- Oi!

- Oi!

- Esta tudo tão lindo Ed. Obrigada.

- Eu que agradeço.

Ele colocou uma musica e me puxou para dançar.

- Você é perfeito mesmo. Eu tinha certeza que não ia se esquecer. – ele engasgou, igual ao Jasper. O que estava dando nesses homens?

- Pois é. Eu não esqueci.

- Eu sabia disso.

- Então, não quer abrir seu presente?

- É claro que eu quero.

.com/watch?v=F8aCFYW5eUU

Ele me puxou e sentamos no sofá. Edward se virou e voltou com um caixinha preta nas mãos. Linda! O que teria ali dentro?

- Tome! Espero que goste.

Eu estava tremendo e fui abrindo devagar. Quando terminei de abrir me debati com uma pulseira de ouro branco linda. Que tinha vários pingentes lá. Uma frigideira? Uma flor? A torre Eiffel? E tinha ainda muitos outros. Epa! Aquilo ali é um coração de... DIAMANTE?

- Edward! É lindo! Aposto que tem um significado.

- Tem sim.

Ele pegou meu braço e colocou a pulseira. Depois pegou o primeiro pingente, que era a frigideira.

- Bom, essa frigideira esta aqui porque eu não conheço ninguém que consiga rodar panquecas tão bem quanto você.

Ai que lindo *-* Nós dois rimos e eu já estava chorando.

- A flor significa delicadeza. Porque você é a pessoa mais delicada que eu já conheci. A torre Eiffel é porque nós dois sonhamos em ir para Paris juntos. A nuvem significa o sonho, porque minha vida é um sonho com você. E o coração é o meu, que agora é seu.

Eu desabei a chorar, pronto. Queria me matar do coração não é? Eu abracei com força. Não queria ele nem um pouco longe de mim.

- É tudo tão perfeito. Eu te Amo Edward Cullen.

- Você é minha vida Bella.

- Agora é minha vez.

Peguei meu presente e o entreguei. Quando ele abriu fez uma cara de surpresa.

- Serio que você comprou o suéter que eu queria?

- Ahan,e os sapatos italianos também. Mais o suéter tem uma coisa especial.

Ele não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu preguei o suéter de suas mãos e o virei do aveso.

- Sabe, isso deu um trabalho para encontrar e pra fazer. Tive que praticar bastante.

- O que é? – ele perguntou se virando para mim, querendo ver.

- Olhe.

**POV EDWARD **

**Quando Bella me mostrou o que era no inicio não entendi, mas depois vi que era um coração dourado. **

**- Eu que fiz esse coração ai. É de fios de ouro. **

**- Bella é maravilhoso. **

**- Não é só isso. Ele é o meu coração, para você sempre leva-lo com você. **

**Fala verdade! A minha mulher é perfeita não é? **

**A beijei com profundidade e ela estava chorando de novo. **

**- Esta chorando de novo amor?**

**- Estou seu bobo. **

**- Então vamos jantar porque eu tenho outra surpresa para você. **

**- Vou ter uma Taquicardia hoje. **

**- Não vai não. **

**Nós jantamos e eu a sentei de frente para mim enquanto pegava o violão. **

**- Compus pra você. **

**- OMG! **

**Comecei a tocar... **

**.com/watch?v=Hgkx5E1zcA8**

**Bella estava jorrando lagrimas na minha frente! **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

A MINHA musica era linda! Eu estava fazendo uma cachoeira ali na sala.

_**I'll Be Your Lover, Too **_

_**(Robert Pattinson – Edward Cullen)**_

_**Vou ser o seu homem  
Eu vou entender  
E fazer o meu melhor  
Para cuidar bem de você  
Sim eu vou**_

Você será minha rainha  
Vou ser o seu rei  
E eu vou ser seu amante também  
Sim eu vou

A grama ainda é verde  
Da cor do meu sonho  
Um sonho que se torna realidade hoje  
Vou te contar  
Quando meu dia está difícil  
Eu virarei para você  
E contarei os teus encantos  
E você olhará para mim  
Com olhos que vêem  
E enternecer nos braços um do outro

E assim eu venha a ser um dos  
Quem está sempre ao seu lado

Saia de mim  
Então, eu posso ser um dos  
Que sempre te procura  
Sim eu vou, eu vou sim

Você será minha rainha  
Vou ser o seu rei  
E eu vou ser seu amante também.

Agora eu já podia morrer, porque eu morreria Feliz.

E o final da Noite? Ah... Todo mundo sabe! Hei me deixem curtir, afinal, é o meu aniversario de namoro.

Felizmente as férias de inverno chegaram. Hoje era uma noite comum de casais na minha casa.

Estávamos comendo pizza e jogando cartas. Edward e eu, Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet.

- Então galera, para onde vão no Natal? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu e Emmet ainda não sabemos Bella. – respondeu Rosalie.

- Nem nós. – disse Alice.

- E seus pais Rose?

- Eu sou órfã Bella.

- Oh, lamento. E você Emmet?

- Não vejo meu pai há anos, ele é gay acredita?

- Ui!

- Pois é. E minha mãe se casou com um canalha. Então, estou livre.

Pensei e pensei. Nós seis não tinha nada pra fazer no Natal, então a brilhante idéia apareceu.

- JÁ SEI!

Os cinco olharam espantados para mim, por causa do meu grito.

- Sabe de que Bells? – perguntou Alice.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – eles me olharam curiosos.

- Fala ai. – disse Emmet.

- Bom, já que todo mundo aqui não sabe onde passar o Natal eu sei.

- E onde? – perguntou Rose.

- Vamos todos para Forks.

Eles se olharam e ficaram quietos. Alice levantou do sofá de repente e disse.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia.

- Viu?

- Mas tem espaço para nós lá?

- Claro que tem Jazz. Nossa casa é enorme.

- Isso é verdade. – afirmou Edward.

- E sem fala que Esme e Carlisle ficariam super felizes.

- Concordo com você Alice. Então o que me dizem? – perguntei

Fez-se um silencio prolongado e depois todos começaram a falar.

- Amei a idéia. – disse Rose

- Seria um natal perfeito. – disse Edward

- Temos que cuidar da decoração. – falou Alice

- Falar com Esme e Carlisle. – Jasper disse.

- Vamos colocar fogo em Forks. – completou Emmet.

- Isso é maravilhoso.

Começamos a colocar nossas idéias pra fora. Tínhamos que ir uns dias antes para arrumar tudo e sem falar que os meninos queriam levar Forks a perdição.

Eu, Alice e Rose ficaríamos por conta das malas e coisas assim e os rapazes resolveriam sobre as passagens.

Estava com Alice planejando. Rose estava de plantão no hospital. Felizmente ultimo dia dela e Edward lá.

Era hora de ligar pra Esme.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes e Carlisle quem atendeu.

- Alo?

- Carlisle? É Bella.

- Oh Bella. Que bom que ligou.

- Estou com saudades.

- Também estamos.

- Mamãe ta ai?

- Esta.

- Temos novidades.

- Ótimo. Vou passar para ela.

Demorou alguns segundos e ela pegou o telefone...

- Alo? Filha?

- Oi mãe!

- Que saudade bebe. – sério, minha mãe me irritava me chamando de bebe _(N/A: te entendo Bella, também me irrita quando minha mãe me chama de bebe. __Aff! ¬¬)_

- Também estou com saudades.

- Qual é a novidade?

- Vocês estão com algum plano para o Natal?

- Até agora não querida. Por que?

- Estamos querendo ir para ai.

- Que maravilha. Você e Edward?

- Não. Eu e Edward, Alice e Jasper.

- Aaaaaai! – como sempre tive que afastar o telefone dos ouvidos por causa do grito.

- Calma mãe! E tem mais duas pessoas.

- Sério?

- É, são amigos bem próximos, e próximos mesmo. Eles não têm onde passar o Natal e então nós os convidamos. Eles são um casal e como ai em casa é enorme e tem muitos quartos achei que seria uma boa idéia passarmos todos juntos. Um bom Natal em família.

- Bella isso será perfeito.

- Carlisle não irá se importar?

- Ele esta ouvindo a conversa amor e adorou a idéia. Já faz um tempo que não temos um Natal com a casa cheia.

- Ótimo então. Vamos daqui a 5 dias.

- Cinco?

- É mãe. Temos que terminar de preparar as coisas por aqui.

- Ta bom meu amor. Estamos esperando.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também querida.

Alice me olhava ansiosa. Doida pra saber...

- Tudo feito. Forks, ai vamos nós.

- Ah! Maravilha!

Ela disse pulando no meu pescoço.

- Alice, eu tive uma mega idéia.

- O que é?

- Bom, nós não vamos a Forks há um tempo. Quer dizer, não para ficar tanto tempo e desfilar pelas ruas.

- Sim, mas o que tem isso?

- Nós seis somos lindos e sabemos disso. – ela deu aquele sorriso perverso.

- E...

- E que tal irmos as compras? Convidaremos Rosalie. Faremos compras para nós e nossos namorados. Iremos chegar em grande estilo em Forks. Iremos causar. Afinal, aquele lugar não esta acostumado com isso. – ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

- A.M.E.I. Vamos fazer isso agora mesmo. Liga pra Rosalie. OMG! Temos que comprar as coisas mais lindas. Imagina a cara daquelas "santinhas" de Forks quando nos verem.

- Isso mesmo. Quero mesmo é ver a cara da Lauren.

- Ah é isso ai. A nossa eterna rival.

Ligamos pra Rosalie que topou na mesma hora. Nós três éramos tão unidas que parecíamos irmãs.

Agora estávamos na sorveteria do Shopping, fofocando.

- Ta bom, eu falo. – disse Alice.

- Ah, finalmente. – eu e Rose dissemos juntas.

Estávamos falando sobre sexo. Tiramos papel e tesoura e Alice foi a primeira a falar.

- O Jazz é do estilo carinhoso sabe. Ele vai devagar, apesar disso me irritar bastante às vezes.

- Só papai e mamãe Alice? – perguntou Rose.

- Só.

- Ah, eu e Edward também só assim.

- Então é diferente de mim e de Emmet. Ele é do tipo... Selvagem. Se é que me entendem.

- Ah entendemos. Perfeitamente. – disse Alice.

- Eu estou com uma idéia ótima para apimentar minha relação.

- O que? – elas perguntaram.

- Morangos com Chantilly.

- Nossa, eu e Emm já experimentamos. É PERFEITO.

- Isso esta me animando casa vez mais.

- Meninas vocês não acham sem graça ficar em uma posição só não?

- Eu não. – disse Alice.

- Eu sim. Por isso estou querendo saber de umas técnicas.

- Eu ensino. – falou Rose animada.

Voltamos as compras enquanto ouvíamos as "dicas" de Rose. Estava gostando disso...

_**5 dias depois...**_

Eu amo esses meus amigos, mas às vezes eles me irritam. Estavam que nem doidos brigando no aeroporto.

Estávamos já entrando no avião indo para Forks. Nem preciso dizer que Sentamos todos bem perto. Já disse que amo primeira classe? Alice e Jasper estavam atrás de mim e Edward, Rose e Emmet estavam na nossa frente. Uma aeromoça morena, alta dos olhos verdes e cabelos longos passou, fazendo meu homem, quer dizer, NOSSOS homens ficarem olhando. Edward levou um belo tapa.

- Ai Bells.

- Da próxima vez eu furo seus olhos se olhar pra ela de novo.

- Mas eu não olhei.

- É melhor ficar quietinho se não quiser levar mais.

Ele bufou, mas ficou no canto dele. Eu podia ouvir as reclamações de Jasper e o piti de Rosalie.

- Emmet McCarty não se atreva a olhar para aquela biscate vestida de comissária de bordo. Ah não ser que queira que te jogue do avião. E não será pela porta, será pela janela.

- Mas amor, nessa janelinha ai não passa nem o Emm Jr. – eu tive que rir.

- Ah querido, nós daremos um jeito.

Eles pararam de brigar finalmente e ficamos conversando. Hilário.

- Esse lugar é muito longe?

- Não Rose... – eu disse.

- Sei. Olha eu tenho medo de avião.

Então a gargalhada foi geral. Tanto minha, quando de Edward, Alice, Jazz e Emmet.

- Que foi? Eu tenho síndrome ta?

- Rose, reze para não pegarmos uma turbulência. Quem sabe o avião cai... – disse Edward implicando.

- É verdade. Pensando bem, se caísse em uma ilha paradisíaca não seria uma má idéia. – eu disse.

- Ah, claro Bella. Ia ser super divertido nós em uma ilha paradisíaca em pleno inverno. Eu ia amar tomar banho de praia em baixo da neve. – disse Emmet.

Mais uma vez a risada foi geral.

- Cala a boca.

Rosalie levantou se cagando de medo para ir ao banheiro. Bem na hora em que a comissária de bordo foi servir as bebidas.

Ela parou em frente à cadeira de Emmet e olhou. Se Rose ver isso ela mata...

- Eu não perco isso por nada. – disse Alice.

- Nem eu. – disse Jazz

Os dois se levantaram e ficaram apoiados na minha poltrona e na poltrona de Edward, vendo a aeromoça dar em cima e de Emmet e vice versa.

- Só isso que você tem para servir? – ele perguntou.

- Tenho muito mais se quiser. – a morena "dada" respondeu.

Por sorte, ou não, Rosalie chegou bem na hora e pegou no pulo. Ela estava roxa de raiva.

- Rose, escândalo aqui não. – eu sussurrei.

- Calma amiga, farei melhor.

Medo! Ela parou em frente à comissária e a olhou.

- Um suco de morango, o mais forte por favor. – Rose pediu.

- Claro senhorita.

Ela entregou o suco de morango que era tão forte que chegava a ser cor de vinho.

Então o que eu temia aconteceu. Rose fingiu tropeçar e derrubou todo o suco em cima da comissária, que estava com um uniforme branco com azul bebe. Ri litros.

Rose piscou pra ela e sentou na poltrona.

- Amor...

- Cala a porra da boca Emmet. Depois conversamos...

Depois de rir mais litros tudo ficou em silencio. Até o avião entrar em turbulência. Pronto, agora Rosalie morre. Começou devagar, mais ainda chacoalhava um pouco.

- Amor, não superou seu medo? – perguntou Emmet.

- Esse bicho grande não foi feito para ficar no céu...

- Ele foi feito para que então? Submarino?

Apesar da tensão começamos a rir.

- Até quando irão me zoar por eu ter medo de voar hein?

- Até perder a graça Rose. E esta muito longe disso. – disse Edward

Para o maior desespero de Rosalie a voz do comandante falou.

"_Queridos passageiros, apertem os cintos, iremos passar por uma forte turbulência"._

- Essa porra ta tremendo muito. Eu vou chorar...

- Rose, calma ok? Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Alice lá de trás.

- Tudo bem? Essa merda ta que nem uma batedeira. Olha as criancinhas chorando lá trás... É o fim.

As mascaras de oxigênio saltaram na nossa cara e Rosalie ficou histérica.

- OMG! Vou morrer. Bella e Alice vão morrer. Vamos todos morrer.

Emmet enfiou a mascara na cara dela enquanto ela chorava.

- Eu estou nova demais. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Ouvia seus gritos abafados e confesso que comecei a ficar com medo. Edward percebeu e apertou minha mão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele disse fazendo carinho. Eu só confirmei com a cabeça.

Logo depois a aeronave voltou a se estabilizar e a comissária falou.

"_Nosso comandante já esta estabilizando a aeronave. SE acalmem por favor". _

Rosalie se virou para mim parecendo um espantalho.

- Não morremos?

- Morremos sim Rose. E adivinha? Deus como é muito bom e nos ama muito, nos deu passagens de graça e com tudo pago para Disney. Olha que MARA.

Ela me deu língua e virou para frente enquanto Emmet a acalmava. Me virei para Alice que estava rindo.

- Que foi?

- Eu estava ficando com medo já.

- Eu também Alice.

- Tranquei.

- De uma coisa eu sei. Essa viajem será inesquecível.

Edward de virou para trás também.

- Concordo plenamente.

O resto do vôo foi mais interessante e calmo do que eu imaginava. Emmet fez com que Rosalie dormisse um pouco, ela estava com medo até agora. Alice e Jasper ficaram mais que melosos. Eu e Edward ficamos conversando...

- Bells?

- Oi amor.

- Já estamos juntos a um bom tempo não é?

- É verdade. Nem parece aqueles dois do passado que ficavam trocando gritos ao inves de caricias.

- Eu te amo muito pequena.

- Eu também grandão.

Nós rimos e acabamos cochilando. Acordei quando estava quase pousando no aeroporto de Forks. Estava meio sonolenta assim como Rose.

Descemos e pude ouvir o alivio da Loira.

- Felizmente, terra firme.

Fizemos o check-in e eu quis ir ao banheiro. Levei Alice e Rose comigo. Me olhei no espelho e comecei a me arrumar assim como as meninas.

- Então já sabem né? Estamos aqui para causar.

- Isso é o que mais sabemos fazer Bella. – disse Rose.

- Então vamos.

Saímos do banheiro e tive a leve sensação que os olhos daquele lugar se voltaram para nós três. Saímos juntas, uma ao lado da outra, rindo e conversando, dentro de roupas de marca e salto alto. Tudo o que uma adolescente de Forks sempre quis ser. Nossos namorados nos esperavam boquiabertos.

- Assim vamos perder as namoradas. – disse Edward me abraçando.

- Nunquinha.

- Pedimos dois carros. Já estão nos esperando.

- Então vamos.

Eu, Edward e Alice fomos em um carro e outros foram em outro. Logo atrás da gente.

Logo vi a nossa casa. Quer dizer, mansão. Com certeza a maior casa de Forks, ou até mesmo de Port Angeles. Nós sempre gostamos de casas grandes e luxuosas, e quando se tem dinheiro para isso fica bem mais fácil.

./mansao-punta-del-este-a-venda%20(3).jpg

- Que saudades que sinto daqui. – disse Alice.

- Eu também Alice. – eu disse

- Então somos três. – disse Edward.

Descemos do carro junto com Emmet, Jasper e Rosalie. Só então reconheci quem estava dirigindo o segundo carro. O senhor Henry.

- Bella? Bella, é você?

- Senhor Henry, quanto tempo.

Ele saiu do carro enquanto me abraçava.

- Como vão as coisas?

- Muito bem. Já tem tempos que você não vem para Forks.

- Ah tem sim. Veja só...

Olhei para Edward e o resto dos meus amigos que me olhavam e os chamei.

- Ed, Al! Venham! É o senhor Henry.

Eles sorriram e vieram até nós, trazendo Rose, Jazz e Emm junto.

- Veja só se não é a Alice. A nossa fadinha.

- Olá senhor Henry. Quanto tempo.

- E esse garotão, que já esta um homem. Edward?

- Sim senhor.

Eles se cumprimentaram e nós apresentamos nossos amigos.

- Senhor Henry esse é meu namorado, Jasper.

- É um prazer meu jovem.

- O prazer é meu.

- E esses são Rosalie e Emmet, amigos de longa data.

- Muito prazer crianças. Mas e vocês, Edward e Bella? Onde estão os namorados?

Eu e Edward nos olhamos e ele veio por trás de mim me abraçando e me dando um beijo no rosto.

- Aqui estão eles senhor Henry. – disse Edward.

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu. Hoje mesmo a noticia se espalharia pela cidade de que os dois Cullen e a Swan chegaram em Forks trazendo consigo um casal de amigos.

- Olha que maravilha! Parabéns! Carlisle e Eme devem estar muito felizes.

- Sim, eles estão.

- A quanto tempo estão juntos?

- A um ano. – eu respondi.

- Ótimo!

- Nós precisamos ir senhor Henry. Nossos pais nem, sabem que chegamos.

- Claro meus meninos. Depois nos vemos.

Nos despedimos deles e fomos em direção a porta. Paramos todos em frente e eu toquei a campainha. Na mesma hora minha mãe atendeu com um sorriso maior que o mundo na cara.

- Meus amores!

Ela disse pulando em cima de todos nós.

- Que saudades!

- Também estávamos.

- Venha, vamos entrar.

Nós seis entramos e ela abraçou um por um.

- Alice, você esta enorme.

- Obrigada Esme. Esta linda.

- Obrigada querida. E você em Edward? Mais gato que nunca.

- Assim eu fico com ciúmes. – disse Carlisle descendo a escada.

Ele veio e nos abraçou.

- Mãe, Carlisle. Esse são Rosalie e Emmet. Nossos amigos.

- É um prazer conhece-los. – minha mãe disse cumprimentado-os.

- Sejam bem-vindos.

- Obrigada por nos receber na sua casa Sr. Cullen e Sr. Swan.

- Ai nada de senhor e senhora. Você por favor Rosalie.

- Tudo bem.


	3. Chapter 3

Mostrei a casa para todos... Bom, afinal eu era a única que morava ali a um ano atrás.

Cada um foi instalado e eu e Edward ficamos no meu quarto, que era cama de casal sendo perfeita para nós. Pulei na minha cama e relaxei.

- É bom estar em casa.

- É bem melhor estar com casa com você.

Ele disse subindo em cima de mim, com uma mão na lateral do meu corpo e beijando o meu pescoço.

- Adivinha o que eu estou com vontade de fazer?

- Ah! Pergunta também de eu sei qual é a comida preferida do macaco.

- Se aquela aeromoça não tivesse ficado tão em cima eu juro que te arrastaria para o banheiro.

- Isso serio interessante.

Ele me beijou com fome, comecei a tirar sua camisa e ele começou a tirar a minha blusa. Bem na hora alguém muito idiota e empata tinha que bater na porta. Edward levantou mal humorado e foi ver quem era. Ótimo, minha mãe.

- Esme!

- Edward eu...

Quando ela viu Edward sem camisa e eu toda desarrumada se tocou.

- Oh, desculpe! Não queria interromper. – ela disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem mãe. O que foi?

- Alice e Rose estão te chamando. Querem passear. Um passeio a casais.

- Ah eu estou cansada. Preciso dormir. Já é a noite e não tem nada em Forks.

- Você que pensa, abriram agora um bar em frente a praça que os jovens vão todos para lá.

- Mas mãe, já esta a noite e eu estou cansada. Concorda Ed?

- Eu concordo.

- Ok, então vá falar com Alice.

Olhei emburrada pra Edward que sorriu.

- Vai lá meu amor. Estou te esperando para tomarmos banho juntos.

- Ta bom. Não foge não em.

- Eu seria doido de fugir e deixar a minha gostosa pra trás? É ruim em.

- Acho bom.

Pisquei e fui ver o que Alice queria. Entrei no quarto e ela estava com Rosalie.

- As duas empatas fodas. O que querem?

- Vamos sair Bells?

- Alice, é nove da noite. Eu estou morta de cansaço. Preciso dormir e transar. Vamos sair amanha. Minha mãe disse que agora abriu um bar lá na praça. Podemos ir. Concorda comigo Rose?

- Por esse lado Bella esta certa. Ainda estou traumatizada pelo vôo. – eu e Alice reviramos os olhos.

- OK então. Amanha nós vamos. – Alice disse.

- Hei, onde esta Jasper e Emmet?

- Jasper esta lá fora vendo as arvores e o escuro. Nunca vi mais emo do que ele. Esta na fossa sem motivo. – disse Rose.

- Pelo menos ele é sensato Rose. – disse Alice defendendo o homem – O Jazz não esta assistindo Ursinhos carinhosos na sala de vídeo.

- Para tudo! Emmet esta assistindo Ursinhos carinhosos? – perguntei e cai na gargalhada.

- Que foi em? Meu Emm só é um pouco infatil. Nada anormal.

- Ah imagina. Nada anormal. Então vocês ficam ai que eu vou terminar o que me interromperam.

- Vocês só pensa em sexo? – perguntou Alice.

- Ah Alice! Relaxa e goza.

Deixei elas falando sozinhas e fui tomar banho com o meu Ed. Tirei minha roupa e entrei nua no banheiro.

- Amor!

- Oi.

- Acredita que Emmet esta assistindo os ursinhos carinhosos?

- Ah, fala serio?

- Estou falando.

- Que Gayzão. Mas agora vem aqui vem.

Ele estava afundado na banheira, com uma aparência bem convidativa. Não tinha como resistir.

Entrei na banheira e fiquei por cima de seu corpo. Ele me beijou e eu comecei a sentir a ereção no seu membro na minha coxa.

- Você é tão rapidinho amor.

- Ah, você não viu nada Isabella Swan. Hoje eu vou ser seu professor particular.

- E o que vai me ensinar a fazer?

Ele não respondeu. Na mesma hora estocou em mim com força, arrancando gemidos incontroláveis. Depois foi retirando lentamente. Ele queria me torturar ou o que?

- Se parar eu te mato.

- E quem disse que vou parar?

Ele envolveu minha cintura com as mãos e eu coloquei minhas mãos na borda da banheira, para facilitar a cavalgada, se é que me entendem...

Ele começou estocando de vagar e eu fui ajudando-o com os meus movimentos. A sensação era maravilhosa. Era a primeira vez que fazíamos amor dentro da banheira.

- Rebola pra mim amor?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Comecei a rebolar em cima dele, sentindo seu membro me estocando fundo, alcançando lugares que nunca imaginei que poderiam se alcançados.

- Edward... Oh!

- Não para Bella.

Aumentei o ritmo e ele aumentou as estocadas. Meu corpo começou a sentir espasmos violentos, me levando para além do céu.

Ele começou a diminuir a estocadas e chegamos como sempre, ao ápice juntos.

Ele não retirou sem membro de dentro de mim, eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito perfeito e ele fez carinho em minhas costas, me causando arrepios.

- Essa foi foda.

- Temos que fazer mais vezes.

_**Na noite seguinte... **_

Alice nos forçou a sairmos hoje. É claro que me arrumei linda. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma bota de cano longo e salto fino preta, uma blusa vermelha, meu trench-coat preto e um cachecol preto com branco. Fiz um rabo de cavalo, coloquei uma maquiagem básica e fui para sala, onde todos estavam me esperando.

- Meu Deus, como você esta linda minha filha.

- Obrigada mãe.

- Eu não posso deixar de dizer o mesmo. – disse Edward me abraçando.

- Parou a melação? – disse Emmet.

- Cala a boca Emmet. Ou quer que todo mundo fique sabendo que você estava assistindo Ursinhos carinhos?

- Serio Emmet? – perguntou Jasper.

Todos riram.

- Cara, se você quiser eu tenho uns vídeos de quando era mais novo dos Bananas de pijamas. Se quiser...

Emmet ficou quieto e saímos de casa. A praça era bem perto, então dava para ir a pé.

O ursão do meu amigo chegou perto de Edward e disse no seu ouvido:

- Ed, você estava falando serio sobre as fitas?

- Vai se fuder Emmet.

- Que foi? Eu só perguntei ué.

Nós rimos e fomos em direção a praça. Toda pessoa que passava por nós nos olhava, como se fossemos celebridades. E foi assim que chegamos na praça, onde estava todos os jovens de Forks. Fomos à sensação, todos nos olharam. As garotas nos invejavam, os garotos babavam.

Fomos andando em meio ao corredor que se abriu e entramos no bar.

Até que era agradável. Tinha um bom espaço. Sentamos na maior mesa e fizemos nossos pedidos.

Conversa vai... Bebida vem...

- Vou ao banheiro. – eu disse me levantando.

Fui ao banheiro, fiz minhas necessidades, quando sai lá de dentro quase tive um susto.

- Bella Swan? É você Mesmo?

- OMG! Jacob Black?

- Oh Bells.

Ela me pegou no colo e me rodopiou.

- Que saudade magrela.

- Cara tu ta enorme. Ta comendo fermento?

- Pois é. Ando malhando. Mais cara, não tinha acreditado quando me disseram que estava aqui em Forks.

- Não é...

- Esta linda Bella.

- Obrigada Jake. Você também.

- Saudades dos velhos tempos.

- Jacob eu mal cheguei... Por favor.

- Ah Bella. Me da um beijinho? Só um para matar a saudade.

- Jake, não!

- Ah Bells...

Ele me imprensou na parede, não tinha como sair. Quando ele ia me beijar vi Jacob ir pro chão.

- Esta achando que é quem mane?

- Edward Cullen! Namorado de Isabella Swan.

**POV EDWARD. **

**Quando eu vi Jacob Black tentando agarrar a MINHA namorada eu pirei. Dei-lhe um murro que o fez parar no chão. **

**Bella estava assustada. Desorientada. **

**- Então você esta mesmo com esse playboizinho Bells?**

**- Não dirija uma palavra a ela Black. Você é um idiota, nem saber chegar em uma mulher você sabe. Espero que o chefe de policia de um jeito nisso. Vamos embora Bells. **

**Eu a abracei a carreguei para fora daquele bar. Quando saímos eu encostei-a na parede. **

**- Amor você esta bem?**

**- Estou. **

**- Se aquele idiota te machucou... **

**- Não Ed. Eu estou bem. Vamos embora. **

**- O que deu no Black em? – perguntou Alice. **

**- Vai saber Al. **

**- To amando esse lugar. – disse Emmet enquanto Jazz revirava os olhos. **

**Depois tudo foi explicado. Jacob estava tendo problemas com bebidas alcoólicas e ele estava bêbado na hora do incidente. Tenho pena do Black. Quero mais é que ele se foda. **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

Os dias se passaram bem rápido. Hoje era dia 24. Véspera de Natal. Estávamos atolados arrumando tudo. Os meninos foram fazer a decoração pela supervisão da minha mãe. Eu e as meninas fomos cozinhar.

- Alice, seus presentes já estão comprados? – perguntei.

- Estão sim Bella. Foi um trabalhão.

- Os meus também estão comprados. – disse Rose.

- Pois é. Eu só quero ver se Edward esqueceu do meu presente.

- O que comprou pra ele Bells?

- Eu não comprei para ele exatamente Alice.

- Ham? Como assim?

- Digamos que é uma surpresinha bem agradável para apimentar a relação. – Rose me olhou maliciosa.

- Eu sabia que tinha uma Bella tarada escondida ai.

- Que foi? Eu vou fazer 20 anos caramba. Não pode não?

- Alice, e você e o Jazz? Não vão casar não?

- Olha, eu ando tocando nesse assunto com ele Rose, mas ele sempre foge.

- Quem diria, Jasper sempre tão certinho e agora fugindo de casamento.

- Pois é...

- Ta bom. Agora vamos falar uma coisa depressiva.

- Que foi Rose? – eu e Alice perguntamos.

- Emmet esta fazendo greve de sexo acredita? – eu tive que rir.

- Por que?

- Por eu ter jogado suco na aeromoça ontem.

- Adoro!

- Adora? Porque não é você...

**POV EDWARD **

**Eu já tinha tomado banho e estava pronto. Bella tinha ido se arrumar. Minha garota era gostosa, fazia comida gostosa... Era gostosa para todos os efeitos. **

**Entrei no quarto e ela estava saindo do banho, só enrolada na toalha. **

**- Amor... Assim você me deixa louco. **

**- Edward, agora não. Temos que nos arrumar. **

**- Ah Bella! Rapidinho.**

**- Não e Não. **

**- Vou fazer greve de sexo igual ao Emmet. **

**- É melhor nem tentar a sorte. Se você não der conta outro dará. **

**- Porra Bella! **

**- Que foi?**

**- Brochei. **

**- Por que amor?**

**- Falar em chifres sempre faz brochar Bells. **

**- Tadinho dele. Só lamento... **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

Me arrumei rapidinho e ouvi alguém me gritando.

- BELLAAAAAAAA!

- QUE FOI?

- VEM LOGO.

- TO INDO.

Desci e estavam todos lindos e reunidos. PQP que porra de musica infernal é essa?

- Cacete, quem colocou Debussy?

- Eu!

- Ah tinha que ser o Emo do Jasper.

Jasper ultimamente andava tão melancólico. OK, ele SEMPRE foi melancólico.

- Vamos agitar as coisas. – disse emmet e... OMG!

Emmet tinha colocado Akon e estava fazendo Strip no alto da escada.

- PQP Emmet. Deixa pro final da noite.

Desliguei o som e coloquei algo mais apropriado.

Viva la Vida - .com/watch?v=44xirQ55IgA&feature=fvst

- Ah, finalmente uma musica descente. – disse minha mãe.

OMG! O que estava dando nas pessoas dessa casa? Minha mãe estava rebolando para Carlisle? Eu estava vendo isso mesmo? Deus, esse mundo esta perdido.

- Hei, vamos dançar também.

Eu disse puxando Edward pelo paletó e o arrastando para dançar comigo. A sala da minha casa virou uma pista de dança, assim como era pra ser. Ok, só ai percebi no que Alice vestia.

- Gostou da minha roupa Bells?

- Ah Alice. Esta linda. Bem... Natalina!

- Obrigada! – ela me deu um beijo no rosto e foi pegar vinho.

Alice vestia uma saia curta e de coro vermelha com pelos brancos na barra, blusa vermelha e... Um... GORRO? Alice estava vestida de MAMAE NOEL? Aonde eu fui me meter?

- GENTE! – Gritou Alice.

- QUE FOI ALICE?

- ONDE ESTA O VINHO?

- MERDA! ESQUECI DE PEGAR. ESTA NA ADEGA.

Alice saiu da cozinha e foi até a Adega pegar os vinhos cantando NOITE FELIZ! Isso aqui é um manicômio não é?

Edward tinha sumido. Onde estava meu homem?

- Jazz onde esta Edward?

- Ah, ele foi pegar o nosso presente pra vocês.

- Ham? Mais já?

- Só esse Bella.

- Ata!

Alice voltou e ficamos esperando Edward. Ele chegou com um cesta nas mãos, toda coberta.

- Meninas! Esse é o nosso presente pra vocês.

OMG! Quando Edward tirou o pano que cobria a cesta apareceu três filhotes de poodle. PINTADOS? Eles eram verde e... Vermelho?

- Esse é da Bella!

- Esse é da Alice!

- Esse é da Rose!

Os meninos disseram. Eles eram fofos, só o da Rose que era meio estranho...

- Cacete! Emmet, você fez um moicano no meu cachorro? – perguntou Rose irritada

- Desculpe amor. Eu não resisti.

Ela fuzilou Emmet com os olhos e então minha mãe nos chamou.

- Gente! Vamos ceiar.

- Vamos!

Nos reunimos na grande mesa da sala de Jantar enfrente aos deliciosos pratos.

- Ah eu estou faminta. – eu disse.

- Eu também. – disse Emmet avançando em uma coxinha.

- Hei, essa coxinha é minha. – disse Edward.

Eles começaram a brigar com o garfo pela coxinha e aquilo estava me irritando. Até que a merda da coxinha foi para dentro do meu copo.

- Oh Inferno! – bati na mesa fazendo todos ficarem em silencio e me olharem – Melhor assim!

Nos olhamos e sorrimos.

- Eu sei que todos nos odiamos. Mas vamos brindar?

- Ah vamos nos brindar.

- Emmet, não tem como nós "nos" brindar. Vê se eu tenho cara de taça?

Todos riram da cara dele, então levantamos e erguemos nossas taças.

Depois da ceia eu queria mesmo era trocar os presentes.

- Genteeeeee, podemos trocar os presentes agora?

- Ai vamos, vamos!

- Presentes? – perguntou Emmet.

- É Emmet. Presentes.

- Eu nem... Me... Toquei.

- EMMET, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE NÃO COMPROU MEU PRESENTE.

- O cachorrinho não conta amor?

- Vai tomar no cu seu idiota.

- Ai gente! Credo! Isso não é coisas de se falar no dia do nascimento de Jesus!

Adivinha quem disse isso? Ela mesma! Alice! Ta eu sei que ela esta certa em relação a isso, mas essa PORRA TA MUITO SENTIMENTAL. To me irritando também.

Emmet correu e Rose foi atrás dele. Que foram interrompidos por mais outro grito de Alice.

- PARA TUDO. É meia noite. FELIZ NATAL!

Depois disso vi ela se atracando com Jasper e fui me atracar também. O silencio foi geral. Todo mundo se atracando. Até a minha mãe, Oh Deus, a gente briga, mas a gente se ama.

Quando o momento quase-sexo passou fomos trocar os presentes. Eu comecei.

- Ta bom. Esse aqui é da minha mãe. – ela abriu.

- Ah minha filha, que colar lindo. E tem uma foto sua. Obrigada Bebe.

- Por nada. Agora esse aqui é do Carlisle. – entreguei.

- Obrigada Bella.

- Esse aqui é da Alice.

Entrei a pequena caixinha de veludo azul e os olhos dela brilharam.

- Ai Bells, que pulseira linda.

Eu sabia que Alice amava jóias, então comprei uma pulseira de ouro com um pingente de letra A.

- Esse é da Rose.

- OMG! A bolsa Prada da ultima moda em Paris Bella? Você é o Maximo.

- Jazz, esse é seu!

- Poxa Bella. Eu sempre quis essa coletânea.

Comprei toda a coletânea de Debussy pro Jasper, alguém emo ganha uma coisa emo.

- Agora, esse é o do Emmet.

Fui atrás da escada e peguei o enorme urso de pelúcia para ele. Deveria ser quase do seu tamanho.

- E ai Emmet? Gostou?

- Ai Bella. É lindo.

Ele abraçou o urso e chorou.

- Alem de fazer greve de sexo é gay. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – disse Rose.

- Pronto. Presentes entregues.

Edward me olhava indiferente. Ah, cadê o presente do Ed?

- Bella, eu não ganho presente?

- Amor, o seu presente vem mais tarde.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e todos riram.

- Hoje tem! – disse Carlisle.

Todos ficaram pervertidos nessa casa?

Depois de tantos presentes trocados, nós subimos para o quarto.

- Amor pra que tanta pressa? – eu perguntei

- Quero ver meu presente e te mostrar o seu.

- Mais não era o Jake?

- Que Jake Bella?

- O cachorro ué.

- Você deu o nome do cachorro de Jake? O nome do Black?

- Dei sim. É uma combinação perfeita. Jacob é um cachorro.

- Ok. Venha então.

Ta! Porque Edward estava me levando para minha antiga sala onde eu treinava Balé? Sim, eu fazia balé e tinha um estúdio dentro do meu quarto, com piano e tudo.

- Por favor Edward, eu não vou dançar.

- Bells, estamos aqui só por causa do Piano.

- Menos mal.

- Vem, senta aqui do meu lado.

Eu sentei ao seu lado. Estávamos de frente para o piano. Então seus dedos deslizaram e ele começou a tocar.

.com/watch?v=PeMKsYVTx3M

Era uma canção linda e aconchegante. Me fazia querer dormir. Ela me lembrava Edward, ela me fazia lembrar tudo que passamos juntos até chegar ali. Ela me deixava feliz, muito feliz, com vontade de gritar para o mundo ouvir que ninguém e nada iriam acabar com minha felicidade.

Era isso e pronto.

- Edward, é tão linda!

- Bella, tinha muito tempo que eu não vazia composições no piano. – ele disse ainda tocando – mas um dia desses, eu saindo do trabalho para comprar um CD vi um na loja e fiquei com uma imensa vontade de tocar. No mesmo dia fui até um teatro em que costumava ir quando era mais novo e toquei. Então com essa idéia de Natal eu não sabia o que te daria, ai achei que isso te faria mais feliz do que qualquer outro bem material. Essa é a sua canção de ninar.

Eu desabei a chorar.

- Obrigada!

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e encostei minha cabeça em seus ombros ouvindo ele terminar de tocar a minha canção de ninar.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Ele terminou e me carregou para o quarto.

- Bells, agora é o meu.

- O seu?

- Meu presente!

- Ah é. Já volto.

- Aonde você vai?

- Espera ai apressadinho.

**POV EDWARD **

**O que a Bella foi fazer no banheiro que demorou tanto assim em? Fiquei ali sentado, esperando e esperando. Até que ela aparece na minha frente me fazendo babar. **

.

**Bella estava em uma lingerie preta com branca que delineava seu corpo perfeitamente. Aquilo estava me deixando doido. Ela parou bem na minha frente e perguntou. **

**- O que achou? **

**Eu não respondi, continuei admirando. Ela costumava usar lingeries sim, mas não desse tipo, com salto alto, liga e tudo mais. **

**- Caramba Ed. Estou ficando nervosa. **

**- Acho que ninguém nesse mundo tem uma namorada mais gostosa que a minha. **

**Peguei-a pela cintura, mas ela protestou. **

**- Que foi?**

**- É o meu presente. Então tenho que dá-lo da forma certa. **

**- Você quem sabe... **

**- Fique quietinho OK?**

**- OK. **

**Bella me jogou na cama e me apareceu com algemas na mão. OMG! **

**- Bells, o que vai fazer? **

**- Calminha amor. **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

Eu me amo. Joguei Edward na cama e comecei a tirar sua roupa bem devagar. Primeiro tirei a camisa, beijando e lambendo todo o seu peitoral.

- Quer me matar é?

- Só se for de prazer...

Fui abrindo de vagar a sua calça, revelando uma cueca Box preta.

- Nossa amor, já esta animadinho?

- Bella, o Jr. Ta em ação desde que você saiu do banheiro.

- Rápido ele.

Retirei sua calça e logo depois retirei sua cueca revelando aquele membro grande e grosso pulsando. Fui até seus braços e os algemei na cama.

- Você vai fazer o que eu estou pensando...

- Shh! Quieto.

Mais uma vez beijei toda a extensão de seu peitoral, só que dessa vez eu não parei, fui descendo até minhas mãos atingirem aquela coisa grande e quente. Massageei devagar arrancando gemidos de Edward.

Se a pergunta é se eu ia fazer mesmo "aquilo". Sim, eu ia fazer isso mesmo.

Dei um beijo na pontinha, fazendo Edward tremer.

- Para de torturar Bells.

Se era assim né? Assim seria feito. Cai de boca ali.

- Gosta?

- Claro.

**POV EDWARD **

**Eu não acreditei quando Bella começou a fazer aquilo. Ela estava... ela estava... **

**- Gosta?**

**- Claro. **

**Ela sorriu maliciosa e parou. **

**- Ah cansei, vamos parar. **

**- Perdeu a noção do perigo. **

**Ela sorriu mais uma vez safada e tirou as algemas. Livre finalmente. **

**- Pode continuar. **

**- Hoje você será torturado Edward Cullen. **

**Peguei-a pela cintura e a coloquei embaixo do meu corpo, ajudando-a discretamente, para ela achar que estava tomando conta de tudo ali. **

**- Melhor agora?**

**- Muito melhor. **

**Fui deslizando com dificuldade pela passagem apertada, mas fui de uma vez só, preenchendo casa pedacinho, fazendo-a gritar meu nome para a casa inteira ouvir. Ela começou a se contrair, me apertando. Aquilo estava me matando de tesão. **

**- Puta que pariu, eu amo o Natal! – eu tive que gritar. **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

Meu corpo tinha espasmos incontroláveis. Eu gritava, rugia. Eu amo esse homem. Ele me preenchia de todas as formas. Não preciso sem dizer que minha lingerie virou um trapo né? Pena, gostava tanto dessa. Acho que nunca tive um orgasmo tão bom igual a esse.

- Eu te amo Cullen.

- Eu sei disso Swan.

Que pessoinha mais convencida em. O abracei, abrindo-me o máximo que eu conseguia, deixando seus pêlos roçarem em meu clitóris. OMG. Já estava ficando animadinha de tremores, gritos, gemidos, rugidos. E eu arranhava suas costas enquanto ele enterrava tudo em mim, arfando desesperadamente. Nós provavelmente chegamos juntos. Amanha, eu teria que ouvir muitas zoações dos meus amigos.

E esse foi o nosso maravilhoso Natal!

Três meses tinham se passado desde o nosso Natal! Já tinha voltado a faculdade e Edward já estava trabalhando. Como eu digo a vocês que nosso namoro tinha caído na rotina? Pois é. Isso aconteceu. Nunca dei atenção a Alice quando ela vivia falando que isso aconteceria, porque aconteceu com ela. E agora a bomba acontece comigo e com ele.

Hoje era mais um dia típico, em que eu estava estudando enquanto o aguardava chegar. Ouvi a porta batendo e corri pra sala.

- Boa Noite amor! – disse tirando seu casaco

- Oi! – ele respondeu irritado.

- Fiz seu prato favorito hoje.

- Ata!

- Algum problema?

- Não é nada Bella.– tentei disfarça a sua grosseria.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando e bem que poderíamos fazer alguma coisa diferente, sei lá, sair um pouco da rotina. Não é uma boa idéia?

- Isabella eu não estou com saco pra isso agora OK? Depois conversamos. Quero tomar um banho e não me incomode.

Ele nunca me chamou de Isabella. Aquelas palavras me cortaram, mas fiz o que ele pediu. Fiquei quietinha no meu canto, esperando ele para jantarmos. Quase uma hora tinha se passado quando ele deu as caras, pensei que o humor estar melhor, mas estava pior.

- Então como foi o dia? – perguntei colocando o seu prato.

- Pra que quer tanto saber?

- Ed, eu sempre pergunto.

- Ah você quer mesmo saber como foi meu dia? Foi uma merda. E eu perdi a fome.

Ele gritou e saiu da mesa derrubando algumas coisas no chão. Meu Deus o que estava acontecendo agora?

Arrumei as coisas na cozinha e acabei por não jantar. Cheguei no quarto e ele estava sentado na cama com as mãos na cabeça. O abracei para reconforta-lo.

- Ed, eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Que mania que você tem de se culpar em? Eu preciso descansar. Boa noite.

Ele saiu dos meus braços e virou de costas para mim na cama. Ele nunca dormia de costas para mim.

...

No outro dia acordei e ele já tinha saído e não deixou bilhete. Sempre que Edward saia mais cedo, deixava um bilhete pra mim, mas essa manha foi diferente. Eu senti um nó na garganta, mas me arrumei e fui pra faculdade. Não era longe de casa, mas ele sempre me levava, senti falta disso.

- Bom dia Bella!

- Oi Ângela.

- Que foi?

- Nada não.

- Você esta triste?

- Não é nada não. Depois nos vemos ok?

- Ok amiga.

Fui para o jardim da faculdade e fiquei sozinha pensando em tudo. Quem sabe hoje a noite seria diferente?

Hoje quando sai da faculdade quis fazer uma coisa fora da rotina. Passar no hospital. Me encontrei com Rose quando ia e direção a sua sala.

- Bella! – ela me deu um abraço.

- Oi amiga.

- O que faz por aqui?

- Vim ver Edward. Ele anda tão estranho.

- Eu percebi, mas ele não fala nada com ninguém.

- Pois é...

- Você esta triste não esta?

- Um pouco, mas deve ser só o estresse.

- É deve ser sim. Agora eu preciso ir. Depois de ligo.

- OK.

Bati na porta do seu consultório e ele mandou entrar.

- Bella?

- Oi amor! Vim te ver.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? Estou muito ocupado.

- Mas eu queria te chamar pra jantar...

- Bella eu não estou com paciência para jantares românticos.

- Mas...

- Vá embora, por favor, e devo demorar hoje então não me espere.

Fui até ele para dar-lhe um beijo, mas ele mal me correspondeu. Tentei evitar as lagrimas dentro do hospital, mas me esbanjei quando cheguei em casa.

E assim foi cinco noites seguidas...

Hoje por exemplo, era a sexta noite em que ele não me tratava bem, sempre estressado, de mal humor. Eu tinha que dar um basta nisso tudo. E mais uma vez ele estava sentado no chão do quarto. Chorando?

- Edward o que esta acontecendo? Me fala por favor.

- Deixa pra lá.

- Não, eu não vou deixar pra lá. Isso esta acabando com você, acabando comigo.

- Eu não agüento mais minha vida Bella.

Eu agachei e o envolvi nos meus braços enquanto ele chorava.

- Você me deixa pra baixo e eu tento te consertar, mas não consigo. Eu pensei que você sempre contaria comigo para ficar do seu lado, mas você me magoa. Qual é o problema? Quantas vezes você se deixará levar desse jeito? Olhe em meus olhos e me ajude a encontrar algum sentido. Noite após noite você senta e chora e eu não consigo entender o por que. Você não me quer mais? Por favor, se for isso fale logo, mas não sofra. Você pensa que eu sou forte porque esta se sentindo fraco, mas querido eu estou com você. Estamos um no outro assim você é tão forte quanto eu.

- Bella...

- Você sabe o que fazer, porque eu não sou boba, portanto não estará só, porque eu estou com você. Então por que estamos aqui no chão? Me ouça. Eu sou tua alma, seu coração, você é minha vida, então se decida agora ou ficaremos nessa por mais tempo e isso irá nos destruir.

- Eu... Eu... Preciso dormir. Amanha conversamos.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e chorei. O que me restava a fazer? Nada.

No outro dia faltei a ultima aula para ir desabafar com Alice.

- Amiga! Entra ai.

- O Jazz esta?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Ta bom.

Nos sentamos e ela me abraçou.

- O que foi?

- Edward!

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele esta diferente Alice. Esta me tratando mal, não quer me tocar direito, esta me cortando. Eu estou tão magoada e não tenho idéia do que fazer.

- Ai meu Deus.

- Eu tento ajudar, tento conversar, mas é inútil. Você acha que ele tem outra pessoa?

- Não! Ele terminaria com você antes pelo o que conheço do meu irmão.

- Então me dê uma luz, porque eu estou afundando na escuridão.

- Amiga eu lamento, mas não tenho idéia do que fazer.

- Eu vou conversar com Emmet. Quem sabe ele me ajuda...

- É uma boa idéia.

- Eu vou no serviço dele, depois nos falamos.

- Ta bom amor. Se acalma e qualquer coisa me liga.

- Ta bom.

Fui até p serviço do Emmet e ele ficou surpreso com minha visita.

- Hei Bells. O que faz por aqui?

- Tem um minuto para o cafezinho?

- Claro.

Nos sentamos em uma lanchonete que tinha ao lado e eu desabafei. Contei tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- ...Olha Em, eu estou aqui só porque eu não sei aonde recorrer. Eu estou desesperada.

- Bella, ele anda meio estranho mesmo, não me liga mais, esta pra baixo, eu não sei mesmo o que esta acontecendo.

- Emmet, isso esta me matando e eu não sei até quando eu vou agüentar.

- Bella, da um tempo pra ele. Tenta não puxar muito papo, deixa ele pensar, quem sabe é isso...

- É, quem sabe. Depois a gente de fala Emmet e obrigada.

- To sempre ai Bells. E... boa sorte com isso.

- Eu vou precisar.

Voltei pra casa e o que me restou foi esperar...

Os dias se passaram e Edward continuou o mesmo, eu já estava tentando não ligar mais. Então, assim como disse um pouco antes, hoje era mais outra noite me que eu esperava por ele, se eu soubesse o quanto essa noite me custaria, o que ela me faria passar...

Vendo um filme de suspense, quase morri de susto quando Edward bateu a porta.

- Ai que susto! – eu disse e hei... Aquilo é um sorriso?

- Olá amor! Tenho uma ótima noticia.

- Ai que maravilha. O que aconteceu para te deixar tão feliz?

- Hoje eu recebi uma proposta de emprego.

- Serio meu amor? Parabéns. – disse pulando em seu pescoço.

- E adivinha onde é?

- Onde?

- Em Londres.– O.o

- Poxa, que pena, você não poderá aceitar, afinal moramos aqui né e eu tenho faculdade... –disse despreocupada me sentando no sofá.

- Bella! Acorda! Eu já aceitei. – na mesma hora me levantei.

- Como assim já aceitou?

- Eu vou ir pra Londres daqui a uma semana, ir morar lá. E você vai comigo. Não vai?

.com/watch?v=sF84pIhP5UM

Eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, sem falar nada. Como assim já aceitou? Daqui a uma semana? Não! Não! E eu?

- Bella! Me responda.

- Não Edward!

- Não o que Bells?

- Eu não vou com você. Eu não vou trancar minha faculdade.

- Você esta querendo dizer o que com isso?

- Edward, eu fiquei toda essa semana chorando pelos cantos, perguntando para os seus amigos o que havia de errado com você. Cara, tu tem noção do quanto eu estava sofrendo? E eu não vou deixar o meu sonho de lado por um capricho de emprego seu. Se quiser ir pode ir, isso esta me doendo, mas é a realidade. Você não deu a mínima pra mim nesses dias e isso me cortou, me machucou tanto. E agora você acha que é assim?

- Você esta terminando?

- Se você for para Londres, sim, eu estou mesmo terminando.

- Então nada valeu a pena para nós?

- Eu que te pergunto isso. Por que não pode ficar?

- Essa é uma oportunidade única, isso é o que importa.

- E o nosso amor não importa?

- Claro que importa...

- Então não vá. Fique comigo.

- Eu tenho que ir...

- Então é isso mesmo? É a sua ultima decisão?

- Você esta acabando com tudo.

- Não, você esta acabando com tudo.

- O que você quer exatamente?

- O que eu quero e preciso é estar com você. Mas só eu querer isso não é o suficiente. Eu não te conheço mais. Você não é o Edward pelo qual eu me apaixonei.

- Bella, às vezes temos que fazer mudanças na nossa vida.

- Sei disso e concordo. Assim como a alguns dias atrás eu quis te dar umas idéias, para mudarmos, sairmos da rotina, mas você não estava com saco, queria tomar um banho e não queria ser incomodado. Agora eu quero tomar um banho e não ser incomodada.

As lagrimas jorravam de uma tal forma que eu não sabia explicar. Então era esse mesmo o fim de tudo? O fim do nosso amor?

- Eu não sou princesa, isso não é um conto de fadas... Eu fui tola, estúpida. Demorei para acordar.

- Não fale assim.

- Você quer que eu fale como afinal? "Ah Edward, se divirta em Londres, fico muito feliz por você ir e me deixara aqui".

- Então venha comigo.

- Não! Eu já disse que não.

- Você ainda me ama?

- Eu sempre irei te amar Edward. Não tenha duvidas disso.

- Eu também te amo Bella e muito.

Ele saiu da sala chorando e foi para o quarto.

**POV EDWARD **

**Eu não tinha palavras pra nada. Isso estava acontecendo mesmo? Eu sei que errei ao fazer isso com ela, mas eu não tinha noção de que isso estava machucando-a tanto assim. Essa era uma das maiores idiotices mundiais que alguém poderia fazer, mas eu estava fazendo. Por que? Eu não sei! **

**Parece que tinham tirado eu pedaço de mim. Bella era meu coração. Como eu iria viver sem ele então? **

**Resolvi arrumar minhas malas e ir para um Hotel, pretendia passar me Forks antes de ir na terça que vem. Aquele apartamento sería dela, nada mudaria, a não ser isso. A nossa escolha já tinha sido tomada e agora não tinha mais concerto. **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

No air - .com/watch?v=Icv6DgZ-9O4

Eu estava chorando no sofá quando ele apareceu com as malas.

- Aonde você vai?

- Para um hotel. Vou passar em Forks antes de ir.

- Quando é a viajem?

- Daqui a uma semana.

Meus soluços voltaram ali mesmo na frente dele, que veio correndo me abraçar.

- Isso vai me matar Edward. Não dificulte as coisas.

- Bella, você sabe que eu não sei viver sem você.

- Mas mesmo assim você vai tentar não é?

- Bells...

- Vai logo e me deixa sofrer sozinha.

- Você tem certeza mesmo disso?

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada, nem da minha vida. E você tem certeza?

Ele não respondeu. Pegou suas malas e foi em direção a porta.

- Deixarei meu Volvo com Alice. Se precisar...

- Não irei.

- Adeus Bella.

- Adeus Cullen.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu por aquela porta, a ultima vez em que via Edward Cullen.

A noite se passava lentamente, nada estava bom. Ele deixou as camisas de malha que eu costumava fazer de camisola. Vesti uma e peguei o resto me embolando nelas na cama, sentindo o Maximo do seu cheiro.

Levantei e comecei a vagar pela casa. Quando ele me disse que eu era a única estrela em seu céu eu acreditei, foi tudo tão sincero e eu tinha acreditado no nosso "para sempre". Eu era a única que estava apaixonada? Meu tudo nunca foi o bastante? Enquanto eu passava pelo corredor via o lugar na parede onde nossa foto costumava estar, mas que eu tirei. Eu luto contra as lagrimas porque ainda o sinto aqui.

- Como você pode partir tão facilmente?

E eu não entendo como eu posso sentir essa dor e ainda estar viva. E todos esses sonhos partidos, essas memórias estão me matando por dentro. O telefone tocava, mas eu não atendia, então caia na caixa postal.

" _Alo? Bella? Me atende por favor. Edward esteve aqui e me contou tudo. Amiga fala comigo. Estou preocupada com você. Estamos todos reunidos aqui em casa querendo falar com você. Eu sei que precisa muito da gente, então me responda. Não faz isso. Eu imagino o quanto deve estar doendo, mas fale comigo. Eu te Amo. Alice". _

"_Bella? É Rose. Olha, quem esta tentando falar com você agora sou eu. Sei que esta me ouvindo e também sei que esta chorando sentada no chão vestida com uma camisa dele. Eu imploro para nos responder. Iremos superar isso juntas. Eu amo você". _

E assim foi por toda a madrugada, até eu adormecer...

1 semana depois...

Eu não estava indo na faculdade, eu não tinha forças para nada. Não respondia as mensagens de ninguém, não via ninguém, não saia do apartamento. Ângela me deixou uma mensagem dizendo que estava pegando todas as matérias para mim, mas eu não respondi. Alice quase arrombava a porta da minha casa todos os dias, mas eu não ligava. Que seja. Minha vida não tem mais sentido.

Agora era a vez da minha mãe me ligar preocupada, é claro que Alice a alertou de tudo. Edward já deveria estar em Londres, não sei ao certo, mas também não queria saber.

Agora, nesse exato momento em que eu não faço idéia da hora, alguém estava tentando arrombar minha porta. Fez-se um silencio, mas minutos depois a porta bateu. Merda! Permaneci sentada no chão do quarto em meio às roupas de Edward, se quiserem roubar tudo que roubem, não estou nem ai.

- OMG!

Olhei pra porta e era Alice. Ela entrou correndo rápido no quarto e me abraçou.

- Eu pensei que tinha morrido.

- Ainda não. Estou vegetando.

- Não diga isso. Olha pra você. Esta péssima. Bella você tem se alimentado?

- Não!

- Como não? O que anda comendo?

- Sei lá, às vezes bebo uma água, como um biscoito.

- E essa casa? Porque esta tudo tão escuro e fechado?

- Por que eu quero Alice.

- Qual é o problema afinal?

Eu levantei irritada, pegando as camisas dele e enrolando em mim.

- Qual é o problema? Acabou! Minha vida acabou. Nada faz mais sentido. NADA! E ninguém pode tentar mudar isso porque ELE FOI EMBORA. Você me entendeu? ELE FOI EMBORA.

Cai no chão chorando e ela chorou comigo.

- Mas eu não fui embora. Eu te prometi que nunca iria e estou cumprindo minha promessa. E você não vai ficar mais aqui. Vai para minha casa, vai ficar lá o tempo que precisar. Melhor, irá morar lá.

- Não. Eu vou ficar. Quero ter ele perto de mim.

- Bella você esta caindo em depressão.

- E de que isso importa? Pra QUEM isso importa?

- Importa pra mim, sua mãe, Rose, Emmet e Jasper. Ângela, Jéssica. Todos nos importamos. Edward me liga todos os dias querendo saber de você. Ele também se importa.

- Ah sim, se importa muito, tanto é que foi embora.

- Bella...

- Quando ele foi?

- Passou um dia em Forks e no outro dia mesmo ele viajou. Sua mãe esta querendo vir pra cá, mas eu menti dizendo que já tinha falado com você. Não achei que seria uma boa coisa a presença dela agora.

- Agiu certo.

- Vamos tomar um banho? Comer alguma coisa?

- Não quero.

- Quer sim. E não estou pedindo.

Ela abriu todas as cortinas da minha casa e me levou para o banheiro. E sim, ela me ajudou com o banho e me forçou a comer. Foi a comida bater no estomago e voltar.

- Você esta bem?

- Estou sim. Só estou enjoada.

- A quanto tempo?

- Deve ter uns dias.

- Viu? Não come e dá nisso. Vou arrumar suas coisas e vou te levar pra casa.

- Você não veio naquele volvo né?

- Não. E nem estou usando. Deixei na garagem pra quando ele voltar...

- _Se _ele voltar.

Ela arrumou tudo e fomos para sua casa. Eu não sei como ainda tinha lagrimas. Mas eu tinha.

Eu estava morando com Alice já um tempo. Eu estava mais pior do que nunca. Não ficava mais chorando o tempo todo, chorava mais durante a noite. Respondia quando alguém perguntava, não falava nada. Comia obrigada, mas os enjôos não passavam.

Na faculdade estava tudo estranho, eu não queria sentar com ninguém, mas ninguém também fazia mais questão de sentar comigo. Ah não ser Ângela que permaneceu a ser minha amiga. Estava no pátio, sentada, sozinha.

- Oi Bella.

- Oi Ang.

- Como vai amiga?

- Indo...

- Já faz três semanas Bella. Você tem que esquecer.

- Estou tentando.

- Eu sei.

Ela me abraçou.

- É tão difícil. Ele faz questão de ligar todos os dias. Parece que quer ficar atormentando...

- Mesmo assim, é bom te ter de volta.

- Obrigada Ang. Eu vou indo nessa.

- Depois te ligo.

- Liga sim.

Cheguei em casa e Alice e Jasper estavam vendo TV.

- Oi gente.

- Oi Bella.

- Eu quero sair um pouco.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Não Alice. Esta tudo bem.

.com/watch?v=PeMKsYVTx3M

Tomei um banho e fui para o local onde tudo começou. O Central Park. E estava nevando, trazendo a tona as recordações.

Sentei em uma banco e fiquei. Estava sendo o mais longo inverno sem ele, já não tinha pra onde correr, bom, eu tinha que ver de alguma forma, eu não consigo esquece-lo. Eu não conseguia ligar a TV sem trazer algo para me fazer lembrar. Será que pra ele foi assim tão fácil? Colocar de lado os sentimentos... Mas o tempo irá curar, porque se ele não notou que era tudo pra mim o que eu posso fazer? Eu já sabia que não tinha mais "eu e ele", era hora de esquecer e tentar ser livre. Mais como?

Lembrei do tempo de quando eu era dele e ele era meu, quando tudo estava tão certo com ele ao meu lado. E de repente os dias mudam sem eu ver, bem que ele podia voltar, porque eu seria tola e idiota de recebe-lo de braços abertos. Ainda dói muito, mas mesmo que meu amor tenha ido, mesmo que isso esteja dito e feito ele ainda era o único, tudo é por ele, mesmo que não tenha ficado, mesmo que eu o tenha deixado ir embora, ele ainda era o meu único amor e tudo era por ele.

Dói ver meus amigos parecendo tão felizes enquanto eu estou mal, pensando nele... Nele! Ele! A pessoa que eu não conseguia pronunciar o nome. Mas eu aprendi e sei que não irei amar novamente, tentarei não mais chorar, irei mostrar a todos o porque de eu o querer de volta, aqui comigo. Quem sabe poderíamos tentar começar de novo? Não! Eu deixei ele ir embora e ele sempre será o único.

...

Cheguei em casa e não tinha ninguém. Estranho... Liguei a TV e fiquei vendo um filme. O telefone tocou, eu estremeci. Atendo ou não? E se fosse ele? E se fosse alguém importante. Atendi.

- Alo?

- Alo? Bella?

A voz me cortou, me fez sangrar, me fez chorar...

- É você?

- Sou eu. Como vai?

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Eu só quero saber...

- Ah como eu estou? Morrendo, estou morrendo...

- Eu... Eu sinto sua falta.

- Pois é. Era tão perfeito, tudo o que um dia desejei. Nosso amor era lindo Edw... – o nome travou – Tudo mudou. Você se foi, não sei mais o que fazer. Você me ensinou tudo, mas machucou muito o meu coração.

- Me desculpe...

- Não vamos dificultar tudo. Até algum dia Cullen!

E então desliguei o telefone, vendo todo o esforço que fiz ir por água abaixo. Um tempo depois Alice e Jazz chegaram, trazendo Rose e Emmet.

- Olá! – disse Rose me abraçando.

- Er... Oi.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Edward ligou.

- Merda! – disse Alice.

- Você falou com ele? – perguntou Jasper nervoso.

- É... Eu falei.

- Isso só piora a sua situação. – disse Alice.

- Que situação?

- Bella, até agora não percebeu que caiu em depressão? – ela disse irritada

Eu abaixei a cabeça e fiquei quieta.

- Desculpe-me por isso.

- Ai eu sou uma idiota. Não deveria ter falado assim. Me perdoa por favor?

- Gente, eu que peço perdão. Estou atrasando a vida de todo mundo. Acho que vou voltar pra casa.

- Não vai não. Não enquanto você estiver assim...

- Tanto faz.

- Então vamos comer Pizza.

Até que eles conseguiram me fazer rir um pouco. Como eu amo meus amigos.

- Bella, sabe quem eu vi hoje?

- Quem Rose?

- Nate. Lembra dele né?

- Claro né. O que tem?

- Bom, ele esta solteiro...

- Não, por favor. Não façam isso comigo...

- Calma, tudo bem. Só foi uma idéia, nada mais.

- Eu sei! Mais eu não quero me relacionar com NINGUEM. Entenderam?

- Ta bom Bella.

- Esquece! Me deixem sofrer em paz. – e eu desabei a chorar de novo, na frente de todos, tudo que eu não queria fazer – Amor, vida, sentidos... Tudo acabado.

- Bella, você esta sem vida. Não liga pra mais nada. Isso tem que acabar...

- Finalmente vocês encaram a realidade. Finalmente enxergaram a verdade. Eu estou sem vida. Ele levou minha vida.

- Ele, ele, ele. Já chega!

- Não vai acabar Rosalie. Sabe porque? Porque eu o amo de verdade. Eu o queria pra toda a vida.

- Bella, todos sabemos tudo o que se passa aqui. Já se passaram semanas e é como se tivessem te desligado do mundo.

- Quer saber? Eu cansei disso tudo... Eu... Eu... Preciso sair.

Sai correndo dali, só ouvindo o grito de Alice.

- TA VENDO O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?

A chuva caia em cima da minha cabeça, eu andava sem rumo, sem destino. Depois de horas de caminhada voltei pra casa, onde todos estavam me esperando.

- Que foi? Estavam me esperando para falar mais da minha vida?

- Não! Esperamos para pedir desculpas. Fomos rudes Bella e perdão por isso.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que estou um saco, mas tente me entender...

- Entendemos amor...

Disse Alice me abraçando e me levando pro quarto, onde eu adormeci amenizando toda aquela dor.

Já estava fazendo um mês em que Ele tinha ido embora. Em uma certa noite, ouvi – escondida é claro – Alice conversando com ele no telefone. Ela pediu para que ele não ligasse, porque isso só estava piorando a minha situação, porque eu tinha mesmo caído em depressão, mas felizmente eu não estava tão parada assim. Me sentia estranha, muito estranha. Tinha engordado um pouco e olha que nem estava comendo muito. E os enjôos ainda não tinham cessado.

Agora estávamos almoçando. Eu, Alice e Jazz.

- Bella você deu uma engordada né?

- Pois é Jazz e eu nem sei porque.

- Estranho mesmo. – disse Alice.

Dei outra garfada na comida, mas na hora veio o vomito e eu corri para o banheiro.

- Bella... Que foi?

Eles vieram atrás de mim e ficaram me vendo vomitar. Alice segurava meus cabelos para trás enquanto eu colocava tudo pra fora.

- O que esta acontecendo comigo? – perguntei logo depois de lavar a boca.

- Eu não... Sei.

Jasper me olhou desconfiado.

- Sei não em...

- Que foi Jasper?

- Nada. Nada.

Saímos do banheiro e voltamos a almoçar. Mais a noite, tínhamos tirado o dia para ver filme, porque estava chovendo.

- Credo! – eu disse.

- Que foi Bells?

- Estou com vontade de comer morango com presunto (N/A: homenagem a minha mãe, que teve esse desejo quando ela estava grávida de mim)

- Bella... Você esta com desejo? – perguntaram Jasper arquiando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu acho que... Sim.

- Vou pegar.

Alice foi até a cozinha e voltou com um monte de morango enrolados no presunto.

- Coma!

Serio, aquilo era estranho. Eu comi tudo, tudo mesmo.

- Bella isso foi nojento. – Alice disse.

- Eu sei! Mais estava gostoso.

Três horas depois...

Tinha acabado de tomar sorvete de chocolate com Alice e adivinha? Corri para o banheiro.

Vomitei muito. Alice e Jasper se olharam desconfiados e me aguardaram na sala.

Quando cheguei e eles trocaram outro olhar...

- Bella sente-se aqui. Temos que conversar com você.

- Iiih, que foi em?

- É serio.

- Ta bom! Ta bom!

Me sentei entre eles e Alice começou.

- Bella, pode falar abertamente. Não tenha vergonha de Jasper.

- Claro que não né Alice. Ele é meu amigo. O que é?

- Você mênstruou esse mês?

Para tudo que só ai que fui me tocar. Com a partida dele eu fiquei tão alienada que nem tinha percebido que minha menstruação estava 3 semanas atrasadas.

- OMG! Não!

- Eu sabia! – disse Jasper.

- Gente sabia de que? Por favor, estão me assustando.

- Bella, você esta com enjôo, tendo desejos e sua menstruação esta atrasada. Quando isso acontece com uma mulher ela geralmente esta...

- ...Grávida! – eu disse totalmente chocada.

- Então?

- OMG! Não pode ser. Eu estou grávida?

- Estamos querendo saber. Eu já estava desconfiado Bells. Você esta engordando. Olha sua barriga.

- OMG! OMG! OMG!

- Eu vou ser tia!

- Eu vou ser tio.

- PQP! Eu vou ser... MÃE?

Olhei assustada para eles.

- Gente, não temos certeza de nada. – eu disse.

- Eu sei. E é por isso mesmo que Jasper vai ir à farmácia agora e comprar seis testes de gravidez.

- Alice! Pra que seis testes?

- Esses testes não são muito confiáveis Bells. Então se a maioria der positivo você esta grávida, se a maioria der negativo, amanha mesmo iremos a um profissional fazer o exame.

- Eu estou indo à farmácia.

- Vai logo enquanto eu ligo pra Emmet e para Rosalie.

- Alice olha as horas. São meia noite. Pra que você vai ligar pra eles?

- Ué Bells, eles tem que vir pra cá agora, vai que você esta mesmo grávida.

- Pode ate ser, mas eu não vou parir hoje.

- Credo Bella! Eles vão ser tios postiços, tem que saber...

- Ai ta bom. Liga logo.

Ela pegou o telefone e ligou pra Rose.

- Alo? Rose... É Alice. Vem aqui pra casa agora... Não posso falar... Não importa a hora... Vem agora... É uma noticia maravilhosa... Traz o Emmet também... Não quero saber... Rose se não vier irá se arrepender... Ótimo... Estou esperando.

Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

- Estão vindo.

- Alice e seu estiver mesmo...

- Grávida? Ué Bells. Terá o neném. Ai eu vou ser titia.

- Alice, acorda pra vida. Como eu conto para Ed-ward? – o nome demorou pra sair.

- Contando. Com a boca. "Ed você vai ser papai".

- Ah pra você parece muito fácil. E como vou contar a Esme?

- Ela vai ficar muito feliz, pode ter certeza.

Não demorou muito e Jasper chegou com os testes de gravidez.

- Vamos ter uma mascotinho.

- Cala a porra da boca Jasper. Estou nervosa. Só falta Alice gritar pra NY inteira que eu vou ser mãe. Nem temos certeza disso ainda.

Não deu cinco minutos e a campainha tocou. Alice atendeu toca saltitante.

- Tem que ser uma coisa muito boa pra me fazer vir aqui essa hora. – disse Rose.

- Tem mesmo. – completou Emmet.

Rosalie me abraçou e olhou para os testes na mão de Jasper.

- Que porra é essa? – Rose perguntou

- Alice você esta grávida? – Perguntou Emmet.

- Não. Eu não estou grávida.

- Então pra que seis testes de gravidez? – Rose perguntou.

- Para Bella.

Os dois me olharam com os olhos arregalados. Tipo... Quero arrumar um buraco pra enfiar a cabeça.

- Bella Você esta grávida?

- Eu vou ser titio.

Emmet me pegou no colo e me rodopiou.

- Caralho Emmet. Assim eu vou vomitar.

- Ai eu vou ser tia.

- Gente, calma. Não tem nada confirmado.

- Ah não, imagina. Ela esta com enjôo, tendo desejos, menstruação atrasada e deu uma engordada.

- Não tenho duvidas! – disse Rose com os olhos brilhando.

- Da pra vocês calarem a boca e me esperar para eu poder fazer a merda deste teste?

- Não sabia que grávidas eram tão nervosas. – fuzilei Emmet.

- Amor, não podemos irritar as grávidas.

PQP! O que é isso em?

- Me dá essa porra aqui.

Peguei os testes da mão do Jasper e fui para o banheiro.

15 minutos depois...

- Bells! Fala alguma coisa. Estamos ansiosos.

- Calem a boca. Não deu nada ainda.

Estava dentro da banheira, sem nenhuma água, olhando para os seis testes que estavam na minha frente, esperando a cor aparecer.

O primeiro foi ficando rosa e mais rosa e muito mais rosa. Olhei na bula e... Rosa = GRAVIDEZ CONFIRMADA. Merda!

O segundo ficou azul. Azul =GRAVIDEZ NULA.

Então o terceiro foi ficando azul. Ufa! Ok, dois já foi. Agora falta três...

Pirei totalmente quando os três restantes começaram a ficar Rosa ao mesmo tempo. E era rosa, mais rosa e muito mais rosa e coloca mais rosa nisso. OMG! Eu estava... GRAVIDA?

Sai do banheiro com tudo na mão e eles me olhavam ansiosos, me comiam com os olhos.

- E ai?

- Fala logo.

- Desembucha Bells. Epa! Isso não tem como, você já esta embuchada.

Todos riram.

- Fala logo.

- Dois azuis e quatro rosas.

E o delírio foi geral. Todos começaram a pular e a me abraçar.

- Parabéns mamãe.

Eles me abraçavam ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei que estava revoltado no inicio, mas agora estava feliz. Eu tinha um bebe dentro de mim, o fruto de um grande amor. Então comecei a chorar.

- Gente, eu vou ser MÃE e vocês vão ser TIOS.

- E isso é maravilhoso. – agora Alice me abraça e falava seria comigo.

- Eu sei, mas esta tudo tão confuso.

Eles me sentaram no sofá, com Alice ao meu lado direito, Rose ao lado esquerdo, Emmet e Jasper na minha frente.

- Bella, estamos com você não estamos? E isso é algo fantástico. – Disse Rose.

- Eu vejo isso de outra forma.

- Como assim Alice?

- Bella? Pessoal? Vocês não vêem? É como se fosse uma nova chance, uma nova chance para ela e Edward. Esse bebe veio na hora certa. Para reconciliar tudo.

- Eu não sei se conto...

- Claro que vai contar.

- Por telefone Alice? Não! De jeito nenhum.

- Então se é assim nós vamos para Londres.

Olhei boquiaberta para Rosalie. De onde ela tirou essa idéia estúpida?

- Você deve estar louca!

- Claro que não. Veja bem, você não quer falar por telefone e nós não iremos te deixar ir sozinha para lá. Então eu e Alice vamos com você.

- Eu não tenho coragem...

- Claro que tem. Estamos aqui pra que afinal?

- Então esta decido, vamos para Londres daqui a dois dias.

- DOIS DIAS? Alice!

- Tem que ser rápido Bells. Você já esta de um mês, tenho certeza, porque até da pra ver a sua barriga meio redondinha. E sem falar que tem que fazer pré-natal. Vamos cuidar disso o mais rápido.

- Temos que arrumar nossas malas.

- Edward vai amar.

- Eu não tenho certeza disso... Às vezes ele pode até estar com outra pessoa e...

- Edward NUNCA estaria com outra pessoa Bella. Isso eu te garanto. – disse-me Jasper.

- Ta bom! Nós vamos para Londres!

Todos começaram a gritar e a me abraçar e beija dali e aperta daqui.

- Bella, se eu te pedir uma coisa você faz?

- O que é?

- Deixa a gente ver sua barriga. Por favor?

- Esta brincando né Emmet?

- Não!

- Ta bom!

Levantei a camisa e tinha mesmo uma diferença ali, minha barriga estava mais redondinha, eu estava mais gordinha, tinha um bebe ali. Eles ficaram olhando babando na minha barriga. Mereço né? Mais em... Já disse que também estava babando?

- E se for homem?

- Ou menina?

- Nomes?

- Gente, chega. Esta cedo de mais pra isso. Eu preciso dormir um pouco. Estou cansada.

- É verdade, ela precisa descansar.

- Ta bom!

Todos me abraçaram e deram um beijo na minha barriga! Mereço né? Acho que meu bebe vai ter quatro padrinhos.

- Thau gravidinha! – gritou Emmet.

- Nem vou te responder.

Fui para o quarto me deitar, Alice veio logo atrás.

- Esta precisando de alguma coisa Bells? Algum desejo?

- Não Al! Muito obrigada!

- Tem certeza porque eu...

- Esta tudo bem amiga. Obrigada viu?

- Ai eu estou tão feliz. – ela disse me abraçando.

- Sabe que eu também? Já tinha um tempinho que eu não me sentia assim.

- Que bom! Então boa Noite.

- Boa Noite!

Então eu fui dormir e aquela foi a primeira noite que eu ao chorei desde que Edward Cullen se foi...

Na manha seguinte acordei mais disposta, queria ir pra faculdade a pé, estava animada.

Alice e Jasper já estavam na mesa quando apareci.

- Bom dia meus amores.

- Bom dia mamãe. – eles disseram juntos e eu sorri, gostei de terem me chamado de mamãe.

- Estou mais disposta hoje. Vou pra faculdade a pé.

- De jeito nenhum. Você esta grávida, não pode fazer esforço.

- Alice eu estou grávida não doente.

- Ela tem razão Alice.

- Viu?

- Ai ta bom. Mas eu irei com você. Minha faculdade é quase ao lado da sua mesmo.

- OK. Então vamos?

- Nada disso. Você tem que se alimentar melhor. Pode ir comendo mocinha...

Eu revirei os olhos e Jasper riu de mim.

Cheguei na faculdade e fui direto falar com Ângela.

- Ang!

- Gente que felicidade é essa?

- Venha, vou te mostrar.

Arrastei Ângela até o banheiro e ela ficou confusa.

- Que foi Bella?

- Me dê sua mão.

- Pra que?

- Você vai ver...

- Ta bom.

Eu peguei sua mão e a coloquei embaixo da minha blusa, para ela sentir o volume da minha barriga.

Ângela arregalou os olhos e ficou parada.

- Bella, você esta grávida?

- Estou!

- OMG! Parabéns! – ela me abraçou.

- Obrigada.

- Quando descobriu?

- Ontem à noite.

- E já contou para Edward?

- Ainda não. Acredita que amanha irei pra Londres?

- Jura?

- Serio. As meninas me obrigaram.

- Boa Sorte.

- Obrigada.

Ok, tinha acabado de acordar. Íamos pegar o avião daqui à uma hora e meia. Sentei-me na cama e despreguicei.

- Bom dia bebe lindo!

Eu disse fazendo carinho na minha barriga.

- Seu pai em! Vai embora e me deixa um presentinho!

Ri daquilo, apesar de ter doido e fui me trocar.

Depois de tudo pronto fomos para ao aeroporto. As meninas ficaram babando pela minha barriga o vôo praticamente inteiro. E na fila para entrar no avião? Só elas mesmo. Vou contar pra vocês como foi...

...

A fila estava enorme e nós estávamos bem atrás. Então Alice começou com seu piti. Ela foi a uma senhora que estava lá na frente e abriu a matraca...

- Olá senhora. Desculpe-me por incomodar, mas poderia me ceder seu lugar na fila?

- Porque cederia?

- Esta vendo aquela garota lá atrás? – ela apontou pra mim.

- O que tem ela?

- Seu nome é Bella e esta grávida. Esta indo pra Londres para reatar com meu irmão Edward, porque antes de ontem ela descobriu sobre o bebe. Olha que triste... E ainda nem temos certeza se ele vai quere-la de volta ou não.

A senhora ficou de boca a aberta e eu não fiquei muito diferente dela.

- Oh, então tudo bem minha querida.

Alice deu um sorriso triunfante e nos chamou. Eu não creio nisso...

**POV EDWARD **_**(N/A: FINALMENTE!)**_

**Os dias se passavam lentamente. A minha vida em Londres estava sendo uma droga. Queria muito voltar para Bella, mas a questão era: Será que ela me aceitaria de volta? Depois de tudo que eu fiz? Depois de tudo que eu fiz ela sofrer? Eu já não tinha mais coragem para isso. Tinha me tornado um perfeito covarde. **

**Alice tinha em dito que ela caiu em depressão, minha culpa, obvio. **

**Ta bom, eu sei que vocês devem estar curiosas para saber o que se passava na minha cabeça por ter brigado tanto com a minha – que nem sei mais se é minha – linda, doce, meiga, perfeita, gata, gostosa, amável, admirável Bella. E também por ter cometido a loucura de ter vindo embora. Atualmente eu queria estar internado em uma clinica psiquiatra. Ok, eu dei essa idéia para Alice, mas ela concordou comigo então eu desisti. O fato é que eu estava cansado da minha rotina, do meu emprego, das pessoas, do mundo, do meu cabelo, do meu carro, da minha casa, dos meus amigos, da minha irmã. E da Bella? Não, dela eu não estava cansado, mas acabei colocando todo esse meu fardo pesado em cima dela, fazendo-a sofrer, tudo que eu menos queria. Eu sei que nenhum motivo justifica o meu comportamento, mas eu estou arrependido. Ninguém entende isso não? Eu amo Isabella Swan mais do que tudo na minha vida, mais do que a minha própria vida. Mais como dizem né... Só se da valor depois que perder. Assim foi comigo. Eu perdi o motivo da minha existência... A falta dela estava aplicada a tudo. **

**Uns dias atrás... **

**- Então Doutor? O que eu tenho?**

**- Ah Bella... – suspirei. **

**- Bella? Isso é um tipo de doença rara? **

**Viu? Quando eu disse que estava aplicada a tudo é a tudo mesmo. Eu não saia de casa a não para beber no bar do Hotel. Sim, eu estava morando em um Hotel. **

**Agora? Bom, agora eu tinha saído do hospital na Mercedes. É, eu tenho uma Mercedes por trabalhar lá. A Diretora do Hospital, Victoria – a ruiva diabólica que quer dar pra mim de qualquer jeito e tem 30 anos de idade se achando a gostosa e deve estar o maior bagaço – disse que queria falar comigo hoje, sobre alguns pacientes. Pacientes? Sei... Me engana que eu gosto. Só vou porque não quero perder meu emprego. **

**Me joguei na cama e peguei o telefone, precisava muito ter noticias de Bella. **

**Liguei pro celular da Alice e... Caixa postal. Celular do Rosalie e... Caixa Postal. Merda! O que estava acontecendo com essas mulheres? **

**Liguei pro celular do Jazz e finalmente atendeu. **

**- Jazz?**

**- E ai Ed?**

**- Como Bella esta?**

**- Então você ainda não sabe?**

**- Sei de que? **

**- Falei de mais. Não posso falar mais nada. Thau Ed. **

**O Filho da p*** desligou na minha cara. Essa agora... De que eu tinha que saber? Fui tomar um banho levando minha garrafa de Wisk junto, isso mesmo, agora eu era um bêbado indomável. **

**Faltava ainda algumas horas pra tal conversa com a Ruiva "dada". Oh Bella, ela que me ensinou esse apelido. Que diabos! Tudo me fazia lembra-la...**

**FIM POV EDWARD.**

Já estavamos em um hotel. Rose e Alice queriam me deixar toda linda, nunca vi. E sem falar que na vinda elas fizeram questão de parar em uma loja de bebes para comprar a primeira roupinha. Mereço...

Conforme as horas passavam as borboletas na minha barriga aumentavam. Como eu iria dizer tudo pra ele? Como seria reencontra-lo? Não queria imaginar...

Sentei na cama e comecei a falar com meu bebê..

- Eu sei bebe lindo, também estou com medo.

Parecia que eu e o neném tínhamos uma comunicação perfeita, como se eu soubesse o que ele sentia e vice-versa. Fui desperta por Alice em chamando.

- Bella! Vamos?

- Mais já?

- Não podemos adiar isso por muito tempo querida.

- Ok!

**POV EDWARD. **

**Estava já há algum tempo conversando com Victoria. A conversa era patética, ela era patética. **

**- Victoria vou ao banheiro. **

**- Tudo bem. **

**Banheiro o escanbal. Me dei uma olhada no espelho e quando já ia saindo um funcionário me barrou. **

**- Senhor Cullen. **

**- Sim?**

**- Tem visitas. **

**No One - .com/watch?v=ktUSIJEiOug**

**Quando eu olhei para o Hall do hotel o meu coração foi no chão. Eu não sabia o que fazer, fiquei parado olhando para a pessoa mais linda desse muito. Bella! Era ela mesma? Tudo sumiu de repente, ficando na minha frente somente ela. **

**Quando ela se virou e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. As lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto assim como escorriam naturalmente pelo meu. **

**FIM POV EDWARD. **

Quando aqueles lindos olhos se encontraram com os meus eu fiquei sem reação. Nada doía, parecia que todas as feridas tinham se cicatrizado.

- Vai lá garota! – disse Rose me empurrando.

Acho que a reação dele foi à mesma, pois ele correu até mim e eu fiz o mesmo. Parecia que estávamos em câmera lenta, porque não chegávamos um no outro nunca. Quando senti o calor de seus braços em volta do meu corpo, me abraçando, pareceu que nunca tínhamos nos separado, pareceu que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta. – ele disse.

- Mas agora eu estou aqui com você e isso é o que importa. – disse olhando em seus olhos e acariciando seu rosto.

Ele me pegou no colo e me beijou, ouvimos assovios e aplausos. Sim, o nosso amor era um amor digno de aplausos.

Ele me rodopiou e gritou.

- Isabella Marie Swan Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo Edward Cullen!

Parecíamos dois idiotas no meio do Hall do hotel, mas idiotas de amor, idiotas de felicidade.

- Eu ainda não acredito que esta aqui. – ele disse ma abraçando.

- Nem eu! Na verdade temos muita coisa para conversarmos.

Nesse momento Alice e Rose chegaram pulando em cima dele.

- Maninho que saudade!

- Também estava Lice.

- Como vai Ed?

- Agora eu estou bem Rose.

- Bom, vim aqui interromper, você não pode ficar rodopiando Bella desse jeito. Não faz bem para o...

- Shh! Alice! Quieta! Eu não disse nada ainda!

- OMG! Não?

- Não!

- Disse o que gente?

- Fica calminho Ed. Então eu e Rose vamos dar umas voltinhas e comprar roupinhas para você –sabe –quem.

- Ok!

Elas saíram e ele ficou me olhando. OMG! Porque ele tinha se ajoelhado.

Someday we'll know - .com/watch?v=F8aCFYW5eUU&feature=fvst

- Edward! Levante.

- Não! Não enquanto você não disser que me perdoa.

- É claro que esta perdoado amor.

Ela se levantou e me pegou no colo me levando para o seu quarto.

Entramos em seu quarto e ele me sentou, se ajoelhando na minha frente.

- Amor, esses erros, tanto tempo, tão tarde, me perdoa? Quem era eu pra te fazer esperar? Pra te deixar... Me de apenas mais uma chance, mais um suspiro. Eu sei que é muito, mas eu te peço, porque você Sabe... Você sabe que eu te amo, que eu sempre te amei e que eu sinto a sua falta. Estive afastado por muito tempo, mas me perdoe. Estou te pedindo de joelhos a ultima chance, porque com você eu resistiria a todo inferno, eu daria tudo por nós.

- Você esta perdoado meu amor. Porque agora nós estaremos unidos para sempre. De todas as formas... Veja...

Abaixei minha cabeça e fui guiando sua mão até minha barriga. Ele levantou a blusa e viu uma pequena, mas perfeita forma redonda. Seus olhos brilharam e encheram de lagrimas, eu não agüentei e comecei a chorar mais uma vez.

- Parabéns Papai!

- Você esta falando serio?

- Estou amor.

- Quando você descobriu?

- Tem dois, três dias. Foi uma confusão só...

- Eu vou ser pai!

Ele saiu correndo até a sacada do quarto e gritou:

- EU VOU SER PAI!

Ele voltou até mim e me beijou.

- Eu não estou acreditando...

- Nem eu quando soube...

Edward beijou minha barriga e bom e me olhou.

- Podemos fazer sexo né? – perguntei.

- Podemos, mas não iremos fazer sexo.

- Não?

- Não. Iremos fazer amor...

Caminhamos até a cama, tirando sapatos e roupas. Edward estava sorrindo para mim enquanto caminhávamos, tirando sua camisa. Eu rolei os olhos e dei uma risadinha. Edward correu suas mãos pela minha cintura e começou a me beijar. E o beijei de volta, passando minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e pelo seu cabelo. Ele se afastou e começou a beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos subindo pela cintura e entrando pela minha blusa. Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de pará-lo. Ele tocou meus seios por cima do sutiã e continuou lambendo meu pescoço. Eu gemi baixinho e pude sentir os lábios dele curvando-se no meu pescoço. Ele se afastou para tirar minha blusa, levando meu sutiã junto. O polegar dele tocou meu mamilo quando voltou a beijar minha boca novamente, podia senti-lo pressionado contra mim. Eu estava tentando ao máximo não gemer. Era um pequeno jogo que nós gostávamos de jogar um com o outro, batalhávamos para ver quem podia fazer o outro gemer mais alto. Ele começou a desabotoar minha calça, afastando-se rapidamente das minhas pernas para puxá-la. Nós dois estávamos quentes e prontos para ir adiante. Preliminares eram legais, mas nós precisávamos um do outro. Eu me virei, ciente de que estava completamente nua e ele apenas em parte. Comecei a desabotoar sua calça enquanto beijava o pescoço dele. Ele gemeu alto. Eu corri minha língua por todo seu pescoço, fazendo ele rugir. Ele me ajudou a tirar suas calças, e sua cueca revelou "ele" para mim. Era como eu o chamava, "ele". Eu podia senti-lo na minha entrada. Ele olhou para mim quando eu deixei um suspiro alto escapar. Eu mordi meu lábio quando ele entrou em mim, extremamente devagar. Eu tremi sob ele. Ele estava indo penosamente devagar para, em seguida, entrar e sair de repente. Eu gemi em frustração e balancei minha cabeça. Era tão bom. Eu fechei meus olhos, tentando desfrutar o _ecstasy_; Edward moveu seus lábios sobre a minha orelha.

- Olhe para mim Bella.

Eu nunca entendi sua obsessão em olhar para mim enquanto fazíamos isso. Abri meus olhos, gemendo alto, a boca dele estava aberta e ele estava me encarando. Eu tinha que admitir que era um pouco quente. As investidas dele eram rápidas e mais fortes. Meu corpo encontrou-se com o dele e ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Um rosnado baixo saiu de seus lábios. Eu estava começando a ofegar, sentindo aquela sensação familiar crescendo no peito. Edward dilatou-se em mim e meus olhos abriram, minha respiração começando a ofegar, desesperada.

- Edward! Edward!

Eu gemi e ele sorriu.

- Edward!

Gemi mais alto e ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda. Minhas costas se arquearam e eu fechei meus olhos. Eu me segurei em suas costas e cravei minhas unhas nele. Ele deixou um gemido escapar enquanto abria seus olhos e me encarava. Eu caí de volta à cama e comecei a ofegar enquanto saía de mim e deitava ao meu lado. Meu corpo estava flutuando e meu coração correndo. Eu estava em êxtase absoluto.

Edward sorriu para mim, deitado ao meu lado. Ele beijou minha bochecha, envolvendo-me em seus braços quentes. Não era a sensação que vinha do sexo que era maravilhosa, era a proximidade. Transar com Edward não era como um pornô para apenas alcançar as sensações boas. Era o verdadeiro sentido da coisa. Era quando nos tornávamos completamente íntimos e vulneráveis um para o outro. E era maravilhoso me sentir demoniacamente bem.

- Eu te amo muito.

- Eu amo mais.

- Eu ainda não acredito que fiz isso com você. É imperdoável. Eu fui tolo e idiota.

- Eu não entendi nada quando você veio pra cá... Você não me deu explicação alguma.

- Estava de saco cheio da vida Bella. Eu sei que isso não justifica, mas é a verdade.

- Estava cansado de mim também?

- Nunca! É só que eu acabei descontando em você. E isso é imperdoavel.

- Pra mim é perdoável.

- Nunca mais vamos nos separar, eu prometo.

Assim espero.

Edward tinha ido tomar um banho enquanto eu ia comer alguma coisa. Agora eu comia por dois... Me sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando pra minha barriguinha.

- Eu sei bebe, também estou muito feliz.

A campainha tocou. Deveria ser as meninas. Abri a porta e uma ruiva entrou furiosa dentro do apartamento.

- Quem é você?

- Isabella Swan, namorada de Edward.

- Ah, então você é a talzinha de Bella.

- Querida eu não te conheço, mas talzinha é a sua avó.

- Você acabou com tudo.

Merda! A vaca ruiva veio pra cima de mim. Ela estava querendo me bater?

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Te ensinando a não se meter onde não é chamada.

Ela pegou nos meus cabelos e começou a querer me chutar. Eu não fazia nada, só defendia minha barriga.

- Para sua idiota.

- Só paro quando eu quiser.

E tudo que eu menos queria aconteceu. Ela chutou minha barriga. A dor foi a pior que já senti em toda minha vida. Meu bebe. Ela matou o meu bebe.

- Olha o que você fez...

Comecei a sangrar e sabia que estava abortando.

- Bells você...

**POV EDWARD**

**Cheguei na sala pra falar com a Bella e a vi caída no chão, com a mão na barriga e sangrando e com Victoria ao lado sorrindo. **

**- Sua idiota o que você fez?**

**- Estava dando uma liçãozinha nela. **

**- Você é alguma louca ou o que? Ela esta grávida. **

**Victoria colocou a mão na boca e ficou apavorada. **

**- Eu não... Sabia. Me desculpe! **

**- Você matou meu neném. – gritou Bella chorando. **

**- Vou te levar pro hospital agora mesmo. **

**Peguei-a no colo e já ia carregando-a pra porta quando Rose e Alice apareceram. **

**- OMG! O que aconteceu?**

**- Ela bateu na Bella e ela esta abortando. **

**- Não! **

**- Foi essa cadela que fiz isso? – perguntou Rose furiosa. **

**- Foi. **

**- Resolva as coisas com ela Edward. Eu e Alice daremos um jeitinho por aqui. **

**- O que vai fazer? **

**- Vai rápido. **

**- Edward... – Bella gritou. **

**Peguei a chave da Mercedes e corri com ela para o hospital. **

**- Amor, eu vou perder meu bebe... **

**- Calma Bells, vai dar tudo certo.**

**- Eu estou sangrando muito. **

**- Amor... **

**- Aaaaai! **

**Cheguei no hospital e estacionei de qualquer jeito. Peguei-a no colo e a carreguei para dentro. **

**- Doutor, o que foi?**

**- Ela esta abortando Julie. **

**- Pra emergência.**

**Corri com ela para a emergência enquanto ela gritava de dor. Será que nada, nunca daria certo na minha vida?**

**FIM POV EDWARD.**

...

Acordei meio sonolenta e via um rosto triste olhando pra mim. E meu bebe? Como esta meu bebe?

- Edward! E meu bebe? – perguntei apavorada.

- Desculpe amor. Mas ele não sobreviveu.

Coloquei a mão no rosto e comecei a chorar. Meu bebezinho, que já amava tanto, morreu, morreu.

Ele me abraçou e chorou junto comigo. Então me lembrei que era Edward que estava junto comigo, que tudo iria ficar bem.

- E aquela ruiva?

- Nós demos um jeito nela. – disse Rose entrando com Alice no quarto.

- Eu lamento amiga. – disse Alice

Elas me abraçaram.

- Amor, eu te prometo que iremos fazer um time de futebol juntos. – disse Edward sorrindo.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Ah Bella! Aquela ruiva lá vai ter que usar base na cara por um ano seguido. Deixamos ela roxa.

- Obrigada meninas!

- Por nada amiga.

Depois que fui liberada Edward me contou tudo sobre Victoria. Sobre o grande "fascínio" que ela tinha ou tem por ele. Eu não me incomodei, confio no meu taco.

As meninas já tinham ido embora. Eu fiquei em Londres com Edward para ele terminar de legalizar tudo e pedir demissão.

- Então vamos?

- Vamos!

Ele me chamou e pegamos um táxi para o aeroporto. Volta e meia eu passava a mão na minha barriga dentro do avião, ele percebeu.

- Bells!

- Oi?

- Não fique assim, nós teremos muitos bebes.

- Eu sei, é que eu estava tão animada.

- Eu também fiquei. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele me deu um selinho e eu adormeci em seu colo.

Quando pousamos todos estavam nos esperando. Emmet estava com uma aparência triste quando ele me pegou no colo para me rodopiar.

- Emmet, o que foi?

- Ah Bells, eu pensei que teria um ursinho novo...

- Eu também, mas eu prometo que farei vários ursinhos esta bem?

Ele abriu um sorriso largo e todos nós rimos.

Foi difícil chegar em casa, a ultima vez que estive lá foi quando estava naquela bendita depressão. Aquele lugar estava me causando arrepios.

- Bells, o que foi?

- Eu estou... Estranha. Esse lugar esta me causando arrepios.

- Mas eu tenho uma idéia.

- Uma idéia. O que é?

Segredo. Em breve irá saber.

**8 meses depois...**

**POV EDWARD **

**Tudo estava uma maravilha. Voltei para o hospital e ainda fui promovido. Se antes tinha um salário bom, agora ele era perfeito. **

**Eu estava com Emmet e Jasper passeando pelo Shopping de bobeira enquanto as meninas estavam no salão. Mentira, bobeira nada, eu queria é me livrar delas para tomar um dos maiores passos da minha vida. **

**- Emm, Jazz. **

**- Que foi?**

**- Vamos a joalheria? **

**- Fazer o que?**

**- Vocês vão ver. **

**Entramos em uma das joalherias mais caras do Shopping e a vendedora veio nos atender. **

**- O que desejam?**

**- Quero ver os anéis de diamante.**

**- Claro. **

**Ela saiu e Jasper bateu na minha cabeça. **

**- Você esta louco ou o que? **

**- Só porque vou comprar um anel de diamantes para Bella?**

**- Só isso? Cara, você esta pegando seu passaporte para um inferno chamado casamen...**

**- Não termine a frase Emmet. **

**- Senhor, me acompanhe. **

**- Claro. **

**Fomos para o local onde a vendedora nos guiou. **

**- O que me diz para um anel de noivado?**

**- Esse daqui. **

**- Nossa é perfeito. **

**O anel era de ouro, todo cravejado de diamante. **

**- Vou ficar com ele. **

**- Senhor, é $ 13,200. **

**Jasper e Emmet engasgaram com o preço, mas eu não me importei. **

**- Vou levar. **

**Saímos da joalheria com a pequena caixinha de veludo na mão enquanto os meninos reclamavam. **

**- Edward, você tem idéia do que esta fazendo?**

**- É a coleira Eterna. **

**- O fim da sua vida. **

**- O fim da sua solteirisse.**

**- E o inicio de uma vida agüentando uma mulher com TPM todo mês. **

**Eu não estava mais agüentando Jazz e Emm na minha cabeça. **

**- Quieto os dois. Minha decisão já foi tomada. **

**Algumas horas mais tarde... **

**Estávamos todos na sala da minha casa vendo filme e comendo pipoca, rindo das idiotices do Emmet e curtindo a felicidade. Do jeito que tudo tinha que ser. Eu estava quieto ao lado de Bella, ela percebeu. **

**- Amor, o que foi?**

**Ela perguntou me dando um selinho. **

**- Estou pensando no tamanho do meu amor por você. **

**Ela deu o sorriso mais lindo desse mundo e me beijou. **

**- Bells, posso falar com você?**

**- Agora?**

**- De preferência. **

**- Ok. **

**Nos levantamos e Emmet começou. **

**- Já estão indo para o quarto? Tem visita! **

**- Cala a boca Emmet. – disse Bella. **

**Entramos no quarto e ela fechou a porta. **

**FIM POV EDWARD. **

**Someday we'll know **

.com/watch?v=F8aCFYW5eUU&feature=fvst

Entramos no quarto e eu fechei a porta, não queria Emmet nos interrompendo.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Eu também te amo.

Ela me beijou e quando eu abri os olhos ele estava... OMG! Ele tinha se ajoelhado.

- Ed...

- Bella, confia em mim?

- Sim, mas...

- Shhh!

Eu não era nenhuma idiota, sabia muito bem o que aquela posição significava, eu não respirava, suava frio, meu coração estava a mil por hora. Ele levou a mal até o bolso e tirou uma caixinha pequena de veludo vermelho.

- Bom, nada se compara a você, mas tentei achar algo a altura.

- OMG Ed...

- Eu te quero para sempre, então quer ser minha oficialmente?

- O que?

- Quer casar comigo?

OMG! OMG! Eu jorrava lagrimas, estava anestesiada. Ele se levantou e me deu um beijo.

- Estou ficando nervoso Bells...

Ele estava com o rosto preocupado, mas com o meu sorriso preferido.

- É claro que eu quero me casar com você Edward Cullen.

Ele abriu um sorriso mais lindo ainda e eu sorri junto. Edward me pegou no colo e me beijou, me rodopiando no ar.

- Eu te amo muito Edward. E é obvio que eu quero ser sua esposa, para sempre.

Voltamos a nos beijar, agora com mais urgência.

- Eu te amo demais Isabella Swan.

- Eu também meu amor.

Eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo, sem duvidas. Ele abriu a pequena caixinha e OMG! Era um anel de ouro, todo cravejado de diamantes.

.?sku=GRP00475&mcat=148204&

search_params=s+5-p+6-c+287466-r+101323351+101424823-x+-n+6-ri+-

ni+0-t&cid=287466&selectedsku=16200654&fromgrid=1

- Edward é lindo.

- Não tanto como você.

Eu estava tremula e soluçando horrores, ele pegou meu dedo e colou o pequeno anel ali.

- Vem, vamos falar para o pessoal. – ele me puxou ansioso.

Chegamos na sala e todos nos olharam curiosos.

- Que foi? – perguntou Alice.

- Gente, eu vou me CASAR. – gritei.

- OMG!

- OMG!

As minhas amigas pularam no meu pescoço.

- Parabéns!

- Toda a felicidade do mundo amiga.

- Obrigada amores.

Os meninos abraçavam Edward.

- Você sabe que depois não tem mais jeito né? – disse Emmet.

- Emm.

- Edward, nós machos de verdade não nos casamos.

- Emmet, eu ainda estou aqui seu idiota. – disse Rose.

- A não ser com mulheres lindas amor.

- Acho bom.

Ok, Emmet puxava o MEU NOIVO para um canto e disse:

- Eu enrolo a Rose até hoje.

- Eu ouvi isso Emmet. – ela disse.

Eu virei a mão e dei um tapão no braço dele.

- Ai Bells.

As meninas foram falar com Edward enquanto os meninos me abraçavam.

- É jasper, agora você tem que tomar vergonha na cara também. – disse Alice.

- E você também Emmet.

- É ruim em.

Os dois apanharam.

- E... – eu disse.

Alice e Rose me olharam com os olhos brilhando.

- Não é só isso.

- O que é? – elas perguntaram.

- Vocês duas serão minhas damas.

OMG! Elas começaram a pular e gritar, estava ficando louca já.

- Quietos todos! – gritei.

- Ai Bells, não sabia que noivas eram estéricas. – olhei bufando para o Emmet.

- Todo mundo fora daqui agora.

- Esta expulsando a gente?

- Estou.

Olhei com raiva pra eles enquanto saiam pela porta. Eles sabiam como eu ficava quando estava brava.

- Bells... O que foi iss...

- Quieto você também.

- Mas eu...

- Se falar mais uma palavra você não irá no meu casamento.

Ele ficou pasmo. Acho bom.

- Vou tomar banho.

- Ótimo, eu também.

- Edward, EU vou tomar banho. Você. Fica.

- Não sabia que mulheres quando noivas eram tão agressivas.

- Posso devolver a aliança?

- Já era. Aceitou se ferrou.

Fuzilei ele com os olhos e fui para o meu banho.

...

Quando sai já tinha um Edward deitado na minha cama. Me deitei ao lado dele e mexi no seu cabelo.

- Mais calma?

- Sim.

- Eu tenho que admitir, nunca pensei que casaria tão nova...

- Esta desistindo.?

- Claro que não.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Temos que preparar tudo. Você quer festa né? – quando ele ia responder – Foi o que eu pensei.

- Mas eu nem falei nada.

- Eu leio pensamento amor.

- Sei...

Levantei da cama e comecei a ficar estérica de novo.

- Temos muito o que planejar. A data para marcar. Festa. Local. OMG! OMG! OMG!

**POV EDWARD**

**Minha noiva estava surtando legal. Bella estava com as mãos na cabeça andando de um lado para o outro. **

**- Edward! **

**- Que foi?**

**- Já sei a cor do seu terno. **

**- Preto. **

**- Não. Rosa. **

**- OMG! Eu não sou veado Bells. **

**- Mais amor... **

**- Nem vem... **

**- Então branco?**

**- Branco? **

**- É, eu acho sexy. **

**- Ok, branco. **

**Ela sorriu e sentou ao meu lado. **

**- Que dia você prefere?**

**- Qualquer dia. **

**- Qualquer dia? Olha como vocês homens são. O meu casamento não pode ser qualquer dia, porque é o MEU casamento. **

**Iiiih, surtou de novo. **

**- Ta bom amor. Vamos marcar em uma data especial. **

**- Melhor assim. **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

Edward me beijou e eu me rendi a ele. Eu estava sendo beijada pelo meu futuro marido.

- COF! COF! COF!

- Que foi Bells?

- Nada. Só estava pensando aqui...

- Sei...

Deitei na cama e refleti.

- Ed!

- Que foi?

- Eu tive uma idéia MARA.

- Vou ter que tirar aquele canal brasileiro daqui de casa, você não para de falar isso.

- Cala boca e me ouve.

- Ham?

- Que tal de fizermos que nem aqueles casais de Filme? Deixamos pra fazer sexo só depois do casamento.

OMG! Edward engasgou e começou a ficar vermelho.

- Que foi amor?

- Que foi? Você ainda pergunta?

- É.

- Sexo depois do casamento NÃO.

- SIM.

- NÃO.

- SIM.

- NÃO.

- SIM E PONTO FINAL.

Ele fechou a cara.

- Fica mais romântico Ed. Como se fosse nossa primeira vez. Olha que lindo...

- Bells, nem marcamos a data.

- Ok. Iremos marcar e um mês antes cortaremos o sexo.

- O QUE? UM MÊS?

- Claro né...

- Isso era pra ser um momento feliz. Não uma tortura.

- Ai! Isso doeu. – Rodei a mão na cara dele.

- Aprende a ficar quieto. Tomei outra decisão.

- OMG! O que é?

- A greve começa a partir de AMANHA.

- Hein? – ele arregalou os olhos pra mim.

- Isso mesmo.

Sai o quarto e fui até a cozinha, com ele reclamando atrás de mim.

- Sem discussão Ed. Esta decidido.

- Então que tal casarmos semana que vem?

- Hein?

- Isso.

- Não dá tempo seu idiota.

- Daqui a um mês?

- Nem pensar. Daqui a dois meses. Iremos casar em Agosto. Dia 13 de agosto. Pronto. Decidido. Amanha iremos à igreja marcar.

- Ai ta bom.

Sentamos no sofá e eu peguei o telefone.

- Vai ligar pra quem?

- Como pra quem? Pro seu pai e pra minha mãe.

- Aé.

Disquei os números e coloquei o telefone no alto-falante.

- Alo? Mãe?

- Meu amoooooor. Que saudades.

- Também. Tenho noticias.

- O que é?

- Eu vou casar.

Silencio do outro lado...

- O que você disse?

- Edward me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. Vou me casar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Carlisle! Carlisle! Bella e Edward vão casar.

OMG! O que era isso? :O

- Esta falando serio querida?

- Estou mãe.

- Quando?

- Amanha eu ligo para acertar os detalhes.

- Ta bom. E parabéns meu amor.

- Obrigada. Vou passar para Edward  
Já era noite e eu e Edward estávamos sentados na mesa preparando a lista de convidados.

- E então amor? Convidamos uns 40?

- 40 x 100 né Edward!

- Então 100.

- Claro que não. Temos MUITOS amigos e sem falar que conhecemos Forks inteira.

- Você vai convidar o povo de Forks?

- É claro. E ainda tem os seus colegas do hospital, a galera da minha faculdade... Enfim, são muitas pessoas. Eu estou casando nova, já estive grávida e eu vou querer um filho depois do casamento então temos que divulgar para todos.

Ok, admito que deixei Edward sem fala depois dessa. A campainha desgraçou a tocar. Tinha alguém com muita raiva do lado de fora.

- Ta esperando alguém? – Edward me perguntou.

- Não e você?

- Não.

- Iiih, não atende. Estou com medo.

- Nem vou te responder.

Ele abriu a porta e uma Alice furiosa entrou no apartamento.

- Isabella Marie Swan. Eu fiquei até agora esperando você me ligar para acertarmos os detalhes do casamento e nada.

- Mas eu...

- E assim que você trata a sua dama de honra?

- Mas Alice...

- Eu não quero saber. A minha ajuda seria essencial , mas alguém aqui desperdiçou.

- Amiga eu ia te ligar amanha.

- Amanha? Amanha? Eu não acredito nisso. O tempo passa Bella. Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc.

- É Tic-Tac Alice.

- Não, é Tic-Toc. A mistura de Tic-Tac do tempo passando e de Toc-Toc, o desespero batendo na sua porta.

- Hein?

- Isso mesmo.

- Ta bom. Alice, por favor me ajude.

- Tenho que ver se tenho tempo...

- Por favor.

- Ta bom. Quando será?

- Daqui a dois meses. Em agosto.

- Dois meses? OMG! Não vai dar tempo.

- Não se você ajudar vai dar tempo sim. – Olhei com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Ta bom. – sempre funcionava. – mãos a obra.

Nos sentamos na mesa eu comecei a falar.

- Alice, Edward que convidar 40 pessoas.

- O que? Ele esta louco né? Mas fique tranqüila Bells, ele não irá dar palpite.

- Como assim? Eu que estou bancando tudo.

- Ta bom. Pode ficar para ouvir.

- Quem irá entrar com as alianças? Eu não conheço ninguém...

- Eu já sei.

- Quem Alice?

- Jane.

- Quem é Jane?

- Uma sobrinha do Jasper. Ela é linda, igual a um anjo. Ela adoraria levar as alianças.

- Então amanha quero vê-la.

- Ótimo.

- Ok Alice. Amanha resolveremos tudo, agora você pode ir embora.

- Como assim?

- Temos muita coisa para fazer.

- Sexo, aposto.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Edward. – Então thau.

Ela foi embora e Edward me pegou no colo.

- Ainda não acredito que vou casar. – eu disse.

- Nem eu... A coleira eterna.

- Cala a boca e faz alguma coisa mais de útil com ela.

Ele sorriu safado e me jogou na cama, deitando sobre mim. Afastei-me do peito de Edward e beijei lentamente seus lábios. Ele suspirou antes de me tirar da cama; levantou e tirou sua blusa. Corei e fiz o mesmo com a minha. Esta super animada hoje. Edward estava abrindo suas calças quando eu o segurei pela cintura e o trouxe para mais perto. Ele se aproximou, entendendo a idéia. Beijei a barriga dele, minha língua brincando com seu estômago. Ele correu as mãos por meu cabelo; comecei a beijar e a sugar sua pele, imitando o que ele normalmente fazia comigo. Aquele era o dia dele, não meu. Eu tinha meus dias. Edward não era o único egoísta, eu também era.

Comecei a abrir suas calças. A respiração dele estava uniforme, mas eu sabia que estava ficando excitado. Comecei a beijar a pele mais pro lado e baixei o zíper de suas calças, tirando-as, revelando sua cueca. Sabia que estava olhando pra mim enquanto fazia isso, o que me deixava mais constrangida, mas continuei a beijar a pele dele apesar disso.

Abaixei a cueca dele; ele deixou um gemido baixo escapar. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Abri os lábios e lambi a cabeça "dele". A respiração de Edward ficou presa em sua garganta. Movi minha língua por toda aquela extensão arrancando mais gemidos de Edward.

- Oh Bella.

Continuei o meu trabalho por ali, agora indo mais rápido. Ele segurou meus cabelos e começou a me ajudar com "aquilo", eu sempre achei isso muito constrangedor, mas depois que ouvia seus gemidos as coisas... Mudavam...

Edward finalmente me afastou. Eu o encarei, me sentindo constrangida pelo que havia feito. Edward tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

- Você tem a boca mais foda desse mundo.

- Eu sei.

Tirei a calça do meu pijama e deixei que ela caísse no chão. Edward engatinhou até que estivesse próximo do meu pescoço e do meu ouvido. Afastei-me dele e fiquei de quatro, não olhei pra trás depois disso. Eu não o tinha avisado sobre isso, mas eu queria muito tentar uma coisa nova, pelo menos na nossa ultima noite antes do casamento, o que seria uma tortura dormir todos os dias com aquele homem e não fazer nada.

Podia sentir Edward contra mim. Ele entrou rápido e fácil, e eu gemi quando ele bateu contra meu clitóris. Aquilo não era tão estranho quanto pensei que fosse. Ele saiu e voltou, e novamente bateu contra meu clitóris. Eu fechei meus olhos, feliz que ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito daquilo, porque mesmo que os mantivesse abertos não poderia olhar pra ele. Apertei o cobertor da minha cama quando eu comecei a me mover.

As mãos dele seguraram minhas coxas enquanto ele me guiava. Eu segui seu ritmo. Minha respiração estava ficando difícil e eu sentia meu corpo se apertar ao redor dele, todo meu corpo. Edward estava se movendo mais rápido e mais forte. Eu me segurei com mais força contra a cama e coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Edward!

Eu gemia alto. Meu lábio estava inchado de tanto que eu mordia.

- Por favor não para.

Eu continuei, para encorajá-lo a fazer o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo.

Eu me agarrei com mais força ao travesseiro e às cobertas conforme meu corpo começou a vibrar, me proporcionando um dos orgasmos mais intensos que eu já tive na vida. Edward continuou a se mover dentro de mim. Ele entrou todo em mim, me levando ao paraíso de novo, mas tentando chegar lá comigo. Nós permanecemos naquela posição quando ele relaxou, meus dedos ficando brancos com a força que eu me segurava. Edward finalmente saiu de mim e soltou minha cintura, eu caí na cama, exausta.

- Temos que fazer isso mais vezes.

- Agora só depois do casamento.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

No outro dia...

Acordamos cedo e Edward foi trabalhar, hoje eu não iria a faculdade, era o meu ultimo ano e agora só faltava fazer as provas para me formar, então relaxei. Precisava resolver as coisas com Alice.

Toquei a campainha e ela atendeu na mesma hora.

- Amiga. Olha quem esta aqui?

- Quem Lice?

- Jane.

- OMG! Você já trouxe a menina?

- Claro né, temos que ser rápidas.

Entrei no apartamento e vi uma loirinha de olhos azuis linda sentada no sofá.

Jane: .com/img/pessoas/dakota_

- Olá, eu sou Jane.

- Como vai pequena Jane? Eu sou Bella.

- Tia Alice disse que você queria me ver.

- Isso mesmo.

- O que é?

- Você gostaria de carregar as alianças no meu casamento?

Ela abriu a boca em forma de "O".

- Claro que sim.

- Ótimo. Iremos resolver tudo Ok? Vestido, cabelo, maquiagem...

- Obrigada tia Bella. – ela me abraçou.

- De nada querida.

Olhei pra Alice que estava sorridente.

- Aspecto carregar alianças, resolvido.

Alice deixou Jane com Jasper enquanto saiamos para ver o local da festa.

- Bella, vamos no Salão Sant Clair. È lindo e perto da igreja.

- Vamos.

- É caro.

- Edward que vai pagar mesmo.

Ela sorriu diabolicamente e então fomos para o tal lugar.

_**2 semanas depois...**_

Ok, eu estava super nervosa. Faltava só um mês e duas semanas para o meu casamento. Hoje eu, Jane, Alice e Rose tínhamos que fazer a primeira prova dos vestidos e os meninos dos ternos.

Quando sai do provador no meu vestido, quase pronto, elas babaram.

- OMG! Bella, é o vestido mais perfeito que eu já vi.

- Eu sei.

- Tia Bella eu quero um desses.

- Quando você crescer e casar querida.

- Estou emocionada. – disse Alice.

- Eu vou chorar. – disse Ronald, nosso estilista – Essa é a minha obra prima.

- Obrigada Rony.

- Eu sou o melhor, sei disso.

Cheguei em casa e tomei um banho delicioso e me joguei no sofá. Estava morta, andei o dia inteiro. Precisava muito de sexo para relaxar, mas nada de sexo antes do casamento, eu sei.

- Boa noite amor!

- Boa noite. – eu respondi a Edward que entrava no quarto.

- Como foi o dia?

- Exaustivo. Estou morta. Casamentos dão muito trabalho. – ele riu.

_**1 semana antes do casamento...**_

**POV EDWARD**

**- Eu pedi marfim, não pedi bege. ****Marfim é marfim. Bege é bege. **

**OMG! Eu tinha uma Bella irada na minha frente, discutindo com o decorador. **

**- O meu casamento é daqui a uma semana e você me encomenda bege. Eu quero as toalhas marfim, tecido Italiano, mas você me encomenda bege. Se vira, eu quero o meu tecido marfim aqui amanha. Entendeu?**

**- Sim senhora. **

**Bella se sentou no sofá e jogou a cabeça para trás. **

**- Amor, fica calma. Vai dar certo. **

**- Certo? Olha aqui. Percebe a diferença. Marfim e Bege. **

**Ela me mostrou os dois panos. Eu não via diferença nenhuma, mas era melhor não discutir, não queria morrer uma semana antes do meu casamento. **

**- Então encomenda o Marfim. **

**- Já esta encomendado. **

**- Então fica calma.**

**- Calma? Como quer que eu fique calma se você decide não me contar pra onde esta me levando na MINHA lua de mel. **

**- Isso agora?**

**- Ah, então a nossa Lua de Mel é "isso"? Ótimo saber... **

**- Bells...**

**Oh God, socorro. Ela estava se descabelando. **

**- Senhorita qual flor prefere para o buquê?**

**- Lírios. **

**- Brancos?**

**- O que acha Edward?**

**- Você quem sabe. **

**- Esta vendo? Eu não tenho um homem que me ajuda. **

**- Ok, o branco então. – ela me fuzilou com os olhos. **

**- Agora eu quero os vermelhos. – ela disse. **

**Ela se sentou de novo, agora olhando em torno da nossa casa. Que estava cheia de gente que ela contratou para esquematizar os detalhes do casamento. **

**- Vamos pro quarto amor?**

**- Vamos. **

**Ela puxou minha mão e me levou pro quarto. Deitei-a na cama e subi a mão por baixo do seu vestido. **

**- Adoro essa coxa carnuda. **

**- Carnuda? OMG! Estou gorda. **

**- Não amor... **

**- Eu não vou entrar no vestido. ****È o fim. **

**O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? **

**- Tenho uma surpresa pra você Bella. **

**- Pra mim? O que é?**

**- Eu andei pensando e comprei uma coisa para nós. **

**- O que?**

**- Uma casa. **

**- OMG! Serio?**

**- Aham. **

**- Onde?**

**- Aqui mesmo na Uper East Side. **

**- OMG! Quando vai me levar pra ver?**

**- Quando voltarmos de Lua de Mel.**

**- PQP Edward, como vou arrumar minhas coisas?**

**- As meninas irão cuidar disso. **

**- Vai a merda. **

**Ela levantou e voltou pra sala. ****Help! Help! Help! **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

Hoje era quinta feira. Meu casamento seria no sábado. As meninas queriam fazer na despedida hoje para eu não acordar com olheiras no dia do MEU CASAMENTO.

Agora, nesse exato minuto, eu estava de roupão em frente ao espelho querendo saber o que usar.

Edward tinha ido pra casa de Emmet, sim, ele também teria uma despedida de solteiro e patrocinada por Emmet, que era todo o perigo.

As meninas não me disseram para onde íamos, que hora íamos, quando íamos. Mandaram eu esperar e é isso que estou fazendo né. A campainha tocou e eu corri para atender.

- Finalmente chegaram.

- Temos uma surpresinha. – disse Rose.

- O que é?

- Nós vamos na casa das mulheres.

- Casa das mulheres? PQP, é minha despedida de solteiro gente, estou cansada de ver mulheres.

- Bellinha, Hello baby. A casa das mulheres é uma boate de Strip.

- OMG!

- Aham.

- E o melhor, é uma boate de Strip estilo Vintage. – disse Alice

- Vintage?

- Aham. Eu fiquei super, hiper, mega feliz em escolher o figurino.

- E qual é o figurino?

- Estilo Katy Perry.

- Ta falando serio?

- Claro.

Eu corri para as roupas. Eu era mega fã da Katy.

- Esse amarelo é da Rose, o preto é meu e esse lindo e perfeito perolado é seu.

- OMG!

- Eu sabia que ia gostar. Agora vamos nos arrumar...

**POV Edward**

**Eu estava arrumado há tempos, só esperando por Emmet e Jasper. Quando eles finalmente saíram do quarto Emmet veio me abraçar. **

**- Cara você pode me agradecer. **

**- Por que?**

**- Porque eu consegui ingressos VIPS para uma festa na casa do homem mais inteligente da face da terra. **

**- Quem?**

**- Hugh Hefner. **

**- Quem é esse?**

**- O dono da PlayBoy mané. **

**- Ta falando serio?**

**- Seriíssimo. **

**- Teremos uma noite com muitas coelhinhas. – disse Jasper. **

**- Muita mulher gata e gostosa. **

**- Vocês são um gênio. **

**Pegamos o carro do Emmet e fomos para a mansão do cara mais foda e inteligente do mundo. O cara que inventou a Playboy. **

**Quando chegamos o lugar já estava bombando. A mansão PlayBoy. Que Bella nunca fique sabendo disso, amém. **

**OMFG! Logo na entrada tinhas três coelhinhas gostosas. **

**Coelhinhas:**

**.net/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/coelhinhas_playboy_edicao_dezembro_fotodivulgacao_fotoblogmaisacao181108_**

**As três vieram nos receber, trazendo uma taça de Champagne para cada um. **

**- Boa noite gatinhos. Sejam Bem vindos ao paraíso. **

**É hoje que eu fico sem noiva. Emmet já tinha sumido com uma gostosa, eu e Jasper entramos com uma coelhinha de cada lado e começamos a beber. Em um momento vi que todos começaram a aplaudir então olhei pra escada e vi um coroa descendo de lá com... PQP! Paris Hilton de Calcinha e Sutiã. **

**Paris com Hugh:**

**.in/light/files/Hugh-Hefner_**

**Eu acho que nunca vi tanto mulher semi-nua em um lugar só. Não quero sair daqui nunca mais. **

**Fim POV Edward**

Nós três tínhamos acabado de nos arrumar nos olhamos no espelho e começamos a gritar.

- Estamos lindas.

Bella:

.

Rosalie:

.

Alice:

.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/06/katy_

Pegamos o Volvo de Edward. Sim, ele tinha deixado seu lindo Volvo nas nossas mãos. Tadinho dele.

- Então Alice, onde fica?

- Espera ai.

Ela pegou um pequeno mapinha e me mostrou.

- Sei onde é.

Acelerei horrores e voamos para o tal lugar. Quando chegamos tinha muitas mulheres na portaria e uma grande Placa de Néon escrito: CASA DAS MULHERES.

Todas as meninas estavam vestidas bem parecida com nós três, o que me deixou mais a vontade. Quando pegamos nossas pulseirinhas uma mulher disse:

- Vocês podem tocar, apertar, dançar, fazer qualquer coisa, menos beijar na boca.

- OK.

Isso seria interessante...

Garoto de Programa - .com/watch?v=irAGwQyPDxs

O lugar estava bombando e era mais que lindo e perfeito.

Boate:

./conteudo/decoracao/materia/boate/boate_

OMG! O que era aquilo? Tinha vários homens só de sunga e gravata borboleta em cima do balcão dançando. Que bando de homem gostoso. É hoje!

Gogo boys:

.

- Eu quero me esbaldar hoje. – gritei.

- Essa é a intenção.

Fomos no bar e pegamos varias bebidas. Varias mesmo. Eu sai com uma em cada mão, assim como as meninas.

**POV EDWARD **

**Já tinha bebido todas. Puta que Pariu, já disse que tinha um monte de fotógrafos naquela porra? Estavam me cegando. Eu não vou trair Bella... Eu não vou trai Bella... Será? **

**Uma coelhinha muito gostosa passou por mim e eu a peguei pela cintura. **

**- Oi, esta sozinha?**

**- Depende. Quer me fazer companhia?**

**- Se você quiser... **

**OMG! Ela me encostou na parede e me beijou. Ela beijava bem, mas minha Bella beijava melhor. Decidi parar a porra do beijo logo e fui procurar os meninos. A despedida estava boa, mas pra mim já deu. **

**- To indo. **

**- Mais já cara?**

**- Já deu. **

**- Só são cinco horas da manha. **

**- Só isso?**

**- Só isso. **

**- Mesmo assim. To indo.**

**- Vamos juntos. **

**Estávamos muito bêbados. Fato. Ninguém falava coisa com coisa. **

**- Gente, eu tenho uma confissão. – eu disse. **

**- O que? **

**- Eu peguei uma coelhinha. **

**- Eu também. **

**- Eu também. **

**Oh merda, então todas as meninas foram chifradas? Fudeu... **

**Quando chegamos eu corri pro sofá e desabei e prometi pra mim mesmo que nunca mais trairia Isabella Swan. Que ela também não saiba dessa, amém. **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

Já tinha tomado todas. Fato. Agora eu e as meninas estavam em cima de uma mesa dançando com três gogo boys. É hoje que Edward vira corno. Mais um fato. Eu não posso... Eu não posso... Ah, já foi. Ele não precisa saber.

Desci da mesa e chamei as meninas para brindar.

- Um brinde ao meu casamento. – eu disse

- A nossa vida. – disse Alice

- A sua despedida de solteiro. – disse Rose

- E ao gostoso que vou pegar agora. – completei.

- Ao gostoso que vamos pegar agora. – elas disseram.

Preciso dizer que cada uma se atracou com um gogo boy? Não né? God, se o gerente da boate ver isso estamos fudidas. Que se dane.

Depois de beijar horrores, voltamos para a pista de dança e enchemos a cara de novo. A boate ainda estava lotada de gente, uma maravilha.

Olhei pro teto e vi um buraco lá que tinha uma luz tão linda.

- Gente, olha que luz linda.

- Bella, isso não é luz.

- É o que?

- É o sol. – disse Alice.

- OMG!

Caímos na gargalhada e decidimos que era hora de ir pra casa.

- Gente, eu trai o Edward.

- Eu trai o Jasper.

- Eu trai o Emmet.

- Ok então. Vamos fazer um pacto. – disse Alice.

- Vamos.

- Nenhuma de nós irá contar nada para ninguém. Levaremos esse segredo para o caixão.

- Isso.

- Isso.

Quando chegamos na minha casa corri pra minha cama e prometi pra mim mesma que nunca mais trairia Edward Cullen. Que ele nunca saiba disso, amém.

8 horas depois...

Eu estava com a cabeça estourando de dor. As meninas já tinham ido embora e Edward tinha acabado de chegar.

- Então amor, onde foram? – ele perguntou.

- Em um bar. – MENTIRA. – e vocês?

- Em uma boate ai.

- Ata. Ed você esta com o jornal? Queria ver as noticias.

- Não. Vê se esta na porta.

- Mais já é quase à noite.

- Deve estar lá ainda.

- OK.

Sim, o jornal estava lá. O Peguei e comecei a folhear. Uma matéria atraiu muito a minha atenção.

_**Hugh Hefner deu mais uma festa na sua querida mansão Playboy.**_

Que porra é essa? O que o MEU EDWARD estava fazendo agarrado a uma coelhinha na porra da mansão Playboy, assim como Emmet e Jasper?

- Edward Cullen.

- Que foi?

- O que significa isso?

- Amor é que...

- Então você passou a noite na mansão Playboy? – disse irritada.

- Bells...

- Não diga nada.

- Me da esse jornal aqui.

**POV EDWARD **

**Ela me fuzilava com os olhos e exalava raiva. Peguei o jornal e vi a matéria, o assunto de hoje era festas. Abri o jornal e vi uma pagina que me atraiu muito. O que Bella estava fazendo dançando em cima de uma mesa ao lado de um homem quase pelado e na CASA DAS MULHERES?**

**- Então Isabella Swan, o que significa isso. **

**- O que foi?**

**Ela tomou o jornal da minha mal e arregalou os olhos. **

**- Ess-a-a ai n-a-ao sou e-eu. **

**- Ah não?**

**- Amor eu posso explicar... **

**- Não quero explicações. **

**- Que se dane. Você foi pra mansão Playboy e eu Fui pra casa das Mulheres. Estamos quites. **

**Ok, nisso ela tinha razão. Abri um sorriso e dei um beijo na sua boca perfeita. Fazer o que? Não resisto a essa mulher... **

**FIM POV EDWARD**


	4. Chapter 4

Fui abrindo os meus olhos bem devagar, eu não tinha dormido nada naquela noite. Olhei para o teto, depois olhei para todo o quarto. Meu ultimo dia como solteira, meu ultimo dia naquela casa. Edward estava lindo ao meu lado, perfeito. Fiz carinho em seu rosto e ele acordou com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

- Bom dia amor.

- Boa dia futura esposa.

O celular dele tocou e ele atendeu.

- Oi Alice... Ta bom... Já estou indo... Eu entendi... Ok... Também...

Olhei pra ele sorrindo.

- Que foi?

- Alice me mandando ir para o tal Spa.

- Ah!

- Vou me vestir.

Sabe aquela pessoa totalmente alienada? Bom, era eu hoje. Só pensava no meu casamento... Na minha festa.

Ele se trocou e me beijou.

- Te vejo no altar. – ele disse.

- Eu vou ser a de branco.

- Ah, de grande ajuda.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Edward me deu um selinho e saiu. Quando eu voltei para cama a campainha começou a tocar...

- Merda!

Abri a porta e vi uma Alice saltitante pulando no meu pescoço.

- Bom dia flor do dia.

- Bom dia Alice. Por que esta aqui tão cedo?

- Como porque? Bella, você tem que ir para um Spa, relaxar, depois tem unha, cabelo, maquiagem...

- Ta, ta e ta. Entendi.

- Então vá se vestir porque vamos agora mesmo para o Spa.

- Esta bem.

Coloquei uma roupa bem leve e fui para sala.

- Pronta?

- Sempre.

Já estava suando frio dentro do carro da Alice.

- Al, pra onde levou o Ed?

- Para um lugar bem afastado de você.

- Aff!

- Ah Bella, anima. A partir de hoje você será minha irmãzinha oficialmente.

- Eu sei. Só estou nervosa.

- Já escreveu seus votos?

- Já sim.

- Ah, sua mãe vai estar no Spa também, assim como Rose e Jane.

- Até a Jane?

- Claro né Bella...

Chegamos no Spa e fomos super bem recebidas. Eu e Alice fomos para o banho de pétalas com leite. Para minha não surpresa minha mãe estava lá.

- Mãe!

- Já estou chorando. – e estava mesmo.

- Mãe, por favor...

- Estou tão feliz querida. Meu bebe se casando.

- Eu sei mãe... Também estou muito feliz...

- Espero que me de muitos netinhos.

- Darei.

Afundei na banheira e esqueci de todo o mundo, apenas lembrando dos meus maravilhosos momentos com o Ed.

- Hei Bella. Bellinha.

- Ham? Que?

- Em que mundo você esta em?

- No mundo de Edward.

- Não sabia que no dia do casamento as noivas ficavam tão românticas.

- Me poupe Alice. Hoje é o MEU DIA.

- Eu sei. Vamos pra massagem...

**POV EDWARD**

**Estava em uma massagem relaxante quando Emmet veio me encher o saco. **

**- Ei Ed. **

**- Porra Emmet. Você esta pelado. Sai de perto. **

**- Desculpa Ed. Estou emocionado. **

**- Eu também Emmet. **

**- Meus pêsames.**

**- Hein?**

**- Isso mesmo. ****A partir de hoje sua vida será um inferno. **

**- Cala essa boca. Não sou igual a você que tem medo de casamento. **

**- Eu não tenho medo de casamento. **

**- Tem medo de que então?**

**- Da Rosalie. **

**Dessa eu tive que rir... **

**- Ok então.**

**Jasper se sentou ao meu lado e começou. **

**- Edward, ainda a tempo de desistir. **

**- Cala essa boca você também Jass. **

**- Você quem sabe... **

**Mereço... **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

- Cunhadinha.

- Oi Alice.

- Vamos?

- Vamos.

Entramos no carro de Alice e fomos para minha casa. Nós tínhamos feito dela um tremendo salão, lá tinha tudo. Desde maquiador até cabeleleiro.

- Bom, agora sente-se minha querida. Você será a rainha do dia...

Algumas horas depois...

OMG! Já era noite e eu estava sentada na cadeira terminado de ser maquiada. Estava suando frio. Alice já estava dentro do seu vestido, mas mesmo assim ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão.

- Bella você esta gelada.

- Alice eu não sei se vou agüentar...

- Ainda bem que a maquiagem é a prova d'agua.

Dei uma olhada para varanda e Carlisle estava parado lá, olhando pra mim. Sim, ele que entraria comigo na igreja. Minha mãe já tinha ido para entrar com Edward.

**POV ESCRITORA **

**O convite do casamento de Bella e Edward era um papel prata, quadrado e bem grosso... **

**E por dentro tinha a foto dos dois... Ele era bem assim: N/A: **_**é de MINHA autoria.**_

**.**

**FIM POV ESCRITORA. **

Coloquei meu magnífico vestido e Alice me chamou.

- Vamos?

- Vamos.

Descemos e quando eu vi o que tinha na minha porta eu não acreditei. OMG!

- Serio que você encomendou uma limusine rosa Alice?

- Serio. E você ainda tem que ver por dentro.

Entramos na limusine e quando foquei bem os meus olhos quase tive um troço. O lugar era todo rosa, aquilo já estava me ofuscando.

- Não é linda Bells?

- Muito linda...

Limusine: ./_MGiZcWxFpoc/SF2I5DWwnLI/AAAAAAAACx0/QoKKFDyPLEY/s400/Pink+Rolls+Royce+Limousine+

Interior:

.com/wp-content/gallery/pink-limo-pictures/insanelimos%

Carlisle sentou de um lado, Alice de outro, Rosalie e Jane a minha frente. Eu estava tremendo horrores.

- Bella querida, fica calma.

- Estou tentando Carlisle.

Quando chegamos em frente a igreja as portas estavam fechadas, sinal que Edward já tinha entrado.

- Já?

- Já! Ou vai desistir?

- Jamais.

Saímos do carro e ela me olhou.

- Você esta linda! – eu disse.

- Mais a única que todos irão olhar é você. Pronta?

- Só um momento. – disse Carlisle.

- O que foi?

Alice estava dando pulinhos na minha frente. Carlisle abriu uma pequena caixinha revelando uma linda corrente de ouro branco com o brasão da Família Cullen no pingente. Alice, Edward, minha mãe e Carlisle tinham esse brasão, afinal eles eram os Cullen e a partir de hoje eu também teria, porque estava me tornando uma Cullen.

- Seja muito bem vinda a Família Cullen Bella.

- Obrigada papai. – eu disse já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Ele me abraçou e Alice começou.

- Eu já estou chorando. Vamos e vamos. Senão Edward vai pensar que você fugiu.

**POV EDWARD **

**Eu já estava tenso no altar esperando pela minha futura esposa. Já disse que tive que me fuder para poder contratar Celine Dion para cantar AVE MARIA quando Bella entrasse? Pois é, graças a contatos eu fiz isso. Não sei como, mas consegui. O que eu não fazia por ela... E sem falar que fui parar na Itália para conseguir a tal maravilhosa orquestra que ela queria... Mais isso tudo compensava. **

**Ave Maria - .com/watch?v=ePDMzIVGR4w**

**OMG! Ela começou a cantar, ela começou a cantar. Primeiro eu vi Alice, com seu longo vestido azul bebe de seda, ela carregava um mini buquê e sorria para todos. Logo depois vi Rosalie entrando, com toda aquela sua postura e pela primeira vez desde que conheci Rosalie Hale nunca a vi sem seu ar de imponência e hoje não, hoje ela só era a Rose...**

**E então quem eu mais queria que aparecesse apareceu. Linda. Caminhando em minha direção de braços dados com Carlisle. Com os cabelos lindamente penteados e em um lindo vestido branco, com detalhes de flores cor de rosa bem clarinho. Perfeita. Única. E que a partir de hoje seria minha oficialmente. Eu via as lagrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos e não me contive. Não tive vergonha de mostrar para todos o que a felicidade de vê-la causou em mim. **

**Penteado:**

**./_**

**Vestido:**

**/files/vestido2_0_**

**Quando eles se aproximaram de mim, Carlisle deu um beijo na sua testa e me deu um abraço. **

**- Vocês são dois filhos para mim. Cuide bem um do outro, é tudo o que eu peço. **

**Podia ouvir o choro de Esme, Alice e Rosalie atrás de nós. Peguei a mão de Bella e beijei sua testa. **

**- Olá Futura senhora Cullen. **

**- Oi amor. **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

The moment - .com/watch?v=YmHiUjr_iMg

Quando eu bati os olhos nele meu mundo parou. Foi como se tivesse tirando tudo e todos da minha volta. Eu só via Edward. Comecei a chorar, não me contive. Depois que Carlisle me entregou a ele e ele segurou minha mão, olhei dentro dos seus lindos e perfeitos olhos e vi toda a minha vida resumida ali, toda minha vida resumida nele. Edward conseguiu a orquestra que eu queria, trazendo esse sonho, para minha realidade.

Terno:

.com/thumb_

- Você esta bem? – ele sussurrou.

- Muito.

- Você esta magnífica.

Eu corei. Com certeza. Nos viramos de frente para o padre e ele começou a falar.

- Estamos aqui reunidos hoje...

Não me mandem repetir tudo o que o padre falou porque eu não prestei atenção em nada, só no homem que estava na minha frente, sorrindo para mim. Edward parecia também não prestar muita atenção no que o padre dizia, criando um mundo só meu e dele. Não precisávamos de mais nada a não ser um do outro.

- Vocês trouxeram seus votos? – o padre perguntou.

Bella's Lullaby - .com/watch?v=PeMKsYVTx3M

Balançamos a cabeça e a musica que eu escolhi perfeitamente para a ocasião começou a tocar. A musica que Edward compôs para mim, o meu presente de natal, a minha canção de ninar.

Ficamos um de frente para o outro e ele sorriu para mim e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Quer começar? – ele perguntou.

- Você primeiro. – eu respondi.

Ele deu um sorriso mais perfeito ainda e começou...

- Eu te conheço desde... Sempre. E falando serio, no inicio nós nos odiávamos.

Ouvi um "oooh" de algumas pessoas e risadas de outras, como Alice, Rose, Emmet, minha mãe, Carlisle, Jasper... Enfim, todos que acompanharam nossa historia.

- Bella, você sabe que é a razão da minha existência, e eu não faço questão de esconder isso de ninguém. Você me deus asas e ainda me ensinou a voar, me fez acreditar que tudo estava ao meu alcance. Eu perdi minha fé e você devolveu-a para mim. Eu tive o seu amor, eu tive tudo com você. Eu sempre vou ser grato a ti, você foi quem me ensinou a viver. Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa. Agora nossos olhos servem de espelhos, o seu sorriso dirá a minha alegria e a sua lagrima dirá a minha tristeza. Eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida Bells. Eu sou Edward Cullen, por você ser Isabella Swan.

OMG! Já disse que estava inundada em lagrimas? Eu mal conseguia enxerga-lo, mas fiz um esforço, tudo valia a pena, desde que fosse por ele.

**POV EDWARD **

**Minha Bella estava desfalecendo em lagrimas. Eu queria tanto beija-la, abraça-la, mas me contive. **

**Ela enxugou suas lagrimas e começou a falar. **

**- O seu ficou melhor... **

**Dei um beijo na sua testa, encorajando-a a prosseguir. **

**- Edward , estou aqui, agora, na frente de todos, me tornando oficialmente sua. Você me ensinou muito assim como sei que você também aprendeu muito comigo. Obrigada por todas as vezes que você me apoiou, por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar. Obrigada por toda alegria que você trouxe para minha vida e pelo errado que você transformou em certo. Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca, foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar, você enxergou o melhor em mim. Nossos caminhos agora são um só, nossas almas agora são uma só. Nunca se esqueça que eu sou tudo que sou porque você me amou. Eu te amo para todo o sempre Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.**

**O PQP, que Deus me perdoe por isso... Mas eu amo essa mulher. **

**FIM POV EDWARD **

Deus, isso não foi fácil, mas ELE estava ali. Edward agora segurava minha mão, também chorava, assim como muitos dentro da igreja...

- Então podem trocar as alianças... – o padre disse.

Always - .com/watch?v=4M_wsgUPcPo

A musica começou a tocar e a pequena Jane entrou magnífica dentro da igreja, com uma pequena almofada onde estava as nossas Alianças. Ela se aproximou e Edward pegou as Alianças, já abençoadas da almofada. A pequena Jane me deu um beijo rosto e foi para o lado de Alice.

...

Então Alianças nos seus devidos lugares e o momento mais esperado chegou. O beijo. Ele segurou a minha cintura com uma mão e com a outra segurou minhas costas, me curvando e tocando seus lindos lábios macios. Eu amo esse homem.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais. – disse.

Ele me pegou no colo e começou a sair comigo da igreja, enquanto eu ouvia a gargalhada de Emmet.

- Amor não esta cedo demais pra isso?

- Nunca esta cedo demais.

Na saída da igreja todos começaram a jogar arroz em nossas costas, enquanto seguíamos para a limusine, que nos levaria para a NOSSA festa.

- Serio que a limusine é rosa?

- Você tem quer ver dentro.

Nós entramos dentro da limusine e Edward ficou sem fala.

- Que porra é essa?

- Coisas de Alice.

Ele me sentou no seu colo e OMG! Agora não...

- Amor, agora não.

- Eu sei... Só quero ficar um tempinho a mais com você.

Ele me beijou, afundei meus dedos no seu cabelo e aprofundei o beijo. Hei, agora eu sou uma mulher casada.

- Esta encoleirado agora.

- E você também...

Merda! Me esqueci desse detalhe.

Flightless bird American mouth - .com/watch?v=MKebTV11aJc

O motorista fez um caminho mais longo, para dar tempo de todos chegarem ao salão. Quando chegamos e passamos pelo lindo arco de flores, todos se levantaram de suas mesas e começaram a nos aplaudir. Todos os meus amigos e os amigos de Edward, juntamente com familiares sorriam para nós. Edward me guiou até o meio do salão e disse:

- Me concede essa primeira dança Sr. Cullen?

- Será um prazer.

Fala serio, eu sou a pessoa mais fudida do mundo. Meu marido era lindo, gostoso, rico, inteligente e um perfeito cavalheiro.

Ele encostou sua cabeça na minha enquanto me guiava pelo salão.

- Eu te amo muito meu amor. – eu disse.

- Eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo, sei disso.

Ok, fui interrompida da minha dança por causa de Emmet.

- Ta achando que vai ser dono dela a noite toda Ed?

- Vai se fuder Emmet.

- Dança comigo Bellinha?

- Claro Emmet.

Edward foi dançar com Alice enquanto Emmet me rodopiava que nem um demente por todo o salão.

- Você é um doido.

- O que?

- Você é doido.

OMG! Pra que eu fui falar isso? Emmet me pegou pela cintura e não me perguntem como, mas ele me passou por baixo de suas pernas.

- OMG!

- Pronto Bellinha, pode voltar pra seu Edzinho.

...

Depois de cumprimentarmos todos e depois do grande jantar foi à hora de cortar o Bolo.

- Que porra é essa Bells?

- Ah amor, eu achei o bolo a sua cara.

Bolo:

Comemos um pedaço de Bolo e a discoteca começou.

Use your love - .com/watch?v=h-8t9P5GBf4

Estava dançando com o meu amor quando senti alguém me puxando pela cintura. OMG! Era Alice e Rosalie.

- Vem dançar Bella, você terá o resto da noite com esse daí.

Ok, se eu estou na chuva vou me molhar. As meninas fizeram uma roda e eu entrei no meio, levantando meu vestido e dançando sensualmente chamando Edward com o dedo.

Ele veio sorrindo e rebolando para o meu lado, que HOMEM.

- Venha cá gostosão.

Ele entrou dentro da roda e me pegou pela cintura e eu comecei a rebolar em seu corpo. Parecíamos um só. Tipo, me esfreguei horrooooooooores no meu marido mega super gostoso.

A minha festa de casamento estava bombando, já era quase a hora do nosso avião, mas antes...

- É hora de jogar o buquê! – gritei.

Todas as meninas de uniram atrás de mim, em uma parte do salão.

- 1, 2, 3...

Joguei o buquê e foi uma gritaria só. Quando olhei pra trás vi que Rose tinha pegado ela esfregava o buquê na cara do Emmet, que fazia cara de choro. Adoro!

Depois do buquê era a hora de Edward tirar a minha liga. OMG! Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou um pé colocando em seu ombro e tirando meu sapato. Ele começou a dar mordidas em cima da liga e a tirou no dente, fazendo Emmet e Jasper rolarem no chão de tanto rir, depois dele ter jogado-a na cara de Jacob Black.

Estava dançando com meu amado quando Alice veio escandalizar.

- Hello, querem perder o avião?

- OMG, o avião!

- Vem comigo se trocar Bella.

Nós fomos para uma área onde eu poderia me trocar.

- Alice, obrigada por tudo. Você é a minha melhor amiga, e se este casamento foi perfeito é por sua causa.

- Oh, por nada Bells. Mais já esta na hora.

Me troquei e me olhei no espelho. Estava linda.

.tv/Leighton%20Meester%20Van%20Cleef%

Nós voltamos para o Salão e nos despedimos de todos. Meus amigos nos levaram até o carro.

- Nos vemos na sua casa nova! – gritou Alice e eu acenei.

Entramos na limusine e ele já veio de graça.

- Nem vem que não tem.

- Mas Bells...

- Nem pensar. Estou cansada e vamos pegar um avião agora. Ah, e por falar em avião onde esta me levando? – ele abriu um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Vejamos...

Ele levou a mão até a pulseira que ele tinha me dado naquele aniversario de namoro e pegou o pingente que era a torre Eiffel.

- OMG! Você esta falando serio?

- Aham.

OMG! Eu ia passar a lua de mel em Paris, falem com a minha mão.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. – enchi ele de beijinhos.

- Eu sabia que ia gostar.

- Gostar? Amar né? OMG! Será que Alice colocou roupas para Paris...

- Fica tranqüila, em questão de roupa é com ela mesmo.

- Eu sei.

**POV EDWARD **

**Já estávamos dentro do avião a caminho da França, mais necessariamente, Paris. Bella tinha adormecido. A aeromoça veio me oferecer vinho e eu aceitei. OMG! Serio que ela tinha mandado um papel com o telefone? Mereço... Agora eu sou um homem casado. Bella acordou da mesma hora e viu o papel na minha mão. **

**- O que é isso?**

**- Eu não tive culpa. **

**Ela olhou mortalmente para aeromoça que agora atendia um cara lá. **

**- Psiu! – OMG o que Bella ia fazer?**

**- Sim? **

**Ela não disse nada, só pegou o papel e rasgou na cara da aeromoça e depois fez questão de mostrar o dedo da mão esquerda com a aliança. Senti pena da comissária de bordo, ela não soube onde enfiar a cara. **

**... **

**Quando chegamos em Paris já era noite. Por causa do fuso horário, é claro. Bella estava encantada e com uma disposição, mas é obvio que essa disposição seria gasta na nossa noite de núpcias. **

**Bella estava encantada com Paris, obvio, eu também estava, mas estava ainda mais animado para chegar logo no quarto. **

**Felizmente, para a felicidade de todos, o recepcionista falava inglês e já nos aguardava. Arrastei Bella na mesma hora pro quarto. **

**FIM POV EDWARD **

OMG! Eu MEU quarto de hotel era lindo, perfeito, magnífico. Com vista para Torre Eiffel. Tem melhor? Acho que não. Corri pra varanda e Edward veio por trás de mim me abraçando.

- Vamos logo Bells, já virou tortura.

- Agora é assim né? Antes do casamento era por favor amor, gatinha e bla bla...

- Bells...

- OK, fica com essa bunda linda ai na cama que eu já volto.

- Onde você vai?

- Surpresa...

Gente, comentem comigo. Eu não ia deixar de fazer meu showzinho particular nunca né...

Stickwitu - .com/watch?v=6c2MHMhWHZ8

Eu estava vestindo o que eu, Alice e Rosalie escolhemos, na nossa excursão especial a Victoria's Secret. Me olhei no espelho e gostei do que vi. Estava linda.

Lingerie: /files/lingerie_simel_

Aquela era "A" Noite. Nada podia dar errado. Respirei fundo e sai do banheiro. Tinha um Edward lindo na minha frente, só de cueca Box branca, com duas taças de Champagne na mão. Eu sorri e fui até ele.

- Finalmente.

- Nem demorei tanto assim.

Nós entrelaçamos as mãos e tomamos um gole, sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

- A nossa vida. – eu disse.

- A nossa Lua de Mel.

- Aos filhos que teremos.

- A nossa Felicidade.

- Ao nosso amor.

Ele tirou a taça da minha mão e colocou na mesinha que tinha no quarto. Ele me beijou com calma e paixão ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou nos meus lábios.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu amo você.

- E então o que faremos hoje?

- Como assim?

- Qual posição. – OMG! Estou gostando disso.

- Você decide.

Edward riu antes de me trazer para mais perto dele. Ele correu o nariz até meu estômago, respirando fundo. Segurei sua cabeça quando ele se aproximou. Eu beijei o alto de sua cabeça enquanto esperava que ele decidisse o que queria fazer. Ele se afastou do meu estômago, com seu sorriso torto cruzando sua face.

- Não é nada diferente do que já fizemos, mas é que eu simplesmente amo te ver em cima de mim.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Cara, eu era uma safada MESMO. O sentei na cama o envolvi com minhas pernas, beijando casa parte de seu peitoral. Eu era rápida, fato. Fui direto pra cueca que ele me ajudou a tirar. Edward que também não dormia no ponto já tinha tirado meu espartilho, só estava de calcinha sobre ele.

- Deite. – ordenei.

Ele assim fez. Coloquei minha entrada na pontinha do meu Jr. Ele segurava minhas coxas com vontades, provavelmente eu ficaria toda marcada no outro dia, eu até que gostava. Isso é estranho, eu sei.

Continuei parada ali, com o bonitão bem na entradinha.

- É pra torturar amor?

- Psiu! Vai me amar e me respeitar por todos os dias da sua vida? – perguntei abaixando um pouco.

- PQP! Claro.

- Isso mesmo.

Desci literalmente, depois subi mais uma vez, bem devagar, fazendo Edward gemer muito alto.

- Vai olhar para alguma outra mulher?

- Nenhuma. Só pra você.

Contrai "ela" de propósito o que fez ele começar a gemer meu nome.

- Bella. Oh Bella! - desci mais uma vez.

- Desse jeito que eu gosto. – eu disse.

Eu comecei a minha cavalgada sobre Edward, antes aquilo era super constrangedor, mas agora eu não tinha vergonha na cara. Ele moveu sua cabeça para trás e deixou o pescoço exposto, os olhos fechados. Eu mordi meu lábio e sorri. Eu comecei a ofegar e aumentei o ritmo. Ele estava suspirando e ofegando sob mim. Com muito custo eu não estava gritando o nome dele. Minha respiração ofegou mais ainda e eu senti aquela sensação de aperto. Eu o segurei pelo peito.

- Edward! – gemi alto.

Ele levou as mãos até minha cintura e meu ajudou a rebolar sobre "ele".

- Olhe para mim Edward. – ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

Eu amava transar com Edward assim, olho no olho, deixava tudo tão mais real. Ele riu antes de gemer novamente. Ele segurou meu quadril e me ajudou a me mover mais ainda. Eu ofeguei alto e meus olhos se arregalaram. Ele estava deixando as coisas bem mais fáceis pra mim. Eu soltei um grito silencioso quando minhas costas arquearam; segurei minha respiração e meu corpo tremeu sobre o de Edward.  
Edward gemeu antes de começar a relaxar. Meu corpo estava incrivelmente gelado, ele ainda estava em mim. Eu beijei o ombro dele antes de deixá-lo sair totalmente.

- Ow!

- Mais que Ow. Indescritível. – ele disse.

Ele beijou meus cabelos e adormecemos ali.

...

Frio, frio e frio. Puxei mais o edredom e ouvi alguém falando.

- Bom dia dorminhoca.

OMG! Agora que me lembrei que estava em Paris, em plena lua de mel com o homem mais gato do mundo. Abri os olhos e dei de cara com o que? Com um Edward mega gostoso só de cueca.

- Bom dia amor.

Ele engatinhou até a cama e me beijou.

- Já estava com saudades...

- Mas eu fiquei aqui o tempo todo...

- Mesmo assim, vem, vamos tomar café.

Tomamos um café maravilhoso e decidimos ir passear, eu tinha que conhecer a Torre Eiffel.

- Vamos subir né? – eu perguntei pra ele apontando pra torre.

- Você quer?

- Claro.

- Ok.

Ele pegou na minha mão e fomos subir a tão maravilhosa Torre Eiffel. Lá de cima tudo era lindo, não que debaixo não fosse, mas era diferente.

- E então, o que achou?

- É lindo.

- Tinha certeza que ia gostar.

Depois de um passeio pela Torre fomos andar em meio aos pombinhos que ficavam em uma grande avenida. Comecei a correr entre eles, fazendo todos voarem. Edward ria da minha cara.

- Que foi em?

- Você esta que nem uma gazela correndo desse jeito.

- Nem vou te responder e eu gosto correr entre os pombinhos.

- Ok, olha a hora. Vamos almoçar.

- Vamos. Estou louca pra voltar pro quarto.

Sorri safada e ele deu aquele sorriso sacana. Adoro.

Depois do almoço e do meu barraco com a garçonete por ela estar olhando discaradamente para o meu homem voltamos ao hotel. Era hora do banho sensual...

- Amor, preciso de um banho... – eu disse tirando a camisa dele.

- Precisa?

- Aham. E você que vai me dar banho. Obvio.

Tirei toda a roupa na frente dele e corri pro banheiro.

Liguei o chuveiro e a água quente caiu sobre minha cabeça.

- Posso me juntar a você?

- Precisa perguntar?

OMG! Meu maridão estava pelado na minha frente, não que eu nunca tenha visto, mas é sempre bom ver...

Ele entrou do chuveiro e me abraçou. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu quadril e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito quente. Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de mover meu cabelo para trás.

- Como esta se sentindo senhora Cullen?

- Maravilhosa.

Edward ia abrir a boca para falar alto, mas pressionei firmemente meus lábios contra os dele, esperando que aquilo o distraísse do que quer que estivesse prestes a dizer. Pressionei meu corpo firmemente contra o dele, encorajando-o a dar alguns passos para trás. Edward deu um passo, suas costas pressionando o azulejo branco do banheiro. Minhas mãos correram por seus cabelos conforme eu abri a boca para aprofundar o beijo.

- Bella. – ele gemeu com suas mãos em meus seios.

Eu sorri e gentilmente tomei o lábio de baixo dele entre meus dentes.

- Bom!

Murmurei, tirando minhas mãos de seus cabelos para então brincar com algo mais embaixo. Ele gemeu quando eu gentilmente o segurei entre meus dedos.

- Você esta jogando sujo. – ele murmurou jogando a cabeça para traz.

- Então meu amor você vai ter que me limpar. - sussurrei em seu ouvido, antes de morder sua orelha.

As palavras soaram de maneira muito mais sexy na minha cabeça. Eu não esperava Edward me lançar contra a parede. Eu o encarei, maravilhada, continue assim amor, enquanto ele colocava os braços ao lado do meu corpo. Ele baixou os lábios nos meus e me encarou. Meus olhos estavam abertos e meu coração disparou enquanto esperava ansiosamente o primeiro movimento dele.

- Me torturou agora vai pagar.

Ele sussurrou, rouco. Eu pude sentir o perfume intoxicante da respiração dele.

- O modo como você fala, age e faz...

Ele lambeu minha orelha. Meu coração disparou, eu me apertei contra a parede, sentindo o já conhecido formigamento no estômago. Edward me apertou suavemente.

- Quem esta jogando sujo agora? – eu perguntei, um pequeno sorriso brincando com meus lábios.

Edward baixou sua cabeça devagar, o suficiente para que eu registrasse que ele ia me beijar. Fechei meus olhos e aceitei o beijo. Ele pressionou seus lábios com força nos meus, nós dois abrimos nossas bocas, prontos para aprofundar aquilo. Minhas mãos seguraram seus cabelos quando ele enlaçou minha perna em seu quadril, eu podia senti-lo. Ele se esfregou em mim.

Eu interrompi o beijo e fechei meus olhos, gemendo. Ele se aproveitou para beijar minha garganta, sugando e lambendo minha pele enquanto vagarosamente entrava em mim. Minhas costas — pressionadas contra a parede — começaram a subir conforme ele se movia para dentro de mim. Eu me agarrei com força em seus ombros quando entrou totalmente. Minhas unhas se cravaram na pele dele quando ele saiu — apenas para entrar em mim rapidamente depois.

Ele puxou minha outra perna e a enlaçou em sua cintura, agora estava segurando minhas duas pernas enquanto entrava e saía de mim. Traçou beijos por meu pescoço até meu peito enquanto aumentava a velocidade.

Comecei a ofegar e gemer e minhas costas continuavam a ser pressionadas contra a parede. Fechei meus olhos, aproveitando todas as sensações que estava me causando. Seus lábios começaram a sugar meu mamilo e ele me pressionou com mais força contra a parede. Rolei meus olhos e comecei a ofegar e a gemer, sentindo meu corpo se apertar ao redor dele.

- Edward! Oh Edward! – Eu finalmente comecei a gritar, ciente de que estava quase lá.

Ele correu sua língua entre meus peitos, as mãos nunca deixando minhas pernas, eu provavelmente cairia se sequer pensasse em me soltar. Ele se afastou de meu peito e eu senti sua respiração contra meu ouvido. Eu comecei a gemer alto, sentindo o corpo quente dele contra o meu quente.

A água do chuveiro bateu em mim, causando-me arrepios, enquanto o corpo quente de Edward batia contra o meu. Eu me apertei contra Edward e meus gemidos se transformaram em gritos sem sentido.

- Bella! – Edward começou a gemer no meu ouvido.

- OMG Edward! – Eu gritei pra ele, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente para que percebesse que eu estava quase lá.

Ele parou de estocar quando meu corpo começou a tremer, minhas costas arquearam contra a parede, meu corpo se apertando contra Edward. Eu podia senti-lo me seguindo, cuidadoso para não soltar seu peso sobre meu corpo. Continuei a tremer quando ele soltou uma de minhas pernas, que escorregou e encostou no chão.

Edward riu quando eu me firmei a perna. Ele me encarou antes de soltar a outra perna. Eu me firmei nas duas pernas e sorri, orgulhosa de conseguir ficar de pé. Edward suavemente saiu de mim, suas mãos apoiadas na parede, segurando-se.

Ele me beijou suavemente.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu te amo.

Saímos do banho e ele me enrolou na toalha, secando meus cabelos com a outra. Era isso que eu amava em Edward, os seus pequenos gestos, como se car meu cabelo, patético, mas pra mim era especial, assim como tudo nele.

Nos deitamos na cama, exaustos. Depois de termos andado a manha inteira e ainda com uma boa dose de leitinho de Edward depois, não há quem agüente.

O Celular de Edward tocou e eu atendi. Era Alice.

- Serio que nem na minha lua de mel vocês nos deixam eu paz? – eu disse.

- Ah Bells, fala serio. Queremos saber com é Paris.

- É linda! Perfeita.

- O que estavam fazendo?

- Mel.

- OMG!

- Estou brincando, estava deitados, acabamos de sair do banho. Como estão todos?

- Uns estilhaços, mortos, acabados, distorcidos, quebrados...

- Credo Alice.

- A sua festa de casamento foi até 6 da manha Melbem.

- OMG! Sério?

- Aham. Ficamos dançando até as 6. Estou morta.

- Então vai dormir louca. Tenho coisas pra fazer.

- Ok, só queria saber como estavam as coisas. Todos mandam beijos.

- Obrigada Al.

- Manda um beijo pro meu maninho.

- Pode deixar.

Edward me olhava sorrindo.

- Era Alice?

- Era. Queria saber como foi o vôo e como era Paris. Mandou um beijo.

- Ok.

- Acredita que a festa foi até a 6 da manha.

- OMG!

- Seriíssimo. Ela disse que todos estão acabados.

- Imagino...

Ele me puxou mais pra perto e eu adormeci em seu peito.

Horas depois...

Abri lentamente os olhos e vi que Edward não estava ao meu lado. Me sentei na cama e fiquei olhando pra minha aliança.

- Eu tenho uma aliança. – disse.

- Falando sozinha amor? – ele apareceu na porta.

- Ah, oi. Onde estava?

- Fui fazer uma reserva em um bom restaurante. Pensei que não ia acordar mais.

- Pois é. Acho que é a mudança de horário.

- Vamos nos arrumar?

- Mais já?

- Olha lá pra fora.

OMG! Já tinha anoitecido. É a treva. Eu em plena lua de mel resolvo dormir o dia inteiro...

- Oh meu amor me desculpe mesmo. – eu disse.

- Pelo que Bells?

- Por te deixar a tarde inteira sozinho.

- Eu fiquei o tempo todo ao seu lado, velando seu sono. – que homem.

Eu sorri e ele veio até mim, deitando sobre o meu corpo e me beijando.

- Temos que nos arrumar.

Passei horas dentro do banheiro me arrumando, Edward já estava impaciente lá no quarto.

- Desse jeito vamos perder a reserva...

- Já vou amor.

Sai do banheiro e a reação dele foi sentar na cama. Me olhei no espelho pela milésima vez e estava linda. Ta bom, estava perfeita.

Bella: .com/images/blog/wysiwyg/image/Premiere_Twilight_LA_Ramo(3).jpg

- Vamos?

- Desse jeito vão te roubar de mim...

- Nunca né...

O carro que ele pediu já estava nos esperando, M-A-R-A. Estava me sentindo a tal, eu era a tal. Chegamos no restaurante e eu realmente escolhi a roupa certa, o lugar era super luxuoso, apesar de ter um toque acolhedor e simples, era ainda assim luxuoso. O metre veio nos atender e nos levou até uma mesa mais reservada. Edward puxou uma cadeira para mim e se sentou em frente.

- Então o que achou?

- É lindo. Ainda fico fascinada na sua praticidade para escolher coisas para mim...

- Estamos juntos a um bom tempo e alem do mais, um marido que não conhece a esposa não é um bom marido.

- Ok então.

Ta, parei. Uma garçonete toda sorridente veio nos atender. Ela só olhava para o meu marido.

- Então o que vão querer?

- O que vai querer Bells?  
- Por enquanto vinho.

- Então duas taças por favor.

- Só isso mesmo que você quer?

Ele gesticulou bem a palavra VOCÊ, me fazendo querer pular no seu pescocinho magricelo. Edward viu minha reação e não soube o que dizer. Mas eu sabia muito bem o que dizer...

- Querida, da pra para de olhar pro MEU MARIDO?

- Oh, seu marido?

- Isso mesmo.

- Ele é seu?

- Exatamente.

- Não vi nenhuma plaquinha nele avisando isso...

Vaca! Peguei o copo de água que estava na mesa e joguei na cara dela. Acho que tive um Deja vu com isso, quando Rose jogou suco de morango na aeromoça...

- Olha o que você fez!

- Vamos embora Edward.

Ele não respondeu. Ele me conhecia e sabia que quando eu estava brava era melhor ele se manter calado. Edward levantou e me guiou até porta.

- Não ouse a perguntar nada. – eu disse.

- Eu não ia.

Acho bom! No final da noite acabamos mesmo em um Fast-Food. Voltamos para o hotel rindo e brincando um com o outro pelas ruas de Paris. Acho que esse era o real sentido da lua de mel...

Ele me levou até uma fonte e sentamos em um banco próximo, onde tinha um francês tocando violino a luz da lua.

- Eu amo isso aqui. Amo estar aqui.

- Eu amo estar aqui com você. – ele disse.

Não respondi, pois me perdi – como sempre – em seu maravilhoso sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

- É crime ter um sorriso desses. – eu disse e logo depois ele me beijou...

3 dias depois...

- Edward, você não esta entendendo. Eu TENHO que ir ao lançamento da nova coleção do Christian Laboutin.

- Christian o que?

- Laboutin Edward. Laboutin.

- Quem é esse Bells?

- Simplesmente o cara mais foda do mundo. Ele inventou os sapatos mais perfeitos que existe.

- Fala serio amor...

- Estou falando muito serio. Nós iremos sim a esse lançamento e prepare seu cartão de credito porque não saio de lá com menos de dois sapatos dele.

- E qual é o preço desses sapatos?

- Ah amor... Você deve gastar uns mil dólares e mais um pouco.

- Menos mal.

- Com cada um.

- O QUE? CADA UM?

- Isso mesmo.

- Nem pensar. Essa porra é muito cara.

- Edward faça-me o favor né. Eu só tenho um Christian Laboutin e isso é um pecado. E alem do mais pra quem gastou milhões com uma festa de casamento pode muito bem comprar sapatos para mim.

- Ótimo. Muito bom.

- Você é rico amor. Isso não irá te afetar em nada. Alias, o que esta te afetando é o dinheiro, esta ficando muito pão duro. Estou indo me arrumar, vamos sair as quatro. E não ouse a se contrariar a isso...

Me infurnei dentro do banheiro e só sai de lá as quatro da tarde.

- Vamos logo. Não quero me atrasar.

Amo meu marido obediente. Nem preciso dizer que quando chegamos lá estava lotado, mas não de gente comum, estava lotado de gente rica e famosa.

Edward não largava a minha cintura, já disse que tinha cada ator gato lá e... OMG! Aquele ali é Robert Pattinson? To lá.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Agarrar o Robert.

- Bells!

- Que foi amor? Ele faz o papel do vampiro mais gostoso do mundo e eu não vou agarra-lo? Jamais né.

Soltei a mão dele e corri em direção ao Robert. Quando cheguei bem pertinho não consegui andar mais. Ele era lindo, era gato, era perfeito. Era tudo de bom. Ele me olhou. OMG! Ele me olhou, ele me olhou. E sorriu. Sorriu. Sorriu. Babei legal.

Robert: .

Fui na direção dele quase não sentindo as pernas, acho que ele percebeu e se afastou um pouco dos amigos.

- Ro-ro-robert!

- Oi linda!

Ele me chamou de linda. Ele me chamou de linda. Untei.

- Eu sou super sua fã.

- Que bom.

- Me dá um autografo?

- Claro. Onde quer?

- Na minha coxa.

Levantei o vestido pra ele e mostrei minha coxa. Mais piriguete impossível. Ele sorriu, que gostoso.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Isabella. Bella.

- Esta falando serio?

- BELLA! – OMG! Me esqueci de Edward, que no momento me gritava. Que mico.

Robert olhou na direção de Edward e sorriu.

- Então seu nome é mesmo Bella?

- Isso ai. Pode assinar, beijar... – OMG!

- Ok.

OMG! Morri com ele segurando minha coxa e assinando. OMG! Ele beijou minha coxa, ele beijou minha coxa.

- Aquele rapaz não gosta de sua presença aqui.

- Deixa ele pra lá Rob, agora somos eu e...

- Eu quem Isabella? – iiii fudeu.

- Eu e você amor.

- Sei... Vamos logo.

- Tira uma foto minha com o Rob amor.

- Ta louca?

- Não. Tira agora.

Ele pegou a câmera e tirou a foto. Que sonho.

Olhei pra Rob que sorria.

- Muito obrigada. Eu sou mega sua fã e eu te acho lindo e eu te amo...

- Vamos Bells...

Edward me puxava pelo braço, pra longe de Rob... Pelo menos ganhei um beijo na coxa. OMG! Morram de inveja.

- O que significou isso Isabella Swan?

- Amor, ele é meu ator predileto...

- Nem vem com historinha Bella.

- Ta bom, vem logo. Quero conhecer o Christian.

Rob! Rob! Rob! Rob! Rob! (Carinha de santa)

Christian estava em uma mesa, cheio de fotógrafos a sua volta. Eu fui em sua direção, é claro.

- Christian, eu amo seus sapatos. – eu disse.

- Que bom meu amor. Veio comprar?

- Claro e te conhecer também. Você é o gênio o Maximo...

- Bells... – Edward me chamava.

- Aposto que é o maridão.

- É sim. Só porque estou usando o cartão dele sabe...

- Entendo querida. Seja bem vinda e compre horrores.

- Com certeza. Foi um prazer.

Cara! Eu amo Paris.

- Da pra comprar esses sapatos logo e irmos embora?

- Ta bom...

Entramos na sessão que eu queria e fiquei totalmente perdida ali. Depois de mais de uma hora, já tinha seis pares na mão, ou melhor, Edward tinha seis pares na mão.

- São esses que eu quero.

- Só isso?

- Pensando bem...

- Bells, nunca ouviu falar em sarcasmo?

- Chato!

Olhei pros meus lindos sapatos e babei. Cara, nem acredito que comprei a sandália que a Britney Spears usou no seu Clipe If U Seek Amy. Eu me amo.

Sapatos que Bella comprou. Ou seja, que ela comprou e Edward pagou:

./blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/christian_louboutin_

- Agora podemos ir embora Edward.

- Finalmente.

Quando estávamos na saída eu simplesmente vi Angelina Jolie com Brad Pitti. Morri.

- Viu Ed. Aposto que o Brad veio acompanhar a esposa nas compras...

- Aposto que ele só esta aqui pra passar o cartão.

Revirei os olhos e voltamos para o hotel. Ed era lindo com ciúmes.

- Amor, ainda esta bravo?

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Desculpe, eu não resisti.

Fiz cara de gatinho do Sherek e ele amoleceu. Edward não resistia a minha cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Ta bom. Vem cá.

Ele ma abraçou forte e me beijou. Já disse que amo lua de mel?

- Por enquanto vinho.

- Então duas taças por favor.

- Só isso mesmo que você quer?

Ele gesticulou bem a palavra VOCÊ, me fazendo querer pular no seu pescocinho magricelo. Edward viu minha reação e não soube o que dizer. Mas eu sabia muito bem o que dizer...

- Querida, da pra para de olhar pro MEU MARIDO?

- Oh, seu marido?

- Isso mesmo.

- Ele é seu?

- Exatamente.

- Não vi nenhuma plaquinha nele avisando isso...

Vaca! Peguei o copo de água que estava na mesa e joguei na cara dela. Acho que tive um Deja vu com isso, quando Rose jogou suco de morango na aeromoça...

- Olha o que você fez!

- Vamos embora Edward.

Ele não respondeu. Ele me conhecia e sabia que quando eu estava brava era melhor ele se manter calado. Edward levantou e me guiou até porta.

- Não ouse a perguntar nada. – eu disse.

- Eu não ia.

Acho bom! No final da noite acabamos mesmo em um Fast-Food. Voltamos para o hotel rindo e brincando um com o outro pelas ruas de Paris. Acho que esse era o real sentido da lua de mel...

Ele me levou até uma fonte e sentamos em um banco próximo, onde tinha um francês tocando violino a luz da lua.

- Eu amo isso aqui. Amo estar aqui.

- Eu amo estar aqui com você. – ele disse.

Não respondi, pois me perdi – como sempre – em seu maravilhoso sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

- É crime ter um sorriso desses. – eu disse e logo depois ele me beijou...

3 dias depois...

- Edward, você não esta entendendo. Eu TENHO que ir ao lançamento da nova coleção do Christian Laboutin.

- Christian o que?

- Laboutin Edward. Laboutin.

- Quem é esse Bells?

- Simplesmente o cara mais foda do mundo. Ele inventou os sapatos mais perfeitos que existe.

- Fala serio amor...

- Estou falando muito serio. Nós iremos sim a esse lançamento e prepare seu cartão de credito porque não saio de lá com menos de dois sapatos dele.

- E qual é o preço desses sapatos?

- Ah amor... Você deve gastar uns mil dólares e mais um pouco.

- Menos mal.

- Com cada um.

- O QUE? CADA UM?

- Isso mesmo.

- Nem pensar. Essa porra é muito cara.

- Edward faça-me o favor né. Eu só tenho um Christian Laboutin e isso é um pecado. E alem do mais pra quem gastou milhões com uma festa de casamento pode muito bem comprar sapatos para mim.

- Ótimo. Muito bom.

- Você é rico amor. Isso não irá te afetar em nada. Alias, o que esta te afetando é o dinheiro, esta ficando muito pão duro. Estou indo me arrumar, vamos sair as quatro. E não ouse a se contrariar a isso...

Me infurnei dentro do banheiro e só sai de lá as quatro da tarde.

- Vamos logo. Não quero me atrasar.

Amo meu marido obediente. Nem preciso dizer que quando chegamos lá estava lotado, mas não de gente comum, estava lotado de gente rica e famosa.

Edward não largava a minha cintura, já disse que tinha cada ator gato lá e... OMG! Aquele ali é Robert Pattinson? To lá.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Agarrar o Robert.

- Bells!

- Que foi amor? Ele faz o papel do vampiro mais gostoso do mundo e eu não vou agarra-lo? Jamais né.

Soltei a mão dele e corri em direção ao Robert. Quando cheguei bem pertinho não consegui andar mais. Ele era lindo, era gato, era perfeito. Era tudo de bom. Ele me olhou. OMG! Ele me olhou, ele me olhou. E sorriu. Sorriu. Sorriu. Babei legal.

Robert: .

Fui na direção dele quase não sentindo as pernas, acho que ele percebeu e se afastou um pouco dos amigos.

- Ro-ro-robert!

- Oi linda!

Ele me chamou de linda. Ele me chamou de linda. Untei.

- Eu sou super sua fã.

- Que bom.

- Me dá um autografo?

- Claro. Onde quer?

- Na minha coxa.

Levantei o vestido pra ele e mostrei minha coxa. Mais piriguete impossível. Ele sorriu, que gostoso.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Isabella. Bella.

- Esta falando serio?

- BELLA! – OMG! Me esqueci de Edward, que no momento me gritava. Que mico.

Robert olhou na direção de Edward e sorriu.

- Então seu nome é mesmo Bella?

- Isso ai. Pode assinar, beijar... – OMG!

- Ok.

OMG! Morri com ele segurando minha coxa e assinando. OMG! Ele beijou minha coxa, ele beijou minha coxa.

- Aquele rapaz não gosta de sua presença aqui.

- Deixa ele pra lá Rob, agora somos eu e...

- Eu quem Isabella? – iiii fudeu.

- Eu e você amor.

- Sei... Vamos logo.

- Tira uma foto minha com o Rob amor.

- Ta louca?

- Não. Tira agora.

Ele pegou a câmera e tirou a foto. Que sonho.

Olhei pra Rob que sorria.

- Muito obrigada. Eu sou mega sua fã e eu te acho lindo e eu te amo...

- Vamos Bells...

Edward me puxava pelo braço, pra longe de Rob... Pelo menos ganhei um beijo na coxa. OMG! Morram de inveja.

- O que significou isso Isabella Swan?

- Amor, ele é meu ator predileto...

- Nem vem com historinha Bella.

- Ta bom, vem logo. Quero conhecer o Christian.

Rob! Rob! Rob! Rob! Rob! (Carinha de santa)

Christian estava em uma mesa, cheio de fotógrafos a sua volta. Eu fui em sua direção, é claro.

- Christian, eu amo seus sapatos. – eu disse.

- Que bom meu amor. Veio comprar?

- Claro e te conhecer também. Você é o gênio o Maximo...

- Bells... – Edward me chamava.

- Aposto que é o maridão.

- É sim. Só porque estou usando o cartão dele sabe...

- Entendo querida. Seja bem vinda e compre horrores.

- Com certeza. Foi um prazer.

Cara! Eu amo Paris.

- Da pra comprar esses sapatos logo e irmos embora?

- Ta bom...

Entramos na sessão que eu queria e fiquei totalmente perdida ali. Depois de mais de uma hora, já tinha seis pares na mão, ou melhor, Edward tinha seis pares na mão.

- São esses que eu quero.

- Só isso?

- Pensando bem...

- Bells, nunca ouviu falar em sarcasmo?

- Chato!

Olhei pros meus lindos sapatos e babei. Cara, nem acredito que comprei a sandália que a Britney Spears usou no seu Clipe If U Seek Amy. Eu me amo.

Sapatos que Bella comprou. Ou seja, que ela comprou e Edward pagou:

./blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/christian_louboutin_

- Agora podemos ir embora Edward.

- Finalmente.

Quando estávamos na saída eu simplesmente vi Angelina Jolie com Brad Pitti. Morri.

- Viu Ed. Aposto que o Brad veio acompanhar a esposa nas compras...

- Aposto que ele só esta aqui pra passar o cartão.

Revirei os olhos e voltamos para o hotel. Ed era lindo com ciúmes.

- Amor, ainda esta bravo?

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Desculpe, eu não resisti.

Fiz cara de gatinho do Sherek e ele amoleceu. Edward não resistia a minha cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Ta bom. Vem cá.

Ele ma abraçou forte e me beijou. Já disse que amo lua de mel?  
Já estávamos a 15 dias em Paris e é claro que o conto de fadas tinha que acabar, hoje era dia de voltar pra casa. Já estava tudo arrumado, era só entrar no Táxi. Eu já tinha feito de Paris minha nova casa, não queria sair dali. Até fiz amizade com os funcionários do hotel.

Entramos no táxi e eu fiquei olhando da janela, me despendido da maravilhosa Paris.

- Vou sentir saudades daqui.

- Eu também Bells. Mais acho que agora você deve se preocupar com outra coisa...

- O que?

- A nossa nova casa.

- OMG!

Tinha me esquecido disso literalmente. Eu ia morar em uma nova casa. Babem!

Deitei no seu ombro de dormi toda a viajem, estava cansada. Edward estava insaciável, se é que me entendem.

...

- Amor, estamos pousando.

- Já?

- Aham. Nossa você dormiu em.

Ainda estava meio sonolenta quando o avião pousou. Tinha dormido a viajem praticamente inteira.

Já no aeroporto podia avistar quatro pessoas sorrindo a acenando que nem dementes. Nem preciso dizer quem eram né?

Alice veio correndo pro meu lado e me abraçando.

- Bells, que saudades.

- Oi Alice. Também estava com saudades.

- Bella!

- Olá Rose.

Depois de cumprimentarmos todos fomos para o estacionamento.

- Ed, trouxemos seu Volvo.

- Obrigada Alice.

- Vamos?

- Pra onde Alice?

- Pra nova casa de vocês ué.

- Estão falando serio? – eu perguntei chocada.

- É claro né Bells.

OMG! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? É a treva. Literalmente.

Edward começou a dirigir por um caminho conhecido, eu só não lembrava ao certo. Era na Uper East Side. Paramos em frente uma casa belissima. Saímos do carro e ele me abraçou.

- Então o que achou?

- De que?

- Da casa amor.

- OMG! Essa é a nossa...

- Isso mesmo. A nossa casa.

- OMG!

A casa era a coisa mais linda. Branca com bege, não sei ao certo qual era a cor. Com janelas e portas de vidro e um pequeno jardim na entrada, juntamente com um gramado. A casa dos meus sonhos.

Casa:

.com/_pfAHo9DZevs/SH-tuicB-hI/AAAAAAAAX5M/I22CWE8czUc/Mans%C3%B5es+1+e+2+

- Edward é perfeita. – eu disse chorando e o abraçando ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não viu nada. – disse Alice saindo do carro.

- O que você tem haver com isso Alice?

- Eu que decorei toda a casa, é obvio. Tive muito trabalho, mas considere como meu presente de casamento.

- Oh muito obrigada, mas onde estão os outros?

- Foram embora né Bells. Não queremos atrapalhar o primeiro dia na nova casa de vocês. Eu só vim mesmo, porque Edward insistiu no telefone, porque eu decorei e blá blá.

- Você é a melhor.

- Eu sei. Então vamos logo, quero ver sua reação.

Os dois saíram me puxando pela mão. Quando paramos em frente a porta, Edward colocou minha mãe na maçante e colocou sua mão por cima.

- Vamos abrir juntos. – ele disse.

Quando eu abri a porta eu quase surtei. Tinha uma sala enorme, clara e aberta, com portas e janelas de vidro, com vários sofás, entrada para sala e jantar e para sala de TV. Lindo.

Sala:

.

- OMG! Alice!

- Bella, eu juro que tentei fazer conforme você sempre sonhou, mas...

- Hei. Essa é a casa que eu sempre sonhei fadinha. Esta tudo perfeito.

- Serio?

- Serio. – ele começou a dar pulinhos.

- OK gatas, vamos logo porque eu quero ver o quarto. – disse Edward.

Eu e Alice reviramos os olhos e fomos para em direção ao quarto. Subimos a linda escada branca e paramos em frente a porta. Alice se pôs na nossa frente e começou.

- Eu faço questão de abrir essa porta.

Foi ela abrir a porta e eu enlouquecer. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

Quarto:

./fotos/FOR%20601/grd/Quarto%

- Alice de Deus.

- Aqui eu caprichei. Afinal vocês dois têm um fogo que vamos falar a verdade. Ah, fica tranqüila que essa casa tem muitos quartos. Então poderão ter muitos filhos.

Nós rimos.

- É lindo Alice.

- Deixa os elogios pra lá porque a melhor parte esta aqui.

Olhei na direção que ela apontava e tinha uma porta branca e de madeira.

- O que é isso?

- O Closet né. A parte mais importante na casa no meu ponto de vista. Gastei horrores do dinheiro do Ed ali. Ele quase me matou, mas valeu a pena. Afinal uma mulher que tem 7 Christian Laboutin não pode ficar sem um closet descente.

- Como você sabe dos meus sapatos?

- Digamos que Edward te deu uma canceira nessa lua de mel e nos seus momentos de sono ele me ligou para acertarmos os últimos detalhes e por um acaso tive que ouvir ele reclamando dos sapatos.

- Oh!

- Então o que esta esperando? Abra logo essa porta.

- Ah, OK!

Abri a grande porta branca e me perdi dentro do que vi. Deus, como Alice consegue? Quando ela disse que o closet era a parte mais importante da casa para ela, não sabia que ela levava isso tão a serio. Nunca vi um closet desse tamanho em toda minha vida.

Closet:

./SLiup573lJI/AAAAAAAAE8s/oQ_JJx7eZp4/lema_wardrobes_4_

- OMG! – dessa vez não foi eu que falei, foi o Ed.

Edward estava boquiaberto dentro do Closet. A cena era hilária.

- Amor você nunca teve um closet?

- Olha pra minha cara Bells. No Maximo o que eu tive foi um guarda roupa embutido.

Eu e Alice caímos na gargalhada.

- Não liga Bells. Homem quando mora muito tempo sozinho é assim mesmo. Eu sei o que sofri quando me mudei por apartamento do Jasper, mas isso não vem ao caso. Nesse momento estou indo embora e deixando os pombinhos a sós. Bye pra quem fica.

- Já vai Al? Ta cedo.

- Vou deixar vocês curtirem... Mas fica calma que amanha estaremos aqui, vamos inaugurar aquela piscina lá dos fundos com um churrascão. – Não sabia que Alice era assim...

- Ah, pode ter certeza. Comprei essa casa com aquela piscina por isso mesmo. – disse Edward.

- Obrigada Alice. Você fez um excelente trabalho.

- De nada.

- Valeu mesmo maninha.

- Eu sei que todos me amam. Bye pra vocês!

- Bye!

Edward me pegou no colo e já ia me levar pra cama...

- Ed eu quero ver a piscina...

- Depois você vê Bells...

- Ta bom!

Ele deitou na cama e me puxou par cima do seu colo. Senti algo molhado no meu pé, senti cosquinhas. OMG!

- OMG! Jake!

Meu cachorro, que saudades dele! Estava mais lindo que nunca, Alice soube dar um trato nele.

- Agora é esse cachorro que vem me atrapalhar. – disse Edward.

- Bebe da mamãe!

- Bells, leva ele lá pra fora e volta pra cá. Temos que continuar...

- Edward, você é um insensível.

- Quero estreiar minha cama ainda hoje. E se não percebeu já esta de noite.

- Eu já percebi. Só um minuto.

- Ok.

Deixei o Jake no corredor e tranquei a porta.

- Pronto, voltei!

- Acho bom.

- Como as coisas mudam em. Só foi dizer sim e o carinho todo sumiu.

- Amor, para de enrolar...

- Agora eu não quero.

Edward me pegou pela cintura e me colocou sob seu corpo, olhando sério pra mim.

- o que você não quer? – ele perguntou.

Eu não resisto a esse homem. Fato. Peguei ele pelos cabelos e beijei sua boca com urgência. Ele já estava tirando a minha blusa. Quando percebeu que eu estava sem sutiã sorriu malicioso.

- Amor você deveria evitar o sutiã sempre.

- Faz uma coisa mais útil com a boca Ed.

Ele nem respondeu, foi direto sugando meu seio direito. Ele mordeu, chupou, lambeu. Ficaria roxa por uma semana. Ele começou a abrir minha calça e eu tirei sua camisa, beijando toda a extensão do seu pescoço.

OMG! Como Edward era rápido, eu já estava sem roupa. Ele tirou sua cueca rapidamente e me penetrou fundo, provocando espasmos incontroláveis no meu corpo. Edward começou a diminuir o ritmo, indo lentamente, me torturando. Ele sabia que essa era a tática pra mim chegar rápido ao ápice. Edward estimulou meu clitóris com o dedo, me contrai dos pés a cabeça.

Ele aumentava o ritmo com o dedo e eu já estava sentindo e melhor sensação chegar.

Ele tornou a beijar meus seios. Agora estocava fundo, estimulava meu clitóris e me sugava.

Nossos corpos tremeram e chagamos ao ápice juntos.

- Essa foi rápida em Bells.

- Se foi...

Me aninhei em seu peito e adormeci ali.

Na manha seguinte...

PQP! Quem é o retardado que estava tocando a minha campainha?

Olhei pro lado e vi Edward dormindo. Levantei de vagar da cama, coloquei um roupão e fui até a porta. Olhei pro relógio e já era 10:30 da manha. Abri a porta e tinha 4 caras sorridentes olhando pra mim.

- Bom dia Bells.

- Cara, não ta cedo de mais pra vocÊ estarem aqui não?

- Claro que não. É quase hora do almoço, viemos inaugurar a piscina e a churrasqueira.

Só então percebi os trajes dos quatro dementes na minha frente. Rosalie estava de biquíni com um vestido por cima. Alice estava de maiô com uma canga amarrada na cintura e óculos de sol. Emmet e Jasper estavam de bermudão e sem camisa.

- Vocês me acordaram.

- Onde esta o Ed?

- Dormindo.

- Que coisa em. Vai acorda-lo. Nós vamos pra piscina.

:O Choquei. Eles pareciam tão familiarizados na MINHA casa. Subi as escadas e pulei em cima de Edward.

- Bom dia Ed.

- Bom dia.

- Vamos acordar. Temos visitas.

- OMG! Quem?

- Quem você acha que é? Alice, Rose, Jazz e Emm.

- Fala serio.

- Estou falando. Eles já estão lá na piscina.

PIMP - .com/watch?v=na2pkshLfbI

Uma musica começou a tocar super alto Edward pulou da cama de susto.

- Que porra é essa?

- _Isso que é musica! _– Emmet gritou.

- Ainda pergunta?

- Vamos trocar de roupa.

Ele me puxou para o closet e rapidamente pegou uma sunga e colocou o bermudão por cima. Ficando sem camisa. Ele colocou um óculos de sol e sorriu.

- O que acha?

- É melhor vocÊ descer. Esta me exitando. – eu respondi apertando a bunda dele.

OMG! Ele passou a mão na minha bunda e desceu.

- Vou adiantando as coisas lá embaixo.

Ele saiu do closet e eu me sentei para escolher um biquíni. Acabei escolhendo um Victoria Secret's azul, era lindo. Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, coloquei um short jeans, óculos escuro e me olhei no espelho, gostei do que vi.

.com/images/prodpri2/V283614_

Então hoje começava minha vida como uma legitima senhora Cullen.

Desci as escadas correndo, indo para os fundos da casa! Eu não conhecia aquela parte ainda, Edward fez questão de não me deixar ver.

Cada toque, cada detalhe era maravilhoso! A casa dos meus sonhos, devo mais essa a Alice.

Quando cheguei na área da piscina quase tive um surto. Era a coisa mais linda.

/images/piscina%20concreto%

- OMG!

- Bella! – gritou Alice vindo com uma cerveja pro meu lado.

- Amei! Amei!

- Eu sei. – disse Edward chegando por trás de mim e me beijando no rosto.

- O que estão fazendo?

- Churrasco. – respondeu Emmet.

- Ótimo, estou faminta.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma maça na minha nova geladeira. Alice e Rose vieram atrás de mim.

- Vai se excluir aqui na cozinha?

- Não, só quero dar um jeitinho na minha casa sabe...

- Quer nossa ajuda?

- Claro.

Fomos pra sala e eu peguei uma caixa que tinha portas retratos.

- Então Bella, o que pretende fazer agora? Já terminou a faculdade... se casou...

- Estou querendo escrever um livro Rose.

- Um livro?

- Sim Alice.

- E sobre o que?

- Quero fazer um livro sobre o ponto de vista das mulheres sobre os homens.

- Isso sim seria foda.

- Querem me ajudar? Amanha Edward tem que ir pro hospital e a gente planeja.

- Ótimo. Seremos suas co-autoras.

Elas sorriram e voltamos pra piscina. Eu e Edward entramos e eles ficaram na beirada.

Me joguei no colo do Ed e começamos a contar detalhes da viajem.

- Gente, Paris é linda.

- Imagino...

- Vocês tinham que ver o barraco que a Bella fez com uma garçonete.

- Ela estava dando em cima de você. E você esqueceu de contar que eu conheci Robert Pattinson.

- OMG! Sério? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Aham. Ele autografou minha coxa e ainda deu um beijo.

- Não precisa ficar falando Bells.

- Ah Ed, eles precisam saber.

- Nem vou te responder.

E assim foi todo o resto da nossa tarde. Rindo, brincando, bebendo e aproveitando o que a vida tinha de melhor.

No outro dia...

Edward tinha saído bem cedo para ir trabalhar e eu fiquei em casa, terminando de colocar as coisas no lugar. Alice e Rosalie disseram que viriam me ajudar na hora do almoço com as idéias para o meu livro. Não adiantava, eu tinha tomado essa decisão e pronto. Ed amou a idéia e coitado dele se não amasse...

Tinha feito uma massa para o almoço, só estava esperando as meninas chegarem.

A campainha tocou, já sabia que eram elas.

- Oi Bella! – disse Rosalie e Alice já entrando.

- Olá meninas. O almoço já esta pronto.

- Que bom, estou morta de fome. – disse Alice.

- Ótimo!

- Então... Eu estava pensando, você poderia relatar tudo o que nós pensamos. Eu, você e Alice. Porque bom, passamos por muitas coisas juntas. E a sua historia e a de Edward teve muitas passagens.

- Já sei! – eu gritei.

- O que? – elas perguntaram em uníssono.

- Vou fazer um livro que conte a nossa historia...

- Claro! Excelente idéia.

- Já tenho até um nome.

- Qual?

- Ódio, um sentimento apaixonado. O que acham?

- UAU! É perfeito.

- Eu sei...

- Então mãos a obra.

Tínhamos que planejar a capa, o conteúdo, e o principal, a gráfica! Alice disse que tinha seus contatos e conseguiria a gráfica facilmente pra mim. Menos mal.

E agora? Bom... Agora e muito trabalho e comer computador!

A minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo. Eu tinha que escrever, ainda tinha que aprimorar meus estudos, resolver coisas da gráfica, preparar capa, relembrar de tudo que eu e Edward passamos juntos.

Era uma confusão só.

Já era noite, e eu estava sentada na varando do meu quarto escrevendo e esperando Edward chegar. Ainda tão tínhamos desistido de acrescentar a família.

Ouvi o barulho do seu Volvo e corri pra sala.

- Boa Noite Amor.

- Boa noite.

- Você esta cansado...

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje.

- O que?

- Não tem aquela atriz... É... Kristen Stewart.

- Ah sim! A que você acha parecida comigo.

- Ela mesma.

- O que tem ela?

- Parece que ela veio fazer uma gravação aqui em NY...

- Eu fiquei sabendo.

- Então, ela estava com um salto alto de mais e acabou caindo, fraturando a perna. Tivemos que operar.

- OMG! Você operou Kristen Stewart?

- Operei. Estou exausto.

- Amor... Agora você vai ficar famoso.

- Nem fala. Liga a televisão pra você ver...

Liguei a TV e coloquei no canal de noticias. OMG! O que Edward estava fazendo ali?

Ele saia do hospital com a aparência super cansada e os fotógrafos de amontoaram em cima dele.

- O senhor tem alguma noticia de Kristen Stewart?

- Ela poderá andar normalmente?

- O que irá acontecer agora.,

- Não tenho muito a dizer – ele dizia – O que posso afirmar é que a cirurgia foi um sucesso e que ela ficará bem.

Ele andou até o Volvo e todos vieram atrás...

- OMG! Ed...

- Nem fala.

- Eu não tenho o que falar.

Choquei...

_**1 mês depois... **_

UAU! Hoje é o lançamento do MEU LIVRO Ok? Estava super nervosa, antes de lançar já fazia sucesso. Acreditem ou não, mas eu dava autógrafos na rua.

Já estava arrumada, íamos até o Shopping, o lançamento seria em uma livraria.

Todos nós íamos. Eu, Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmet e Jasper. Até a pequena Jane, que eu não via já fazia um tempo.

Chegamos e a livraria já estava lotada, fui super bem recebida por todos. Lógico. E me sentei a mesa, onde eu faria os agradecimentos e assinaria os livros.

- Bom, primeiro quero agradecer ao meu marido, Edward, porque sem ele realmente esse livro nunca sairia... A Rosalie e Alice, minhas duas melhores amigas que sempre estiveram comigo. A Emmet e a Jasper que causarão muitas risadas em todos vocês e bom... É isso. Espero que gostem e COMPREM e eu amo vocês!

Todos me aplaudiram e eu comecei a assinar os livros.

Aquilo estava uma confusão só, até que...

- Pode assinar o meu por favor.

Olhei pra cima, para ver de quem era aquela voz MARA e quase me derreti com o que vi. Era o destino. Só pode ser. Robert Pattinson.

- Ro-o-bert?

- Como vai?

- Ótima e você?

- Ficaria melhor se autografasse meu livro.

Eu sorri e me senti toda boba com aquilo. Peguei o livro das suas mãos e autografei.

- Bom, fiquei muito curioso quando a Kristen disse que estavam escrevendo um livro, com a historia de Bella e Edward, só que da vida real né... Então comprei e meus parabéns, é ótimo.

- Obrigada.

- Eles ficaram super amigos não é?

Olhei para ver de que ele estava falando a raiva foi tanta que eu quebrei a tampa da caneta que estava na minha mão.

- Edward Antony Masen Cullen.

Ele estava as gargalhadas com a tal de Kristen Stewart. Ah, ele quer o Ed da vida real também? Esse é meu querida.

- Curioso.

- Ah você acha que é curioso ela conversando com o meu marido? Eu vou mostrar o que é curioso...

- Bella, se acalme, eles só estão conversando.

Refleti com o que ele disse e respirei fundo.

- Só conversando. Apenas conversando.

Alguém me cutucava, olhei para trás e era Alice com cara de anjo.

- Que foi?

- Me apresenta?

- Hein?

- O Rob.

- OMG!

Era só o que me faltava, Alice babando no Robert.

- Ta bom... Rob!

- Sim?

- Essa é minha melhor amiga e cunhada, Alice.

- É um prazer Alice.

- Você é lindo.

- Obrigada.

- Deixa eu apertar a sua bunda?

OMG! Eu não ouvi isso. Ou ouvi? Que vergonha. Me arrumem um buraco para enfiar a cara.

- ALICE! – chamei a atenção dela.

- Não, esta tudo bem. Pode apertar.

- OMG! – ela gritou.

Eu não estava vendo aquilo. Eu não estava vendo aquilo. Ela estava indo com a mão na bunda dele, até o Jasper chegar.

- Alice o que ia fazer?

- Nada amor...

Ela olhou para trás de piscou para o Robert.

- Deixa pra depois... – ela sussurrou.

QUE VERGONHA! QUE VERGONHA! ALGUEM ME AJUDE.

- Robert me desculpe por isso... Ela não costuma ser assim... – MENTIRA!

- Esta tudo bem Bella.

- Serio?

- Claro. Vou lhe provar.

Ele abriu a carteira e tirou um cartão.

- Esse é o meu cartão, se quiser me ligar...

OMG! Ele estava me cantando. Se fudeu Bella... Ou não né!

- Oh, obrigada!

Olhei para ele envergonhada depois dessa. Quem não ficaria?

- Amor, adivinha quem meu convidou para jantar...

Olhei para Edward, chocada.

- _Te_ convidou?

- É.

- Quem?

- A Kristen.

- É como forma de agradecer pela excelente cirurgia que ele fez em mim.

E teria que fazer outra, porque eu ia deixar a cara dela mais machucada do que mordida de Pitt Bull.

- Ah como agradecimento?

- Isso.

- Ótimo, estava convidando Bella para jantar mesmo. – disse Robert.

- Estava?

- Estava. – ele deu uma piscadinha.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Edward.

- É mesmo Ed. Ele estava me convidando para jantar. Vamos todos juntos.

- Eu iria amar. – me segurem. A cadela estava segurando o braço dele porque?

- Eu também. – disse me segurando no Robert.

Edward parecia estar confuso, chacoalhava a cabeça tentando pegar todas as informações.

- Bom Rob, tenho que continuar com os autógrafos, mas tome o meu cartão. Já que eu tenho seu.

- Oh, muito obrigado.

- Por nada.

Me despedi dele e continuei com meus autógrafos.

- Bella, você vai jantar com ele mesmo?

- Você não vai jantar com a Kristen?

- Ela só quer agradecer.

- Ela já agradeceu te pagando a cirurgia.

- Bells...

- Nem vem Edward. Já esta decido. Iremos jantar. Os quatro.

Depois me mais algumas horas ali e alguns autógrafos na entrada do shopping, conseguimos chegar em casa.

- Amor você tem certeza? Tenho medo que isso prejudique nosso casamento.

- Ed.

- Oi?

- Olha pra mim.

Ele me olhou e eu alisei seu rosto com a minha mão.

- Nada irá prejudicar nosso casamento. Esta bem?

Ele deu aquele meu sorriso preferido e concordou.

- Está bem.

Ótimo, então agora vamos dormir porque eu estou exausta.

Aquela seria a noite do jantar. Eu e Robert. Edward e Kristen. Eu estava muito nervosa. Primeiro porque eu iria jantar com Robert Pattinson. Segundo porque Kristen Stwart iria jantar com o MEU marido. Isso sim era castigo.

Terminei de me arrumar e fui pra sala, onde Edward me esperava.

- O que é isso?

- Que foi?

- Esse vestido esta muito curto Bells.

- Ah Edward, larga de ser chato ok?

A campainha tocou.

- Deve ser eles. Vamos amor.

Ele levantou emburrado do sofá e fomos até a porta.

- Oi! – dissemos juntos.

A falsidade é tanta que a Kristen me tratou super bem. Ta querendo meu homem. Até eu que sou boba.

- Então... Para onde vamos? – perguntei.

- Em um restaurante italiano que tem aqui.

- Otimo! – eu disse já entrando no carro dele.

Eu fui à frente com o Robert e Edward foi atrás com a Kristen. Eu não tirava os olhos daqueles dois de forma alguma. Aquela garota era um perigo.

Robert foi passar a marcha no carro e sem querer passou a mão na minha perna. Edward arregalou os olhos que nem aquele cara do zorra total "_Olha o Lula indo... Olha o Lula vindo..."_ Vocês sabem quem né? Prosseguindo... Alguém segure o Ed lá trás, que já estava roxo de raiva.

Chegamos no bendito restaurante, onde já tinha reserva para 4 pessoas.

Nos sentamos e começamos o papo.

- Então já estão casados há muito tempo? – Kristen perguntou.

- Na verdade não. Apenas há dois meses. – eu respondi.

- Mais já estão juntos a um certo tempo não?

- Ah claro. Há dois anos.

- Oh! Como se conheceram? – ela queria provocar né?

- Nossos pais são casados e bom... Eu tinha ódio mortal dele até que tive que me mudar pra cá e fui obrigada a morar com ele. Acabamos nos apaixonando.

- Nossa! Que loucura.

- É sim.

Robert e Edward trocaram um olhar e ele começou.

- O que você mais gosta na Bella?

- Tudo nela é perfeito.

Mandei beijinho pra ele.

- Obrigada amor.

- Me dêem licença. – a vaca magra disse.

Ela se levantou e deixou a taça de vinho cair em cima da camisa branco no MEU homem.

- Oh Ed, me desculpe. – ED? QUE PORRA É ESSA?

Ela pegou um guardanapo que estava na mesa e começou a desabotoar a blusa dele, limpando o MEU peitoral.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – eu disse me levantando irritada.

- Somente limpando o que eu sujei.

- Você deve ser louca mesmo! Pode ir tirando a mão do MEU MARIDO.

Eu juro que nunca na minha vida a raiva me consumiu tão rápido assim. Eu tinha razão de estar brigando. Não tinha?

- Ta bom! Eu já parei. – a cadela disse

- Eu acho bom...

Me sentei novamente e fui conversar com o Robert, ele para mim era a única pessoa sensata.

- Então Robert... Como anda as gravações?

- Perfeitamente. Não é Kris?

- Ah sim... Você e Edward poderiam conhecer o set qualquer dias desses...

- Ah claro.

- E a minha casa!

- Hein?

- Eu não disse nada.

Sério, aquela magrela já estava me estressando.

- Vamos voltar ao assunto. – disse Edward.

- Claro amor.

- Então Robert... o que você mais gosta na Kristen?

- Na verdade eu não gosto muito das qualidades. Eu prefiro os defeitos. Mulheres problemáticas são comigo mesmo.

Ta que ele tem o estilo dele. Mais que homem gosta de mulheres problemáticas? Se eu fosse a Kristen dava na cara dele agora.

- A Bella é diferente em tudo. Tem suas próprias opiniões e atitudes. Não vai na cabeça de ninguém. Tinha que ver a limosine que ela alugou para o nosso casamento... Não é amor?

- É sim amor. Mas vamos fazer os pedidos? Estou faminta.

- Claro! – disse Robert.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e voltamos ao papo. Aquela Kristen era muito estranha cara. Sem falar que comia de boca aberta.

- Eu não ligo mesmo para o que falam e pensam de mim. – ela disse terminando a frase dela.

- Eu sei querida. Eu também não ligo. Mais algumas vezes por questão de educação temos que ter atitudes mais sensatas, mesmo que isso não nos agrade.

- VocÊ é certinha demais garota.

- Eu tenho nome Kristen Stewart.

- Amor, você falou igual essas mulheres que são aulas de etiqueta.

- Ta defendendo essa mal educada Edward?

- Não amor...

- Iremos conversar quando chegarmos em casa.

- Você e o Edward tinham que ser mais liberais, assim como eu e a Kristen...

- Liberais? Como assim?

- Bom... Costumamos fazer trocas de casais.

- HEIN? – eu perguntei.

PARA TUDO! Ele estava querendo fazer a troca comigo e com Edward? Fala serio! Que tarados.

- Er... mais eu e Edward não somos chegados nessas coisas.

- Ah que pena...

Eu estava começando a me arrepender seriamente desse jantar. Talvez Edward estivesse certo, não deveríamos ter aceitado nada.

- Edward posso ter uma palavrinha com você? – perguntei.

- Claro amor.

Nos levantamos e fomos até a entrada do restaurante e paramos bem na porta.

- o que foi?

- Você tinha razão! Esse jantar não é uma boa idéia. Vamos embora.

- Não Bells. Agora eu quero ficar.

- Ed por favor...

- Primeiro: Seria muita falta de educação da nossa parte de irmos embora. Segundo: Agora eu quero ficar, eu a Kristen estamos grandes... Amigos.

FDP! Virou as costas e me deixou falando sozinha que nem uma maluca no meio do restaurante.

Voltei até eles e me sentei. Eu tinha sido uma burra mesmo por ter aceito esse convite, agora já era, Edward estava grudado demais na Kristen. Será que ele me trocaria?

Eu sempre fui muito ciumenta, Edward sempre foi o objeto de desejo de todas as mulheres por onde passávamos. Eu sei o que já sofri...

Fiquei quieta num canto enquanto via o papo entusiasmado dos dois. O celular do Robert tocou e ele olhou com vergonha para nós.

- Me perdoem, mas essa eu tenho que atender.

- Tudo bem! – dissemos.

Bom, agora eu estava sozinha mesmo. Totalmente sozinha. As conversas, as risadas, as gírias que eles usavam fazia parecer que nasceram pra ficarem juntos. Um arrepio de medo passou pelo meu corpo e tentei afastar aqueles pensamentos.

[...]

Depois daquele arrepio eu não sosseguei. Eu estava com medo, parecia que alguma coisa muito em breve aconteceria. Ai Credo!

Voltei a prestar atenção nos dois conversando ali. Aquele papo não acabaria nunca? Já tínhamos jantado, comido a sobremesa e o papo continuava.

- Edward, vamos embora?

- Já? Nem terminamos o vinho Bells?

- Ok! Pode ficar, eu vou sozinha!

- Não! Quero que fique.

- Eu te levo. – disse Robert!

- Não precisa Rob! Chega por hoje ok?

- Ok!

- Boa Noite pra vocês. O jantar foi muito... Agradável!

- Bells espera.

Levantei da mesa, peguei minha bolsa e sai do restaurante, deixando Edward atrás de mim.

Felizmente um táxi parou e eu pedi para que me levasse pra casa.

**POV EDWARD!**

**Ok! Eu assumo que fiz um charminho com a Kristen pra Bella ficar com ciúmes. Eu avisei que esse jantar não faria bem para o nosso casamento, mas ela discordou de mim. Disse que nada afetaria! Olha no que deu. **

**- Ok pessoal! Eu vou ir atrás dela. **

**- Não Eddie, fica mais um pouquinho comigo. **

**- Kristen foi um prazer, mas eu tenho que ir ok? Boa Noite pra vocês.**

**Deixei o dinheiro da conta em cima da mesa e peguei meu Volvo. Bella deveria ter pego um táxi e ido pra casa, então...**

**Dirigi até em casa, mas nenhuma luz estava acessa. Tentei abrir a porta da frente, mas estava trancada e a chaves estava com a Bella. **

**Olhei para os fundos e vi o portão de madeira aberto, ela deveria estar ali. Fui até lá e de longe já conseguia vê-la. **

**Bella estava sentada no chão, balançando os pés que estavam dentro da piscina. Minha menina. Sorri e fui até ela. **

**- Será que tem espaço ai pra mim?**

**Ela não respondeu. Fingiu que não se importou e balançou os ombros. Tirei meus sapatos e me sentei ao lado dela. **

**- Bells me desculpe. Eu só queria te mostrar o quanto aquilo afetaria o nosso relacionamento. **

**- E precisava ficar todo intimo daquele clone de Bella? **

**Tive que dar uma gargalhada com essa.**

**- Desculpe meu amor, se te magoei, não foi a minha intenção. **

**- Queria ver se fosse eu assim com o Robert... Se você iria gostar. **

**- Eu não iria gostar mesmo. Não com aquele idiota passando a mão em você assim... **

**FIM POV EDWARD**

OMG! Ele pode até me fazer raiva, mas não tinha mais gostoso e mais sexy que meu marido.

Edward passou a mão no meu decote me deixando arrepiada.

- Nem vem! Pensa que é assim?

- Ta de mal comigo?

- Estou sim. – fiz bico.

- Ah que pena... Estava pensando, ainda não estreamos a piscina, mas já que você esta com raiva de mim né...

Ele levantou e tirou a calça, a blusa e OMG... A cueca também.

Edward piscou pra mim completamente nu e pulou na piscina. Dando um mergulho profundo e saindo todo molhado.

- Tem certeza que não quer entrar Bells? A água esta uma delicia.

Ah que se dane! Pulei dentro da piscina de vestido e tudo.

- Então? Ainda esta com raiva? – ele disse me imprensando contra a parede da piscina.

- Pensando bem... A raiva passou.

Pulei no seu colo, beijando-o com força, precisava dele ali e naquele momento. Nunca tinha feito amor com Edward na piscina, essa seria a primeira vez e eu estava ansiosa pra ver o que sairia disso.

Ele achou o fecho do meu vestido, que ficava na lateral e deu logo um jeito de tira-lo rapidamente, me deixando somente de calcinha.

- Assim você me deixa com vergonha! – eu disse enquanto beijava o seu pescoço.

- Você? Com vergonha? Ta bom!

- Que foi? Eu sou uma garota comportada.

- Ok então garota comportada. Vamos ver se você gosta disso.

Edward tirou minha calcinha, jogando no gramado do jardim e logo depois devorou minha boca com seus lábios maravilhosos. Senti suas mãos na minha cintura, me apertando com força.

Ele se encaixou entre minhas pernas e penetrou com força. Arrancando um gemido incontrolável de mim.

- Oh Ed... OMG!

Edward aumentou a o ritmo, agora agindo com as duas mãos nos meus seios. Já disse o quando é MARAVILHOSO fazer amor na água? Ou melhor, fazer amor na água com Edward. Era molhado e bem mais prazeroso, essa piscina teria mais utilidade do que eu imaginei.

Ele não diminuiu o ritmo, muito pelo contrario, meu marido era foda, eu sei.

Já podia sentir os espasmos se aproximando, Edward estava tremendo junto comigo, cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, o que o fez ir ainda mais rápido.

- OMG Ed... Assim você me mata!

- Você não viu nada amor...

Os espasmos começaram a ficar mais fortes e rapidamente cheguei ao ápice.

- Essa foi rápida em Bells. Espera um pouquinho que eu já chego.

Esperar um pouquinho? Logo depois senti seu corpo relaxando sobre o meu.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse beijando meu colo.

- Eu te amo mais seu bobo.

[...]

Era meio da madrugada, eu e Edward estávamos acordados, deitados na cama assistindo televisão.

- Ed...

- Oi!

- Eu estava pensando aqui. Você não acha que estou demorando muito pra engravidar?

- Por que Bella?

- Bom, temos uma vida sexual BEM ATIVA e eu ainda não engravidei. Será que eu não posso ter mais filhos?

- Acho que isso não tem nada haver. Quando você perdeu o bebê o medico disse que não teria mais problema algum.

- Eu não sei... Esta demorando muito e eu queria tanto eu neném.

- Vamos fazer assim, vamos continuar tentando, se não vier nós iremos procurar um medico para saber o que esta acontecendo ok?

- Ok! – eu disse abraçando-o.

O Único assunto que me deixava frágil era gravidez, o que pra mim estava sendo muito difícil. Era querer demais engravidar? Eu acho que não.

Acordei no outro dia mais disposta que o normal. Agora a vida voltaria ao normal, eu teria que arrumar um emprego, cuidar do meu marido e tentar engravidar. Com o dinheiro das vendas do meu Livro eu compraria o meu carro e tentaria arrumar um emprego como professora de Literatura, agradeceria muito se conseguisse algo melhor, mas como professora não é uma má idéia. Eu só não queria que Edward ficasse com todas as despesas, ta que ele tinha um emprego ótimo e um salário ainda mais perfeito, mas mesmo assim né?

Levantei e fui para a cozinha, deixando Edward dormir mais um pouco. Comecei a preparar o café e ele logo apareceu, se espreguiçando, só de cueca boxer. Acho que eu nunca deixaria de babar no meu marido.

- Bom dia amor!

- Bom dia dorminhoco. Como foi à noite?

- Como sempre ótima ao seu lado.

Ele veio por trás de mim e me abraçou, beijando minha bochecha. Seria sempre assim, eu tinha certeza. Perfeito um para o outro. Nunca poderia descrever com perfeição como era os momentos com ele. Cada um era único.

- Vou me aprontar.

- Ta bom, mas vai rápido porque já estou terminando aqui.

- Pode deixar Sra. Cullen.

Meu marido piscou pra mim e saiu. Aproveitei pra terminar com o café e por a mesa. Eu estava mesmo gostando dessa vida de casada.

Logo depois Ed apareceu todo cheiroso e de branquinho – o que eu achava muito sexy – e se sentou.

- Que delicia. – ele disse.

- Acho que sim.

Me sentei ao lado dele e olhei para a cadeira vazia a minha frente. Como eu queria um filho.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – Edward perguntou.

- Vou procurar um emprego.

- Mesmo?

- Aham.

- Ok! A tarde você já esta em casa? Por que eu to liberado, então podíamos ir até o ginecologista muito bem recomendado.

- Serio amor?

- Serio.

- À tarde estarei te esperando. – já disse que amo meu marido?

Ele terminou o café e me deu um beijo de despedida. Fui até o quarto, coloquei uma roupa adequada. Acabei escolhendo um terninho preto que eu tinha, coloquei um Scarpin preto de salto, peguei minha bolsa com meus documentos e... Ah é! Eu num tenho um carro, tenho que pegar um táxi.

Bom, eu morava num ponto perfeito, onde era fácil pegar táxis. Dei o endereço de uma Universidade, onde eu poderia dar aula ou mesmo trabalhar em uma biblioteca. Tanto faz. Só precisa de um emprego.

Chegamos a universidade e eu vi o grande letreiro escrito. _New York University._

Sai to táxi e entrei na universidade. Fui até a recepção.

- Bom dia. O que deseja?

- Bom dia. Queria falar com o Heitor.

- Claro, me acompanhe.

A mulher que parecia já ter seus 45 anos, me levou até a sala dele e me mandou aguardar.

- Só um minuto.

Aguardei enquanto ela falava com o Heitor. Logo depois ela voltou, me pedindo para entrar.

- Obrigada. – disse a ela.

Entrei na sala e um senhor, de seus 60 anos me aguardava. Nossa, um homem tão mais velho Heitor de uma Universidade. É isso ai.

- Bom dia. – eu disse apertando a mão dele.

- Bom dia. O que a senhorita deseja?

- Meu nome é Isabella Cullen. - eu tinha que usar meu novo nome não é?

- Ah Sim! Já ouvi falar na senhoria. Acabou de escrever um livro não foi? E de muito sucesso por sinal. E também é recém formada em literatura.

- Exatamente. – fiquei surpresa.

- Então... o que a senhorita deseja?

- Como o senhor já sabe, me formei em uma das melhoreas faculdades de Literatura de NY. Estou muito querendo um emprego, acabei de me casar, escrevi o meu livro que felizmente faz muito sucesso e agora queria erguer minha vida da forma certa.

- Claro. Eu entendo. E o que a Srta procura?

- Não sei ao certo. Só preciso de um emprego relacionado á Literatura. Nem que seja para ficar somente na Biblioteca e...

- Espere! Tenho uma boa coisa aqui.

Ele abriu uma pasta com relatórios e começou a olhar os arquivos que ali continham.

- Bom, o nosso professor de Literatura Estrangeira foi demitido semana passada, porque se envolveu com uma aluna e ainda não achamos quem poderia repor. Tenho ótimas referencias de você, Srta Cullen. Tem um currículo?

OMG! Vibrei por dentro né?

- Claro.

Abri minha bolsa e peguei meu currículo, entregando-o.

- Aqui esta. – eu disse.

- Ótimo.

Ele deu uma boa revisada, não fiquei impaciente, sabia que nessas coisas teríamos que ter paciência.

- Seu currículo é muito bom Srta Cullen. Só me aguarde um momento sim?

- Tudo bem.

Ele levantou e foi falar alguma coisa ilegível com a secretaria. Depois de um tempo ele voltou e se sentou a minha frente, sorrindo.

- Desculpe-me a demora, pedi a minha secretaria que ligasse para a sua antiga Universidade, queria saber como foi seu desempenho... Essas coisas. E bom, me falaram ótimas coisas sobre você e me disseram que eu seria um idiota se não a contratasse. O idiota foi dito, porque o Heitor de lá é um grande amigo meu.

- Nossa! E então?

- Esta contratada.

- Ai Meu Deus! Serio?

- Serio.

- Quando começo?

- A partir de segunda que vem pode ser? Já dispensamos os alunos das aulas de Literatura Estrangeira até semana que vem.

- Oh tubo bem. Muito obrigada mesmo senhor – dei uma olhada na plaquinha – Madson.

- Eu que agradeço.

Sai da sala dele e passei pela secretaria.

- Bem vinda. – ela disse.

- Obrigada.

Dei uma volta pela universidade, omg, já disse que ela é linda? *-*

Peguei um táxi e voltei para casa. Tinha que me trocar, almoçar porque mais tarde iríamos ao medico. Eu precisa muito saber o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não iria engravidar?

Cheguei em casa, coloquei um short e uma camisa do Ed, fiz um rabo de cavalo, peguei uma maçã na geladeira e me joguei no sofá, pegando o telefone e discando o numero de Alice.

Tocou duas vezes e ela já atendeu.

- Alo_?_

- Alice? Sou eu. Bella.

- _Amiiiiiiiiiiga. _

- Ai meus tímpanos.

- _O que esta rolando?_

- Consegui um emprego.

- _OMG! Serio?_

- Aham.

- _Onde?_

- Na _New York University_.

- _OMG! Como o que?_

- Professora de Literatura estrangeira acredita?

- _Para o mundo. Ta falando serio mesmo? _

- Seriíssimo.

- _Ah que bom Bells. Parabens. _

- Obrigada.

- _E as novidades?_

- Vou ao ginecologista com o Ed hoje.

- _Fazer o que?_

- Vamos ver se estamos com algum problema, porque não estou engravidando.

- _Ah claro. Boa Sorte amiga, porque quero um sobrinho logo-logo. _

- Pode deixar. Bom, vou desligar, tenho que preparar o almoço.

- _Ok. Eu te amo. _

- Eu também.

Desliguei e fui preparar o almoço.

[...]

Depois do período "Escrava Isaura" e de almoçar horrores, tomei um banho e esperei por Edward que tinha ligado, dizendo que daqui a pouco estava passando aqui em casa para me buscar.

Coloquei um vestido, um salto, meu óculos e minha bolsa e fui pra varando espera-lo.

Logo ouvi o barulho da buzina e desci para encontra-lo. Edward como sempre estava lindo, impecável e meu. Ele deu um sorriso pra mim e eu sorri de volta. Entrando no carro.

- Boa tarde amor. – ele disse.

- Boa tarde. – dei um beijo nele.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

Seguimos em direção a clinica, de um medico, que segundo Edward foi muito bem recomendado e ele já tinha ouvido maravilhas sobre ele.

Deixamos o carro no estacionamento e o Ed pegou na minha mão, para andarmos de mãos dadas. Como eu gostava disso. Entramos na clinica, era bem grande e linda, tinha que admitir, fomos em direção a uma sala, onde uma moça branca e morena estava sentada numa escrivaninha, digitando alguma coisa no computador. Edward parou com um amigo – que parecia ser medico – e eu me sentei na cadeira de espera.

- Boa tarde! – ela disse sorridente.

- Boa tarde! – respondi.

- Consulta com o Dr. Matew?

- É sim.

- Ah claro... Meu nome é Gisele.

- Isabella Cullen.

- Bonito nome.

- Obrigada.

- E então? Esta com algum problema grave? – hein?

- Não... Quero engravidar.

- Ah, tem dificuldade?

- Estou com dificuldade.

- Mais você já tem algum filho?

- Não. Eu fiquei grávida já, mas perdi. Desde então não consigo engravidar.

- Procurou a pessoa certa querida. – gostei dela.

Edward chegou perto de mim e beijou minha testa, me abraçando. Vi que a Gisele ficou vidrada no meu marido, ta bom, ela eu deixo. Eu sei como ele É LINDO.

- Bom... O Dr. Já pode atendê-los.

- Obrigado. Vamos amor? – ele disse.

- Vamos.

Entramos no consultório e o cara que parecia ter uns 40 anos nos esperava.

- Dr. Cullen. Finalmente o conheci. – ele disse cumprimentando Edward.

- O prazer é meu Matew.

- E essa só pode ser a Sra Cullen. Estou certo?

- Claro. Me chame de Bella por favor. – disse apertando a mão dele.

- Então... o que trás vocês aqui?

- Matew, Bella esta com problemas para engravidar.

- Hum... e você já teve algum problema no útero Bella?

- Nunca. A um tempo atrás eu perdi um bebe, mas o medico de Londres disse que não haveria problema algum, eu poderia engravidar de novo.

- Bom... E você Edward? Tem algum problema?

- Não, faço exames sempre e nunca apareceu nada fora do normal.

- Vamos ter que fazer os exames. Querem fazer agora mesmo?

- De preferência Doutor.

- Ótimo. Podem me acompanhar?

Trocamos um olhar e o seguimos.

[...]

Depois de todos os exames, aguardamos até que ficassem prontos. Matew disse que não demoraria muito.

Quando ele veio até nós com os papeis na mão eu estremeci.

- Sentem-se.

Nos sentamos e ele começou:

- Bom... pelo que vejo nos exames vocês não estão com problema algum. A única coisa que vejo, é com Bella, mas isso é muito comum nas mulheres.

- O que é? – disse assustada.

- Entupimento das trompas.

- Como assim?

- Você tem muita cólica no período menstrual?

- Muito.

- É isso. A cólica é o sangramento interno, e o sangue entope as trompas.

- E isso tem cura?

- Claro que tem. Você só precisa tomar a medicação correta e é claro... Muita pratica, se é que me entendem.

- Deixa isso comido Matew. – disse Edward piscando pra mim.

Saímos do consultório e vi a tal de Gisele dando um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes da boca e dando thau.

Entramos no carro e Edward sorriu pra mim.

- Você acha que vai dar certo? – eu perguntei.

- É claro que vai. É só fazermos o que o medico mandou.

- Ok.

Fomos para casa e ele me pegou no colo, me levando para o quarto.

- Bom, acho que já podemos começar a praticar. – ele disse.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu te amo mais.

Tentativas e tentativas e NADA. Mais beleza, eu tava fazendo o tal tratamento, tomando os tais remédios. O jeito era esperar. Hoje era aniversario da Rosalie e pretendíamos fazer uma festa surpresa. Tambem era segunda feira, então começaria com meu novo emprego.

Edward me levou até a faculdade, me desejando boa sorte como um perfeito cavaleiro. Aparecer naquela Universidade pela manha era um caos, tantos alunos. O chato era ficar agüentando as piadinhas. Fui até a sala do Heitor, que me aguardava.

- Bom dia! – eu disse.

- Ótimo dia! Isabella, vou lhe dar a chave da sua sala.

- Minha sala?

- Exatamente. Você tem uma sala especialmente para você. Com grandes variedades de livros, computador, telão e qualquer coisa que precisar é no nos avisar.

- Uau! Bom... Obrigada! Vou me preparar então.

Fui para a sala onde indicava no pequeno mapinha que ele me deu. Era enorme, meio escura, mas assim que ascendi as luzes o clarão chegou a ofuscar meus olhos. Ela era do formato daqueles teatros antigos, onde parecia que você estava apresentando uma peça e todos aqueles alunos estavam acima de você, te observando, como se fossem a platéia.

Felizmente ainda não tinha alunos por ali.

Coloquei minhas coisas na mesa, assim que eles chegassem iria me apresentar. Tinha escolhido Razão e Sensibilidade de Jane Austen para começar com eles hoje. Deixei tudo organizado e logo ouvi o sinal tocar. Aquela sala foi se tornando um aglomerado de alunos, esperei pacientemente todos se sentarem e fazerem silencio. Eles me olhavam curiosos, como se eu fosse a nova atração da Universidade, bom, eu era a nova atração.

- Bom Dia! – eu disse.

- Bom dia! – responderam todos em coro.

- Eu sou Isabella Swan Cullen, nova professora de Literatura de vocês. Espero termos um bom relacionamento com integridade e respeito – cara como eu falei bonito – iremos começar hoje com Razão e Sensibilidade de Jane Austen.

- Ok! – alguns responderam.

- Preparei uma apostila, para cada aluno, somente sobre esse assunto. Deixarei com os colegas da frente, que por favor, me façam a gentileza de passar para trás.

Distribui as apostilas e comecei a citar.

- Acho que todos aqui sabemos que há cinco adaptações de Razão e Sensibilidade, sendo que a mais conhecida é a versão cinematográfica de 1995, dirigida por Ang Lee.

Podia ver todos anotando o que eu estava dizendo. Comecei a me sentir importante.

- Alguém poderia citar para mim algo sobre o livro?

Alguns alunos levantaram as mãos, mas eu escolhi um loiro, de moicano que parecia saber sobre assunto.

- Você! Do fundo! Qual o seu nome?

- James.

- Ótimo James, poderia me falar algo sobre o livro?

- Se eu levantei a mão é porque posso. – começou cedo.

- Certamente você pode e com toda certeza, mesmo que não pudesse eu faria você ler a apostila e todos nós aguardaríamos pacientemente até você saber algo. Estamos de acordo? – ouvi risinhos e vaias para ele, não podia dar confiança.

- Ok! Vamos lá então Senhorita Cullen.

- Senhora Cullen, por favor.

- Claro... Se não me engano fala sobre as irmãs Dashwood que ficam desamparadas com a morte do pai, que deixara suas propriedades em Norland ao filho do primeiro casamento. Elas se mudam para um chalé em Devonshire, oferecido por um primo da viúva... – estava impressionada, o garoto sabia mesmo.

Deixei-o prosseguindo, vi que todos estavam prestando atenção no mesmo. Senti orgulho dos meus mais novos alunos.

[...]

Saí da faculdade e corri para casa. Tinha dado 6 aulas hoje e sim, estava exausta. Ainda bem que já tinha deixado toda a matéria pronta para o resto da semana. Assim que cheguei em casa tive uma surpresa, meu maridão estava de banho tomado, lendo um jornal e uma linda mesa de café da tarde me aguardava. Finalmente alguém que me dê valor.

- Acho que estou sonhando. – disse enquanto me jogava no colo dele.

- Sonhando? Eu acho que não!

- Estou faminta amor.

- Então... – ele pegou uma torrada, passou na manteiga e colocou na minha boca.

- Ah que delicia! – disse de boca cheia.

- Ta afim de uma massagem?

- Claro que estou. Deixa só eu comer mais um pouquinho.

Comi um pouco e depois fui para o quarto, Edward foi atrás de mim.

- Preparei um banho pra você Bells.

- Que maravilha! Obrigada senhor por ter me dado um marido tão perfeito.

Ele me deu um selinho e seguimos para a banheira. Ele se sentou na cabeceira, enquanto eu tirava a minha roupa.

The time of my life – David Cook

.com/watch?v=Jt4aTMTGZPM

Letra traduzida: .

Via Edward me observando com pura Luxuria nos olhos enquanto desabotoava minha blusa, logo depois tirando minha saia e minhas roupas mais intimas, ficando completamente nua na sua frente. Dei uma piscada e entrei na banheira.

Fiquei de costas para ele, que jogava água na minha cabeça e nas minhas costas, massageando de leve, que delicia. Suas mãos começaram a agir mais para perto do meu busto e eu já estava me sentindo arrepiada. Meu corpo tremeu quando suas mãos tocaram meus seios, como eu amava esse homem.

- Amor, o que você acha de tomar um outro banho?

- Só se for agora.

Ele tirou a roupa – ai meu deus – e entrou na banheira, me puxando pela cintura para cima dele. Seus lábios quentes tocaram levemente o meu pescoço depois indo para minha orelha e mordendo meu lóbulo. Ele queria me maltratar. Soltei um leve gemido e ele riu, deixando aquele respiração quente e deliciosa ir contra minha pela. Nunca me cansaria de fazer amor com Edward.

Apertei com força suas costas e beijei sua boca, nem grande nem pequena, nem quente nem gelada, no ponto. Sua língua procurou ávida pela minha, ele apertava minha cintura com força, com toda certeza ficaria a marca depois. Seu membro quente e pulsante vinha contra meu sexo, me deixando totalmente anestesiada.

Sua boca foi para o meu seio direito, enquanto as suas mãos estavam na minha bunda.

- Amor, eu preciso de você, tipo... AGORA. – eu disse.

E como um garoto muito obediente, assim ele fez, fazendo movimentos longos e devagar. Me torturando a cada estocada. Ele gemia meu nome do meu ouvido e eu fazia o mesmo. Comecei a dar cavalgadas, o que fez Edward jogar a cabeça para trás e só sentir. Eu já conseguia sentir por todo o meu corpo os espasmos incontroláveis.

- Bells eu não vou me segurar por muito tempo.

- Só mais um pouquinho Ed.

Ele começou a estimular meu clitóris com o dedo, o que me fez gemer muito alto.

OMG! Gozei...

Descansei meu corpo molhado em cima do dele e ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Já reparou que a maioria das coisas que fazemos juntos termina em sexo?

- É, eu já percebi.

Rimos e terminei meu banho.

Quando cheguei no quarto vi Jake – quem lembra do cachorro? – todo arreganhado, dormindo.

- JAKE! – ele levou um susto e pulo.

- Sai da cama AGORA Jake. – disse Edward.

Ele veio até mim, dei um lambida na minha perna e saiu com o rabo abanando.

- Que cachorro folgado.

- Você quem me deu.

Entrei no closet e Ed veio atrás de mim.

- Amor! – eu disse.

- Oi?

- Você comprou o presente da Rosalie?

- Comprei sim. Um vestido.

- Onde?

- Na Colcci.

- Ótimo.

Presente da Rosalie: .

Me arrumei e fomos para a festa surpresa da minha amiga. Emmet tinha preparado tudo perfeitamente. Com balões metalizados e em forma de coração, onde tinha escrito "eu te amo". Muito fofo. Mais o que me chamou mais a atenção não foi isso, foi que Emmet estava nervoso de mais, parecia esconder alguma coisa.

- Emmet você esta bem?

- Estou sim Bells.

Ah que mentira! Como se eu não o conhecesse. O porteiro interfonou, dizendo que Rosalie já estava subindo, apagamos a luzes e ficamos escondidos. Quando ela entrou e acendeu a luz aparecemos na mesma hora dizendo:

- PARABENS!

Ela tomou um susto e caiu da na gargalhada. Eu e Alice fomos correndo na direção dela e a abraçando.

- Parabéns amiga, toda felicidade do mundo.

[...]

Depois de um tempo e de todos os cumprimentos, pegamos a taça de pró-seco e fomos brindar. Eu estava mesmo preocupada com Emmet, ele suava, estava quieto demais. Cutuquei o garoto, mas ele se fez de sonso.

Logo depois a pessoa pigarreou a garganta e começou a falar. Sabia que tinha caroço nesse angu.

- Rosalie, você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu te amo. – ai tem – E bom, também sabemos aqui que o seu maior sonho é se casar. – ele IA MESMO FAZER ISSO? – E quero torna-lo realidade.

- OMG EMMET.

- Deixa-me terminar amor.

- Ok.

- Rosalie Lílian Hale, quer se casar comigo?

OMG DIGO EU. Edward me olhou surpreso, pelo visto ninguem ali sabia. Rosalie deu um grito e pulou no colo dele.

- é claro que eu quero meu amor.

- Ah que bom! Já estava com duvidas.

Eles riram e deram um beijo longo, depois ele pegou um anel e colocou no dedo dela. Que lindos!

- Então... Um brinde aos noivos. – disse Alice.

- Que vocês sejam muito felizes. – completei.

- E tranzem muito. – disse Edward.

- Amor você é tão tarado.

- Qual é!

Comemoramos mais um pouco e fomos para casa. Estávamos no meio do caminho, dentro do carro quando eu comecei o assunto.

- Quem diria. Emmet e Rose casando.

- Pois é... Por essa nem esperava.

- Lembra do nosso casamento amor?

- Como posso esquecer? Foi o dia mais perfeito da minha vida.

- Nossa, quando eu entrei na igreja pensei que não chegaria até você nunca.

- Senti o mesmo.

Fizemos uma pausa quando ele começou:

- Bella.

- Oi?

- Te contei da viajem para a África?

- Não. Me conta.

- Daqui a alguns meses uma equipe do hospital vai para a África, ficar lá por umas duas semanas, o povo de lá esta precisando da nossa ajuda.

- E você vai? Não né?

- Ainda não tem nada confirmado.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, um vento gelado me invadiu, senti calafrios, quando vi já estava chorando.

- Edward! Você tem que me prometer que não vai nessa viajem?

- Amor eu não posso prometer isso.

- Mais você TEM.

- Bella, ainda não tem nada certo. Por favor, para de paranóia.

- Desculpe, é que...

- Amor, esquece ok? Mais pra frente a gente discute isso.

- Ok.

- Hei, olha pra mim.

Eu olhei com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- eu te amo e nada vai mudar isso. Tudo bem?

Só balancei a cabeça, com medo de que os dias passassem rápidos demais e essa viajem chegasse.

Eu sei que o tempo voa _às vezes,_ mas, nesses últimos dias, ele fazia questão de voar. Sério. Hoje era, tipo... O casamento de Rosalie e Emmett. Eu acho que, na verdade, eles estavam planejando tudo há muito tempo. Porque em menos de um mês já estava tudo preparado. Rosalie queria uma coisa simples, não queria casar na igreja. Queria casar em um jardim, somente com os amigos próximos e as famílias. Eu achei a atitude dela normal, afinal nem todas as noivas são como eu, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de Alice. A fadinha ficou roxa de raiva por não poder fazer a mega festa.

Tinha acabado de me arrumar. Edward chegou por trás de mim e beijou meu ombro esquerdo.

- Você está linda.

- Eu sei.

Ele deu aquela gargalhada gostosa e fomos para o carro.

- Onde é esse tal campo?

- Não faço idéia... Vê no mapa aí.

_**1 hora depois...**_

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus. Onde estamos?

- Eu não faço idéia. Por que a Rosalie foi escolher um lugar tão escondido para casar?

Meu celular começou a tocar.

- Bella? É você? Onde você está? Eu juro que não caso enquanto você não chegar. Eu juro.

- Rose... Desculpa. Nós estamos meio que... perdidos.

- Onde estão?

- Em frente a Fazenda Madson.

- É perto... Diga a Edward para pegar a direita, depois à esquerda, depois a outra esquerda. Pega a outra direita, mais uma esquerda e chegou.

- Hein?

- Que bom que entendeu. Te espero. Anda logo se não eu NÃO CASO. Ouviu bem? NÃO CASO.

- OMG!

Olhei pra Edward com os olhos arregalados e ele ficou esperando eu falar alguma coisa.

- E aí?

- Ela disse que sem mim não casa.

- Ai meu Deus!

- Edward, desde quando existe fazenda em NOVA YORK?

- Não sei, também queria saber. Mais você sabe como Rosalie é, toda esquisita.

- Tá! Ela disse pra virarmos à direita...

Fizemos assim como ela disse e finalmente conseguimos chegar na tal fazenda. A decoração estava linda, o fim de tarde estava combinando perfeitamente com cada detalhe. Peguei na mão de Edward e o puxei correndo em direção ao altar. Assim que chegamos, vi Rosalie e Emmett sentados em um banquinho - com certeza estavam nos esperando -, e Alice lixando as unhas de Jasper.

- Graças a Deus chegaram – disse ela, aliviada.

- É mesmo, cara, no dia que eu resolvo casar, vocês me aprontam uma dessas – disse Emmett.

- Calma, gente. Já estamos aqui. Pode começar a cerimônia, padre.

[...]

Nem preciso dizer que chorei mais que tudo na vida, não é? Ver amigos casando assim era sempre emocionante. A festa seria ali mesmo, ao ar livre. Estávamos os seis, sentados em uma mesa e rindo de coisas bobas, lembrando daquele Natal lá em casa... Como era bom.

- E então? Pode me contar onde vai passar a lua de mel? – perguntei.

- Tá bom, a gente conta. – disse Emmett. – Vamos passar a lua de mel no Havaí.

- Tá falando sério? – perguntou Jasper.

- Sério, cara.

- Ok, né!

Edward me puxou para dançarmos em uma pequena pista de dança que estava em meio ao grande gramado e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Já disse que está linda hoje?

- Na verdade, já disse sim – respondi. Ele riu.

- Não foi dessa vez.

- Não mesmo.

Nossa atenção se voltou para Alice, que nos chamou, ansiosa. Ela queria contar alguma coisa, disso eu tinha certeza, pois desde que chegamos ela estava inquieta, ansiosa, com os olhos brilhando.

- Que foi, Alice? – perguntei.

- Eu tenho uma notícia para dar – ela disse, dando pulinhos e depois ajeitando seus cabelos espetados.

- Então conte – disse Jasper, o que me surpreendeu muito. Como assim, nem ele sabia?

- Bom, ontem durante o dia eu tive uma surpresa muito agradável.

- Não para, continue... – disse Rose.

- Estou grávida!

- OMG!

- OMG

- OMG

- OMG

- O.M.G.

A ultima exclamação tinha sido minha. Como assim, grávida? Não. Não podia. Como ela conseguiu ficar grávida? E eu não? Todos começaram a abraçá-la e eu fiquei que nem uma estatua no meio da festa.

- Bella, não vai falar nada? – Edward perguntou.

Alice me olhou esperançosa, com os olhos brilhando, com um sorriso e, quando viu meu rosto de decepção, aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso se transformaram em magoa. Sai correndo dali, saindo debaixo da tenda e comecei a andar sem rumo.

- BELLA! – Edward gritava, me chamando.

O tempo de repente mudou; começava a sentir os pingos de chuva na minha pele. Não parei de andar, os soluços do meu choro começaram a se misturar com lágrimas e chuva. Depois de ter corrido e ter me afastado bastante da festa, me joguei no chão, embaixo de uma arvore, ficando suja de um pouco de lama que estava ali. Abracei meus joelhos e senti a dor de não poder ter um filho me invadir. Senti logo depois os braços de Edward me envolvendo.

- O que esta acontecendo com você, Bella? Converse comigo.

- Ed... Será que nunca teremos um bebê?

- Bella, temos de ter paciência. E outra... Não vê o quanto feriu Alice com essa atitude? Ela disse que você seria madrinha do bebê. Você não podia ter feito isso...

- Mas eu...

- Amor, nós vamos ter um filho, ok? Um time de futebol. Mas tudo tem seu tempo. Agora vamos voltar?

- Tudo bem...

Ele me ajudou a levantar e fomos em direção a tenda mais uma vez. Alguns convidados me olhavam de rabo de olho e quando olhei para Alice, vi uma lágrima escorrendo do seu rosto e, pela primeira vez na vida, minha melhor amiga virou as costas para mim. Pela primeira vez estávamos brigadas, pela primeira vez eu a magoei.

Voltamos para casa em silêncio, eu fiquei com a cabeça encostada no vidro a viagem inteira, vendo a chuva cair. Assim que chegamos em casa, eu corri para o banho e Edward foi para o telefone - o chefe do hospital queria dar uma noticia para ele. Aproveitei o tempo sozinha para refletir. Pensei em tudo. Já que o bebê não vinha, podíamos fazer inseminação, ou até mesmo adotar uma criança, tantos casais fazem isso hoje em dia, porque seríamos diferentes?

Coloquei minha camisola e me deitei com Jake no meu colo. Fiquei fazendo carinho nele até Edward chegar, só de bermuda e com um sorriso no rosto, ainda no telefone. Coloquei Jake na casinha dele, que ficava ao lado da nossa cama e esperei.

- Que foi? – perguntei, sorridente, assim que ele desligou o telefone.

- Viagem para a África praticamente confirmada.

- Ed... Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, não é?

- Amor... Eu preciso ir, vai ser muito bom pra mim.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso... Quero discutir outro assunto.

- Diga...

- Acha que Alice irá me perdoar?

- Claro, Bells, converse com ela.

- Ok, amanhã quando eu sair da Faculdade passarei na casa dela.

- Ótimo! Vamos dormir? Estou exausto.

- Vamos.

Ele me beijou e, como sempre, era algo mágico. Ficamos nos beijando por um bom tempo, e depois adormecemos...

Acordei no outro dia e Edward já tinha saído para trabalhar, pois a cama estava arrumada do lado dele. Ouvi um certo movimento na cozinha e levantei para ver o que estava acontecendo. Jake latia freneticamente, será que tinha alguém aqui?

Quando cheguei na cozinha, vi aquela moça de olhos chocolates e rosto em forma de coração me olhando.

- Mamãe! – eu disse feliz, praticamente pulando em cima dela.

- Meu amor.

- O que faz aqui?

- Estava com saudades e vim te visitar.

- Ai mãe, que bom. – A abracei mais uma vez – Senta, senta. Me conte as novidades. Como está Carlisle? E você... como está?

- Estamos todos bem, querida, e vocês como estão? O casamento?

- Perfeito como sempre.

- Que bom!

Nos sentamos à mesa e ela começou a me perguntar sobre tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente, e é claro que não neguei nenhum detalhe.

- AI MEU DEUS, MÃE! Nem vi a hora passar, tenho que ir para a Universidade.

- Ah, meu amor, claro.

- Olha, fique a vontade, a casa é sua, ok?

- Relaxe, não se preocupe comigo.

- Vai ficar até quando mesmo?

- Somente por hoje, amanhã já estou indo.

- Ah, mãe, fique mais tempo.

- Tenho um marido, lembra?

- Claro.

Terminei de me arrumar e peguei um taxi até a faculdade. Hoje, quando saísse de lá, a primeira coisa que faria seria comprar meu carro e ir ver Alice. Hoje não tinha muito o que ensinar, tinha somente que corrigir algumas lições, pois meus alunos iriam até uma exposição de arte com outra professora. Agüentei firme as piadinhas de James e, em algumas horinhas, já estava de saída.

Passei na concessionária, para ver o que minha renda poderia cobrir. Fui muito bem atendida, até que me convenceram a sair de lá com um Hyundai Tucson prata.

**Carro: **.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/hyundai_tucson_autodescuento_tiene_el_precio_mas_

Sai da loja, já dirigindo meu lindo carrão novo, me sentindo a dona do pedaço. Como uma adolescente que acaba de ganhar seu primeiro carro. Comprei uma roupinha de bebê; achava que assim seria a única forma de me desculpar integralmente com Alice. O que eu fiz foi perverso e egoísta, e logo com ela, que sempre esteve comigo, em todos os momentos. Estacionei em frente ao prédio da sua casa, dei bom dia ao porteiro - como o de costume - e subi o mais rápido que pude.

Toquei a campainha e ela me atendeu, tristonha, sem saber que era eu.

- Ah... Você. O que quer, Bella?

- Alice, eu vim conversar com você, pedir desculpas.

- Que seja! Entra aí...

Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ela se sentou no sofá e fez bico.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntei.

- Como acha que estou me sentindo, quando minha melhor amiga despreza a minha gravidez e me põe pra baixo? E, ainda por cima, eu ia convidá-la para ser madrinha do meu bebê. Acha isso pouco? Não tem nenhuma suposição de como estou me sentindo?

- Alice, eu sei que o que eu fiz com você foi egoísta demais, e estou aqui te pedindo desculpas. Me perdoe, nunca mais farei algo do tipo. Olhe... Trouxe até sapatinhos para o bebê, para quando ele sair do hospital. Ainda me aceita como melhor amiga e madrinha?

Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos brilhando, e eu soube ali que ela tinha me perdoado. Felizmente.

- Claro que eu te perdôo, amiga – ela disse me abraçando.

- Ufa! Já estava ficando sem esperanças.

- Tipo... o primeiro presente do bebê foi você quem deu. Olha que tudo!

- Eu sei... Agora temos que cuidar muito bem dessa barriguinha, não é?

- Isso mesmo. E amiga...

- Oi?

- Fica calma, que a sua hora vai chegar, ok?

- Eu sei, Alice... Eu sei.

Sai da casa dela e meu celular tocou. Era Edward, coloquei os fones, enquanto dirigia atenta.

- Amor? Algum problema? – eu perguntei.

- Tenho novidades.

- Mesmo? Que ótimo. Já estou chegando em casa. E também tenho novidades. Comprei um carro e voltei a falar com Alice.

- Mesmo, Bells? Que carro?

- Um Tucson. – ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Tá bom então, quando você chegar me liga, estou terminando de atender uns pacientes aqui e já estou indo. Ah... Sua mãe esteve lá em casa.

- Eu sei, ela disse que vai embora amanha, vê se pode.

- Deixa ela, estava com saudades.

- Nos vemos em casa.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Cheguei em casa e surtei com o que vi. Minha mãe tinha arrumado tipo... TUDO, e tinha feito até comida. Haja disposição.

- Mamãe, por que fez isso tudo?

- Ah, querida... Às vezes você deve chegar cansada, pensei que ajudaria.

- Ai, mãe... Vou tomar um banho e venho te fazer dengo ta?

- Ta bom.

O tempo do meu banho foi o tempo que Edward levou para chegar. Fui até a sala e ele estava conversando animadamente com minha mãe. Sentei em seu colo e dei um leve selinho.

- Boa tarde! – eu disse.

- Ótima tarde! Temos que conversar.

- Sobre?

- Vamos ao escritório?

- Vamos.

O que ele tinha de tão importante para falar? Afinal, ele NUNCA conversava comigo no escritório.

_O tempo do meu banho foi o tempo que Edward levou para chegar. Fui até a sala e ele estava conversando animadamente com minha mãe. Sentei em seu colo e dei-lhe um leve selinho. _

_- Boa tarde! – eu disse. _

_- Ótima tarde! Temos que conversar. _

_- Sobre?_

_- Vamos ao escritório?_

_- Vamos. _

_O que ele tinha de tão importante para falar? Afinal, ele NUNCA conversava comigo no escritório._

Eu estava extremamente curiosa para saber o que ele queria falar comigo. Edward tinha uma aparência animadora, mas ao mesmo tempo receosa. Como se estivesse feliz, como se quisesse me falar algo, só que não sabia COMO me falar. Tá, eu sei que as vezes eu não reajo muito bem com as coisas que ele me fala, mas eu tinha que mudar, não é mesmo? Tentei fazer uma cara bem despreocupada, enquanto ele abria a porta do escritório para que eu passasse. Eu quase nunca entrava naquele lugar, só de vez em quando, quando ele ficava lá até tarde, fazendo pesquisas médicas, coisa que não me atraía nem um pouco. Me joguei no sofá e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Meu anjo...

- Sim?

- Tenho uma notícia para te dar.

- Boa...? Ruim...?

- Boa e ruim.

- Então... – fiz um gesto para que ele continuasse.

- Eu fui escolhido para ir para a África.

- OMG amor! Sério? – perguntei, tentando passar entusiasmo.

- Sério. E o diretor do hospital disse que, se eu me sair bem por lá, posso ganhar uma promoção.

- Ed, isso é magnífico. E você vai quando?

- Bom, tenho que ir daqui à 2 semanas.

- Tão perto? E vai ficar quanto tempo?

- Bom, essas coisas demoram, Bells...

- Já estou até vendo, Edward... Quanto tempo?

- Dois meses.

- DOIS MESES? Você está brincando, não é?

- Bella... Por favor...

- Por favor? Edward, você sabe o quanto eu queria você aqui. Ainda mais agora que comecei a tomar aqueles remédios... para facilitar a gravidez.

- Bella, você tem que entender que, às vezes, temos que abrir mãos de algumas coisas... Eu tenho que fazer isso. É o meu trabalho. Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas estão precisando de pessoas como eu na África?

- Ok... Eu preciso... preciso... pensar.

- Pensar em quê, Bells?

- Pensar em tudo isso, Edward. Entende como isso é difícil para mim?

- O que é difícil?

- Toda essa situação. Ficar sem você... Sem saber quando vou ter um filho.

- Bella, somos jovens.

- Eu vou para o quarto.

- Mais ainda é dia...

- Eu não quero saber se é dia, Edward, EU VOU PARA O QUARTO.

- Vou com você.

- NÃO QUERO SER INCOMODADA.

- Eu sou um incômodo, então?

- Se não me deixar sozinha... sim, você será um incômodo.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

Não sei se agi certo com tudo isso. A questão é que eu não queria ficar longe dele... de novo. Quando ele foi embora, para Londres, eu quase não suportei. Fato. Eu já não sabia mais o que pensar. Deixei-o no escritório e fui para cozinha. Respirei bem fundo, abri a geladeira e peguei um copo de água. Ouvi barulho de chaves e a porta batendo, logo depois ouvi o barulho do Volvo contando pneus na nossa rua. Ele tinha saído, e eu fiquei sozinha aqui. Que anta, Isabella, isso é culpa sua. Somente sua. Ninguém me disse que casamentos seriam tão complicados. Mais Edward já era meu vício. Isso eu já não podia negar. Para ninguém...

**PDV Edward **

Bella tinha me estressado profundamente com toda essa historinha de eu não ir para a África. Éramos recém-casados, teríamos todo o tempo do mundo para termos um bebê, e o pior é que ela sabia disso. Saí de casa sem saber para onde exatamente ir. Só queria pensar. Que foi? Se ela pode ter o tempo dela, porque não posso ter o meu?

Emmett! Sim, ele me entenderia. Era meu melhor amigo... que não estava aqui. Droga. Logo agora... Peguei o celular e liguei para o Jazz.

- Jazz?

_- Fala aí, cara. _

- Está a fim de beber?

_- É só falar onde. _

- Naquele Pub bom que tem aí perto da tua casa.

_- Estou indo pra lá. _

- Valeu, então.

Isso, o Jazz me entenderia também. Ele agora seria pai, ele tinha que me falar alguma coisa. Cantei pneus pelas ruas, até chegar no tal Pub. Estacionei o carro e entrei. Jasper já estava sentado em uma mesa me aguardando.

- E aí, brother? – eu disse, o cumprimentando.

- Beleza, cara?

- Cara, to a fim de tomar um porre hoje.

- Vamos cair dentro. – Ele chamou o garçom. – Duas doses duplas de tequila para começar.

- Cara, eu te amo. – disse, dando aquele sorriso.

- Mais fala aí, Edward, o que é que tá pegando?

- Acredita que a Bella colocou na cabeça que eu não devo ir para a África?

- Pera aí... VOCÊ FOI CONVIDADO?

- Porra, eu fui. E ela não quer que eu vá.

- Por quê?

- Ah, porque ela quer ter um bebê.

- E vocês não podem ter um bebe quando você voltar?

- Cara, ela esta ficando paranóica com essa história. Eu já não sei mais o que fazer, mesmo. Ou eu, ou ela. Precisamos de ajuda. Porque eu não suporto mais isso.

- É, brother... Acho melhor pedirmos outra dose dupla.

- Dupla, não. TRIPLA.

- Se você prefere...

- Sabe, Jazz, eu faço tudo por ela. Bella é meu mundo, desde que a conheci.

- Isso rola há muito tempo?

- Oh, nem te conto.

- Ô, romântico, conta ai.

- Desde quando eu era mais novo, quando _ela _ainda era mais nova, eu fiquei encantado por ela. Bella era meiga, mas não gostava de mim. E quando ela fez 14 anos... Quando começou a criar corpo, ser mais mulher, eu fiquei louco. Pirado. Então decidi vir para NY.

- Corajoso...

- E quando ela veio morar comigo, eu pirei, brother.

- Cara, você PRECISA MESMO DE UM PORRE.

- É isso aí.

[...]

Havíamos passado da nona dose de tequila. Eu já me sentia totalmente embriagado. E eu só conseguia pensar em Bella. Por que ela tinha que ser tão complicada, às vezes? Logo ela, que sempre foi meu mundo. Desde que começamos o nosso relacionamento, até mesmo antes, eu sempre tentava fazer de tudo por ela. Deixá-la o mais confortável possível ao meu lado. Mas...

Olhei para o relógio e marcava 12:47. PORRA, me esqueci da hora. Bella ia me matar.

**PDV Bella **

Já se passava da 23:00, e nada do Edward aparecer. Já tinha me desfalecido em lágrimas, e acabei dormindo. Estava me mexendo muito e, como meu sono estava leve, ouvi a porta batendo levemente. Tentei abrir meus olhos só um pouco para vê-lo. Sentia o cheiro da bebida de longe. Bêbado. Que maravilha. Edward tirou os sapatos, depois a camisa e logo depois tirou a calça Jeans branca, ficando apenas de cueca boxer preta. Sério, meus olhos encheram de luxuria, e eu não evitei. Me levantei e fiquei olhando para aquele corpo escultural.

- Desculpe, te acordei.

- Não me acordou.

Ele foi até o banheiro e ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Eu sabia que Edward estava magoado comigo, e eu estava arrependida de tudo. Ele iria para a África, teríamos nosso bebe depois. Eu iria pedir desculpas. Levantei da cama em um impulso, arrumei a camisola branca de seda, e fui até o banheiro. Fiquei olhando pela porta entreaberta, igual a uma criança que esta vendo o proibido. Entrei devagar no banheiro. Mas não resisti; pulei dentro do box e o abracei. Me molhando toda, completamente.

- Edward, por favor, me perdoe. Eu não queria... não queria dizer tudo aquilo. Eu fui tão rude... Tão egoísta. Você sabe que não sou assim, mas esse lance de querer um bebê esta me deixando louca. Por favor... Me desculpe.

- Oh, Bells... Eu é que peço desculpas por ter te deixado aqui, ter brigado.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para me redimir?

- Na verdade, tem sim.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Sim!

- Que tal tirar essa camisola e somente me deixe te tocar...

Last Request – Paolo Nutini: **.com/watch?v=aL8NGnvkpLE**

**Letra traduzida: **

_Diminua o ritmo, descanse  
Lembre-se somos só eu e você  
Não perca isso, não desista  
Lembra como isso costumava ser  
Eu só te quero perto, está certo?  
Baby vamos ficar juntos, esta noite_

Conceda meu último pedido e me deixe te abraçar, não encolha seus ombros  
Deite-se ao meu lado  
Claro que eu posso aceitar que nós não vamos dar certo  
Mas pela última vez vamos lá  
Deite-se ao meu lado

Eu percebi que eu quero caminhar nessa longa estrada, ohhh  
E eu descobri tudo sobre suas mentiras  
Mas eu não estou tão esperto quanto o bobo que eu era  
Eu só te quero perto, está certo?  
Baby vamos ficar juntos, esta noite

Conceda meu último pedido e me deixe te abraçar, não encolha seus ombros  
Deite-se ao meu lado  
Claro que eu posso aceitar que nós não vamos dar certo  
Mas pela última vez vamos lá  
Deite-se ao meu lado

Baby, baby, baby  
Me diga como pode, como isso pode estar errado

Conceda meu último pedido e me deixe te abraçar, não encolha seus ombros  
Deite-se ao meu lado  
Claro que eu posso aceitar que nós não vamos dar certo  
Mas pela última vez vamos lá  
Deite-se ao meu lado

Conceda meu último pedido e me deixe te abraçar, não encolha seus ombros  
Deite-se ao meu lado  
Claro que eu posso aceitar que nós não vamos dar certo  
Mas pela última vez vamos lá  
Deite-se ao meu lado

Ohh, wohhh, yeah  
Deite-se ao meu lado  
Pela última vez vamos lá,  
Deite-se ao meu lado.

Ele abaixou as alças da minha camisola, que caiu pelo chão do banheiro molhado. Eu já estava ensopada dos pés a cabeça, mas não ligava. Nós dois sempre seríamos assim... Surpreendentes. Vivos. Um sempre completando o outro. Seus lábios tocaram os meus levemente, apenas sentindo o sabor, a textura, a temperatura. Eu já poderia dizer, de cor, cada canto, cada detalhe, cada curva daquela boca rosada que me enlouquecia extremamente.

Suas mãos começaram a descer por minhas costas, me trazendo arrepios impressionantes. Sua mão esquerda ficou na minha cintura, me apertando com tanta força que ficaria marcada depois... A outra mão foi para a minha barriga, e com um dedo Edward começou a trilhar o caminho da felicidade. Acho que nem preciso dizer onde aquela mão foi parar...

- Eu simplesmente preciso de você, agora, Edward – eu disse, com ansiedade, segurando seu rosto com minhas mãos.

- Calma, amor.

Ele deu a volta e ficou atrás de mim, passando os dedos nos meus ombros e descendo torturadoramente. Eu já estava ficando louca, então resolvi não enrolar mais. Me virei de frente para ele e pulei em seu colo.

- Assim você derruba nós dois – ele disse, rindo.

- Desde que eu caia com você, eu não me importo com nada.

- Acho melhor adiantarmos a chegada do nosso bebê.

- Sou sua.

**I stay in Love – Mariah Carey: .com/watch?v=5C5JFDEGj8A**

**Letra traduzida:**

_Oh, querido  
Querido, eu continuo apaixonada por você_

Morrendo por dentro pois não consigo aguentar  
Fazer as pazes ou terminar  
Não aguento essa loucura  
Não nem ao menos sabemos o por quê  
Tudo que sei é que querido  
Eu tento e tento muito  
Manter vivo o nosso amor

Se você não me conhece a esse ponto  
Então duvido seriamente que vá conseguir  
Eu realmente preciso que você me dê  
Aquele amor incondicional que costumava sentir  
Não há enganos  
Estamos apenas apagando  
De nossos corações e mentes

E sei que dissemos "deixa pra lá"  
Mas eu continuei presa a isso  
Por dentro sei que acabou  
Você realmente se foi  
Está me matando  
Porque não há nada que posso fazer  
Querido, eu continuo apaixonada por você

E continuo dizendo a mim mesma  
Que você retornará  
E eu tento enfrentar, como  
"Fazer o que..."  
A cada vez que você me decepcionava  
Veja, eu não consigo esquecer você agora  
Não importa o que faça  
Mas querido, querido  
Eu continuo apaixonada por você

Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Querido, eu continuo apaixonada por você

Corta tão profundamente  
Dói até a minha alma  
Meus amigos me dizem que não sou mais a mesma  
Ainda precisamos um do outro  
Quando tropeçamos e caímos  
Como iremos agir  
Como se o que tivemos não é nada mais agora?

Ei, o que quero fazer é  
Passear de carro a seu lado  
Com a capota abaixada, como costumávamos fazer  
Pelo bairro, orgulhosos na caminhonete  
Ambos sabemos que nossos corações estão partidos  
Será que podemos aprender com nossos erros?  
Eu não consigo durar um momento sozinha  
Agora

Sei que dissemos "deixa pra lá"  
Mas eu continuei presa a isso  
Por dentro sei que acabou  
Você realmente se foi  
Está me matando  
Porque não há nada que posso fazer  
Querido, eu continuo apaixonada por você

E continuo dizendo a mim mesma  
Que você retornará  
E eu tento enfrentar, como  
"Fazer o que..."  
A cada vez que você me decepcionava  
Veja, eu não consigo esquecer você agora  
Não importa o que faça  
Mas querido, querido  
Eu continuo apaixonada por você

Eu continuo apaixonada  
Apaixonada  
Oh, eu continuo apaixonada

Ele me segurou com firmeza e me guiou até a cama. Edward ficou por cima de mim, me olhando profundamente. Acho que nunca me cansaria de olhar para ele. Como era simplesmente perfeito...

Ele começou a me beijar, e eu já sentia seu membro rígido perto de mim...

- Pronta?

- Nasci pronta.

Ele estocou devagar, lentamente, como sempre, me torturando. Ele sabia que eu amava e ao mesmo tempo odiava esse joguinho. Aos poucos ele foi aumentando o ritmo. Edward pegou na minha cintura e levantou meu quadril, e começou a estimular meu clitóris com seu dedo. Eu já via estrelas, já não era dona de meus atos. Eu não gemia, urrava. Acho que espantei Jake, porque ele começou a latir. Aos poucos os espasmos iam chegando, junto com Edward, que já estava se desfalecendo em cima de mim.

- Amor... eu vou... – ele disse.

Sempre seria assim. Andaríamos em sincronia para sempre. Chegamos juntos ao ápice. Ele me virou de costas, e dormimos de conchinha. Sim, eu amava Edward Cullen mais do que a mim mesma. E isso não era novidade pra mais ninguém. No outro dia eu daria aula feliz... E meus alunos iriam se perguntar o porque...

[...]

Acordei muito bem humorada por causa da noite de ontem. E que noite... Levantei, coloquei meu roupão, calcei minhas pantufas e fui até a cozinha. Edward tinha saído cedo, e eu também teria que sair mais cedo hoje. Ele já tinha deixado tudo pronto, café, pão, frutas... Devorei aquilo tudo e corri para o quarto. O frio já tinha chegado em NY. Inverno. Sentei-me na cama e comecei me lembrar daquele inverno... Meu primeiro inverno louco com Edward. O relógio apitou, eu sabia que era hora de me arrumar. Abri meu closet e escolhi uma roupa bem de frio e estilo faculdade. Peguei um _scarpin_ preto, uma meia calça cinza, uma saia social preta e iria estrear meu colete de seda preto, que eu iria usar por cima de uma blusa fininha branca. Acertei a fita na blusa branca, que fazia um pequeno laço. Peguei minhas luvas de couro preta e minha bolsa Prada. Coloquei tudo o necessário dentro do carro e abri a porta da garagem. O frio gelado bateu no meu corpo, então corri em casa de novo e peguei uma capinha, que ia até a altura da cintura, que dava o maior charme. Liguei o carro e fui para a Universidade.

[...]

Já estava em minha sala, quando um dos meus alunos entrou. Olhei para o relógio, ainda faltavam 20 minutos para o início da aula. Estranhei, afinal a maioria dos alunos querem ficar menos tempo possível dentro das salas de aula.

- Sra. Cullen?

- Oh... Olá, James. Entre.

- Valeu, aí.

- Sente-se – eu disse, tentando ser o mais simpática possível. – Está com alguma duvida?

- Queria que me desse dicas de leituras...

- Isso é realmente muito estranho, James.

- O que é estranho?

- Bom, você é muito inteligente, mas pouco se importa com minhas aulas, então...

- Estou disposto a mudar. Não acha que mereço um voto de confiança?

- Todos merecem.

- Prometo não decepcionar.

- Ok... Então, o que você gosta de ler?

- Aventura... E um romance.

- ROMANCE? Você disse isso... MESMO?

- Qual mal há nisso?

- Oh... nenhum. Mas tem um livro que li na minha adolescência, ótimo. Chama-se "O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes".

- Já ouvi falar...

- Leia-o. Vai gostar.

- Pô, valeu mesmo...

- De nada.

- Até daqui a pouco.

- Até, James.

UAU! Vai entender...

[...]

Dei minha aula e, como hoje o dia estava livre e seria o dia do meu pagamento, resolvi fazer umas comprinhas. Saí da universidade e fui direto ao Shopping. Comprei um sorvete e comecei a andar, distraída.

- Bella? É você? – Uma voz de homem, bem conhecida, me chamou. Olhei para trás e não acreditei do que vi.

- OMG, Nate. Nossa, quanto tempo – disse, dando um abraço nele.

- Você esta ótima.

- E você também.

Ele estava um tremendo gato. Oh, céus. Com aquelas bochechas rosadas por causa do frio... Ele usava uma blusa azul marinho, uma calça jeans e um Trench-Coat por cima, com um tênis branco. Perfeito.

- Mas me conta... Como vai a vida? Nunca mais te vi – eu disse, saindo dos devaneios.

- Pois é... Estava morando fora.

- Onde?

- Fui para a Europa. Fui aceito em um renomado laboratório de pesquisas da Suíça...

- UAU! Parabéns mesmo.

- Obrigado... E estou aqui de férias. Mas e você?

- Bom, terminei a faculdade de Literatura e atualmente dou aulas na Universidade de NY.

- Cara, que maneiro.

- Pois é...

- Mais e ai... Você e Edward...

- Nos casamos.

- SÉRIO? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Super sério.

- Parabéns...

- Obrigada.

Ele olhou para o relógio.

- Bella... Tenho que ir... Mais foi ótimo te ver. Você está linda.

- Idem.

- Até mais...

- Até!

Estou vendo que tiraram o dia hoje para me surpreenderem. Continuei andando pelas lojas, até que vi uma roupa super a cara de Edward. Eu tinha que comprar pra ele. Entrei na loja e comprei tudo que deveria comprar. Logo depois passei na loja da Colcci e me esbaldei. Saí do shopping e fui para o hospital... Queria almoçar com meu maridão. Estacionei o carro e entrei. A recepcionista, que já me conhecia, me tratou muito bem.

- Sra. Cullen, tanto tempo que não aparece.

- Como vai, Naomi?

- Muito bem. Quer falar com o Dr. Cullen?

- Isso. Ele esta no consultório?

- Esta sim, pode ir lá.

Fui até o consultório dele e bati na porta.

- Entra!

Entrei e olhei para aquele médico DELICIOSO na minha frente.

- Surpresa, amor!

- Bella, que bom que está aqui. Veio me ver?

- Tem tempo para almoço?

- Claro, estava indo almoçar agora mesmo.

Cheguei perto dele e me sentei em seu colo, e beijei seu rosto.

- Comprei um presente para você, mais tarde te mostro.

- Presentes? Que delícia. Alguém aqui acordou de bom humor.

- Ótimo humor – disse, sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Começamos a nos beijar, até que alguém entrou. Sem bater na porta, repito, sem bater na porta.

- Edward, eu... – paramos de nos beijar na mesma hora e olhamos para quem entrava – Oh... me desculpem, eu não queria...

- Não tem problema, Kat, pode entrar.

Uma ruiva alta, escultural, dos olhos azuis, estilo modelo, estava parada a minha frente, conversando com meu marido. Quem era essa?

- Kat, essa é minha esposa, Bella. Bella, essa é Kat, médica daqui e também vai para a África.

Ótimo, mais um motivo para ele não viajar.

- Kat, te encontrei, finalmente.

OMG! Que homem lindo, alto e escultural era aquele. Visão da perfeição, fato. Ele era alto, musculoso, tinhas olhos azuis e uma pele mais morena. Vi que ele abraçava a tal de Kat, e tinha uma aliança enorme nos dedos.

- Tyler! – disse Edward. – Como vai, cara?

- Muito bem, Dr. Cullen. E essa é sua esposa?

- Sim, Bella. Bella, esse é o Dr. Tyler, marido da Kat.

- Marido? Ah... Oi. Prazer!

Menos mal, ele era marido dela.

- E você também está na equipe para a África?

- Estou sim – ele me respondeu.

- Que maravilha. Vocês vão todos juntos? – perguntei.

- Vamos.

- Ótimo.

- Bom, na verdade vim aqui convidar Edward para almoçar conosco – disse a tal de Kat. - Nos acompanhará Bella?

- Se estiver tudo bem por vocês... – eu disse.

- Tudo ótimo, amor. – disse Edward, me abraçando.

- Então vamos? – perguntou Tyler.

- Vamos.

E lá fomos nós. Novos amigos, nova vida. Finalmente a vida de casamento estava começando, pra valer. Momento conto-de-fadas-depois-de-Lua-de-Mel estava acabando. Mais eu não queria mesmo deixar que meu Conto de Fadas parasse por ali. Não mesmo.

**Duas Semanas depois...**

_A noite parecia interminável. Eu estava de camisola e pantufas, no meio do nada, tinha apenas mato à minha volta. Isso só poderia ser um pesadelo, ou algo bem parecido. Eu ouvia a voz de Edward, assustado, precisando de mim, da minha ajuda. E eu simplesmente não o encontrava. E depois de muito correr, finalmente o encontrei, caído, sujo, machucado. Agachei e o tomei em meus braços. _

_- Amor... Eu estou aqui. _

_- Quem... quem é você?_

Acordei apavorada, gritando. Edward estava na minha frente, me sacolejando. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu estava apavorada com aquele pesadelo.

- Calma, amor, foi apenas um pesadelo.

Eu o abracei forte.

- Você tem MESMO que ir?

- Bells, minhas malas estão arrumadas. Minha passagem comprada e daqui a pouco eu _tenho_ que ir.

- Edward... Eu estou sentindo que algo pode acontecer com você.

- Nada vai me acontecer.

- Quem me garante? Você sabe que minha vida sem você é um vazio sem fim.

- Eu te garanto. Agora vamos voltar a dormir.

- Não sei se consigo.

- Venha, durma nos meus braços.

Assim era impossível negar. Me afundei em seus braços a fechei os olhos, esperando o sono voltar.

[...]

Ouvi o despertador tocar, eram 5:30 da manhã, mas tinha que me levantar junto com Edward. O seu avião sairia daqui à uma hora e eu o levaria ao aeroporto. Meu coração estava apertado demais com toda essa historia de África, eu estava... Sofrendo com isso. Dei um beijo em sua testa e fiz um carinho no seu abdômen nu.

- Esta na hora de acordar, dorminhoco.

- Estou indo.

Coloquei meu roupão e fui para cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Fiz as panquecas que ele tanto gostava e alguns minutos depois ele desceu, já arrumado.

- Nossa! Já arrumado? Coma enquanto eu tomo meu banho.

- A senhora que manda.

Peguei uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul de listras social do Edward que ficava linda com meu colete por cima. Peguei minha bota rasteira, que tinha uma cano que ia até os joelhos e deixei separada, enquanto tomava meu banho. Assim que saí, me arrumei e arrematei com o cachecol e desci para junto dele.

- Você vai se comportar? – ele perguntou travesso.

- Eu? Que isso. Irei fazer festas aqui em casa todos os dias – disse rindo, dando uma mordida em uma maçã.

- Vou deixar espiões.

- Estou morrendo de medo – respondi.

- Mas agora falando sério. Fique bem, ok? Prometo que o tempo vai passar rápido.

- Vai me ligar todos os dias?

- Todos os dias.

Ele olhou para o relógio e suspirou. Eu já até sabia, hora de ir. Levantei-me e ele levantou junto. O clima estava realmente muito tenso. Colocamos suas coisas no bagageiro do Volvo e ele dirigiu até o aeroporto, depois eu voltaria com o carro.

- Dois meses – suspirei.

Assim que entramos no aeroporto, vi Kat com o marido, abraçados, sorrindo. Mais a frente, esposas se despedindo dos maridos médicos que iriam para a África. Era bom saber que eu não era a única ali que ficaria sem o marido por dois meses.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

Não resisti e as lágrimas começaram a jorrar fora de controle, _eu_ estava fora do meu controle.

- Você não pode...

- Você sabe que eu tenho que ir.

- Como eu vou ficar sem você?

- Eu vou, mas eu volto.

- E se você não voltar? Edward... Aquele sonho não foi algo que, digamos, normal.

- Psiu! Eu vou voltar e bem.

Deram a ultima chamada para o vôo dele e então Edward me surpreendeu com um beijo quente e molhado. Tentei aproveitar o máximo que podia daquele momento, já que demoraria para ter outros momentos assim.

- Eu amo você mais que minha própria vida. Não esqueça disso, está bem? – eu disse, o abraçando forte.

Ele beijou minha mão e chorou.

- Tenha certeza que eu te amo ainda mais.

E ele se virou e foi para o portão de embarque. Voltei para o estacionamento e me tranquei dentro do Volvo, deixando o cheiro dele me invadir. Peguei meu celular e liguei para a faculdade, hoje eu não estava em condições de dar aulas. Voltei para casa, dirigindo devagar. Assim que deixei o carro na garagem, fui tirando minha roupa e jogando pela casa mesmo, por fim fiquei apenas com a camisa dele. Liguei o aquecedor e me enfiei embaixo daquele edredom.

**Vivir sin aire – Maná:** .com/watch?v=LABuBg80JGA

Letra traduzida:

_Viver sem ar_

Como eu queria poder viver sem ar  
Como eu queria poder viver sem água  
Eu adoraria te querer um pouco menos  
Como queria poder viver sem você

Mas eu não posso, sinto que morro  
Estou me afogando sem o teu amor

Como queria poder viver sem ar  
Como queria acalmar a minha aflição  
Como queria poder viver sem água  
Eu adoraria roubar teu coração

Como poderia um peixe nadar sem água?  
Como poderia uma ave voar sem asas?  
Como poderia a flor crescer sem terra?  
Como queria poder viver sem você

Mas eu não posso, sinto que morro  
Estou me afogando sem teu amor

Como queria...  
Como queria poder te lançar ao esquecimento  
Como queria acalmar essa aflição  
Como queria te apagar com um sopro  
Eu adoraria matar esta canção.

Eu não iria conseguir dormir, sem duvida alguma. Meu celular tocou, era Alice. Não queria atender ninguém, mas ela tinha prioridade em tudo.

- Oi?

- Tava chorando, aposto.

- Alice, por favor...

- Ok. Quer vir aqui pra casa?

- Talvez mais tarde. Quero ficar curtindo minha solidão por enquanto.

- Bells, fica calma.

- Ok!

- Te amo.

- Me too.** (N/A: Lembrei de você Gi *Gica Cullen*)**

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para cama, estava frio e triste hoje. Felizmente consegui dormir, mas parece que não estava tendo paz... Nem nos sonhos.

_Chovia. A mata estava escura, e eu permanecia ali, de camisola, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, só queria Edward. Eu estava machucada, de tanto correr e cair e levantar, só ouvindo um sussurro... A voz dele. Eu estava em pânico, ninguém aparecia para me ajudar. Então, vi Edward, ele olhava para o vazio, como se tentasse se redescobrir. _

_- Ed... Fala comigo. _

_- Quem é você? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Minha cabeça dói. _

_- Meu amor, sou eu, Bella. Sua esposa. Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, mas irei te tirar daqui, eu prometo. _

Sentei na cama violentamente, assustada, suada, aos berros. Minha cabeça girava, eu tinha um nó na garganta, um aperto no coração. Jake latia muito para mim, no mínimo por causa de meus gritos. Peguei-o no colo e fui até a cozinha beber um copo de água. Era quase hora do almoço, tinha dormido demais. Peguei o telefone e resolvi ligar para Alice, queria almoçar com ela. Combinei tudo e fui tomar um banho de banheira para tentar relaxar.

[...]

Pedi um bom vinho para o garçom enquanto aguardava Alice no restaurante. Eu não a via tinha duas semanas, e estava doida para ver sua barriguinha crescida. Assim que ela apareceu na porta, meus olhos vibraram, só então percebi que já fazia um tempo que Alice não cortava os cabelos, e agora eles batiam quase nos ombros, estavam ficando longos.

- Beeeeeeeeells! – ela gritou, fazendo todos nos olharem.

- Senti muito sua falta – disse abraçando-a bem apertado.

- Fiquei feliz por ter me ligado.

- Estou precisando conversar com alguém, Alice.

- E você sabe que pode contar comigo pra isso. Pode ir falando – ela disse se sentando.

- Eu ando tento sonhos estranhos... Pra ser mais exata, desde a noite passada. O mesmo sonho que o de hoje de manhã. Sonho que estou em uma floresta, está chovendo e eu estou procurando por Edward. E, quando eu o encontro, ele não se lembra de quem eu sou.

- Bella, Edward nunca se esqueceria de você. Acho que é só a pressão da viagem dele e tudo o mais. Por que não vai lá pra casa?

- Não, Alice, tenho que ficar na minha casa. Porque, se eu não me acostumar com isso, toda vez que Edward viajar eu vou precisar de colo? Lógico que não. Tenho que encarar isso sozinha... É um desafio.

- Você que decide, mas a porta da minha casa sempre estará aberta para você.

- Mudando de assunto... Deixe-me ver essa barriguinha.

[...]

Tivemos um almoço bem relaxante, conversamos muito, e Rosalie ligou pra gente. Disse que já tinha chegado, que amanhã marcaríamos alguma coisa. Peguei meu carro e voltei para casa, assim que cheguei, percebi que meu portão estava aberto. Fiquei desconfiada e entrei, dando de cara com uma pessoa que eu jamais esperaria ver na minha porta.

- James? O que faz aqui?

- Sra. Cullen...

Ele estava sentando na pequena escadinha que dava até minha porta, cheio de casacos... Ali estava frio.

- Você é louco ou o quê?

- Vim entregar o trabalho... – ele me entregou a pesquisa que pedi na última aula.

- Desculpe, mas não lido com assuntos universitários a partir do momento que saio da universidade. Só recolho os trabalhos dentro da sala de aula.

- Na verdade, vim aqui porque fiquei preocupado...

- Para início de conversa, como conseguiu meu endereço?

- Tenho contatos.

- Então?

- Fiquei preocupado por não ter dado aula hoje, pensei que poderia ter acontecido algo.

- Não dei aula por motivos pessoais, então, como pode ver, eu estou ótima. Pode ir agora.

- Para uma professora de literatura, você é bem grossa.

- Não sou grossa, apenas não gosto de ficar dando trela para alunos que batem na minha porta com desculpas esfarrapadas. Agora vou entrar, tenho uma aula para preparar. Passar bem.

O deixei congelado ali na minha frente, peguei a chave de casa e entrei. Logo depois ouvi o barulho do meu portão se fechando. Graças a Deus. Só me faltava agora um aluno no meu pé, pensando que eu não sei sobre suas intenções. Joguei minha bolsa de qualquer jeito no sofá e fui para o quarto pegar minhas coisas, preparar minhas aulas e aguardar a ligação de Edward, avisando se chegou... Esse era o meu medo. _E se ele não ligasse?_


End file.
